The Wolf Within
by PenDame
Summary: Moving to work in a remote hospital in the strange highland town of Erebor was meant to be an adventure, to shake her life up! But she starts to notice that all is not normal. One night, when she is hunted down by a creature in the dark, she has to know what's going on. And what is the grumpy and mysterious Lord Thorin hiding...? Hobbit AU (Werewolves&Vampires) Thorin X OC
1. Chapter 1

The door to the dingy offices creaked open, jolting her awake. Bleary eyes squinting in the light of the computer as Shobha startled at the noise. Catching up with paperwork was a creepy task out here in the Highland town of Erebor. Everything was dark, and quiet. It was only nine at night, but it seemed everything outside was dead. Even the rural community hospital was dead. When she dumped her job in a big teaching hospital and life in London to take on a new challenge, she hadn't expected this in the slightest!

There were only four other doctors that worked there. Oin, was the clinical director, Gorin, was a general physician, and Elgar was a family physician and Lisella was a paediatrician. Gorin was from another highland town called Iron Hills, and like her stayed in their doctors accommodation. In fact they lived in the same house! It wasn't so bad, given they only needed to share a kitchen. But he hardly spoke a word to her. Even though he was a terrible housemate and a less than friendly colleague, she appreciated the company. Their house was only a ten minute drive from the hospital, but was outside of the town itself, so very remote. There were no street lights or frankly any sort of lightning around their house. The nearest normal town was in the valley of Dale, which was an hour's drive through desolate fen land. But they had a few quaint old pubs and inns, and a small market. Erebor itself was a much more affluent town, built into he mountains, with pretty stone cottages, a rather large, old fashioned market, and large library.

Finally making it to her car, she sighed with relief. This was not something she planned to repeat again soon. Only three weeks in and she missed home terribly. She picked up her phone, half wanting to call her parents in tears, only to curse, seeing the absent cellular signal.

"I don't know why I bother keeping you charged!" She grumbled, throwing her phone in her bag and buckling her seatbelt. "There's no bloody signal anywhere here!"

At least there was no chance of her ex-fiancé Mike contacting her here. Although there should have been nothing that tied them together anymore. One of the last things she did before accepting this job was to return his ring back, and pawn all the gifts he lavished on her. This was her fresh start. Her new life. There were no sad looks from colleagues, family or friends. And no bumping into any 'mutual friends' or any of his family!

The drive back to her accommodation had become an automatic one. Parking up her car, she turned off the engine. Apparently even Gorin wasn't home tonight because the house was dark, and outside the only light that was visible was the faint light of the stars, that shone between the clouds.

If anyone or anything attacked her now, she would not see it coming!

Grabbing her bag she jumped out of car, fully intending on running to the door. But as she shut the car door, she could hear rustling from nearby, which made her freeze momentarily, contemplating on heading back to her car only to conclude that she needed the get inside and lock the doors.

Continuing to walk the few metres back to her house, the pale gravel crunched under her heels, making her curse. She had only dressed up today because some of the town council were carrying out their annual visit to the community hospital!

Her steps were halted again by an eerie howl that shattered the complete silence, making her blood curdle. It sounded like a wolf, and yet there was something more to it, a strange human quality. Twisting around out of sheer terror, she dropped her keys.

Shobha was immediately on her knees searching the gravel frantically in darkness, fingers cut and scratched at by some sharp stones before her fingers connected with the familiar item. Then standing she stumbled before reaching her front door. The sound of blood pumping in her ears as her heart beat out of her chest, almost drowned out the unmistakable growling that came from right behind her now.

This was not how she imagined she would die – being mauled to death by some ungodly beast in the fenlands near Erebor.

Attempting, desperately to make the final steps to the door, she found her heel stuck in the gravel.

"Oh God!"

Slipping her foot out of her shoe, she could only back away, as out of the darkness emerged a large wolf like creature. It's fur was as black as the night, as it approached her, growling, its sharp, white teeth glinting in the briefly visible moonlight as the clouds passed across it.

The creature reared up on its hind legs, almost as though it walked like a biped.

She would never outrun this thing, and it was unlikely she could fight it off. There was no doubt she was to end up as its starter, main and desert tonight.

In a final attempt she threw her bag at it and lunged at the door, but it merely bounced off the creature, as it knocked her to the ground, it's claws burying itself in her dress as she heard the tearing of fabric. Expecting death, the final thing she saw was the creature's eyes. They were a brilliant blue. Not like a wolf at all! The beast stared directly back into her eyes too, as though it came to recognise something in her own gaze… but it was too late, as darkness swallowed her.

…

_Lunchtime had arrived and there was still no sign of the council members due to visit. Clinics, and lists were all much lighter today to accommodate, so it had been perfect for her to begin catching up on her paperwork._

_Leaning back in her chair, and turning to face the wall, away from her desk, she looked through the patient notes to find her writing. _

_"I remember now…" she hummed to herself, irritated. Usually she dictated her letters immediately, but for whatever reason she had missed this set._

_"I reviewed this pleasant, fifty six year old gentleman with his wife today. He presented with two small actinic keratoses on his forehead approximately four millimetres and five millimetres in diameter on the left and right sides respectively. I have given him a course of fluorouracil cream for treatment over two weeks, after which he is to expect the areas to become red and inflamed. I have also given him advice on applying simple moisturiser and massage once the scabs to the areas have fallen off to help with softening the scars, as well as advice on using SPF. We will review again in six to eight weeks times to assess his progress. Yours sincerely," she spun back, shutting the notes and setting them on her desk topped with her dictaphone. Then she turned to the pile of letters to read and sign, but as she reached for the pen it tauntingly rolled off her desk._

_Pulling back on her chair, she checked under the desk. She couldn't reach it from this side, so standing up she moved to the front of her desk and groaning got down on her hands and knees, pulling her hem up to her thighs so it wouldn't get dusty from dragging under her. Then lowering her face to see where the pen had rolled to, began to reach out, completely oblivious to the stranger that had walked through her door._

_He stood there silently, watching as she retrieved the pen, on her hands and knees. She popped it on the desk and bent over to dust down her knees. He couldn't even help himself. A pervert, was not something he considered himself to be, but he just couldn't help himself at this point. He took another step closer, making him quite precariously positioned behind her. There was almost something suggestive about it._

_And then seeing the shoes behind her, she suddenly spun round after standing, trying to suppress a squeak of surprise at finding herself no longer alone._

_"So, you must be the new doctor…" he offered his hand, still observing her with great amusement as she leant back on her desk. "You are quite talked about."_

_"Oh gosh! Nothing bad I hope." She shook his hand. "Shobha."_

_"Fili." He smiled, dimpling his cheeks as he gently stood back giving her space to steady herself again. He wore a tweed jacket and matching cord trousers. And his blond hair was much like the other Ereboreans, worn a little longer, with a few braids in place. It had taken her a couple of weeks to get used to how the men in Erebor looked! They all had beards that were trimmed short or stubbly, and combined with the hair, they looked like former highland warriors that had been slightly modernised! "Oh no! All very good things, I assure you."_

_He winked cheekily, making her blush. There were so few outsiders in Erebor. And she looked very different to even the people from the nearby town of Dale, it was hard to miss her. They didn't have visitors or tourists at all, strangely. So she had been talked about by everyone since the day she arrived! His Uncle, Lord of Erebor, had been wholly against it, as had Lord Dain, from the Iron Hills, but Oin had particularly taken to her from the moment he interviewed her! Bofur, the manager of their mines and advisor, had been treated by her on one of her first days, and he had gone on about her endlessly at dinner since! So when the opportunity arose for this visit, Fili couldn't help but satisfy his curiosity._

_"Would you like a walk around, maybe?" She asked, unsure of what else to say. She had never had to deal with important visitors to hospital before. "Not that I can tell you what has changed since last year. Maybe you could tell me what has changed."_

_She chuckled._

_"My Lady, that sounds like an excellent idea." He moved to the door, where he bowed his head and made a gestured for her lead the way._

…

Light flooded her eyes, as her usual morning alarm rang on her mobile. Reaching over, she found it on her side table, and immediately hauled herself up onto her elbows as memories of last night's attack came flooding back.

She lay on top of her duvet, in just her underwear.

How on Earth had she escaped the creature, alive? And what had happened to her clothes! Scanning her room she spotted her bag on the floor by her dresser and her keys on top. These were not their usual places. Somehow she couldn't imagine Gorin bringing her in and undressing her!

Where in the world was her dress?!

She studied her skin carefully but there were no signs of claw marks, scratches or bites anywhere. It was almost as though she had hallucinated the whole thing. But that was neither a hallucination nor a nightmare!

Her dress! It would hold evidence of the attack! Claw marks, hair… anything, in truth!

Quickly getting up, she found herself searching frantically for the dress that morning, to no avail. Her dress along with any evidence was all gone!

Partially annoyed, she quickly readied herself for work. She had no intention of staying late again tonight!

…

Dear All,

Welcome to my new crazy story… let me know what you think xx


	2. Chapter 2

She had immersed herself fully into work. Even breaks were filled with paperwork, for when she stopped even for a coffee, all she saw were those icy eyes that bore into her, from the darkness.

There was no sign of her having been attacked, so who could she tell? Even the dress she wore that had been torn by the creatures claws had vanished!

Staring at the computer looking through blood test results, she sipped at her tea, when interruption came from another stranger walking through the office door.

"Hi! You must be Shobha?"

Peering past her monitor, she spotted a dark haired young man, dressed very similar to Fili, standing in the doorway to her shared office. He smiled softly at her before coming all the way in and taking a seat on the small couch that was set to one side.

"Hi… Yes, I'm Shobha…" she wasn't certain what to make of him. He certainly was not a patient. She remembered all their faces, usually. But everyone in Erebor seemed to know her, even if she didn't know them. "I'm sorry… can I help you in in some way?"

"I'm Kili, council public relations, at your service, my lady." He smiled tilting his head. "I hear that you tend to work through your lunch and often stay late…?"

"Oh! Who's been snitching on me…" Shobha frowned. It made her sound terribly boring, which she was most certainly not!

"It's not snitching, when it's to help ya lass." Aileen her secretary came through with another pile of letters, which she placed in Shobha's intray. "You're up to date with your paperwork. And it'll all be there tomorrow. You need to go out and see our town. Mix with some of the young people, like our Kili here. He's a good lad – will show you around."

She smiled at Shobha. Aileen had been rather motherly from the day Shobha first started, which was much appreciated. She had organised the housekeeper for her shared house with Gorin, so the kitchen was kept stocked as well as cleaned. It also meant Shobha didn't have to go out in search of places to buy food around here, which was useful as her first three weeks were fully packed, and she had worked a weekend! It was also Aileen who kept her going with regular cups of tea, sneaky cookies, which tasted completely yummy, and even picked up dinner for her on some evening before leaving, knowing Shobha had some late days. That had been a total blessing, since if not for Aileen's meal she would have gone home to a slice of toast or cereal!

"She's got the afternoon off, lad. Don't let her come back here. And the cleaner said she left here after nine last night!" Aileen looked at Kili over her half-glasses, her face cracking again with her smile. "Which is dangerous on yer own lassie! I know yer house is nearby but those roads aren't lit well. And even that fancy BMW of yours won't do well if it crashes into a stag or something…"

This was a warning Shobha had heard a lot. But she had never spotted a single dear or stag to date! And the farm land was much further down the valley! It made her wonder whether people knew about the beast she ran into last night, but kept it secret…

"I can't believe you've been here for three weeks and not seen our markets! And my brother tells me you rather like reading…" Kili smiled, his chocolate eyes crinkling with youthful charm. It was clear he held an important role, presumably in the council, and so much have been at least in his thirties. But he could have easily looked younger. "He said you had already made some changes around the hospital already! Was very impressed!"

"Your brother…?" And then she realised he meant Councilman Fili! "Oh! Yes! Yesterday…"

"Now he's a good lad too!" Aileen winked at Shobha, her softer smile widening into a bigger grin. She had passed a few hints at them yesterday, suggesting that he should ask Shobha out, much to her embarrassment. She had even implied that if she had a son, she would have set him up with Shobha already. "Pretty, little lass like you, won't stay lonely here in Erebor for very long… you just need to get out and about – we have a marvellous library too!"

"Come on, my lady." Kili stood up offering his arm out to her. "Or I fear you will end up like the grumpy Lord Oakenshield!"

…

The old markets of Erebor turned out to be rather large. With a whole host of different stalls. The Ereboreans seemed to enjoy various foods. But there were also stalls selling trinkets, soaps, perfumes oils, toys, books, jewellery and furniture.

Kili had turned out to be a rather eager host, showing her around the multitude of stalls. He had also carried the bags of the few items she had picked up, including some items that had been given to her by some patients she met along the way. So Kili had ended up carrying a host of bags, including soft blankets, bathrobes, slippers and several large bunches of flowers!

After stopping for a delicious batch of honey muffins and coffee, she suddenly spotted a row of tailors! Several of which looked busy with hosts of people. And so she opted to pop in.

Inside was strangely quiet, but all the same large and well lit, with a host of fabric rolls on all walls, leading through to what she presumed were fitting rooms.

A middle aged lady suddenly appeared from behind a counter, where she must have been crouching.

"Hello, love, what can I interest ye in today?" She smiled, cracking at the edges. In truth she seemed perhaps a little too old to be sewing modern fitted clothing.

"Hello there," Shobha suddenly wondered whether there was a reason for this tailor lacking in custom compared to the others. "Um… I kind of lost a dress recently… I um was hoping for a replacement –"

She was suddenly having second thoughts, wondering whether she could just find or order a dress.

"Aye lassie, What sort of dress would ye like? I can see ya in a nice pencil dress perhaps…"

"Oh, actually I had a fitted shirt dress with a flared skirt to just below the knee…"

Just then the seamstress suddenly disappeared behind the counter and pulled out a large book which she set on the counter, rapidly flicking through the pages to open it on to two pages.

"Like this lass –" she pointed at several pages. "They've all got a few variations, so have a look. I think this one would suit ya well. And I can fit pockets into the skirts for ya…"

She disappeared again, as Shobha looked through while Kili set the bags he was carrying on a side table before flopping into a chair.

"See I knew there was something you needed!" He smiled at her, as she gave him a look of uncertainty.

The patterns were thorough, and looked better styled that the Ted Baker dress she had lost to this creature, or whoever was conversing for it! Finally deciding that she would just give this poor lady some custom, she found the seamstress reappeared at the counter with several rolls of rather beautiful, soft materials in a few hues of blues, patterned tastefully.

"I think these would suit ya lass."

"I like the blues!" Kili called out from behind.

"Let the lass decide…" the seamstress had worn her glasses and was pulling out a tape measure and small notebook, as she eyed the pattern that Shobha was carefully looking over. Then leaning towards her whispered. "He's not yer betrothed is he?"

Shobha merely looked up briefly at her and smiled.

"I like this, and I love the sound of pockets… I love all these fabrics!"

"Let's get ya measured up then lass." The seamstress spoke softly. "Maybe not in front of the lad though."

After fussing about in the dressing room taking her measurements for a bit, and paying, they both set off leaving the stall. Shobha carried several of the bouquets and a few extra books, while Kili carried the remaining bags. As they turned the corner they were both distracted by a grinning Fili, leading her to bump straight into the large, muscular frame of another stranger!

"Ooh I'm sorry…" she knelt down to gather the fallen flowers.

The man she had collided with, had joined her in kneeling down to help her gather what she had dropped. He was unusually tall for the Ereboreans, while also being just as broad. He wore a well tailored navy suit, in a light fabric, which also looked rich, with a dark shirt underneath. Cradling her flowers, she looked up at him to find his masculine face, framed by black hair, streaked with silver watching her carefully. He had a stern, almost irate look, and she almost fell back when she found herself under the scrutiny if his ice, sapphire gaze.

Her heart pounded in her chest, as the memories of the creatures strange, almost human eyes flashed before her in that moment. The stranger reached out to steady her, as she pulled her arm away from him, picking up a nearby book and rising to her feet again. She was certain, between the look of irritation he displayed, that she had spotted a flash of recognition in his eyes as he sternly bore into her. It made her feel rather nervous suddenly, as she straightened her skirt, and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear again.

The stranger, picked up a book that had landed near him, and assessed it with a hint of a snigger in his voice.

"Her nights on the fens…" he smirked at her having read the title as he turned the book over and continued to read. "I didn't realise our brilliant new doctor enjoyed idle, erotic, literature…?"

"It's light romance actually!" She frowned, holding her hand out for the book. And then suddenly she changed her mind, pushing the book back into his hands. "In fact, I think you might need it more than me! So keep it."

"I beg your pardon?" He looked quite taken aback, a flash of anger creeping into his features.

"You seem like you could do with some romantic comedy in your life… it was a gift from the book seller for treating him well." She pushed the book back into his hand. "So now it's my gift to you…"

"And do you make it a habit to give gifts to men you have never met before?" He grunted back at her as he moved closer, towering over her clearly irritated at what she might be implying about him.

"No more than you interrogate or pry into the personal property of ladies." She replied back calmly.

"It is my duty to know all the goings on in Erebor, especially when we allow an outsider to live among us –"

Fili and Kili who had been watching on with amusement interrupted hastily.

"We should have introduced you, it is entirely our fault. Shobha, this is Lord Oakenshield, and uncle, this is Doctor Seth." Fili smiled, attempting to diffuse the situation. "That's actually a rather funny book, if I can admit to it…"

Now she understood what Kili had meant when he referred to the Lord as a grumpy man! She held out her hand, which he shook with a rather firm grip, that almost hurt. It was a surprising revelation to hear Fili and Kili were his nephews. They neither looked nor behaved anything like him!

"So, Uncle, is the date set for the summer ball?" Kili asked hoping for some positive news.

"Aye, the first Saturday of June." The lord of Erebor confirmed, before returning his gaze to her again. It was like being in receipt of a cold blast of wind. "I think that should give you three weeks to ready a gown, my lady…"

"Not if my clothes keep disappearing at the rate they do." She muttered under her breath, with the brothers had not heard, but it seemed Lord Oakenshield had! He raised a disapproving eyebrow at her. So she nodded and looked over at Kili, desperate for escape.

"Perhaps I should be escorting you back, we can't take up all your time for rest, my lady." Kili nudged his brother.

"Aye, and we have to meet the tailors today, and we are already running behind Uncle." Fili tapped at his portfolio, watching his Uncle clench his jaw in anger.

"Well, nice meeting you…" she nodded turning to join Kili as they began walking away.

"Oh, and Miss Seth," Lord Oakenshield called out, his deep voice halting them both in their tracks.

She spun around to catch him partially turned to them, his icy gaze penetrating her once more, making her feel like a rabbit in the headlights.

"I wouldn't make it a habit of staying late at work. These lands are wild, and the roads near the hospital are poorly lit, at best." His tone was almost a warning.

After another moment of feeling his sapphire gaze boring into her, he turned and left, leaving her standing there, Kili watching her closely. Her heart pounded in her chest, and his stare had made her feel completely naked.

"Are you alright my lady?" He whispered, as though rousing her from a trance.

"Um… yeah…" she clutched her things to her chest, as she slowly turned to Kili. "That sounded horribly ominous…"

"He's dramatic like that. I mean, it's better not to wait till dark just because there is no lighting around there. But no one would hurt you, my lady." Kili attempted to reassure her. He too seemed puzzled by the warning.

She thought about the attack and wondered whether he knew somehow. Surely if people around there knew about the wolf like creature they would have warned her. Aileen and Oin had been so caring towards her – at least they would have mentioned it. Spotting Kili observing her carefully, she decided against mentioning it to him this time.

...

"I think you should just come home, darling." Her mother tried to reason again. "You must feel lonely there. And what do you do for fun? Any bars or pubs or gyms..? How will you meet a nice boy tucked away in the middle of nowhere?"

"I've made friends already mummy. And I'm just getting to know the town..." She wasn't ready to meet anyone just yet, but she wouldnt risk another lecture by admitting that to her mother. Her father was speaking up in the background, although it was clear her mother was not going to let the phone go anytime soon.

"Your father says he will send you details of someone, go to Dale and meet them in around a week…" she trailed off as thought trying to listen. "Ok, Arun, now let me speak – he says he will email you the details."

"Ok mummy, I'd better get going –"

"Oh darling – I'm still not happy about you being there… no mobile phone reception, no real contact with people… you're a pretty girl. You shouldn't be locking yourself away – ok Arun we don't need any of your smart comments. She gets that from you!" Her mother carried on with her two way conversation.

"What did daddy say?"

"He says Erebor was a mining town, and traditionally with men outnumbering women three to one, a pretty girl like you should have your pick of several husbands – but don't listen to him darling. You need to get time off around the long weekend at the end of August for your cousins wedding! We need to get you out there again…"

Shobha groaned inwardly pulling the receiver away from her ear again as her mother chastised her father for his latest comical reply.

"I'll call you soon. Love you."

She sat there staring at the phone after putting it down. Until arriving in Erebor, she couldn't recall when she last used anything other than a mobile phone, laughing at the irony. She had sorely missed her mobile at first, it had emphasised her feeling of loneliness. But rapidly she had discovered the advantages, like not getting alerts from Facebook! It had made her task of staying clear of social media much, much easier!

It would be interesting to see who her father wanted her to meet or why. In the meantime she would use the weekend to rest and try out the various soaps and scented oils in a nice long bath.

….

_Her heart raced as she ran through the uneven scrubland. Although it was dark, the light of the full moon was bright, helping her pick her way through. The howling was still close behind, a chilling sound that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Although she didn't dare look back in case she lost her footing, she was certain it belonged to the creature she had previously come face to face with. Sharp rocks, jagged roots and uneven ground made her escape much harder, and the nearest trees were still some distance. She had planned to reach them and climb. But to make matters worse she only had soft boots on. They were suited to town living not frank cross country running, as she found herself doing now! _

_The low growling was nearing despite her best efforts to escape from her pursuer and she was now tiring. The limbs burned, as well as her lungs, but the tree line was desperately close._

_Stumbling a few times as she neared, she finally reached the trees, finding a large one to hide behind, as she caught her breath before climbing. She pressed her hand to her mouth, trying painfully hard to silence the sound of her harsh air hunger. The creature was nearby, she could sense it, even hear it as it sniffed the air for her scent._

_Quickly assessing the tree, she spotted a firm branch that she could hold onto in order to hoist herself up, and peered around the thick trunk she clung to. There in the eerie moonlight, she could make it out well. This was no ordinary wolf. It stood on its hind legs like a human, and was tall. It stood there silently, sniffing the air, a predator, mid hunt. _

_And then to her horror, it's cold, blue gaze found her. It stared at her through the darkness, it's strange human eyes registering her perfectly, letting her know it had found her._

_She doubled her efforts to climb, her tired limbs struggling with the task. But before she could reach a higher branch she felt clawed hands grasping at her ankles, and she fell into its arms as it lowered her to the ground._

_She lay there, eyes shut, feeling it's hot breath on her skin, waiting for pain. Her robe having fallen open long ago, all that remained between her and the sharp teeth was the thin silk of her nightdress._

_The noise of material being torn, made her open her eyes, as it carefully tore her nightdress open, kneeling over her. She could feel the cold air hit her naked skin, making her nipples peak and her skin prickle with goosebumps._

_Her chest heaved as her breathing quickened. _

_The creature was clearly taking its time, raking its strange blue eyes over her naked body, it's own breathing now heavy._

_At this close distance it looked less like a wolf still, and even more like a man._

_Instinctively she held her arms out to push it away, her hands sinking into its black fur, that was strangely soft. It lowered itself on her, as though it expected this, but was taken aback by her hands._

_Pinning her lower body down with its weight, it grasped her wrists and pinned them above her with one clawed hand, before grasping her chin with its other to force her gaze up to meet its again._

_She stared at it, sheer fear keeping her from looking away. It licked her, beginning from her thighs, moving up her legs, and over her core. The sensation of its hot tongue on her was strangely arousing._

_"Give yourself to me." It spoke in a deep voice, which was clearly that of a man! _

_Her big dark eyes widened, it didn't intend to eat her – at least not yet! _

_"Please…" she tried begging for her release from its grasp, but the words were not forming._

_Whatever the beast expected, it was not this! The surprise clearly visible in his own deep blue eyes, as it held her face in one of its hands._

_"You are really here…" it growled, at first boring into her eyes, then pulling her body, pressing it up against his. The soft fur warming her cold body. "But how…"_

_She remained in shock, her hands now buried in its soft fur, unable to comprehend anything._

_"Explain yourself woman!" It snarled impatiently, it's teeth just centimetres away from her neck._

_She opened her mouth ready to scream but no sound came out!_

She awoke, in her room, gasping for air, and her heart pounding out of her chest. Inside everything was pitch black, except for the pale light that escaped past the edge of the curtained window.

She remained still for a while, thinking about her vivid dream.

She didn't dare peer out of the window in case she saw it again! And then she heard it – the howling! It was not far.

That thing could easily break in, if it desired. And it turned out Gorin was away for a few days, so she was alone. After contemplating moving a chest to barricade the door, she decided it would do little to prevent it anyway, and so pulled the covers over her head and shut her eyes.

….

So there you have it – Thorin is a bit of a grumpy jerk…

Thank you so much for the reviews – please do keep them coming, to let me know your thoughts xx

Special thank you –

UnaLouise – thank you so much – they will all wear tweed/cords country attire at some point lol! ;) it won't get much scarier than this. But I can give you a warning at the start of the chapters that are scarier

Felsong7 – thank you so much – I just can't pair Thorin up with anyone else but Shobha anymore lol I love these two together too much! Lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of that weekend and through the week her dreams had been plagued by this beast. Each night it had chased her. Each night it had caught her, torn her clothes open and demanded that she give herself to it. And then each night she would wake up in a panic, just at that very moment. The dreams had been so vivid, getting back to sleep had been difficult, but she never dared to turn on her lights and consider getting a glass of water in the night, in case the creature stalked nearby.

She knocked on the door to the tailors shop, and pushed the door open to let herself in. The neighbouring shops were busy as usual, while this one was not.

Inside the lights were dimmer than she remembered on her first visit.

"Mel…?" She called out, as she spotted a note written on the counter.

_Shohba -Lass, _

_I am expecting you, but finishing with another client._

_Come straight through to the changing rooms._

_Your dress is in a cubicle to the right. Try it on!_

_Will be with you shortly._

_M_

She took the note and walked through to the back, where the small shop front suddenly expanded into a much larger and surprisingly lavish fitting area. There were several sewing machines at work stations at the back and two sets of cubicles either-side with a pretty round sofa in the centre, and several large mirrors. And then she spotted her dress hanging in a cubicle. It was beautiful!

Walking straight in, she drew the curtain eager to try it. The blue silk had been stiffened a little with a soft lining, and it fit perfectly. She wasn't sure she could wear it to work at this rate, it looked far too pretty! The neckline, even with its collar, stopped teasingly above her cleavage, giving any viewer a very welcoming guide down towards her breasts, but requiring a decent ogle downwards to truly view the desired target!

As she buttoned up the dress, she suddenly stopped mid way unable to do up the last two! Try as she might the bust was too tight, and there simple wasn't enough wiggle room! Peeping out into the main area it still appeared empty, and so she stepped out.

"Mel…?" She spoke up, still unsure where the seamstress was, and so she stepped out into the main area walking over to the mirrors on the right.

If not for the buttons, everything else was perfect!

As she assessed the dress in the mirror, she spotted a figure standing behind her, and spun around. The brooding lord of Erebor, stood in the centre of the changing rooms, watching her with an unreadable expression that would scare anyone!

"Oh! Lord Oakenshield! You scared me.. where's Mel?" She blurted nervously, as he slowly walked over.

"She will be back down shortly. What are you doing here, Miss Seth?" He came to tower over her, the subtlest upending of the corners of his lips, indicating he was clearly happy at having startled her. "Do you make it a habit to help yourself…?"

"I… had an appointment –" she got out, as she watched his icy gaze rake over her, settling for a little longer than required at the V-neckline of her dress. He made her feel as though she had done something wrong. As though she were a thief! "Mel left a note –"

Shobha tore her gaze from his looking frantically for the note, and spotted it on the sofa, but he clearly stood in her way, blocking her escape out of the mirrored area. The only way she could get out was to brush past him.

"Are you sure that's your dress?" He let his eyes settle on her chest for longer before returning to bore into her eyes again, as he took another step towards her.

Her heart raced, and she felt her cheeks heating up.

"I made an appointment with Mel, and she had left me a note… asking me to try it on –" she took another step back to find herself backed against the cold hard mirror.

"Are you afraid of me…" he lowered his voice to a whisper. If she didn't spot the faint smirk on his lips, she would have thought he was threatening her. But she felt caught off guard nonetheless.

"Lass?"

The were interrupted by Mel who spoke from behind.

"You should be." He finished in his low tone, his face clearly serious. And then as though they had been conversing normally, he tilted his head before turning away. "I hope we find a solution, Mel."

And with that he walked away.

"I'm sorry lass. Did he scare ya? I had to sort out some paperwork." The seamstress explained gesturing in his direction, although he was long gone now. "I left you a note – let's see lassie…"

"It's perfect but a little tight up here…" as Shobha looked down at herself, she groaned, realising all this time her neckline was very open, revealing her soft, sheer, lacy bra. Luckily, the dress covered her nipples.

"Easily fixed lass," she fiddled about with the back. "How's the rest feel? Enough room?"

Mel moved her arms around checking.

"Really comfortable actually… I don't know how you've made it fit so well, but feel this good." Shobha turned to her. "What was that all about? Are you in trouble?"

Then seeing the older lady's face fall, she felt terrible for having pried.

"Sorry it's none of my business."

"Oh no lass! Yer alright. It's just that, my son is away in Edinburgh. He's doin a course on tailorin, and well, business hasn't been great for some time now anyway. I'm a little behind in me rent and bills." She fiddled with the hem and the skirt, before looking over at Shobha, her pale blue eyes watering. "Lord Thorin's given me time, but there isn't much more he can do. And I already took a loan for me son's course…"

"Can't he give you more time? I mean what will happen –"

"He has helped all he can, but they've got ta be fair by all the vendors. I am still fifteen hundred short. Me son has been working part time, he's saved up five hundred, the poor lad. But I have till the end of the month to get the rest." She sounded positive, as though she was simply due to pay. But Shobha could tell the seamstress was not hopeful.

"If you can't pay?"

"I'll have to give up me shop – and me house. Lucky for me, me sister lives in the Iron hills, she'll take us both in for now, until we can sort ourselves out… we've had our business for the last fifty years. We'll get back on our feet again."

Shobha watched as Mel pottered about tidying the pieces of clothes and patterns that lay on the sewing machines, bravely, while she returned to her cubicle, and then halted before drawing the curtain.

"I can give you the thousand." She concluded. It seemed unfair that this poor woman was to be thrown out of her business and home over such a small amount.

"I couldn't take that lass!" She looked shocked.

Drawing the curtains, Shobha quickly got changed.

"I insist." She carried on. It was true that she didn't have to pay rent here, and the wages were better. And she hadn't done any shopping for the last four weeks, except for when she visits the markets with Kili, but even then most of the things she came home with were gifts from her Ereborean patients who were happy to not have to travel to the nearest big unit for treatment. It felt like nothing, given she had only carried out minor operations on them. Suturing lacerations and wounds, treating a few infections and taking off a few moles. This could be her way to pay it forward!

Stepping out she handed the seamstress the dress.

"Lass… I wouldn't be able to pay ya back –"

"Consider it payment for your work!" She explained.

"Och no… I can't charge ya that fer this dress!" She frowned over her half glasses.

"I have trousers to alter…"

"Still…"

Shobha patted her arm gently before stepping away.

"I insist. Consider it an investment…"

"Tell ya what lassie. Can I make ye a ball gown for the a summer ball?" Mel offered. "In truth I would have ta make ye four more – I never charge more than two hundred for a balk gown with all the embellishments and stuff… but it was me boy that did all the fine work. He has a good pair of hands he has –"

"And that's why he needs to do this course without worrying about you…"

"Och! I know! When ye get married – ye come te old Mel! I will do ye wedding dress and the maids dresses too!" She smiled, her face cracking at the thought. "I haven't done one in a while. But the last one was fer the Lord's sister! It was a grand wedding, lass!"

"Oh no… I'm not ready for that – "

"A pretty lass like ye?! They'll be lining up fer ya!" She winked cheekily. "I would wager even the grumpy old Lord likes ya!"

"Ok, I don't need to make any more mistakes.." Shobha muttered under her breath, picking up her bag.

"Aye, he don't deal with people much. We have tailored for the Oakenshield family for a long time… I should know."

"Surely that should get you more clients?"

"Lass, the young lasses these days want all fancy open clothes. In truth ya couldn't call them clothes, they don't cover much." She chuckled. "And they charge em more. Ye see the shops next door. I can't compete with that lass."

Then Mel looked at Shobha closely, taking her glasses fully.

"Have they been workin ya hard there lass? Ya look tired." The way Mel looked at her then reminded her of her mother!

"Nightmares," she plonked herself down on the sofa, taken aback.

"Oh lass, are ya missing ye home?" Mel sat down next to her and observed her carefully.

Shobha held her gaze for a moment, but only seemed to find a genuinely concerned motherly woman, patiently waiting for her to talk.

"It's nothing…"

"If yer going ta help me, then let me help ye, lass. Talk te old Mel here." She added sincerely. "I won't tell anyone lassie."

Shobha paused for a minute, debating what to do, and then decided to just say it as it was.

"My dress. The one I lost – well I swear I was attacked at night last week! In fact on Thursday night before I came to see you!" Shobha watched her for any signs of reaction, but she remained silent, listening concerned. "But the weird thing was – it was a wolf! Well, not exactly a wolf. It looked almost like a man!"

Mel's eyes widened, but it was less with surprise and more as though a vital secret had been discovered!

"Please tell me I'm not mad!" Shobha exclaimed worried Mel would simply dismiss it. And to her shock the seamstress silently shook her head.

"Were ya bitten lassie?"

"No! Not a scratch." Shobha felt relief at having spoken to someone about it all finally. "But someone took me in, and took me out of my dress, but also took the dress away… I mean it's completely gone!"

"Oh lass." Mel whispered worried. "Are ya alright now? Ye weren't hurt though.. yer certain of it?"

Shobha nodded, surprised at her reaction.

"But it was there near the house, again last weekend… I keep dreaming about it." Shobha didn't dare reveal anymore. The sexual nature of the dreams scared her. And she was sure she had no innate kinky fantasies about having sex with animals. No, this thing was definitely some sort of freakish human. She had never seen werewolves before, but she imagined this was what it would look like. And yet they weren't real.. it was like saying she had been attacked by a unicorn! She would surely end up in the looney bin for saying this!

"What colour was the beasts fur…"

"Black. As black as the night! But it had these strange blue eyes." Her hands flew over her mouth as though she had let something slip that shouldn't have. "Do you think me mad for saying this…?"

Mel stifled a gasp at hearing the beasts description, as though she knew of this creature, and shook her head in reassurance.

"We should tell Oin, and have you stay here with me –"

"Oh God Please no. I mean thank you for your offer. But Oin would think I'm mad."

"Ye cannae stay out after dark on full moon nights, lass." Mel spoke sincerely, understanding her predicament. "And If ye ask anyone, they will deny it because yer an outsider. But I can tell ye that what ye saw was real. Ye must be careful."

Shobha took in the warning with complete shock. She had been expecting to have her worries dismissed, not confirmed!

"Oh lass, I don't think he will hurt ya. But ye need time to find out…"

Heart pounding she watched the tailor guide her over to where she began to make her a cup of tea. What did she mean?

…

Perhaps it was having spoken with Mel, or perhaps it was because the dreams and the noises had faded away as the week wore on, but she had felt much better. And sleep had become more restful again.

Fili and Kili had even popped in towards the end of the week to meet her for lunch. It seemed she had made her first friends here in Erebor already in the young councilmen. And they had invited her to join them on a picnic that weekend, but she had kindly asked to defer the treat to a future weekend so she could get some more rest that weekend, as she had lost much previously.

Her old life started feeling like a distant memory, and Mike a once useless nightmare.

Even sharing a house with the gigantic and silent Gorin was less daunting now.

That Monday, as she got ready for work, the sun shone brightly and the skies were a perfect blue!

Unexpectedly, the front doorbell rang, and so she walked through from her private living room to open it. Outside on the porch stood Lord Oakenshield, wearing his usual stony expression, in yet another deep blue suit.

"Good Morning," she began, a little uncertain and quite surprised to see him standing there.

"Miss Seth, I have a matter which needs to be discussed with you." He spoke flatly. "May I come in?"

"Oh! With me?" She clarified again. Up until now, she had little dealings with him, and still didn't understand what is could be that he wished to discuss.

"Aye," he tilted his head.

"Well, in that case, please do come in…" she stood aside and gestured, as he walked through, and straight into her own sitting room.

Outside, his old Land Rover, was parked in their drive way where Gorin usually parked his car, and next to it she spotted another equally tall, broad, burly looking man, covered in tattoos, leaning against it. He looked even more intimidating, until he spotted her, and then she couldn't help notice the slightest smirk on his face, as he carried on smoking his pipe!

Shutting the front door, and aware of the brooding Lord of Erebor still waiting for her in her sitting room, she hurried through to find him inspecting the fair number of books she had brought over with her. He immediately turned to focus his attention on her.

"Um… would you like a cup of tea or a seat…?" She began setting down her own cup of tea on a coffee table, and turning down the morning BBC news.

"That will not be necessary. I won't take up much of your time." He replied tersely. "It has come to my attention that you have loaned a large sum of money to the seamstress Mel –"

"Um, actually it's for services rendered."

"That dress suited you well, but was not worth a thousand pounds!" He cut in clenching his fists either side of him as he carried on. "And yet you had no agreement or contract in place for doing so."

"It was to help her. And we had a verbal agreement in place, that she would carry out some alterations for me in the future –"

"Miss Seth, once again, I appreciate as a female from outside of Erebor, you may have flamboyant tastes and a large wardrobe, but I cannot imagine you have enough for a thousand pounds worth of alterations!" He interrupted her again, beginning to sound irate. "Things around here are done differently, and as Lord of Erebor, I am both the rule maker and keeper –"

"Oh, that's funny, I thought that was our parliament and Queen actually." She answered back finding she too was now getting annoyed at how he was quite happy to pick a fight with her over nothing on a Monday morning! "And frankly, you have no business controlling who I give money to! I think that's up to me surely?"

"However you think things are done where you come from, it's quite different here. We are legally exempt from some of your parliamentary laws, and that is why we have our own council and myself as leader." He spoke scathingly, and apparently he had noticed she was barefoot, while getting ready, which appeared to irritate him further. "Do you wish to put on some shoes, Miss Seth?"

"No actually, I am getting ready for work. I will have a whole day in heels, I am in no hurry to put them on just yet. Besides, this is my home, I can walk around naked in here if I so wish!"

She watched him, as he fought momentarily to control the shock that flashed across his features, accompanied by a slight blush.

"Then I suggest you purchase some sensible shoes. Or perhaps you might be tempted to gift or loan out money to our cobblers too?!" He added angrily. "You simply cannot go about intervening like this. We have rules here –"

"So you would have had her business shut and made homeless over a thousand pounds of arrears?!" She exclaimed, unable to comprehend the harshness of his laws. "She's an older woman, with no husband here to help, and you, despite being the leader and law maker would chose to punish her for nothing! She has the money, I can settle it with her separately, and I am fine with that!"

"She has a very capable son! Who has taken a loan, against his mothers business, living beyond their means, to go and learn a skill in Edinburgh, which he could easily learn from the Iron Hills. He is unlikely to return, and she will be unable to support the running of her business on her own. The closure of which will be inevitable!" He came to stand close, towering over her. Suddenly, she wished she had the extra couple of inches from her shoes after all, for against his six feet plus height, she felt tiny at five feet two! "I have it on good authority that he has met a woman from outside, during his stay there."

"So, What makes you think she wouldn't want to come here with him? There is little work for tailors in big cities with high street shops and ready made cheap clothes! I am certain he will return to help and most likely take over the family business!"

"You have too much trust in people." He growled at her response.

"And you have too little!" She balled her fists by her sides angrily. And between her anger and his ability to ruin her perfectly good morning she carried on. "In fact I would think it a better use of your time and leadership to look into the animal control problem, and thievery that goes on around here!"

"What animal control problem would that be?" He stepped closer still, his entire frame looming over her.

"The constant howling that goes on. It's made sleeping and resting very difficult! And frankly I thought I would be attacked on Thursday night!" She didn't back away, despite how closely he stood, just to prove that he didn't scare her in the way he wished! "And when I woke up my dress had been stolen – stripped off my body actually! What kind of cowardly man would do that?!"

"These are wild lands, like I once told you, Miss Seth. We have foxes and wild dogs. There is little I can do to control their howls and barks. As for your dress, you have most likely misplaced it and you are too absent minded to recall. After all you have little regard of local laws, or customs!" He spoke through gritted teeth. "I imagine you will find it one of these days."

He bore into her with his sharp sapphire gaze, as she stood up to him. He expected most people to be afraid of him, but not her, and it clearly irritated him.

"We have already helped her. I have commissioned, clothing for myself, my nephews, cousins and sister through her already. We even moved the summer ball closer, with hopes that she would get more clientele, but she is unable to cope with delivering all the work on time without her son! I have even delayed her payment several times already. I cannot do any more, or all others would ask the same treatment. You have now intervened – but I advise you to stay out of council and state matters in future, and keep to your medical work instead!" After another long stare at her, he moved towards the door.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here to tell me that, Lord Oakenshield! But I would like to clarify that my 'Medical Work' as you call it, entails helping people. That is not always purely limited to treatment in the hospital. It can include intervening with social situations and work sometimes! And for your information, good clinical practice guidance is set by our own professional body, the GMC, not you!"

"I don't care! You are not to intervene again!" He raised his voice.

"Fine!" She replied back coldly.

"I will see myself out." He walked to the front door. "Good day to you."

"And you." She shut the door to her sitting room almost in his face as he turned to address her. And leant against the door, letting her breathing and adrenaline fuelled heartbeat return back to normal. He appeared to stand there unmoving at first, and then she heard him open the door and let himself out before shutting it rather hard!

They would both be fuming about this for a few days to come now. And it was becoming increasingly clear that neither would back down.

…

Thank you again if you are following so far. i will try to up date two chapters this week, so theres a bit more to read.

Until then let me know your thoughts xx

specially thank you to UnaLouise for your continuing support - am really grateful ❤️ hopefully its not too scary x


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh no, you have to come! Everyone in Erebor attends the summer ball!" Kili urged sitting across from her, while Fili sat in silent thought on the couch in the corner of her office.

"Aye even I'm going." Gorin piped up from the other end of the office where he sat at his desk signing letters.

"I'm just not a ball kind of girl…"

"What?!" both brothers looked at her shocked, turning their heads in unison. It made them look slightly funny, but also slightly exorcist creepy!

"Who doesnt like balls?!" Kili reiterated, his dark brows shooting up.

"They're always so much fun!" Fili concurred, looking rather seriously at her.

"Ok. I get it: you're both ball-enthusiasts!" she struggled to keep a straight face. It was hard to be certain the mischievous young councilmen werent actually talking about different balls altogether!

For Shobha, big, formal parties reminded her of the last time she and Mike fought. He had left in a fit of rage and she had cried herself to sleep. When he had come home, she had left the next day, and would never return back to their place again. Luckily her own apartment hadn't sold yet, so life had been salvageable. But believing she would ever smile again seemed difficult then.

"Bilbo is travelling up from Bagend!" Kili tried to explain. "He's a southerner like you. You'd really like him…"

"Bilbo, from Bagend is coming up for the big ball..." She half grinned at her own silliness. In truth it sounded half made up. "Where's Bagend?"

"In Hampshire…" Fili wracked his brains trying to recall how Bilbo had described it. "It is a hamlet really, but not far from Winchester."

"Aye brother, we nearly got lost in Winchester that time we visited!" Kili nodded eagerly, his hand flying down to his stomach at the memory. "Brilliant scrumpy!"

"I've been to Winchester several times - never heard of Bagend."

"Oh you would like it. High tea, elevenses, supper, strawberries…" Kili smiled at her, as though he knew her inside out.

"I worked in Southampton, huge hospital, but summer weekends we would go strawberry picking. Never tasted anything sweeter than a Hedge End strawberry." She couldn't disagree with him. "Well, I am sure I will meet him another time..."

"Come on. We came to take you out fo lunch." Fili stood from the sofa, checking his watch and stretching. "If we cant convince you to come to the ball, then we'll have to settle for lunch."

It had all turned out to be an ambush. As they all walked into the pub, a woman, possibly in her late forties, elegantly dressed, with raven hair stood up and waved at them. Kili and Fili immediately wrapped their arms around her waist and ushered her along with them. Her piercing blue eyes were a complete giveaway as to her identity.

"So… you are the pretty, young thing that's got my brother all worked up then?" She grinned at a Shobha mischievously.

"Now that you put it so glamorously…" she quipped back half laughing. "I really don't know what I have done to deserve the job title…"

"Oh my dear, you needn't DO anything… I mean you have walked past a mirror right?" She winked before holding her hand out. "Dis."

"Lady Dis –"

"Oh no none of those titles here. I married a commoner after all!" She chuckled. "Now, my boys tell me you are not planning to attend the summer ball?"

"Well, I sort of prefer not to –"

"I will not take no for an answer." Dis insisted. "Your alternative is to come of your own free will, or else I will turn up on the day and dress you in a gown of my liking and drag you there –"

"Oooh…" Fili pretended to draw a sharp in breath. "I wouldn't do that. My mother will probably dress you in the skimpiest dress there is… I mean, not that we would mind that much, would we Kili?"

Kili nodded patting his brother on the back, as Dis waggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh." Shobha groaned. "I will think about it. That's all I can promise."

"Good. Have you got a dress?" Dis asked, and when Shobha nodded, she carried on. "Great, I will send my car to pick you up on the evening at eight. You can be fashionably late."

Shobha watched Dis, worried about her forcefulness. There was an air about her that reminded Shobha of her mother when she was plotting something.

"For us, the Summer ball and Durin's Day are more important than Christmas, New Year or every other holiday. You see twenty five years ago, there was a mining collapse, which brought down some of the mountain. We didn't think it would ever happen. A lot of our people died. You see the school and hospital were built above where the collapse was. But to make matters worse, the surveyors believed there to be a risk of the entire mountain collapsing into a sink hole. All our wealth here is from mining. But it was all done carefully and by hand. None of us could believe it. We have to evacuate immediately. And the insurers refused to cover it. We were practically destitute. Our grandfather, the Lord of Erebor then, died of a heart attack – he was never the same over the last few years since our grandmother died anyway, and he had driven out a few businesses to the Iron Hills. Thorin had just returned from University to take over from Grandfather. Our father never wanted the title. He produced the great heir to take over and dedicated his life to ensuring good succession. They all managed to salvage some raw gems, gold, and a few family jewels and heirlooms before we got out which allowed Thorin to buy the Blue Isles up north. They are poor, hardly suited to farming or frankly living. And using what was salvaged, he sold it all and rebuilt a small community for everyone, and Oakenshield Hall. Anyway we lived off fishing, a bit of tourism, and hand crafted items using an internet business site."

Dis looked at her with tears welling in her big blue eyes, and patted Shobha's hand on the table acknowledging the "I'm sorry" she had whispered, almost inaudibly. Such tragedy needed more.

"Fili was just six, he had started school, but had been ill that day, which saved him, and I was close to delivering Kili. So things could have been terrible. My husband died on the way to the Blue Isles, trying to help repair one of the coaches. Everything was a mess. Thorin was our rock, for every single person that survived. No one went without a roof over their head, or a meal or suitable clothes. And everyone was rehoused, without exception. But he vowed he would rebuild Erebor one day, and lived always looking into the matter, meeting with his Engineering colleagues, hanging on to each new development that might allow reinforcing the caverns." Dis wiped her eyes with a tissue, pausing for a minute.

"Cousin Dáin, offered to buy the land from us, mother. It might have helped." Fili explained.

"Ugh. For a fraction of what that land was worth. He claimed it was the most he could do to help. But where was the aid when we needed it at the time. If not for Thorin's quick thinking, we would have all been beggars!" Dis growled.

"But Amad, you meet him and have him over every year? I didn't realise you felt this way about him?" Kili looked over at his mother, his chocolate eyes filled with surprise. "And he is so nice."

"He's a businessman, darling. This would have been the deal of a lifetime!" Dis rolled her eyes. "We entertain him because one day you might need him, or his son. And he's family. There is little we can do about it."

"Family politics eh?" Fili winked at Shobha attempting to lighten the mood. He too had a inherited the family blue eyes, but not the dark hair. It made her wonder what his father looked like.

"Well… I'm here to escape mine! Don't pull me into yours!" She chuckled back.

"So you will have to forgive my brother. He has lived only for duty all his life. It's made him dull and grumpy." Then she leant forward, as though about to whisper something serious, but her features were awash with sheer delight. "And no one – I mean NO ONE, has ever contradicted him, or told him to mind his own business!"

Both of Shobha's hands flew up to cover her mouth in utter shock.

"I did say that to him." She confessed meekly. She felt particularly terrible at the thought, after having heard of everything he had been through.

"No! I think it's great!" Dis grinned, unable to contain her delight. "He hates it! But he needs to realise that everyone can't be agreeable with him all the time. They treat him like a King, or a god here! And it really gets my goat sometimes… and it's Thorin's way or the highway."

"What my mother is trying to say is, you're good for us all here in Erebor." Fili smiled at her sincerely, making his left cheek dimple. She had always noticed how handsome was, he had a maturity about him that was clearly much older than he could be. She figured he couldn't be more than three or four years older than her, based on what Dis had said. And yet it was all balanced by a cheeky side to him, that had clearly developed because of his younger brother. They really were a sweet family, the three of them, and had no pretentiousness about them at all. It was so easy for her to fall in love with them. "So she wanted to meet you for lunch, to ask you not to be put off by our Uncle and decide to leave Erebor."

"She knew you wouldn't come over for dinner at the manor. So we had to trick you today." Kili gave her his best puppy dog eyes, which frankly worked perfectly. His warm, chocolate eyes, and his darker, handsome features were something from a movie poster. Ultimately there were few women that could resist this one's charms!

"Well, I will have to love you and leave you, sadly," Shobha suddenly noticed the time. "Clinic in thirty minutes I'm afraid."

"I hope you will forgive my boys for their cunning. I am so glad we had the chance to meet finally. I have been hearing so much about you for so long," Dis stood to join her around the table, grasping both her hands. "And you are even more of a charming creature than I expected."

"Oh thank you." Shobha smiled. "It was lovely meeting you, Lady Dis –"

"Please just Dis." She corrected again. "And let us know which weekend you'd be free for a hike and a picnic…"

….

Shobha walked down the corridor from theatres back to their offices. Almost a week of routine work and living had carried on since she last met with Dis. Mel had dropped her dress off, and collected a few items for alteration. She had even felt confident enough to take a walk after work around their house, in the evening light of the lengthening days. It even gave her a chance to assess all possible routes of access to the house, if there was indeed some sort of beast that stalked the land, that might break in, it was was better to be prepared.

As she arrived at their office, she found a man sitting at her desk. He was reading a news paper and waiting patiently.

"Yer late today lass." He spoke without turning, as she stepped through the door.

"Oh. You're waiting for me?" She hadn't expected anyone. And surely he couldn't have heard her, she wore soft theatre clogs that didn't make a sound unlike her usual heels, that usually heralded her arrival.

"Aye lass." He stood up and bowed his head as she made her way around her desk. It seemed a strange old fashioned custom that men from Erebor all seemed to do. And then she recognised him. He was the large, tattooed, burly man that had arrived with Thorin that day to her house, when hey had argued.

"I'm Dwalin, son of Fundin, I am the chief of security for Erebor." He explained.

"Oh. I didn't realise Erebor needed so much security. You certainly look scary enough." She kicked off her clogs and flopped into her chair, pulling off her theatre hat and shaking out her hair waiting for him to explain himself. But he remained silent watching her, almost unblinkingly as though she had started undressing in front of him. "Have I done something wrong Mr Dwalin?"

"Och… er… no… it's just that… um…" he shook his head, as though he had just been punched hard in the head and was attempting to shake off his dizziness.

"But you were waiting for me?"

"Aye lass." He set his newspaper down on her desk and stood up again, turning towards the door. "I am also Thorin's Cousin, so I am here as a favour to him."

"Oh God. No more threats or angry messages I hope?" She groaned.

He picked up an item in a hanger covered with paper and carefully set it down on her desk.

"Has he threatened ya lass?" He looked at her shocked and somewhat upset.

"Something about not travelling around late…" she waved her hands. "But mostly angry words really…"

"Ah well yer a lass, and an outsider. Ye don't know the lands around here –"

"You mean the wolves?" She looked him squarely in the face for any signs of reaction, but there were none.

"Look lass, whatever it is that's going on between ye two, leave me out of it. I am here just to deliver something on his behalf."

She continued to watch him, but he broke eye contact as he adjusted the item he lay on her desk. Apparently he wasn't even going to address the wolf comment she made. It was a clever way to avoid the topic altogether.

"So what is it?"

"He said he looked into the matter of your missing dress –"

"Oh, you mean the one that someone stripped off my body, after taking me in to my room when I got knocked out by that thing that attacked me?"

"Yer didn't take it off on yer own…?" It was now his turn to observe her closely. "Are ye sure about that lass?"

"I think I would know if I got undressed… wouldn't you?"

"Well, Thorin said he found it was an unclaimed dress in the dry cleaners." He replied, frowning at the well wrapped item. "Perhaps it was dropped off there by mistake?"

"Ok, well thank you for dropping it off Mr Dwalin." She sighed and gave up, picking the dress off her desk and walking over to her coat stand and tiptoeing up to hang it again. She turned to find him staring again. And this time she was certain it was at her feet!

After a few moments, realising that she had noticed, he quickly stood from his seat.

"It's just Dwalin, lass. I don't like all these titles." He walked past her towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing Dwalin: could you tell Lord Oakenshield that next time he wants to lie to me, he should come in person, and look into my eyes while he does it, instead of cowering behind his cousin."

He paused in the doorway and turned slowly, his mouth, twisting into a sideways grin slowly. It made him look even more intimidating.

"Yer really want me to say that to him lass?"

"Yep, in fact you can also tell him, that our housekeeper is an honest, hard working, decent woman, who has not mistakenly taken my dress absent-mindedly to the cleaner. And what's more if he accuses her falsely again, I will gift her a thousand pounds too!"

"Aye, I will tell him. I think ye'd both better start delivering yer messages yerselves." He groused as he walked out.

Once he had left she couldn't help herself, she had to look. Silently, she peeled the paper cover up. It was her dress. But there was no claw marks on it. It was perfect, not even repaired. She raised the cover further until it reached the neckline and huffed out as she saw the label cut, which she had done herself because it irritated her neck. And then she thought for a minute, suddenly beginning to doubt herself, but as she looked over the material she couldn't help notice it looked much less worn than her dress, although it could have been her mind playing tricks on her. So, she finally studied the lining of the skirt.

Shifting the dress onto her desk so she could study it better she searched the lining for the tiny stain of squid ink. It was no bigger than the size of a coin, and had ended up there when she had first worn the dress to work and afterwards met Mike's parents for dinner with him. Afterwards he had been unable to keep his hands off her, and they had only just managed to make it back through the door of his apartment, where he had been unable to control himself, and they had uncontrollable sex in the entry hall against the console table, in the process crushing the packet of fresh squid ink pasta she had bought from the same restaurant, where they had a small section to buy ingredients the chef used himself! Most of that stain had been dry cleaned out, but the lining was so soft that her dry cleaner had explained it would have torn had he attempted to do more! Thorin would never have known to look there.

And so she had him. This was not _her_ dress!

…


	5. Chapter 5

The walk from the northern edge of Dale into the small town square had been quick. The people were much more like what she was used to, not like the Ereboreans, who were definitely distinct.

The buildings in the town square were old stone, with a small, pretty old church in the centre of town. The whole town itself appeared to have been surrounded by an old stone wall, with a large cross at the old gateway through which the road entered it. There had also been a larger church just outside of the town boundary with a large graveyard. It was odd having two churches for such a small town. The market stalls in the centre were buzzing, and children played noisily around the fountain in the centre of the square. It was probably much prettier when the sun shone. She checked her phone but there was clearly no reception here either. And so she walked around for a bit, until she finally found the pub.

Tucked away down a narrow cobbled street, just off the southern edge of the square was the 'Wolf's Head Inn'. It was a quaint and dark place with old fashioned dark wood décor and dark carpets. Pushing the hood of her mac down, she looked around, before the spotted the man seated on his own in a booth at the back. He waved at her but it was subtle, and she needed to double check for a moment that he had indeed waves at her.

Making her way through the modest crowd she walked over, and he stood just as reached him holding out his hand to shake hers.

"You must be Shobha. I'm Greg." He smiled, gesturing for her to take a seat. "What can I get you?"

"Oh… um just a light beer. I'm driving back so…"

"Of course, don't worry I've ordered a couple of portions of their chunky chips. You won't taste them like this. They grow the potatoes here, and it must be something about the soil, but I have never tasted better chips than out here." He laughed as she raised her eyebrows at the thought. "You would think chips were chips right? Grab a seat I'll be back with your drink."

She sat there looking around. Everyone was rather pale here, they wore darker colours, and much less make up than even the Ereboreans. There were various shot guns, pistols, axes, swords and other weapons displayed on the wall, clearly antiques, but very well looked after, someone clearly dusted them regularly as they all looked shiny. Perhaps they were even in good working order.

Greg came over with a couple of pints, setting one in front of her before taking a seat.

"I hope you're not out here just for me…"

"Oh no, the MOD run exercises on the borders of these areas." He suddenly looked a little nervous, his hazel eyes scanning her face. "So have you settled in well?"

"Um I guess. It's been work mostly, but everyone is quite nice, so I'm well looked after." She wondered why he had suddenly changed the subject.

"Listen, don't take this the wrong way, but, why did you take this job?" He took a sip and tried to explain himself a bit better. "Why move out here? You seem like a nice girl…"

"I don't know, a change of scenery I guess." She frowned at his directness. "You seem nice but you're here."

"I drew the short straw this time, but when we come up we get things done and then get the hell out." He checked his watch again. "So you're heading back after this, are you sure you won't stay?"

Shobha chocked on a gulp of chilled beer.

"Oh no I mean, it gets a little scary out here after dark." He back tracked again. "You know all rural, no lighting."

"What exactly are you doing out here. And don't down play it – " she felt irritated now. He was doing this as a chore. There was nothing social about this. "I know bull shit when I hear it…"

"Jesus Shobha, you're your fathers daughter aren't you? Shame you didn't go into defence work yourself." He sat back relaxing in his seat, a smirk slowly playing on his lips. "We run training ops out here. There are creatures that lurk around these parts. Not sure exactly what. But from time to time lost hikers, campers who stray too far north, just disappear. No bodies… just maybe a tent or a backpack found weeks later. I was looking into a man who disappeared recently. By the time we hear it, they're cold cases sadly."

She leant back watching him trying hard to keep her calm.

"You know about it?"

"No. No…"

"It's been going on from time to time, at least what we know. God knows how much more happens that we don't know about, but no one wants to stay out here to monitor it either. One of our own was posted out here around twenty, twenty five years ago maybe. One day he disappeared. Door broken in. No trace. All his stuff still there. Food still on the table." Greg looked around, and leant in to whisper. "The people around here know something, but keep tight lipped."

She took another sip, attempting to calm down as the waitress brought over their chips.

"D'ya want any sauces with that?"

"Ketchup for me please, love." He smiled and looked over at Shobha. She was still lost in thought.

"Any sauces lassie?" She tilted her head towards Shobha, waving her hand in front of her face. "He must be a brilliant date… now I see why yer single Greg."

"Oh – mayo for me please."

"Aye." She walked away and was back in no time setting two small bottles on the table.

"Thanks." Greg nodded.

"Enjoy."

After several moments of silent thinking, he interrupted her.

"Better eat something, or that beer will go to your head."

She reached out on autopilot and picked up a chip bringing it to her mouth slowly. He was right the chips were something else, but she couldn't enjoy them now. All she could do was think of how that wolf thing had attacked her, and the dreams she had about it.

After good ten minutes of silence, where she had been so close to revealing everything on several occasions, she decided she would think a bit more about it before confessing. Up to now he was a stranger. And just because he spoke about attacks it didn't mean she could trust him.

"Look, Shobha, your father knows about the attacks too. He wanted me to give you a couple of things, just to keep you safe." He reached down onto the seat and pulled up a couple of packages. "This is a satellite phone. Our latest model, light weight, easy to use. I have pre programmed it with your father's number and that of the MOD base locally. Better ring us first, we can send someone out. If you are even lost, or scared, keep it on you all the time. It has GPS tracking. We can locate you using the signal. You'll be safe in Erebor, but I don't know about anywhere else."

He pushed the first package over. Then he pushed the second towards her.

"There's also a medical kit, flare gun, plenty of cartridges to go with it and a decent utility knife. Keep these in your car all the time. And there's mace. Well, it's actually a mix of mace and bear spray. It will hold anything off for a bit so you can get away. There are three cans, one for your car, one for your handbag and one for your house. Always keep one within reach. That's from me by the way. Our lads are changing your tyres right now as well. The new ones are reinforced run flats. You can go a good hundred miles even if you lose tyre pressure. If for any reason you have to travel at night, don't stop. There will be no AA call out to fix your car here." He downed the rest of his pint, checking his watch again.

Somehow she should have been more upset by all this, but it was a strange comfort to think there was a way to reach her parents even though she felt she had moved to the edges of civilisation.

"We need to get going. I'm not staying here tonight. And you need to get back before dark." Greg stood up as she grabbed the two packages, tucking them under her arm. "Let's head back to the car- I will walk you over. The boys will be parked there. It's Toms turn next time. He will probably check in on you in a couple of months. Unless you head home before then."

….

As she started her car and locked the doors, she realised she had spent two hours in Dale. It was a cloudy day, and already the crowds from the town square had cleared up. The van parked behind her pulled out, and headed out of town as she turned her car around to head back to Erebor. It would be dark fairly soon, but she imagined she would get home before then. The drive between Erebor and Dale had taken around an hour. Although the distance wasn't great, the roads were narrow, and winding with deep ditches either side, so travel took time.

But then she stopped, realising she should have popped to the rest rooms before setting off. Looking around perhaps the quickest thing to do was to stop at the church. So getting back out, she locked her car and walked down fast, following the road out of town.

The church was not far but looked old, empty and quite creepy against the bleak backdrop of the miles of scrubland that extended beyond it. Hurrying through the path, overgrown with grass from either side that extended through the large graveyard, she finally reached the large wooden doors. Somewhere nearby a raven cawed loud, shattering the silence that surrounded the outskirts of town making her jump.

Placing her hand on the old latch she pressed it down and pushed, doubting whether it would even be open, but the door swung back with a loud creak and she stepped through into the dark and large stone building.

"Hello there…" she spoke, but heard no reply back.

Walking up the isle towards the large marble altar she spotted the enormous frescoes either side, and in between the beautiful, old stained glass windows. But they were not traditional scenes from the bible. There was a gory image of a wolf like man, being chained, and tied down and a knight fighting the creature with a sword and spear. It was hardly a fair fight. The fresco before showed a wolf man tearing a man to shreds, with all the gore involved. Then the one before showed the wolf creature fighting another creature that was depicted as a pale thin man. Moving in for a closer look she spotted the pale man had fangs. A vampire!

Moving along the fresco prior to this had vampires, and yet more gore as they were shown feeding off women and children –

"Hello there…" someone called out from behind, startling her. "Can I help you?"

She spun around to spot a young woman emerge from a small doorway, locking it behind her. Every footstep and every turn of the lock resounded loudly in the eerie stone space.

"Oh um… I'm sorry the door was open and I wanted to use the loo. I will leave a donation." She added in case the woman thought she was being cheeky.

"Let me show you…" she simply led her along silently without any further chat to a door not far from where she stood in truth.

Shobha didn't take long, but when she returned she found the woman standing there waiting.

"Don't worry, I am locking up today. Father Cornell is out blessing a local farmers new barn." She explained as though that would make sense to her. And when faced with a confused look she explained further. "The old one was broken into and several new calves went missing."

"Ugh that sounds terrible." Shobha sympathised. For her baby farm animals were the reason she became vegetarian. "I didn't realise there were big predators around here…"

The young woman scrutinised her carefully, and then suddenly recognition washed over her face.

"You must be the new Doctor at Erebor." She offered her hand to introduce herself. "I'm sorry, I'm Sigrid."

"Shobha. Nice to meet you, Sigrid." Shobha smiled. "So they've warned you all about me have they?"

"My father is the Mayor, he was made aware during a meeting with Lord Oakenshield." She chuckled. "What's it like living in Erebor?"

"Well I'm just outside of their town, in the hospital accommodation, so I nave only just started to explore the town recently. Why, have you never been?" She raised her eyebrows surprised.

"No… you are probably one of the few 'outsiders' who has. Even their trade is done through our town. That's probably all that keeps Dale going." Sigrid explained quietly as though giving away a trade secret. Her hazel eyes constantly scanned her visitor. While being clearly rather young, she was well dressed, in clothes way beyond her age and her hair braided and pinned back. "We tend to turn away any visitors that come up this far to be honest. And the only people we get staying out there are the soldiers running their military exercises, but they have real guns."

It felt as though she was receiving a warning from Sigrid. It would only be a matter of time before the young girl sent her on her way, so she needed to ask as many questions as she could, while she seemed happy enough to answer.

"You've got some fascinating depictions on your church walls…" Shobha gestured around her.

"What you mean gory?" Sigrid chuckled.

"Well… they're a bit too cool to be in a church aren't they?"

"Oh you mean the vampires and werewolves? They say that our ancestors were plagued by vampires, and so they enlisted an ancient clan of highland warriors to help them, only to find they were lyncanthropes! Some demanded women in payment for controlling the vampires, some just took them apparently, and so the church sent knights to help control them. The legend goes that these werewolf warriors were given land to settle peacefully, and a truce kept between the people of Dale and them that us mortals would guard their secret from the outside world, and in return they would protect us from vampires… but the churches, the town wall and gates were built and consecrated to guard us from the vampires. Even now when new buildings are built, they are blessed so the cursed cannot cross the threshold without permission."

Shobha frowned staring at the paintings. So she was attacked by a werewolf that day!

"Do you think they are still out there… werewolves I mean?" She asked still engrossed in the images.

"I don't know. We are still not permitted the venture out after dark. And most people in Dale stick to that rule. Certainly no one leaves beyond the town wall. My grandpa would scare us saying the dead were buried outside of town so any that rose from their graves could not cross over the town wall. But whether it's just because the scrub land out there had lots of hidden crevices, ravines, gullies and uneven terrain that even trained special servicemen can get injured in… I don't know." She gave Shobha a sidelong glance again. It almost felt as though Sigrid wanted to reveal something, or expected her to do the same.

"Well you're welcome to visit me in Erebor. I don't exactly have any guests." Shobha offered, still engrossed in the various frescoes.

"You know that you require official permission from Lord Oakenshield for even visitors."

"What?!" She turned to Sigrid, for a moment certain it was a joke about how he was moody, controlling and arrogant, but the woman's face was deadly serious. "Really? No – you are joking… right?"

"No. I thought you knew. Didn't they go through the rules… I am guessing you were here to meet someone –"

"Oh God! Honestly, that man is so anally retentive, he pulls a new rule out of his arse every time I meet him." Shobha groaned, and then covered her mouth with her right hand as her hostess winced at her bad language, realising she was in a place of worship. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to swear… I will leave an extra donation-"

"Don't worry Shobha! You do make me laugh… Da always said outsiders cursed in a way no one could match here… But really - You've met him?!" Sigrid chuckled and then raised her eyebrows. "He only ever speaks with Da… and Da says he has no time for outsiders, unless he must."

"Well… I think I really fu – fudged him off!" Shobha guffawed with delight at the thought that she must have truly irritated that arrogant prick in order to warrant a personal visit to her house that Monday!

Sigrid watched the young woman's defiance with a sense of vicarious satisfaction plastered across her face.

"I wish I was there…" and then suddenly noticed the time on her watch. "Oh my, we need to get you back on your way! It will dark soon!"

And then she linked her arm in Shobha's beginning to walk her out.

"I will lock up and walk you to your car… although I do hope you will tell me about it the next time I see you."

"Well then, my dear Sigrid, we will have to meet again, so I can tell you all about it!" Shobha giggled as they walked towards the entrance of the old church.

"I can't wait! Please visit soon! And don't worry about staying late, you can stay over for the night."

….

She had been driving for twenty minutes already now, having spent almost an hour in the church chatting with Sigrid and looking at the depictions on the wall. Suddenly her mind was deep in thought about the legend of the Dale townsfolk that had been revealed to her. Could it be that the Ereboreans were the werewolf clan? They clearly had no farming means or industry, but they lacked nothing in their market places. So surely they must have imported everything, but there was no influx of lorries or goods vehicles that she ever saw. And just like Sigrid had mentioned, perhaps that's why all their trade was done through Dale!

In the horizon Erebor loomed, a lonely mountain in a harsh land, bathed in the glow of the setting sun. Some stars were already twinkling faintly. She was late getting back, but hopefully no one would notice. During the continuing monotonous journey along the narrow winding road, her thoughts soon turned to the Ereboreans. Were Fili and Kili also werewolves? It was hard to imagine, although they all did seem particularly hairy.

Suddenly she was forced to slam the brakes when a large dark shape appeared in the road. Despite travelling at a reasonable speed, the car collided hard with the thing. Whatever it was, it remained at the foot of her car.

"Fuck!" Her heart pounded. It was most likely an animal but she couldn't see it. So shifting the car to reverse she pulled back. In the headlights, the shape looked almost human! She had never hit anything before let alone a man!

Checking her phone, there was no reception.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

She would need to check on this person. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she opened the door a little, still watching, but the shape remained still. So taking care she stepped out of the car and moved towards it slowly. It looked like a man wearing a fur coat and a wolf's head.

As she moved closer still he seemed to be changing into a man in front of her eyes slowly. And so feeling more confident she moved closer and crouched beside his frame.

"Hello, can you hear me? I'm going to check your breathing…" she reached out to touch its jet black furry body, but no sooner had she set her hands on it, than it began to stir.

Suddenly it had reared up again, looking like the wolf-like creature she had seen before.

It knocked her onto her car bonnet, growling, as the sounds of further howls surrounded her. Watching on in horror as the creature leant over her pinning her down, it's hot breath falling against her skin, she was certain that this was her final moment alive. But it surprised her completely.

"**_Run_****…**" it growled deeply. "_**Run… silly girl.**_"

Her eyes, closed before in anticipation of being mauled, flew open to watch it move off into the darkness. She didn't need to be told twice. Scrambling off her car bonnet on adrenaline fuelled wobbly legs she lunged into her car and shut the door behind her. Then suddenly thoughts of urban legends where attackers were hiding in the back seat flooded her thoughts, so she quickly locked the doors and knelt on her seat to take a good look with the light on in the cabin, satisfying herself that she was indeed completely alone in the car. But her relief was short lived as the howls grew louder again, triggering her to switch the cabin light off and belt up. She had left the engine running and so within no time she was off.

Focussing only on the road now, she sped up going as fast as possible, everything around her fading into a blur, when out of her peripheral vision she noticed a red shape running at her. It seemed to move at a ferocious pace, and despite her speed, it was heading straight for her car from her right. Surely if it hit her the car would flip over at this speed, and she couldn't possibly go any faster on these roads without ending up in a ditch. Suddenly everything felt as though it was slowing down. Breathing deeply several times to draw the calm she mustered when managing a trauma call in the resuscitation bay, she carried on a little slower watching it approach her through the darkness. There would be no outrunning this, by car let alone by foot. And then just as it was about two metres from her she slammed on her brakes. The road was dry enough for the car not to lose grip, but the judder of the ABS kicked in as it strained to a sudden halt, beyond the anticipation of the creature. It stood on the road on the beam of her headlights, snarling, a wolf with red fur, on its hind legs. It was now becoming herder to ignore that these were indeed werewolves, and yet Thorin had been very dismissive when she had even hinted at it. It looked as though it was readying itself to attack her car, so she hit the car into reverse, looking over her shoulder, and stopped after a few meters. She would never escape it like that, it was not possible to reverse so fast in the dark on these roads. So her only chance was to hit the thing head on and hope her car could plough through. Keeping it in gear, she revved the engine so it understood her intent was to step on it. But it appeared the creature had no intention of backing down, it brazenly took a step closer, baring it's teeth. And just as she anticipated its charge at her, the black wolf she had encountered before leapt at it, pushing it out of the way. They rolled off the road as a mass of fighting beasts, and seeing the path cleared of any obstruction, she stepped on it building up speed fast, heading for home. She couldn't help but wonder about the dark werewolf. Did it intend to save her? Or were they locked in some sort of fight regardless? Perhaps a battle over territory, after all, she had never seen the red wolf before.

….

As she stepped out of the door to dreading the daylight inspection of her car, she found a black SUV parked in the drive, and the very scary looking Dwalin leaning against its shiny black panelling, smoking his pipe. It was a very incongruous look. He was rather large and intimidating in his presence with visible tattoos on his face and neck, and heaven forbid where else he was inked, dressed in black trousers and a long sleeved shirt, but the pipe softened his look. It belonged better with a friendly old grandpa than a security man.

She imagined he had another message from Lord 'misery-arse', and so took her time locking up before making her way out. Dwalin remained as he was patiently, a faint grin threatening to break on his lips.

"Morning Dwalin…" she began walking over, wincing as she caught a glimpse of the large and ugly dent in the bumper and bonnet of her car. It was big and ugly enough to warrant shedding a few tears for her precious BMW, but she restrained herself in front of her visitor. "And to what do I owe the pleasure today…?"

"Morning lass… that's a nasty accident ye've had…" he seemed to watch her carefully for a reply, and she was in no way going to admit to the truth, in case she had broken some archaic and useless Ereborean curfew law! It would only give the miserable Lord Thorin yet another reason to get upset with her.

"Ugh… Gosh! Look at that!" Shobha looked at her car, pretending to be shocked. She was quite sure her acting was in no way even up to radio standards, but if they could pretend that there were no werewolves stalking the lands near Erebor, she could pretend that she had not accidentally collided with one! "Vandals… I guess they don't like nice German wheels up here. Shocking!"

"Aye?" Dwalin raised his brow at her sarcastically. "Thorin has asked me to escort ye to and from the hospital since ye had the accident while being out too late. And he asked me to tell ya never to stay out late like that again."

"Oooh that sounds like a threat. I'm not sure those work on grown women." Once again she pretended to look confused, tapping her finger on her lips. "Is that really what he said?"

"Well ye know Thorin, lass…" he scratched his head.

"Thankfully, no I don't know him. But unfortunately, I am getting to know more of him than a simple doctor employed by the local hospital should!" She patted his arm reassuringly. He, like Thorin, was rather tall and broad, which meant even patting his arm requiring her to reach up. "Go on. Tell me what he said exactly – you know that ever since he turned up here that morning, I live solely to raise his blood pressure."

He gave her a wry smile, still inspecting her car.

"He said that even if ye have no concern fer yer own safety, he has overall responsibility of your welfare and would be accountable to yer father. So he cannae have ye doing anything foolish and irresponsible any more." Dwalin grimaced as he finished.

She burst out into frank laughter at that.

"He must have popped a vein over my insolent behaviour!" She carried on laughing.

"He certainly popped something…" Dwalin muttered with a wry smile, implying that Thorin's message had been harsher still.

"So why waste your time? Why not just send a driver?"

"He doesn't trust a driver to control yer tendencies. I'm his cousin, we've grown up like brothers…"

"But What If I manage to corrupt you too?" She smiled, only to receive a disbelieving quirk of an eyebrow. "What if I say no? Flatly refuse?"

"Then I have been granted explicit permission to throw ye over me shoulder, carry ya to the car and throw ya in." He grinned at her as though challenging her to try it.

"Wow! Between the two of you, you really know how to show a gal a good time huh?"

"Alright lassie, ye needn't be bolshie with me." He moved around to the passenger door and opened it, bowing and holding his hand out pretending to be a footman. "I'm just the messenger – and yer driver apparently."

"So how long is this going to be for then?" She asked as she took his hand and clambered up into the large SUV.

"For the foreseeable future…"

…

She stared at her piles of letters twiddling her pen between her thumb and index finger, unable to concentrate. Clinics had been cancelled that afternoon since there was a festival happening in town of some sort, and Lord 'Misery-shield' as she secretly called him, was due to be present, putting her right off any appetite she had for lunch.

"Are ya sure ye don't want lunch from town – they will have a lot of stalls and lots of tasty treats today. It's the start of our summer festival…" Aileen popped her head around the corner.

"Nah… I'm good. Besides it'll be too busy, with all the ceremony going on and stuff…" Shobha smiled still distracted. "Anyway it's on all week – I'll go later on…"

"Lass, ye don't look in the mood for much work – take a beak." She assessed her over her half glasses.

"Oh no, I'm ok. Not one for the crowds, me."

"Oin asked whether ye could see two of his patients at two and two thirty?" She shook her head at the young woman's unwillingness to take part in the festivities. "Are ye worried about bumping into Lord Thorin? Dwalin mentioned he had a message from Lord Oakenshield prompting a visit last week…"

"Ha! Don't worry, Dwalin was a follow up visit – he visited the house on Monday morning before to have a go at me in person!" Shobha explained, her face twisting in disdain at the memory. "Of course I will see Oin's patients. Is he ok? Do you need me to cover the rest of the afternoon?"

"He visited ye in person! Well… that's quite an honour!" Her greying eyebrows shot up.

"If you say so…"

"No lass, Oin will be back after that. He's seeing to Lord Oakenshield. He hurt himself while sparring this weekend." Aileen explained as though giving her a reason. "Nothing serious, mind you…"

"Sparring...? Well, I'm still till not tempted to brave the crowds today, but the likelihood of tomorrow is suddenly much improved…"

….


	6. Chapter 6

The following two weeks had flown by with the same routine. Dwalin would pick her up and and regardless of when she finished, he was ready and waiting at the hospital to drop her off back home again. Fili and Kili had met her on their usual day for lunch each week, and had made it a point to take her around the town when the festival was in full swing on one lunch time. Aileen and Lisella had joined her that day, returning back a little more merry than before after have a couple of spiced ales! Everyone had spent each day talking up the summer ball at Durin Hall in her presence, which was clearly an attempt to get her to join, but she had remained fully noncommittal.

More annoyingly, when Sigrid had contacted her, inviting her to visit Dale again, Dwalin had mysteriously arranged for the town mechanic to collect her car for repairs. And he had spent some time admiring her car followed by very apologetically explaining how they would need to order the parts for the car which would take several weeks before a lengthy and careful repair. So when she had inquired about a loan car, he had looked blankly at her explaining they had no such process there. Then he refused to let her keep the car until he had all the parts for repair, claiming that it was against the laws of Erebor to drive a car that was not fully safe, and he could not assess it to be so given the bumper was so damaged that it might potentially fall off while she waited for the repairs! This meant all her travel was now thanks to Dwalin! This also meant that Thorin would know ALL her whereabouts!

She flopped on her bed in her bathrobe contemplating the situation she found herself in that Saturday. Gorin had already left to join Lisella, apparently they were gathering up to have drinks early in a small group before heading for the grand ball. It appeared everyone truly was going to this ball! And as much fun as it might be, she was resolved to stay home out of protest for the situation she found herself in: Trapped and under the watchful, miserable, controlling eye of Thorin Oakenshield!

Fortunately, they had reasonable WiFi in the house, and her packs of face masks, scented bath oils, scrubs, foot masks and more to allow her a day of pampering while listening to a load of her favourite old tunes.

Finally after toast laden with butter and marmite, which always made her feel better, she had concluded she would not go to the ball despite all the pressure!

She must have finally relaxed fully, as she was woken up by a light loud knocking on her door. She sat bolt upright, a little scared. Whoever it was, had made their way inside the house, and was knocking on the door to her room.

Slipping off the end of the bed quietly, she remained silent, hoping they would just leave thinking she was out.

"I know you're in Miss." A man's voice replied from right outside the door. "Lady Dis has sent me. If you could open the door please, I have something here for you."

She swore silently, having hoped they would have forgotten about it all, given all the preparation.

Moving quietly, she grabbed the large walking umbrella she kept beside the door and slowly unlocked it. She wouldn't go down without a fight. But as she slowly opened the door, she was met by a tall, and extraordinarily handsome man dressed in a sharp black suit.

"Good evening Miss, I am Dario, Lady Dis' personal assistant and driver." He bowed his head gracefully, before assessing her with his golden, hazel eyes.

"Oh… hi…" it was all she could manage, as she was melting at the sight of this beautiful man. He was clearly muscularly built under his suit, but not overly so, and unlike the other men of Erebor, he had more of a stubbly beard, and relatively short brown hair with a few lighter streaks. His chiselled features was masculine and refined, giving him a sculpted look. He really was beautiful to look at.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked concerned, and despite clearly trying hard not to, let his gaze follow her robe as it had loosened itself, remaining precariously held together, and only just providing modest cover. Clearing his throat, he held up a wrapped item, almost as though attempting to shield her, in case her robe came completely unravelled.

Quickly letting the umbrella drop back to where it normally lay, in order to secure the offending item of clothing. If he wanted to have her, she would not fight him off with an umbrella!

"Lady Dis wanted you to wear these tonight. She asked me to warn you that it will be rather revealing," he cleared his throat nervously again as though he had already had a preview. "And advised if you did not have suitable underwear that could be well concealed, then you are to go without…"

Shobha reached out and took the wrapped item silently, unsure what to expect.

"She also asked me to mention that the dress and jewellery are both a gift from her. And that she apologises for her brother." He bowed his head. "I will be waiting in the car. When you are ready, Miss, I will drive you to the ball. Lady Dis has asked that I am at your disposal this evening."

"Ok… you don't need to wait in the car. There's a chair in the entry hall… I might need someone to zip me up…" she took a step back and began to close the door when he replied.

"I think you might find there isn't much to zip up Miss."

She shut the door and undid the wrapping to find a stunning, deep blue, shaped, silk dress that was completely backless with a halter neck which was fastened with a sapphire studded clasp. The lower half of the dress, flared out slightly, and appeared to be decorated with a scatter of what looked like shimmering diamonds which glimmered each time the material shifted. She found a pair of deep blue jewelled heels to match the dress, and looked at the accompanying smaller package. It contained a long pair of sapphire drops to match, and jewelled hairpins! So she was expected to put her hair up…

After some time, during which she was conscious that Dario was seated outside patiently waiting, she had managed to put her hair up into a slightly messy up-do. Her attempt at trying to curl her hair had, as usual, failed, and she was not in possession of copious amounts of hairspray to aid her.

Finally she applying some red lipstick to go with her ample eyeliner and mascara, she threw the little tube with some tissues in a small clutch and grabbed a shawl as she stepped out to join Dario.

He immediately stood up as she turned back from having locked the door, his mouth agape, looking at her bare feet.

"Oh sorry. Here, if you hold my shawl and purse, I can slip into my heels." She offered, as he very attentively took the items from her, and then offered his hand to steady her as she put her heels on. "What is it with you all and bare feet…?"

"Well Miss… our people believe letting one's hair down and baring one's feet is a most intimate and arousing gesture." He recognised a mixture of surprise and realisation in her features. "I mean… we understand you are an outsider, and don't understand our customs. And even then to be honest, we realise they are old customs… sometimes we just can't help ourselves."

"Well that explains the hairpins… it's been a long time since I pinned my own hair up though." She smiled apologetically, knowing it was not the neatest job, since her hair was also only half curled.

"Um… would you mind if I checked that your dress fits?" He explained, blushing a little. "Lady Dis was worried in case it didn't fit…"

"Actually, it fits perfectly… I don't know how she managed that – but sure go ahead. Maybe you could tell me if my hair looks ok from behind." She explained.

"I apologise for this Miss, but if things aren't satisfactory to Lady Dis or Mel, they will be most unhappy." He quickly seemed to carry out a check, which Dis had clearly instructed him to do. But when he came to stand back in front of her once more, he had a rather large grin plastered across his face.

"I take it you approve…" she smiled at the handsome young man.

Drawing the shawl softly about her shoulders, before escorting her to the car. While the day had started off rather overcast, the weather apparently had cleared up, leading to a rather pleasant and balmy evening. Apparently even the weather was not going to permit her to remain an unwilling participant!

The journey in the car had been a much smoother ride than her usual journeys in Dwalin's front passenger seat. They had also reached their destination much quicker than she expected, although it was now half past nine.

Durin Manor was rather impressive with large stone pillars, battlements, balconies and a very grand entrance with a Porte cochere. While the façade was enormous, it appeared there was much more that had been built further into the mountainside itself!

Despite all the cars parked around the drive with the beautifully lit grand fountain, Dario parked the car directly outside the grand entryway.

"Her ladyship has instructed that I park her car here, and Lord Thorin has approved." He was soon at her door opening it for her and helping her out, which was no easy task in her fairly skimpy dress.

"We're very late aren't we?" Shobha suddenly felt nervous, realising she would be walking in on her own, while the party was now in full swing.

"Not at all Miss. The ball goes on well into the wee hours," he ran his fingers through his hair, and adjusted his jacket, buttoning it up before looking at her as though he could read her thoughts. "And don't worry Miss, I am to escort you in."

She smiled and reached up to adjust his tie.

"Thank you. I tied it in your hall way, and there were no mirrors." He proudly extended his hand out to her. "Are you ready Miss?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess…"

"Before we walk in… I hope you don't mind…" he gently took her shawl off which he draped over his arm instead. Then she took his hand, and let him lead her in.

As they entered the grand hallway with vaulted ceilings, she saw ornate carvings in the stone throughout as she had seen in the hall way and decorating the Manor in general. The lighting was soft, with decorative lanterns and lights along the way. At the end of the corridor there was a grand set of heavy doors, made of dark wood which were kept open beyond which was the largest banquet hall she had ever seen! It was hard to imagine such a space existed in the Manor, even though it looked large!

The ball room with its high ceilings and pillars had many tables around the room, all laden with food and drink. The whole room was decorated with elaborate and fragrant bouquets of flowers, soft lighting, lanterns and gold curtains. It seemed that all of Erebor was in attendance indeed!

Despite the festivities she couldn't help notice that there were large men standing to attention with ear pieces, clearly Dwalin's security team.

Even with the music, loud chatter and laughter, it seemed their entrance had not gone unnoticed. In fact most Ereboreans had stopped talking, and almost everyone had turned to take a good look at the latecomers!

They slowly descended down the steps to the ballroom under the almost silent scrutiny of most. But as Dis made her way through the crowds, everyone carried on with their chatter, even though it was clear they were still noisily watching.

"So ya came then lassie!" Dwalin had appeared out of no where by her side. "And ye clean up pretty nice too! Thanks Dario we'll take her from here."

"Brother!" A shorter white haired man stood beside Dwalin, frowning.

"What?! It's true! She'd even be a sight fer Thorin's eyes!" He patted the white haired man as though to pacify him.

"May I introduce myself lass, I'm Balin…" he bowed his head, before taking her hand and placing a kiss gently across her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you, Balin." She smiled as she felt Dario gently releasing her hand.

"Well, Miss, it was my pleasure, but now I shall leave you –" Dario bowed his head.

"Wait! You mean you're not staying for the evening?" She turned to him, a little disappointed her handsome escort was leaving her.

"I will be waiting when you are ready to return home, Miss. Or should you need anything." He smiled bowing his head.

"Let the lad go enjoy an ale and some food!" Dwalin took her hand gesturing for him to leave with a scowl. "We'll look after ya!"

"Oh yeah. What – like with my car?" Suddenly, she found her heart sinking a little.

"Oh lass… I'm just yer driver. Like Dario… but more handsome," Dwalin gave her an apologetic look.

"I didn't realise Thorin took your car lass?" Balin looked at his brother disapprovingly. "He mentioned that you'd need more protection after your visit to Dale."

"And now I'm here because… Honestly, I have half a mind to just go back home –"

"Who's going back home?!" Dis made her way over, grabbing Shobha in a warm embrace. Then she pulled back to admire her. She acted a bit like a big sister, a bit like a stylist and a bit like a girlfriend, smiling, clearly pleased with the results of her own efforts. "Oh no my dear! You look absolutely stunning! I knew this would look –"

"Ravishing!" She felt a warm, large hand resting gently on the bare skin of her lower back, as Fili had joined in, attempting to displace his mother, only to have her exchange places with him again.

"Perfect!" Kili muscled in between his brother and mother, taking Shobha's hand and bowing with a flourish to place a kiss over the back of her hand.

"Hands to yourself until you're invited!" Dis sternly warned them both before turning to her again. "But they are not wrong… you look gorgeous, my dear! I'm so glad you joined us… now come, have something to eat and drink before everyone asks to meet you. Bombur and Elin have put together a vegetarian spread just for you!"

Dis wore a black dress with a plunging neckline, sheer sleeves and flared skirt, while Fili and Kili wore well tailored tuxedos. Balin wore a deep wine coloured suit, which despite his portly build, suited him rather well, and even Dwalin had made an effort, wearing a deep brown three piece suit, which his muscular frame filled out very well. It appeared he had worn a bow tie to begin with but it now hung loose around his unbuttoned collar.

They all began walking towards the tables of food, where people were gathered. It seemed there was a whole host of finger food, and it was far from the stuffy sit down service she expected. But they never made it to the food as they were met along the route by many of the Ereboreans she knew from the hospital. Even Gorin had made an effort to dress up apparently! Then she met Gloin the treasurer and chief of the Bank of Erebor and his beautiful wife Mara, who was thrilled to finally meet her after all she had heard from the young Durin councilmen.

While she hadn't made it to the food, Kili had brought her some, along with several drinks. Of course, he had eaten quite a bit of it himself! But she only moved a few steps at a time, as more of Thorin's various council members, including Bofur the chief engineer and mining operations manager had found her, along with the chief librarian and historian of the town Ori and his brothers, Dori who was an artist, interior designer and ran an antiques shop, and Nori, who said he was a private investigator.

The evening seemed to be rather pleasant, with no sign of Lord Grumpy-pants in sight, which was strangely surprising. Finishing a glass of champagne, she suddenly found herself wondering why she hadn't spotted him. She frowned at herself for even thinking about him, when she was finally enjoying herself, waved down a waiter carrying another tray of some sort of sparkling drink over to her group.

"I'll have one please…" she took a glass, as he came around, taking a large gulp straight away.

"Och! I would go easy on that." Dwalin warned, but it was too late, she had taken another large swig before feeling the burn of whatever strong concoction it was.

"Wow!" She blew out as Kili burst into laughter.

"Aye that's a whiskey sour with a twist. And made with my good whiskey!" Dwalin downed a glass, before taking what was left of hers. "I'd better have that… this one's eaten most of ye food and ye've already had two glasses of champagne. Kili, go get the lass something more to eat… unless ye want to spend the night in Durin Manor!"

"Too late." Fili, who had disappeared for a while, had returned, just as the band started to play loudly. He held his hand out to her, grinning widely. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Oh… um…"

"I promise I won't let you fall," he was already handing her purse and shawl over to Dwalin.

"Lad…" Dwalin shot him a warning look.

"Aye… I promise to keep her safe." He replied, as if they already had an extensive conversation about her in private previously. But before she could read their expressions further, Fili had already whisked her away onto the dance floor. Holding her tight, as he spun around the floor, he looked down at her and smirked. "What? Didn't expect us Durin's folk to dance so well huh?"

She blushed as he ran his hand lower down the bare skin of her back. Dwalin's whiskey was starting to make her fuzzy headed!

"I said nothing…" she replied hiding her grin.

"I could MAKE you dance." He chuckled darkly, which suddenly reminded her of Thorin.

Before she could reply, Kili had cut in. It turned out the younger councilman was as good a dancer as his older brother! Before she knew it, she had spent almost an hour on the dance floor, when Dwalin finally rescued her, dancing her towards the drinks where she gladly helped herself to some water!

"I never knew southerners could dance like that." A broad red haired, ruddy faced man, covered in tattoos interrupted her thoughts as he helped himself to a glass of ale.

"Mmmm… I guess we're all full of surprises." She replied distracted by the pain in her feet. She looked around to get away for a sit down but there were no seats in sight.

"I'm Lord Dain, from the Iron Hills." He bowed his head very slightly offering her his hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Shobha, I work at the hospital for Oin," she shook his hand, looking up at him for the first time properly.

"Aye. I know who ye are. I never thought my cousin would approve of an outsider living and working here. Our clans have always kept to ourselves." He frowned at her, staring with his pale blue eyes. His features were coarse, and he sported a rather terrifying scar that ran across his right eye, which gave him an even more ferocious look. He was lucky to have escaped with his eye intact. "So it surprised me when he mentioned Oin had chosen an outsider, who has little understanding of our customs and laws to come and be a part of our great clan. But to see with my own two eyes, that he has chosen some slip of a woman… well… ya wonder whether he is finally becoming senile!"

He stood there imposingly broad, blocking her way, and consuming her attention, clearly expecting some sort of reaction.

"Actually a very wise man once said to me that sometimes it takes a woman to complete a task where a whole army of men have failed." She stared right back at him, watching his bushy red beard twitch as he attempted to suppress himself from smiling. So she smiled, thinking of that very wise man, her father! She decided to take the opportunity to escape while this great big oaf had his grey matter engaged with what she had said, and before he could ask any more questions. In truth, she was sure that her father had made that up during one of his pep talks to cheer her up. Quickly downing her glass of water she set it back with all the empty glasses. "Please excuse me Lord Dain, I need to find the ladies."

Apparently he was either suitably distracted by what she said earlier, or surprised that she met his comments head on, or grossed out by the thought of her discussing her need for the bathroom, because he willingly moved out of her way. Shobha made her way straight to a nearby waitress, who seemed to direct her in a certain direction. Eventually after a fairly lengthy wait to use the ladies loos, she emerged from the subterranean basement they were located in, at the far corner of the grand hall behind several pillars.

As she looked around for a friendly face, preferably Dario, so she could discreetly escape, she spotted Dain moving in her direction, flanked by several more red haired men. It was clearly a trait shared by many men of the Iron Hills. Even Gorin had that distinctly fiery red hair. Whereas even Bombur, Elin, and Gloin had coppery locks.

Moving as fast as her aching feet would take her, she wove through the crowd, crossing the tables of food and drink, avoiding the dance floor before ducking behind several enormous pillars on the opposite side of the room. Breathing fast, she peeped around one of the pillars. It seemed they were still looking for her! They stood together looking around the room, scanning the crowds. Perhaps she had insulted them, and broken some other stupid archaic clan law. Finding Dis or Dario in this crowd was not realistic, and she spotted Fili, Kili and Dwalin on the dance floor, but her feet simply couldn't take any more pain. So she pulled away from the pillar to hide, desperately trying to think how she could make her getaway.

Then to her horror, they seemed to be moving towards that side of the room, presumably satisfied she was not amongst the crowds on the dance floor or near the food. Looking around her, there were no other corridors, just decorations or giant vases of flowers, a few people milling about, mostly couples kissing, and the walls decorated with large paintings, and gold drapes, here and there. Whether it was out of sheer desperation or luck, she quickly ducked behind a set of gold drapes, believing they would be suitably thick enough to hide her frame.

Relief, and surprise flooded her as she found it covered a corridor with a dark stairwell leading upwards.

Feeling her way in the dark she ran her hands along the stone walls, stopping for a moment to catch her breath. Then the thought that Dain might have knowledge of this secret passageway set her heart racing again. She couldn't linger here for long in case they drew the drapes. So lifting the hem of her dress she slipped her shoes off quickly, collecting them in one hand, and keeping her dress lifted to above her knees so she wouldn't trip, she silently made made her way up the stairs.

The steps seemed to go on for an age, and in pitch black as she got further away from the ballroom, the sound of music growing more distant as she climbed higher.

Finally she emerged onto a large balcony with battlements. Standing to a side, she listened down the stairwell for any signs of being followed. Once again she found herself trapped, but the evening really was balmy and pleasant. In truth, she was probably a little too tipsy to care whether Dain sent his men to catch her and throw her off this balcony.

Stepping right up to the wall and leaning between the ramparts, she could see the entire town of Erebor from here. The view really was something special, and what's more, in the distance she could make out the tiny twinkling lights of Dale!

"I see you're making yourself at home here in my halls," a deep voice startled her from behind, and she spun round to search the darkness of the balcony, certain it had been empty when she first arrived. She backed up against the battlements, one of her shoes falling out of her hands onto the ground, but didn't dare pick it up.

After another pause, a tall figure emerged from the darkness as silent as a predator stalking its prey. He moved towards her, and bent down to pick up her fallen stiletto, which he examined carefully, then let his gaze settle on her bare feet, before moving up her slender exposed legs to where she still held her dress, just above her knees. In the faint starlight she could make him out. It was Thorin!

Despite feeling slight relief that it was not Dain, her heart pounded in her chest and she remained frozen. Surely after another angry encounter with Lord Moody, she would be begging for the fiery haired men of the Iron Hills to take her away.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to surprise you, Miss Seth." He moved closer to her and took her other shoe out of her hand and set them on a stone bench to a side before returning to her. "If you can't wear your shoes, then at least don't set them on the ramparts. Should they fall off, they would surely kill any poor, unsuspecting soul standing below."

"Don't call me that please. Just Shobha is fine," she whispered as he moved closer, and slowly reached out to take her hand, that still clutched onto her dress. He stood so close, she could feel the heat radiating off his body, and his piercing eyes twinkling in the dim starlight. Then he wrapped his other arm around her, the rough, calloused skin of his palm gently making contact with her exposed skin. He moved her closer still, until her free hand reached out to hold herself against his broad, muscular, chest as he moved her away from the battlements and guided her to the pale stone seat where he had already set her heels to a side.

"Who were you escaping from? It was not my nephews… you danced with them the longest." He spoke, taking a seat by her.

"How did you…? You were not there – I mean – I never saw you…" she blurted out without thinking, and then out of embarrassment, tried to stand up, but he kept her hand in his tightly, stopping her from pulling away.

"I didn't realise you were looking for me…" his lips pulled up into an arrogant half smirk, still holding her hand in his. "I would rather you didn't go near the ramparts in the condition you are tonight. Perhaps if you visit us again one evening..."

"And what condition am I in?" She turned to face him, glaring.

"In no condition to be standing near my battlements." He let her hand go finally, standing up and walking towards the ramparts himself with his hands clasped behind his back. "I have had the misfortune of bearing bad news for too many in my lifetime. I have no intention of doing the same for your loved ones… today might be a day for merrymaking amongst our people, but it only reminds me of the suffering we once endured."

He spoke quietly, with his back turned to her, and it made her wonder whether this was why he was moody. Suddenly she felt the tiniest pang of sorrow for him. According to Dis he had put aside his own grief at the loss of his own family at a young age, in order to help everyone who had lost everything else.

"Life is so impermanent… our bodies are so weak even if complex and fascinating. In truth, the best reconstructions done to repair injuries… they are never the same as what one was born with and there are far too many diseases we just can't cure." She replied, unsure of what else to say to him. After all he was her captor! However much her heart softened towards the plight of anyone, she tried hard to remind herself that he had taken her means of free travel away from her… and for that she should still be angry with him right? It was too late, and her head to fuzzy for her to think clearly. "One minute you're here, and the next minute it's all over… I guess that's why it's important to take time with your loved ones when you can."

"Aye… and yet here you are. Hundreds of miles away from yours…" he scoffed, still looking away. He couldn't even be gracious when someone offered him some kindness apparently!

"You have to strike a balance, between being with them and doing things for yourself though. If you only ever live life for someone else you will end up all alone and bitter." She crossed her legs and began to rub one of her feet. Those shoes were so pretty, in fact her only pair of designer shoes, bought with the money she made from selling the jewellery Mike had gifted her! But dang-it they were not for partying the night away!

"Well, I imagine you have excellent balance. You certainly danced well, even after a good amount of Dwalin's best whiskey, and wearing those. Now, who is it that made you run from there and straight into my arms?" He turned back to face her, as she rubbed her bare feet and seemed unable to help himself as he stared at them. Recollecting what Dario had told her about the barefoot thing, she suddenly straightened up.

"They are not just shoes; they are Manolos!" She might not rub her feet in front of him, but he'd be damned if she was going to wear her shoes again just to satisfy him.

He stared at her once more, letting his eyes roam over her, with an intensity that made her feel cold and exposed. She could only imagine what she had done to make him hate her so much.

"Besides, I don't recall running into your arms. I thought there was no one around up here." She looked down at her feet again before replying. "If I had known you were lurking around, I would not have come!"

"You know, your feet would hurt less, if you had given yourself away less on the dance floor!" He came to stand in front of her.

"How do you know unless you were watching me like a stalker!" She stood up angrily, and barged past him. He wasn't going to stop her enjoying the view. But he caught her wrist firmly and pulled her back against his chest. As she was spun around, she slammed her free hand against him, to steady herself, making him wince.

So it really was true that he had been injured quite badly! She wondered how, and whether Dis or Dwalin knew the truth.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt him trail his other hand down her back so lightly, that she couldn't help but arch her breasts into him.

"Perhaps, I enjoy watching you," he smiled darkly at her, as he set his hand on the small of her back and spun her around several times, as though dancing to a silent tune that only the two of them could hear. When he came to a standstill, he held her as though they were about to dance and she found herself lost in his cold sapphire gaze, shivering a little. He appeared to notice, so he let her go, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her silently, before staring at her mouth and returning back to her eyes again. Seemingly, the anger they had for each other was completely lost in that moment.

But it didn't last long. The sound of heavy footfall echoed up the stairwell.

"Cousin! Cousin…" a voice boomed from below.

"It seems Dain has very bad timing." He remained staring down at her, when she finally realised what was about to happen.

She looked back up at Thorin, eyes widened in panic and silently pleading, hoping to suddenly find she had been blessed with the superpower of invisibility.

"You were escaping from Dain…?" He tilted his head as though surprised.

Silently, she nodded, her chest rising and falling faster now, with panic setting in. She would have to face the music soon.

"Turn around." He rasped quietly. The change in demeanour was instant, and almost chilling. When he found she didn't comply, he moved her body himself. Still holding her waist from behind, he leant over her right shoulder and whispered in her ear, his lips just ghosting her skin. "Walk over to the ramparts in the far corner, but don't touch them, or lean on them. And stay there until I am done."

Between the adrenaline and the strong alcohol, she found her head spinning.

"Now go!" He set her hands on the opening of his jacket, so she would keep it wrapped around herself, and she seemed to comply after a moment, as he walked over to the doorway.

"Ah! Cousin! Yer here!" Dain boomed as he reached the entrance.

"Thank you for joining us." Thorin replied, formally. It seemed there was some sort of strain in their relationship, but both men simply refused to acknowledge it.

She dared to peep over her shoulder and found Thorin standing in the doorway, blocking entry to his fiery haired cousin.

"It was my pleasure – Och! I didn't realise ye had company up here…" he tried peering past, only to have Thorin put his hand across the small gap in the doorway that he didn't occupy.

She quickly turned to face forward again, hoping he couldn't recognise her, pulling Thorin's jacket around her tighter and shutting her eyes. Her heart pounded, and head spun. As she breathed deeply to calm herself, she found her senses filled with the scent of cigars, vetiver and musk. It was strangely calming. She pulled his jacket closer, bowing her head and inhaling deeply, shutting her eyes to lose herself in the mix of fragrances.

Behind she could hear them both laugh, Dain sounded frankly vulgar, while Thorin seemed to reciprocate in a more formal manner. There was certainly some repressed hostility, between them. And then after a few more hushed words, Dain seemed to leave but Thorin lingered by the doorway. She wondered what they had spoken about, out of earshot and whether Dain had mentioned her. She even tried wracking her brains to remember her brief encounter with him, but she was sure it was he that had insulted her, and not the other way around.

"So you were running from a man then…" he suddenly stood close behind her. "Is that not the reason we even find you here in Erebor now?"

She stood looking out into the darkness. Most of the lights in Dale were now out, and with exception of a few tiny sparks that twinkled, she might have not even known there was a sizeable town there. He seemed to stand close behind her, waiting for a response – the proximity gave her goosebumps. It was too reminiscent of the last time she and Mike fought, and how they broke up. It was only then that she realised, she had repeatedly said everything she needed to say to him for several years before that day already, and suddenly he wanted to hear her, but it was too late. It would have probably made no difference either. Now Thorin standing there, expecting her to spill her past to him, felt like someone ripping the scab off a still raw wound. He had no right, and it was none of his business.

She felt like a complete fool for having even dropped her guard with him momentarily, for strangely enjoying being in his arms or having felt safe wrapped in his jacket. He was a miserable, lonely man and all he would do was pull her in, to wallow in his unhappiness.

"Actually, I took this job because Oin made it sound interesting. Like I would be doing something that truly made a difference – the chance to help a community. It's a feel you don't get working in a big city hospital. But YOU wouldn't understand that would you?" She pushed him back gently, purposefully setting her hand on his chest and watching him wince in pain before carrying on. "No. You, LORD Oakenshield are sooooo self absorbed you wouldn't understand anything about anyone else's life or feelings! It's all 'duty, or customs, or laws and whatever other bullshit you use to build a wall around yourself with!"

She took off his jacket and pushed it into his chest again and hard.

"Men like you always think it's about 'a man'… so let me educate you tonight: actually it's completely about ME! I didn't particularly care for Lord Dain and making small talk with an odious man like that and that's why I escaped. I also wanted to rest my feet, kick my shoes off. That's another reason I left!" She poked her finger into his chest hard, but this time he stood firmly, controlling his show of pain, although she could see that he felt it! He simply regarded her with his cold gaze, as though she were a perfect stranger, even though they had clearly shared a very intimate moment just a short while ago. "As for my ex-fiancé… I wanted nothing more to do with him, because I realised in time that if I married him, the rest of our marriage would be all about him! Because he was a self absorbed, giant prick, just like you!"

Managing to just about hold in her tears she brushed past him, feeling the touch of his hand as he attempted to stop her from leaving. But she really didn't need any more of him. She could hear him following behind, and so she stopped briefly at the door, looking partially over her shoulder.

"And you're right; I don't belong here. You've made that abundantly clear. I shouldn't have even come tonight! All I am is your prisoner here in Erebor." She finished her angry tirade at last with a sigh. "You've won: I will hand in my resignation on Monday. And don't worry – I will let Oin know that it's all me. That I've changed my mind. Just arrange to have my car sent back as soon as possible. I can get it repaired at home."

And with that she stepped back into the dark stairwell. Unable to see the steps, she felt her way down, realising she had forgotten her beautiful shoes. But it didn't matter, all she needed to do was find Dario now and go back to the house!

As she emerged from the passageway into the ballroom, pulling the drapes away, she ran directly into Dwalin who stood there, holding her purse and shawl with Balin and Dis, all deep in conversation. They all turned to look at her, each wearing a slight smile.

"Oh! You're all here…" she looked around the room past them for any signs of Dario. Yet another man, who had promised to be of service to her, and then disappeared! "Thank you so much for inviting me tonight. And the lovely gifts, which really are far too much for me to accept –"

"Nonsense, my dear! We haven't had anyone with as generous a heart as you join our clan for as long as I can recall – Mel was thrilled with how your dress turned out. And you were a walking advertisement for her work. She has already been approached my many young ladies for their Durin's Day gowns." Dis watched her with a concerned frown, as she continued to scan the room.

"Well then, I'm glad to have been able to help in some way." She wanted to leave quickly before Thorin followed after her with her shoes. "I do hope you will excuse me, and forgive me for heading home now. I've had a busy week… and I hear my bed calling."

"I told Dario to take the evening off. Poor bugger, never gets to enjoy himself. I'll drive ya home lass," Dwalin looked at her, finally gaining her full attention. "Aren't ya forgetting something lass..?"

He looked down at her bare feet, prompting his brother and Dis to follow his gaze, both breaking into a grin again, which they shared between themselves. This barefoot thing was beginning to irritate her. They were certainly treating it as if she had been having a quick romp, not just resting her feet!

"Don't worry about it. It's not a long walk to the car." She explained, already pulling Dwalin along towards the grand doors, when Thorin emerged from the passageway. He too appeared surprised by the small gathering there.

"Miss Seth – your shoes –"

Dwalin stopped her, and they both turned to look at him, as Balin gave him a suspicious look, and Dis shot daggers at him with her eyes.

Ignoring them, he moved towards her, his face completely expressionless, holding out her shoes. Dwalin, observing the interaction between them, and promptly took the shoes from him. It was in that moment, in the better lighting of the grand ballroom, that they both realised that the colour of her dress, matched his suit exactly, right down to the shade of deep blue. It could have easily been such that, Mel took the left over material used to make his suit and made her dress! They spent a moment looking at each other's clothes again before he turned to flash an annoyed look at Dis. Once more, Shobha felt like a complete fool, as he regarded her coldly. She was just one of many insignificant people to him.

Finally after an awkwardly silent moment, she turned to Dwalin, who without any further need for prompting, held his arm out for her, which she took without argument. And with that, he began to walk her away from the group and Thorin.

Behind them, she could hear Dis sternly questioning her older brother, and he seemed to bark something back at her. But none of it mattered anymore.

They had walked back to the car in silence, pausing only just momentarily for her to slip her shoes back on and throw her shawl around herself in the grand hallway. But once in the silent safety of Dwalin's SUV, he had turned to her briefly.

"Lass, do you want to talk about it?" He watched her, as she stared out of the window, pretending to be disinterested.

"Talk about what?" She asked keeping her voice steady. Watching the lights and the grand Manor House as he began to back the car out. With a heavy heart she seemed to understand what Cinderella must have felt like on that night. Except Thorin was far from a Prince Charming, even if she had for a split second cooled herself into believing there were happy endings out there. She was, as her sister had once bluntly put it, an eternal optimist who foolishly wore her heart on her sleeve! Well tonight her coach was steadily turning into a pumpkin, her horses into mice, and a beautifully revealing dress into hateful rags. Soon all she would have left as a memory were her jewelled Manolos.

"About what happened up there… between you and Thorin?" He hesitated but then added deciding that it was better to be frank.

"Nothing happened." She replied flatly.

"Did he… hurt you…?" Again he hesitated.

"Oh gosh no!" She immediately replied, before anyone started to make more of her own foolishness than was needed. "I briefly spoke to Lord Dain – or rather he surprised me at the drinks table. I tried to escape him, because, wow, what an… odd man is he?! I popped to the loo, but then spotted him walking towards me again, presumably to pick up where we left off. I had no desire to do so. So I hid behind a curtain… I am ashamed to admit that, but it was the best I could do at the time. That's how I found my way out to the balcony. There, I took my shoes off for a rest, and then I came across Lord Thorin… he was his usual moody self. And so I politely excused myself and headed back to look for Dario so I could get home, ok?"

"But the ball goes on for several hours more…"

"Honestly Dwalin, I've had a busy week… and I'm tired. I never really planned on coming tonight – it's just not my thing." She spoke each word with deliberate intent.

"So what is yer 'thing' then eh..?" He pressed.

"Watching a good movie… nice dinner in good company… al fresco dining with close friends – having a laugh and a joke…" she wasn't lying, but she just wanted him off her back now.

"Och I dunno lass – It looked more like he upset ya…"

"Why should he upset me? I don't even know him. And he certainly doesn't know me." She corrected him.

"The two of ya seem to get under each other's skin very easily –"

"Well, let's see Dwalin. My decision to help Mel is my business, and yet apparently I need his permission for this! I am now a prisoner in that house on the edge of town, with no car; because MY car has been taken away from ME… I think I have good reason to be annoyed. I don't know what his problem is… but it's fine. I came out tonight, had some fun, met lots of people from town. There really is nothing more to discuss. Except that I am dog tired, and probably need to sleep off your best whiskey." She softened her tone with him, but in no way would she divulge anything more. Then she reached out and patted his arm. "Look, apart from feeling a bit tired, I'm fine. I promise."

He turned to give her a skeptical look, but carried on driving.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

The next day she had slept till close to midday. Despite copious amounts of water, her head throbbed from the previous night's mix of champagne and whiskey. Someone had repeatedly knocked on her door, but she had just ignored it, throwing her pillow over her head. She had joined everyone of Saturday night, and been sociable, today was for her to be as antisocial as she liked. And since she was going to hand in her resignation tomorrow, she had no intention of being sociable with anyone anymore!

Eventually her head had cleared by early afternoon, when she had dug out her old gym clothes and shoes before getting dressed and tucking her bear spray in the waist band of her leggings and throwing her water bottle and phone in a tiny running bag, she snuck out stepping past the multitude of notes that bore the Durin crest on the note cards, which had been slipped under her door. She would ignore them for now. It was a problem for another time, and would only ruin her plans.

Outside, the air was clean and fresh. The land around them really was unspoilt. After the strange overcast day yesterday, it seemed the sun was finally out. She was not much of a runner, but she enjoyed the freedom of being outside. Crossing the small road, she jogged out onto wild scrubland, and began to run. The terrain was uneven, so she moved slowly, which suited her fine.

She must have run for an hour before she finally stopped, collapsing on to the dry grass and heather that carpeted the floor. Try as she might Erebor remained firmly in her view, looming over her in a way that couldn't be ignored. At least her head was much clearer now.

Having left the house feeling angry at herself for letting her feel anything at all for Thorin, she had finally let that go too. It probably wouldn't last, she was under no illusion. And he would probably try to control the manner of her leaving also, but for now she had found her peace.

Sitting up after finally catching her breath, she pulled out her water and began to drink, then she thought about her job. She had begun to enjoy her work here. She had got to know a few patients, her routine was good, and she had already started making changes to the way things happened around the hospital. Oin had even enjoyed her input on matters! She would miss her work here that much was true. But she would have to tell Oin she no longer felt challenged in the job as she once expected. It would hurt his feelings, but it was better than admitting he was the true reason!

Falling back onto the soft carpet of heather, trying to forget, she watched a butterfly fluttering above her against the backdrop of the blue sky and lay there for a bit watching some clouds pass by. Surely this was what a movie set was like! It took her mind off what she had to do for a little while.

Her daydreaming was interrupted when she heard a strange distant buzzing. It was not a bee, or wasp, but milder. More like flies. Trying to snap her head back into gear, she sat up quietly trying hard to listen. The sound was not far from where she sat. Pulling her pepper spray out, she looked around carefully. Then slowly getting to her feet she followed the sound. Within a few metres of her the reason for the flies suddenly came into view. Looking around she took another step closer.

There amongst the grass was the dead carcass of what she imagined to be a calf. She couldn't tell how long it had been there for. The skull, which was the only recognisable part was pretty badly decomposed. There were no signs of maggots on the surface, but the smell was pretty bad. She was surprised that she hadn't smelled it from where she lay, perhaps she had been upwind of the carcass.

There was a woodland in the distance, perhaps only a few hundred meters away, that she didn't realise had been there. Suddenly thoughts of the werewolves and other creatures came to mind, even though she surely had at least a couple more hours left to sundown. It's proximity to the house made her wonder how dangerous it was to live in the house. She was grateful Gorin shared that place with her now.

Backing away slowly, she turned and began to jog towards the looming silhouette of the mountain, where lights had already appeared in some of the buildings.

The jog back had become more of a run, and she had lost her way slightly, so she had finally found her way back onto the road, and then back to the house.

As she returned she saw a large black SUV parked in the driveway and groaned. She had no particular desire to see Thorin or anyone at this point. Careful to be quiet, she slipped her running shoes off and let herself in. There was chatter coming from their shared kitchen, and so believing herself to be safe, she quietly opened the door to her own rooms.

"Ya ignored all our messages." Dwalin spoke quietly from behind. He sounded hurt.

"I was asleep – strong booze remember?" She remained at the door, as though she had been caught.

"He was here twice, then Fili and Kili, and even Dis. Ye know she can't drive, and today is Dario's day off – but he agreed to drive her out to see ya. Apparently ye have another fan! And Lisella and Gorin have been making tea for everyone all day – so much for sleeping off the party." Dwalin's descriptions only made her feel worse. And 'he'? Did Dwalin mean Thorin? "Now I've been here for over two hours, and I'd wait longer if I had ta. We figured ya eventually had to come out fer something ta eat… so what's going on lass?"

She slowly turned to face him. She'd been out and running for almost three and a half hours on and off, she was sweating, and she could only imagine her hair looked a mess.

"I've needed some time to think about stuff."

"Ye mean think about us?" Dwalin reiterated, getting irate. "Why can't ya just come out and say it – yer being as tight lipped and moody as he is! So where have ya been now?"

"For goodness sake Dwalin –"

"No! I think I have a right ta know. We don't take ta people lightly. Look at me? Do I look soft? I'm not! And when I had ter bring him over here that Monday… well, there was something different about ya – about the way we all changed because of ya. And try as we might to keep ye out, ye wormed yer way into our hearts and souls. And now yer pushing us away?! That's not how this works. Our clan; we stick together. And when we see someone is hurtin' we can't just stand there." He walked over to her, as Lisella and Gorin appeared in the doorway of the kitchen behind. She was wearing a pair of his old sweats and a t-shirt! So even Gorin had scored! "Now I'm going ter ask ye again: what did Thorin say to ya last night?"

"Why would you think he even said anything. He's not exactly a chatty Kathy is he?" She snapped at Dwalin.

"He doesn't visit people's houses. But I know he came here twice! So somethin' is going on between the two of ya, or somethin' happened."

"I'm not part of your clan Dwalin: if I were, you all wouldn't hide things from me. And as far as Thorin is concerned – I have nothing to say. But I will tell you this: I went for a run out there. And I know there are things out there – I found the carcass of one of the dead calves. I presume it was stolen from Dale, because that weekend I drove there, Sigrid told me about it. But whoever stole that poor creature, kept it alive for sometime… because it didn't look as decomposed as I would expect if it had been killed on the same night. So this was no wild animal. Wild animals don't behave like that. This was some sort of vile creature."

"Ya ran out in the wild?!" Dwalin sounded frankly angry, his face slowly reddening. "Do ye know how dangerous that can be?"

"Well you all told me there are no wolves, the scrub land is wide open with no where to lurk, hardly ambush ground… I can't be held prisoner in this house forever. Because frankly I am starting to think twice about this whole arrangement…"

"What?!" This time Lisella spoke up. "But we are doing the children's health checks and vaccinations together over the next few weeks, no one has ever backed me up like that the way you have? And now you're thinking of leaving?! Does Oin know?"

"I haven't decided anything yet. And I promise I will help you complete that. Even do the audits. Ok?" Shobha leant against the wall. Helping her would mean committing to another two weeks here! She could manage that, so long as she stayed out of his way – she could manage that too. "Jeez… What is this 'gang up on me' weekend?"

"I've heard enough. Where did ya see the carcass Lass?" Dwalin looked disappointed and hurt, as if she had betrayed him.

"I ran across the road and straight out until I got to very open land… maybe an hour's slow run. It's hard, there really are no landmarks out there: Oh! Wait, it was maybe two or three hundred metres from the border of the woods that faces the mountain."

"It's not just animals lass, it's the fact that you could get lost out there fer days that makes it dangerous as well. Don't go there again. If ye want to run, run along the road." He walked to the front door, his thoughts now clearly elsewhere. "Och! Are ye joining us for supper tonight? Dis, the lads, even Balin, we all thought it would be nice ya have ye over. If ye like bring Gorin and Lis…"

"Thank you for thinking of me but I think I need an early night tonight." She would need time to draft a letter or resignation, preferably that didn't hurt Oin's feelings, or implicate Thorin. "Maybe some other time..?"

"Yea right…" he replied sarcastically as he let himself out and shut the door behind him.

She turned towards the kitchen expecting to face the wrath of Lisella and Gorin, but they had also disappeared. And so she was left alone in the hallway outside her door.

…..

As Monday morning arrived, she had already been awake since half past four in the morning. She had drafted her letter of resignation several times before settling for the final version. Then she had made herself an early breakfast and pulled out her new dress, pairing it with a smart but comfortable pair of heels. If she was going to do this, it would be in style and on her own terms!

Hopefully Dwalin would be waiting as usual. Of course after yesterday, there was every chance he would not be there. She felt a pang of guilt at the thought.

As she opened the front door her heart sank as she spotted Thorin's large black SUV. Pausing for a moment to find her keys and lock up, she took enough time to psych herself up for another confrontation with him. Presumably Dwalin had told him about her wonder out yesterday.

She made her way to the passenger side of the car, when the window lowered revealing Dwalin! He sat there in the front passenger seat reading some paperwork in a file.

"Oh! Morning…"

"Morning? Ya sound disappointed to see me lass… were ya expecting Thorin…?"

"No… I just didn't expect you…"

"Aye?" Dwalin grinned, raising an eyebrow at her, mischievously.

"No! I mean… I was expecting another scolding…"

"Now yer diggin yerself deeper lass." He grinned wider still, watching her slowly turn red.

"Ok! Ok! Come on then; take me to work."

"Nah! Ye'll be takin yerself now lass…" he signalled for her to get into the drivers seat.

So she walked around and climbed in.

"Thorin felt ye needed a car while ye stayed here, so he would rather ye use his. Don't worry, yer precious, swanky German car is being repaired, and will be kept ready in his Lordship's garages." Dwalin explained, gesturing for her to get herself adjusted and start the SUV up. "So I will accompany ye in this morning… and then yer on yer own…"

"Ok…" she couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"If yer disappointed that he couldn't come; well, he's busy –"

"Nope. Not disappointed." She added quickly, as she adjusted the mirrors, aiming to look clearly disinterested.

"He has left ye a note in the glove compartment, as has Lady Dis." Dwalin explained as she pulled out.

After a short while she interrupted the silence.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Dwalin…" she began, glancing briefly at him in her periphery.

"Don't worry lass. Sometimes we all have days like that." He replied softly. "Anyway – I know something happened between the two of yer, even if yer both stubborn about it…"

They remained silent for a bit longer. Dwalin's last words swirling around in her mind as she carried on. His car was much more firm in its handling than hers. It was probably too big for her too, but she wouldn't turn down the chance of some wheels for a bit. Especially not if she had to work on for a bit until she could leave.

"Did you tell him about the dead calf…?" She asked tentatively, as though opening up a taboo subject. She had fully expected him to turn up to her house angry at her, so it had been a surprise to see that he hadn't. And yet, part of her realised he had no reason to, after all he had made it abundantly clear that she was nothing more than another face in the crowd to him.

"Aye lass, and we are looking into it. But I didn't tell him it was ye that found it. I said I went fer a walk while waiting for ya! And let's keep it at that shall we…?" He added. "But it goes without saying that ye don't go anywhere near that place again now? Is that clear lass?"

"Yes of course." She smiled as she stopped at a junction. "Where do I drop you off Dwalin?"

"I'll walk from the hospital." He replied. "Are ye sure yer happy ye know where everything is in here?"

"Yup. I'm good… so you're off the hook from driving me around now."

"Very well lass. Not that I didn't like having pleasant company in the mornings." He winked at her just as she parked up. "Well lass… I'll head out on my way."

He gathered his files and stepped out. So before he could walk very far, she too had jumped out and ran around to him, throwing her arms around him in a big hug.

"Thank you Dwalin." She spoke into his chest.

"Och lass, yer going soft on me!" He muttered wrapping his arms around her. "Now yer not planning on leaving us are ya…?"

"No…" she lied. Her letter was still in her bag.

"Alright… better get yerself ta work then. Remember no staying too late! If yer worried about driving home, ye have one of us accompany ye."

"Ok." She pulled away rolling her eyes, with a smile.

"Aye… any more of that cheek and I'll tell him ye missed him this morning!" He winked before walking away, leaving her with her mouth agape. He muttered on. "Although I think there may be more truth to it than ye both fancy admitting to..."

Suddenly remembering the letters in her glovebox, she hurried back to the car. It was silly really, Dis would only be writing to say something nice, and Thorin to criticise her. Looking at the heavy enveloped both watermarked with their Durin crest, which they seemed to love around there, she picked up the first letter and opened it, breaking the wax seal. That was another oddity about Erebor, they seemed to prefer notes. Apparently no one called or texted around here! But then again, the mobile reception was truly terrible.

The first letter was from Dis:

_My Dear Shobha,_

_I'm sorry we couldn't spend as much time together that day at the ball._

_I hope you enjoyed your evening nonetheless, and ignored my brother_

_and our cousin for any rude comments they might have made._

_We will have a visitor from down south, visiting soon, he is _

_a dear friend and a most trusted one._

_It would be wonderful if you could join us for supper at the_

_Manor, when he comes to stay._

_And perhaps join us for a picnic one weekend too!_

_Perhaps we can meet for lunch as usual this week?_

_Much love,_

_Dis_

Shobha groaned at the thought of enduring dinner with Thorin, and tucked the letter back in its envelope. Apparently Dis was relentless in her attempts to involve her! But the blunder with her dress, was without doubt a purposeful one last weekend. And one that Thorin would not let his sister forget anytime soon, she imagined.

She then looked at the remaining envelope, her heartbeat quickening as she turned it over. His seal was much heavier, with ornate designs to it. Even the amount of wax he used was much more. Cursing herself mentally for noticing, she opened his letter:

_Dear Miss Seth,_

_I understand you would not wish to hear from me at all, but please _

_accept my sincere apologies, if I insulted you in any way on Saturday._

_Your tireless work in the infirmary so far, is greatly valued by all those you_

_have treated in Erebor already, as well as your colleagues and even Oin,_

_who does not readily take to many._

_Therefore, I would hate for my careless choice of words to be reason for_

_your departure from our community._

_While I still believe firmly, for reasons I cannot share currently, that it _

_remains unsafe for you to travel on your own, late at night, or even to _

_and from Dale. I do not wish for you to feel 'imprisoned', and so I would _

_like it if you would use my own personal vehicle, during your stay here._

_Your own car will be shortly repaired and kept well looked after in our _

_garages and you would be welcome to it whenever you wish._

_I have moved the small items you had kept stored in the boot for your _

_convenience._

_I hope you will therefore reconsider any intention of leaving._

_Yours,_

_T.O._

She reread his letter, frowning. It was not an unreserved apology, but probably as much as he would ever give her. And his car, like everything to do with him, was cumbersome, and frankly excessive. But it was still freedom for her, and a gift-horse she wouldn't look in the mouth. Nonetheless living there would mean tiptoeing around him. It would only be a matter of time before she rubbed him the wrong way again. She walked through the door to their office and popped her bag on the desk, the letters still in hand.

"Morning lass!" Aileen walked through the door with another pile of letters and a set of patient notes.

"Good morning Aileen!"

"That must have been the best ball we've had in years!" She beamed, popping the pile of letters in her intray and the set of notes on her desk. "And my word lass, that dress ye wore – I even saw Lord Thorin watch ya when ye danced with Fili! Now he's a handsome young man isn't he?! And I'm willing to bet he might have his heart set on ya…"

"Oh gosh! I think we are both fine as things are." She took her mac off and flung it on her chair.

"Oh those are the notes you asked for; you said there was something you wanted to check…" she patted them. "You should really think about it seriously. Lady Dis seems to love you, young Fili will be next to inherit the title and the estate – there's no doubt he's taken a liking to ya. And ye both make such a handsome couple… and we could keep ya here…"

"Lass, ye never spared a dance with me on saturday!" Oin popped his head through the door.

"Sorry Oin, it was non stop until I escaped…" Shobha smiled.

"Aye lass, I don't blame ya. That Lord Dain was looking for ya. He claimed he wanted a dance with ya." Oin looked almost questioningly at her.

"Oh no. I never promised that. In fact I barely had time to speak with him, apart from receiving a semi-insult. I would even be surprised he wanted to dance with me!" She explained surprised at that comment. There was clearly something going on, and Dain wasn't wholly honest about his reasons for wanting to find her.

"Aye, well… It's no surprise we don't see eye to eye, Lord Dain and myself. He's a businessman lass." He warned looking at her desk. "Ye've got letters already?"

"Oh no, those are for me." Shobha quickly reached out and picked up the three envelopes, pushing them interrupted her drawer and locking it.

"Did Thorin drop ya this morning?" Oin startled her with the question.

"No… why?"

"His car is parked out there." He suddenly looked at her suspiciously. "In fact didn't he chase after ye with yer shoes on Saturday?"

"Ugh God!" She could feel her face flushing at the loaded nature of his question. "I had left them when I took a rest."

"Oh, I see. Although I don't ever recall him chasing after anyone for anything…" the old doctor raised a bushy greying eyebrow at her. "Are ye sure, Thorin isn't here today?"

"I have no idea. Dwalin dropped his car off for me while mine is being repaired." She lied to take the heat off any further questioning. Aileen and Oin were both nosier than her own mother and all her gossipy friends put together!

"Well… yer dressed extra nice today…" he continued to look at her suspiciously.

"Oh – do you think so? Thank you; it's the new dress Mel made for me. I have a whole day of clinic, plus we have out morning ward round, so I thought it would be a good day to break it in. It cheers up the patients." She tried to sound nonchalant.

"Hmmm… come on then."

…..

The week had gone rather quietly. She had been too busy helping Lisella prepare for the health check visits she was carrying out at the school.

They had arrived at the school, and as per their instructions the parents had attended to be present for their children. But they had also put together a big lunch to say thank you. The morning had been completely busy with all the checks carried out on each child.

"That's the last of the boxes." Lisella passed Shobha a box, which she loaded into the large boot of Thorin's SUV. "So why are you not staying for lunch again?"

"I have clinic this afternoon, and lots of things to follow up, a couple of ward patients to review… and I plan on finishing on time this Friday…" she lied. The school were expecting Thorin to visit, and she had caught wind of it as they Morning went on, and had been cooking up excuses to disappear as soon as possible. As the week had gone on, everyone had made small comments about her being loaned Thorin's vehicle. If he felt strongly towards her, he certainly had a strange way of showing it! A thought that made her bile rise. "In any case this is all for you. It's your idea, your planning, all I did was to help on the day."

"But I have been wanting to do this for years, and if you hadn't supported me, none of this would be possible."

"Don't be silly. Please, Lis, enjoy your moment of glory. I promise as doctors we get very few of those." She smiled, shutting the boot.

"You know, he'll want to know why you didn't stay." Lis twirled a blonde braid in her hands, observing Shobha with her hazel eyes. "I mean he turned up twice at the house on Sunday demanding to talk to you. Gorin, joked about it, but he looked like he was going to break in your door! And lending you his own vehicle…"

"Really it can't be such a big deal, he must have more." Shohba rolled her eyes, she would have loved to have divulged her encounter with Thorin that night to Lis, but he had been brazen enough to hold her, and even dance a little. If he truly wanted her, there was nothing to stop him. And so she felt even stupid at having thought anything more of their encounter. She was also a little tipsy, and perhaps more flirtatious than she should have been and he was most likely accustomed to women throwing themselves at him, finding it amusing!

"No, we are not permitted to have more than one, it's an environmental law, to protect where we live. Even your car would have been the only non hybrid or electric car in town!" She raised her brows explaining rather seriously. "We are fortunate in Erebor that we have the river. Almost all our energy is hydroelectric, and everyone's houses built on the south side have solar roofs! We're really careful that way. Even though we mine a fair bit. Thorin ruled out coal before we left Erebor over twenty years ago. In fact I think one of the other council members will bring him over for that reason. He certainly hasn't done any of these things for anyone else…"

"Well it's probably only because if I met with some horrid accident out here. It would bring the media and police here. It wouldn't look good," Shobha stopped at that. She was pretty sure Thorin knew all about their werewolf problem. If the media turned up and started poking around it would all come out. It made her think of the black werewolf that had spoken to her that night. She had come to conclude it was the same one she had seen in some recurrent dreams, where it was going to have sex with her! The thought made her cringe – was that some weird fetish she had been harbouring deep down inside?!

She fiddled with his car keys. Even the key tag on there was a chunky leather one, and suited his large, rough hands. She could still recall his touch on the bare skin of her back.

"You should have seen him that day… um…" Lis suddenly looked at her concerned, her warm eyes wide.

"Please, I hardly doubt that. He was probably there to tell me off for breaking some rule or other. Perhaps instead of trying to break my door down, leaving some flowers and a note might be easier for a girl to understand, instead of the dark brooding thing going on…" she backed away from Lis, aiming to walk around and get in the car, when she backed straight in to a large steely frame of a body. Immediately a firm hand came to grip her waist on one side, with a grunt.

"My Lord… er - we were just packing up!" Lis squeaked, her wide eyes now revealing utter shock and embarrassment.

Shobha flashed a look of annoyance at her poor colleague. Lis could have given her more of a warning. Turning slowly, to meet his gaze, she wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Lord Oakenshield," she found his cold blue eyes staring at her and he was holding her bag! "I'm sorry… I didn't realise you were standing there."

It was rather close in truth. It made her feel quite uncomfortable.

"Well… I'll see you back at hospital Shobha. My Lord, we look forward to seeing you inside." And with that before Shobha could protest Lisella had left them alone.

"Miss Seth, I was returning your bag." He continued to observe her with his intense gaze for a moment, completely ignoring Lis. She could feel the heat emanating from his body. Then he suddenly took a step to move away from her still holding her bag out. "The teachers mentioned you would not be staying?"

"Thank you." She slowly took her bag, before inching towards the drivers seat. "Yes… I have clinic in the afternoon, and some patients to see before then…"

"There is no harm in keeping you protected. Our clan has existed here for centuries. Our way of life, our rules; we have reasons for them." He then moved closer to her, towering over her, coldly observing. "Your careless actions could lead to the undoing of all that. And I will not have it."

"Perhaps if you were honest about what's going on–" She frowned, only to be cut off.

"Honest? Honest?!" He growled angrily stepping closer again, but all the same pleased to see she didn't flinch or draw away from him this time. "You should know, those military men you visited in Dale. They are only helping you for their own reasons! For decades they have been carrying out their so called exercises on the borders of our lands, because they are after certain resources we posses."

"You mean the wolves?" She searched his face, watching for any reactions. But his icy stare was all she received. There was something terrifyingly familiar about it, and yet she couldn't put her finger on it. It made her heart race, and her breath quicken.

Staring down at her for a moment longer, with his sapphire gaze that felt as though it tore its way straight into her soul, he remained there for what felt like an eternity, then he suddenly stepped away.

"Perhaps, it is you that should be giving me flowers, for the loan of my vehicle…" and with that he turned, and began strolling away.

She was certain he knew about the werewolves, but it was clear he would give away nothing for now. What was he hiding?

…

Dear All,

Thank you for reading on so far… your reviews are greatly appreciated xx

Ducky-Rawr-Foxears – thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too ❤️

UnaLouise – thank you so much! A werewolf with red fur is hard to imagine… but there is a method to my madness (all revealed later on…) cue mysterious music 😉


	8. Chapter 8

They had walked out to the north of the Mountain. The landscape was just as barren and rugged as it was further south. The heather was also accompanied this time by lavender and little white flowers that grew amongst the small rocks that were scattered about.

The day was without a doubt hot, as it had been for the last two weeks, but today it was somewhat overcast. It was still a nice day for a picnic.

Dis, Fili and Kili led the way enthusiastically, while Shobha, Gorin and Lis followed. Behind them followed a further group of other guests, with the smaller made Bilbo Baggins, who had recently arrived from Hampshire. But no sign of Thorin!

Eventually they had found their way to a rather pleasant clearing and settled down, spreading out several large blankets and laying out many baskets. And concurrently Fili, Kili and several other younger guests, began to pull out equipment for games.

"Quick game of rounders…?" Kili smiled at her.

"Oh I'm good to watch thanks."

"No no – it gets the appetite going." Fili tossed a small base to the young historian and head librarian, Ori, who was helping to set up.

"Yes, even if you bat for one round it would be enough. We all do. And I can't say I care too much for moving about." Bilbo took a seat beside her. "So how are you settling in here, my dear?"

"I'm enjoying the work." She replied, as Dis passed her a drink.

"Aye, a little too much! It's what she lives for!" Lis teased sitting beside Gorin and not far from her.

"Well, it's nice to have a car again." Shobha explained to the eccentric looking Bilbo, as he watched her intently for a moment before looking away momentarily.

"Oh dear! What happened to your car?" He probed.

"I ran into some sort of animal on the drive back from a visit to Dale." She paused for a moment debating whether to reveal more or not, seeing Dis paying an attentive ear to her, despite serving food to other guests. "I mean, I got out to check on the poor creature…"

There was a collective gasp from Bilbo, Lis, Gorin, Gloin, his wife, and Dis in response to her words.

"Oh goodness! I would just keep driving. It can be a bit dangerous on these roads after dusk." Bilbo watched her carefully, along with the others. "Do you know what you hit?"

Shobha suddenly found all attention diverted to her. And so she thought better of telling the truth. It made her wonder how much they all knew about what was going on around here, even though they pretended everything was ok.

"It was something with dark fur? I only had my full beams to see, everything else was rather dark." She bluffed off, shrugging her shoulders. "And whatever it was, moved off before I could check."

"Lass, I would never get out of the car. I tell my wife this. Ye always just keep going. Ye wouldn't find a man out there and if ye did, just call the local authorities and let them look into it." Gloin advised her seriously, as he tucked into a large sandwich, finishing it in two bites.

"Why did you go to Dale?" Bilbo inquired again.

"A family acquaintance was up there briefly, doing some work. He brought a parcel from my parents, for me." Shobha watched a few eyes on her again, even with the many conversations that were going on among the large group. "I had a walk around there. Bumped into the Mayor's daughter, who is lovely! The town looks pretty. I'd love to visit again. They've clearly got some history."

"Oh Shobha! They have those old churches, with some scary stories about wolf men and vampires. It's all a bit silly, and frankly unbelievable." Dis chimed in offering her some food. Her tone was well rehearsed, but her face was less certain. It seemed that she suspected Shobha of having seen more of what she hit that night than was revealed. "They claim the wall was there for vampires, but our clan is just as old, and has no such thing. It was probably built in plague times, when everyone suspected all sorts of creatures for bringing in the disease!"

There was a pause around the group, as they all tucked in and watching the rest play rounders.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing hiding away up here? I mean, you should be dating…" Mara, Glóin's wife smiled at her.

Once again Bilbo and Dis paid close attention to her, anticipating her answer.

"Lets just say I'm open to offers but not actively searching." She chuckled at her own bad sense of humour, receiving a snort of laughter from Lis.

"Then you are perfect fruit, ripe for the picking, for any man who has the courage and the reach." Bilbo smiled at her gently. He was probably in his forties, clearly a bachelor and quite eccentric at that. He wore a tweed jacket, with a red waistcoat underneath, teamed with a mismatched pair of brown cord trousers and a rather frumpy but elaborate red silk cravat.

"Ha! Well, I'm probably not very sweet at all!" Shobha laughed. "More like that fruit that is too sharp to eat!"

"I like sharp fruit." Fili ducked in next to Dis, to grab a drink. He winked over at Shobha, as he sat back, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. If she had met him in a bar or at a social event back in London, she would have placed him as certainly being a bit of a player. And she probably would have fallen for his charms nonetheless. The thought made her blush. "Especially sharp fruit covered in cream… mmmmm…"

She looked over at the open clearing, where a game of rounders was apparently in full swing. Even though the young adults were fully involved, they had somehow completely bowed to the whims of the few children amongst the group that they were entertaining well. There were squeals Of excitement and laughter as a little red haired girl ran a full home run, with Kili in false pursuit. He was evidently running much slower than she imagined he could run normally. The rest of the group all clapped and cheered loudly as she crossed the final base and did a little victory dance, and Kili not missing a trick pretended to be a sore looser. It was hilarious to watch the drama from where she sat.

"It would be a waste if you didn't have children, Shobha," Lis quietly whispered beside her following her gaze. "I saw how you were with the kids that day at the school."

"Oh gosh I don't know, it's much easier when they're not your own. You get to do all the fun stuff."

"The hard stuff comes easily. Not everyone enjoys the fun stuff." Gorin grumbled, perking up at Lis' conversation.

"Yeah. Doctor Grumpy here, is no good with children." Lis rolled her eyes, pursing her lips, clearly annoyed.

"I think you'll find it's different if you guys have kids of your own. At least that's what I've noticed with most guys." Shobha teased him.

"Woah! We've only been going out for a bit." He held his hands out as though Shobha threatened him with a gun.

"Go on Gorin! You're up to bat next lad!" Fili passed him a bat, breaking up the conversation that was headed in the wrong direction.

"Saved by the bat!" He patted Fili on the shoulder as he eagerly jumped to his feet and shouted at Kili. "Don't throw your dodgy balls at me Kili!"

...

The afternoon had worn on, with everyone taking turns to bat. The food and drink appeared to be magically endless. And Bilbo, Ori and Dis had all pulled out books to read. It had been a very pleasant afternoon. She hadn't been able to help herself from wondering where Thorin and Dwalin were. Even if Thorin had a miserable disposition, she was certain Dwalin would have secretly enjoyed an afternoon like this!

"What are ya thinking?" Lis turned her attention to Shobha once more.

"Nothing. Just this and that…"

"Not about a certain brooding Lord, who leant you his car?"

Shobha groaned pulling her legs up to her chest and tucking her chin on her knees.

"No. But thanks for ruining the afternoon by reminding me." She frowned. It was a bare faced lie, but one she was more comfortable with than even admitting the truth to herself.

"So what's the deal hun? No boyfriend…? I mean no handsome man waiting in London for you?"

"Nope." She turned to watch Lis' face fall as she replied flatly, so thought she would open up a little, although she was sure that Bilbo and Dis were paying attention, now. "I was engaged once, but it didn't work out: apparently he was a self absorbed idiot and I was too young to have noticed that when I first dated him. It's all in the past."

"Well it's his loss." Lis got to her feet and pulled at Shobhas hand, bringing her up to her feet too. Apparently she had also noticed the added attention they must have received during that brief conversation, as anyone else would have probed her further, but she simply accepted her brief explanation. "And do you know what? I'm glad. Because it brought you to us! Now come on – let's show the boys how it's done shall we…?"

"Eh?" Shobha looked at the group, who had now set up a high net and appeared to be playing a strange game of 'five a side' badminton! "All those racquets look dangerous –"

"Two More racquets please!" Lis yelled out as she tugged Shobha along to join the group, and Kili jumped straight away to shift some players around. "Let's make it interesting – throw in a second shuttle!"

They had played this crazily fun and fast paced game for about half an hour, when Shobha followed a shuttle backwards in hopes of reaching it. She stretched back with a as she swung her racquet backwards she hit someone rather firmly indeed, receiving a deep grunt in response, instead of connecting with the shuttle.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry –" she turned back to find herself face to face with a rather cross looking Thorin. His visible anger seemed to soften at the sight of his attacker, but he rubbed his forehead. "I didn't see you. I'm sorry."

Her heart sank, as her breath quickened again, and in the distance a rumble of thunder made itself heard.

"Head back everyone! We have a thunder storm coming! Go! Get the children in!" He called out at the group, walking past her, as though she was not there. Looking back she could see the group were packing away the picnic things and folding blankets.

There was a moment of confusion as the children playing where being walked up to their parents, Lis and Shobha joined Gorin and Kili as they began to pack the games away into bags. Thorin helped Fili take down the net.

"I'll take that lass," Dwalin grinned at Shobha, picking up a bag full of games equipment. It looked heavy but it appeared not to touch the large muscled man! He reached over and took the other bag from Lis. "That too. Now go, the hike back to the cars will take time."

Gorin carried another bag of things while Fili and Kili each picked up a basket and began walking ahead, leaving Shobha, Lis and Thorin folding up the multitude of blankets.

A crack of lightning followed by a louder rumble of thunder sounded, making them pause and look up. Lis was first off to join Gorin who had trailed behind to allow her to catch up.

Worried she'd be left alone with him she hurriedly wrapped up the last of the blankets roughly and began walking after the group, but it seemed they were much further ahead. And the five blankets she carried were in no way light! Soon Thorin had caught up with her, carrying a basket and a few remaining blankets and the group ahead were out of sight.

They trudged on in silence for a while. At times she opened her mouth, thinking of things to say, only to hold her tongue, and at times she heard him snort, or puff out a breath he had been holding.

She would suddenly look up to catch him staring at her, only to look away, and on several occasions when she stumbled he was suddenly there by her side, catching her by wrapping his free arm around her waist. But when she thanked him, she would receive no more than a grunt in reply.

As she began to recognise the final part of the trek back to the car, rain had begun to fall, initially just a few drops here and there. They had both picked up the pace.

"Hurry. There is a storm coming!" He grunted.

"I'm going as fast as I –" she never had the chance to finish her sentence. As the heavens suddenly opened within sight of the car.

"Where are the car keys?" Thorin yelled over the sound of heavy rain.

"I have them," she searched her pockets, as he closed in on her, both drenched to the bone, before she found them.

"Let me have them!"

"What?! Why can't I drive?!" She held them out nonetheless, unlocking the car and desperate to get in.

"Because I know the roads better! Get in!"

She ran across throwing things in the boot before getting into the front passenger seat, as he followed shortly getting into the drivers seat.

They both sat inside as torrents poured down, beating loudly against the roof and windows, breathing hard after having running. She wiped the dripping wet hair away from her face, letting out a stifled laugh. She could feel his eyes on her, and she turned to find him staring at her. His eyes wondered down her white blouse, which had turned completely sheer, stuck against her skin, and to her horror her lacy light bra did nothing to hide her nipples. Even her red linen trousers stuck to her like a second skin. She pulled at her blouse attempting to pull it off her skin to no avail, as he quickly looked away, starting up the engine.

"If this doesn't clear, you will need to spend the night at the Manor." He began to drive but visibility was so poor he could only travel very slowly.

"Maybe we should park and wait a bit for now? This is very bad." She muttered quietly looking out of the window. She wouldn't have been in this mess if she had just kept up with the others. Or frankly if she hadn't come at all!

"This storm is predicted to last all night." He replied back annoyed. "We can't wait here in the car. You'll catch a chill. Look at you- you're soaked to the bone."

"So what – we hike back?"

He grew quiet, deep in thought before stealing another glance at her. At first his cold eyes met hers, and then wondered down her body again, only to look away.

"We'll have to spend it in the gamekeepers lodge." He looked at her again. "I am going to get down and come over to collect you. Remember the road will be muddy, and slippery. You can't let go of me."

"Wait –"

He got out of the car before she could say anymore disappearing from sight because of the heavy rainfall and was soon opening her door. Holding his hand out to her, standing in the pouring rain. She slid out of the wet leather seat, falling into his firm arms.

"You're in sandals!"

"I was about to tell you –"

"Then I'll carry you!" He pulled her away from the car shutting the door and locking it but despite slipping in the mud already, she pushed his arms away, only gripping his hand.

"No! I'll manage!" She cried over the harsh sounds of the falling rain.

They were soon picking up the pace as they made their way along the narrow road before a small cottage appeared into view.

But as they reached the door it was clear the gamekeeper was not at home. After trying the door, he pulled her behind him, and punched through one of the small glass panes in the door using his elbow before reaching in to unlock it and let them both in. She reached in the darkness and found a light switch which she flicked, but there appeared to be no power.

"It'll be the storm. Power will be down to this place. The lines aren't great at best." He opened a drawer on a console table in the entry hall to pull out a torch and turn it on before locking the door. "Come on."

He ushered her along with his hand on her lower back, guiding her through to the kitchen, where he turned on the stove setting a kettle on there.

"Here," he took several candles out of a drawer and passed her some candle holders. "I'm going to get the fire going in the living room."

"Ok I'll get these lit and come in." She nodded as he disappeared.

Laughing bitterly at the irony of how she had wanted to avoid today in order to avoid him, but how she found herself trapped in a cold, empty little cottage alone with him now, she quickly lit the candles and stood them in their holders. Then looking around the room she spotted a couple of large candles. Moving one into the centre of the dining table, she lit it, and looked around for a tea pot and some tea. The kitchen was warming up with in the heat of the stove, so she decided she would stay in here and warm up.

Pouring hot water into the tea pot to brew, she busied herself finding some mugs, and peered into the fridge. Empty. Apparently the gamekeeper was due to be away for some days! Looking through the cupboards she found a jar of honey. At least that would sweeten the black tea. She filled two mugs with tea, when Thorin appeared in the doorway again.

"Come in here." Thorin commanded sternly. "I have the fire going, it's warmer. Here let me carry those."

Moving the mugs and honey along with one of the candles on to a tray he walked through and waited for her as she followed with the remaining two candles. He led her through to a cosy sitting room, with a roaring fireplace where he set the tray down on a coffee table and moved about the room lighting more candles.

Looking around as she placed the candles on another small side table, it was hard to ignore how romantic this would have been under any other circumstances. He moved efficiently. His strong frame accentuated by his wet clothes. He had taken his jacket off and his shirt stuck to his broad, muscular chest.

She quickly turned the wards the fire, moving closer to warm up.

"Here, I've put honey in them both…" he spoke quietly, standing close behind, offering her a mug.

She reached out and took the mug, her fingers brushing against his as she did. The contact made her shiver, and he looked down at her concerned, before slowly lifting his hand up to to brush her hair away from her face and feel her cheek softly. His hands felt rough.

"You're cold." He took a step closer before reaching around her to set his mug on the mantelpiece and leaving the room again.

She slipped her shoes off and set them to one corner of the fireplace, before kneeling down in front of the fire attempting to warm herself.

"Here." He stood over her offering her a worn out bathrobe and a towel. When she looked at him uncertain, he spoke a little more firmly. "Take your clothes off."

"What?!"

"You're soaking wet. Take your clothes off." He stepped closer again, looking irritated that she wasn't moving. "Take. Your. Clothes. Off. Or I'll do it for you."

"I don't know what kind of women you've come across, but I'm not undressing in front of you." She scoffed as she took the towel and robe from him. And then she noticed the cut on his hand softening a little at that. "You're hurt…"

She gently took his hand looking at the cut.

"Aye, I must have cut it on the glass when I broke in to unlock the door," he turned to her again, speaking softer and reaching out to touch her cheek again softly. "Get out of those clothes please, and I will go and find a medical kit."

Shobha looked up at him, while he held her gaze, taking another step closer towards her until she could feel the warmth of his body, almost touching her. He stood so close that she could see every wrinkle, crows foot and scar, visible in the soft flickering candle-light. He was arrogant, insufferable and self absorbed. But there, in that cosy room, by the crackling fire, standing in their soaking clothes, she would have been lying if she didn't suddenly notice how handsome his rugged features were. It made her wonder what it would feel like to kiss him, to have his beard scratch her bare skin. The thought made her shiver again.

"Please," he almost pleaded this time. "Take your clothes off. I will give you a moment…"

After he left, she remained there for a moment, glued to the spot, watching the flames dance higher and higher. Then realising Thorin might return any moment, she quickly took her clothes off, followed by her underwear before starting to pull on the robe when she heard him walk in. From what she could hear, he stood watching her for a moment - perhaps longer than was appropriate, before he cleared his throat and turned around. She could hear his breathing, initially a bit ragged and excited for having rushed around looking for things, before he steadied it.

"You can turn around…" she spoke softly pulling the robe together and tying the belt as she turned to face him.

He turned to her, setting a pile of towels and blankets down on the sofa, then walking over to her, carrying a chair which he set to a side of the fire place.

"Lay your clothes out on this to let them dry." He moved over to her again, then reaching out ran his hands over her upper arms. "Are you warmer?"

"Yes, thank you." She moved to take his hand in hers again. "Come on then, where's the first aid kit? Sit down…"

She moved him to a large armchair facing the fireplace and laid out the medical kit, before turning to him again. When she touched his palm where the cut was, he winced, and so slowly, tenderly, she cleaned his cut hand, examining it first and then bandaging it well.

"It'll need stitches, but it can wait till tomorrow.." Looking up, she found him watching her intently. His sapphire eyes not shying away this time. Then she spotted his sodden clothes. "It's your turn… to take your clothes off – I'll go make another round of teas."

But when she stood up to turn away, he quickly caught her hand in his unhurt one again.

"I can't manage with the bandage now… please would you…?" He gestured to his shirt buttons, still holding her hand and coming to stand in front of her.

She nodded silently, tiptoeing up to reach his upper buttons, she began undoing them slowly, one by one, her heartbeat quickening with each. The bare skin becoming exposed on his chest widened as she moved down his chest, revealing soft, dark hair on his chest. By the time she reached his waist, she was certain even he could hear the pounding of her heart. Having failed to pull his shirt out, slowly, her fingers settled on the heavy metal buckle of his belt, when he drew a breath in sharply, his free hand grasping hers, in a silent plea; half wanting her to stop for the sake of his self control, half desperate for her to undress him fully, to feel her small, cool hands on his bare skin.

"It's ok, I promise I won't look." She set her fingers on his buckle again, looking up, staring into his eyes shamelessly. "Don't tell me you're commando under there…"

"Hmmm… And wouldn't you just love to know…" he watched her with the intensity of a predator, the corners of his lips pulling up.

She carried on, slowly undoing his buckle, followed by the button on his trousers before pulling out his shirt. Then she finished unbuttoning his shirt. All the while he watched her, deep blue eyes, hungry, and desperate for her. Finally, she let her fingers wonder down to his zip, seeing his whole body shift and tense up, as he tried hard not to push himself into her hands. And oh so delicately, she picked up the zip pull, so her fingers were no more than ghosting over him and unzipped him at an agonisingly slow pace. She remained with her gaze unbroken, staring in his eyes, even though he was unable to help himself as he briefly shut his eyes under her touch, ignoring the temptation to look at the task she carried out.

As she finished, his sodden trousers, held up previously, only by his aching erection, slowly slid down, his belt buckle clinking as it hit the floor. He had watched her carefully throughout, and she had been true to her word, eventually turning slowly to allow him the time to step out of his clothes and pull on a towel. When he signalled that he was done, she turned back and walked to him, setting her hands over his, as he struggled to knot his towel with his bandaged hand. She grasped the ends of his towel and tied them in a tight knot.

"Do you feel better?" He asked gently, moving so close to her and letting his eyes drift down to her lips.

"A lot better, thank you." She smiled softly. It had been a different side to him completely. It seemed there in the privacy of that cosy little cottage, just like shedding his clothes, he had also removed the hardened armour he wore when he faced the world.

"Your hair is still wet…" he reached out tentatively, making sure she didn't flinch before touching her wet hair that fell over her shoulders. "It looks even glossier when it's wet."

He wanted to touch her so much; wanted to undo her robe and hold her body against his, to warm her up, and to feel her fall asleep in his arms. But these were unusual circumstances, and he would not take advantage of her in this vulnerable state.

"You need to get some rest." He took a step away and picked up a towel, handing it to her, which she slowly wrapped around her hair, as though finally coming out of a daze.

Before she turned away nodding, he thought he had registered a flash of disappointment in her eyes. Had she _wanted_ him to kiss her? He could only wonder as she moved towards the couch and settled herself on there covering herself with a blanket.

Thorin knelt down by the fire, throwing several logs in and watching the flames engulf them as the heat grew.

"Goodnight." She quietly whispered from where she lay.

"Sleep well." He spoke without turning back, continuing to watch the flames dance up higher, the slightest hint of a smile pulling up at his lips.

...

Dear Felsong, thank you so much. I hope my stories give you as much escape as they do me… I know those hard days can sometimes seem endless, but they too will pass just like the clouds, making way for blue skies again ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

_Shobha sat up on her bed back in her house, when loud banging rattled her door. She stood up, fearful it might be the beast outside her door. It had finally come back to claim her._

_Before she could reach the door, it flung open, Thorin standing there, wearing only his trousers. This time she let her eyes wonder down his chest, taking in each of his strange tattoos, and scars, as well as the defined muscle and the dark hair that led her eyes down to the waistband of his trousers._

_"Thorin…?"_

_"I've wanted you for so long, my love…" he moved towards her, eyes filled with yearning._

_He was surrounding her small frame in his large arms within moments, running his hands through her hair and over the silk of her nightslip. His kisses were hot, and demanding as he pressed her body against his._

_Quickly, he had stripped her of her clothing and moved her to the bed, as she fought to undo his trousers. Within no time he lay on top of her, as she spread her legs for him willingly, his hard hot erection teasing her entrance._

_"Is this what you want?" He stared deep into her eyes._

_She raised her hips up in a silent plea to meet him… and soon he lay over her, thrusting desperately holding himself up on his strong arms, a fine sheen of sweat in his brow, as she dug her fingers into his back._

_Shutting her eyes briefly, she met each of his thrusts, her own breath falling in hot pants. He growled in reply to her moans. She could feel his hair falling on her skin, and the heat emanating from his body._

_But when she opened her eyes, Thorin was no longer there. Instead above her lay a large black wolf, the same one she had seen in her dreams, and the very same that had pushed her onto the hood of her car on the road back from Dale. He pinned her to the bed, as she screamed._

"Shobha…? Shobha…?" She could hear Thorin's voice, his hands stroking her face.

"Thorin… the wolf!" She breathed, shivering. Her head spun in the darkness, fighting to open her eyes.

"Hush now… you're safe with me. It was just a bad dream…" his reply was soft, his hold strong.

She could feel him moving her in his arms, her head resting against his chest. But try as she might, keeping her eyes open was not possible, and it seemed somehow, that he could see that.

"Shhhh… don't struggle…"

"Thorin… please…" she whispered into his chest. Her entire body felt weak and cold.

"You're safe with me. I promise… now rest…" he soothed in a deep velvety voice, stroking her hair, as she lay against his chest. He rather liked the way his name sounded on her lips. "Sleep now…"

….

As light flooded the room, she opened her eyes, squinting first, to allow her eyes to adjust.

She lay on a make shift bed of soft blankets that had been laid out by the fire place, which still burned warmly, even if not with the roaring intensity it had been built to last night. One of Thorin's arms lay around her holding her tight against his chest, and they were both wrapped up in several blankets again. Turning around, she found herself against his bare chest, protected from the morning chill by his body heat and the warmth from the fireplace. She curled up, attempting to warm herself, but his arm instinctively pulled her in against him. His was sound asleep, softly snoring, his raven hair dishevelled, and his face at ease, free of his usual frown lines. It made him look younger.

Finding herself against his bare chest, her own robe having come very undone, so her breasts lay against his bare chest and his chest hair rough against her nipples. Apparently his towel had come undone overnight as well, but her own robe provided some form of barrier between them.

His arm wrapped around her waist shifted up as he stirred.

"Are you cold?" He whispered looking down at her, and following on seeing their bodies pressed together. Thorin had imagined he might get married once, when he was younger, but thought it would be to the daughter of one of the better connected lords of the Iron Hills. A dutiful marriage, to bring about greater power to Erebor, she would be well looked after, in need of nothing, and in return she would provide him with an heir to his estate. But all the same, he imagined their marriage bed would be cold, driven by a need for service rather than true passion. Even then, it was a long forgotten idea.

This little woman however, was everything contrary to what he had imagined; from her exotic appearance, the way she made his blood boil, her uncontrollable swearing and foolish pride, the softness that made her nothing like the high born women of their clan, to the way she lay there now with her breasts pressed to his chest, looking up at him with her big doe eyes, it roused something in him: An inner animal that wanted to take her right now. To devour her, without any regard for her, and purely to satisfy himself.

Immediately, he let her go, feeling his body responding to her little frame pressed against his, allowing her the chance to pull her robe together, and letting himself to catch a glimpse of her brown-tipped peaks. He groaned, rolling over.

Mahal! How he wanted to close his lips around her pert nipples! It felt perverse, craving her like this, when only hours ago she had been so vulnerable and delirious with a fever, and he hated himself for these unwelcome feelings he had towards her: he never lost control of his senses this way. Never. So above all, it angered him, driving him wild with rage.

He didn't need the complications of a woman, particularly one that brought about feelings in him that he could not control. One who seemed to have an unwelcome hold over him and an outsider. He knew of the love of southerners; they fell in and out of love at a whim and had no true understanding of faithfulness or loyalty. She was young, much younger than him; to her, he was most likely a folly – a fling. When she was done, his love would be cast aside carelessly. And he was determined not to end up like that – like her former betrothed.

Quickly gathering himself together, wrapping his towel back up, he stood and left the room.

She felt drained, physically and emotionally. This man, she wanted to hate; his arrogance, his moodiness, it irritated her. And yet, there was a part of her that seemed to notice how he hid behind all this, to hide his vulnerability, and all the pain and suffering he had experienced.

Yet, last night, she had tended to his wounds and undressed him, and apparently he had held her and chased away her nightmares. But last night was an anomaly; two people, wholly different, brought together through desperation. In the end, he was an arrogant man, and probably cared little for her feelings as she had seen before. She reminded herself of that again.

Slowly, she moved towards the fireplace, where the flames had died right down. Her clothes, which had been hung on a chair and moved to the edge of the radiating heat, had dried well.

Quickly she began to pull on her knickers and her trousers, followed by removing her robe altogether so she stood momentarily topless in front of the fire as she reached for her shirt. Just then, she heard the door open and his footsteps, as he walked in and so she suddenly stopped, straightening up, but apparently he stood there watching.

For a few seconds he couldn't tear his gaze away from her slender back, her deep brown skin, and her sloping shoulders, framed well with her soft ebony locks.

She knew he stood there but made no hurry to cover herself with anything other than her own arms, even though she faced away. Surely if she turned to pick her shirt up, he would see more.

He could only believe that she was tempting him, on purpose! It made him want to walk up to her, remove the last of her clothes once more, and have his way with her; it was too easy to imagine bending her over the chair, squeezing her breasts, kneading her hips and greedily burying himself inside her.

Angry at the temptation she offered, he turned and left the room, as she reached to pull on her shirt, buttoning it up, still facing away.

When she was done, she made her way slowly into the kitchen, where she found him making tea, dressed in his trousers and an old worn t shirt, which must have belonged to the gamekeeper.

"Here." He grunted, as he handed her a mug of tea and moved the small jar of honey towards her. Then moving his eyes coldly over her, he picked up a jumper and slid it across the kitchen table to her. "Better put that on."

"Thank you, but I'm not cold in here now…" she replied picking up the tea and focussing her eyes on the mug to avoid his chilling gaze. Outside, the rain had eased into a gentle fall.

"We will leave after this. The rain has eased off enough for a bit to get back to the Manor. It'll be chilly outside." He spoke matter-of-factly, as if none of last night had happened. "And your blouse is sheer – it leaves little to the imagination. We wouldn't want anyone making any more out of this than it was, when we get back."

In the cold light of day, everything was back to where it belonged. His tone stung and made her feel like a cheap, drunken shag, that he wanted nothing to do with the next day.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're hardly my age…" she replied coldly. It was easier this way: to forget any tenderness they had shared last night. "And no one would think I would do anything with you, other than take up a vow of complete and unreserved celibacy…"

As she looked down at herself, she noticed he wasn't wrong. Her brown nipples tented the pale, thin silk. And so reaching for the jumper, she pulled it on, continuing to stare out of the window as she felt his gaze continue to burn into her.

…..

They had trudged through the continuing rain back to the car in silence. He held an umbrella over them both, and had found her a pair of wellies, so she was not in her sandals, which she now carried in her hands.

How could they have got the weather so wrong for this picnic?!

When they finally reached the Manor, they found Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili gathered by the entrance, deep in discussion, almost to the point of arguing! It was only when they saw them trudging back from where they had parked the car that they seemed to stop and all of them except Balin returned inside.

"We were debating whether to send a search party or not laddie!" Balin explained, looking from Thorin to Shobha.

"The storm hit hard before we could drive all the way. We had to stop and take shelter." Thorin muttered looking at his grey haired cousin, suspiciously.

"You waited the storm out in the car?" Balin looked surprised.

"No. We left the car for the gamekeepers lodge, where we waited for the storm to clear."

"Oh dear, ye must have been soaked!" Balin, who was smaller made, and a bit more portly looked at Shobha this time.

"Oh thank Mahal! You're both safe!" Dis suddenly appeared followed by the rest of the group, from around the corner, rushing over to Shobha first and giving her a hug, before inspecting Thorin, who stood beside her, looking annoyed by the fuss. "We were so worried! What in Durin's name happened to your hand."

"I will explain soon enough, but I think we need to get Miss Seth out of her wet clothes, and rested. She had a fever last night. And we could both do with some food." He gestured.

"Of course, come with me my dear, you can stay in the guest room on our floor –"

"Oh! I thought I was going back to the house…" Shobha tried to keep a neutral look. She didn't want to appear ungrateful.

"Och no lass! It only stopped raining heavily a couple of hours ago. I don't think this will last long. Anyway the storm is expected to continue all weekend now." Dwalin had appeared next to her and Dis. "Nah – yer safer here lass."

"Come now, don't be bashful about making yourself at home here. We have a beautiful library – Kili tells me you enjoy reading. And I can get you some clothes from before I had the boys," she took a scrutinising look at Shobha before smiling. "Even then it might be a bit loose for your hot little teenage gymnast body!"

Dis winked and chuckled as Dwalin joined in.

"Och Aye! But it cannae be worse that spending a weekend with Thorin eh?" Dwalin laughed heartily at that, and Dis guffawed.

Shobha turned to catch Thorin watching her with silent interest, although Fili and Kili had flanked him now, and were chatting away enthusiastically. It seemed like he was more interested in her conversation than what his nephews were discussing.

"Oh I don't know; he wasn't that bad really… I guess… well, compared to a troll or a zombie… or a dead body…" she replied, as they continued to laugh louder and louder. She was sure she heard a grunt from behind, but didn't look this time, allowing Dis to lead her away.

She had been given a lavishly decorated room, with a grand bed in the centre. There was a large wardrobe to one side and a dressing table. The bed was enormous! Much too large for one person! And the room was decorated with several grand tapestries and paintings. Them en suite bathroom was equally grand, with a large tub and a range of scented oils and bath elixirs to select from.

There was no sense now in turning down their hospitality. She was stuck here overnight, and as long as this storm was set to go on. So she had helped herself to an extra long bath, with a concoction of heady scents. Then finally when she had returned to the bedroom, she found several outfits laid out for her, with her old clothes gone and her underwear had somehow been laundered and dried! It made her wonder how many staff actually worked here at the Manor that she didn't see. There was clearly some maid or housekeeper that had put her underwear through a fast wash and then the drier and returned them back!

Walking slowly around the room taking time to look at the various paintings and tapestries, she finally walked over to the enormous bed and collapsed on it. Even the covers were sumptuous and soft, her body sinking into them. Before she was aware, she had drifted into a deep sleep.

...


	10. Chapter 10

_Her eyes opened reluctantly, she was still exhausted. She rolled over slowly, stretching out. Apparently she had somehow made her way under the covers and taken off her robe, although she didn't recall doing that. The covers felt soft against her bare skin. There was no clock visible, but she was not hungry, so deciding to take another nap, she rolled back into the sheets._

_"Did you sleep well…?" A deep voice quietly spoke from beside her, which made her sit up, startled. She found Thorin seated in a large padded armchair positioned by the bed. He looked unusually relaxed, in his usual deep blue attire, but instead of a suit he wore linen trousers and a tunic._

_"What – What are you doing here?" She was shocked to see him seated there, but to him it seemed normal. He was reading a book, which he turned down taking a good look at her, half smirking, when she realised she was naked and seated up in bed. So she quickly grabbed the covers, and pulled them up over herself._

_"I have already had all of you now… so there's no need to be shy…" he stood from his chair. "I enjoy watching you sleep… Perhaps I should let you get dressed."_

_He stood up, setting his book down on a side table before walking towards a large painting that hung on the wall, beside the fireplace. There he pressed something on the panel work that decorated the mantelpiece, and suddenly a doorway slid open where the painting hung._

_"Join me for a walk?" He looked over his shoulder back at her again before disappearing through the doorway which shut after him._

_"Wait – What?" _

_But he was gone. _

_She looked around, spotting her robe, thrown over the bottom of the bed. How could she have lost a chunk of time like that? She remembered collapsing on the bed after her bath, but certainly not banging Lord Grumpy! Although he seemed much less grumpy now – perhaps she should have done this all along! _

_Grabbing the robe, she slipped out of the bed, and threw it on. Then she noticed the book he had been reading; 'Her Nights in the Fens'!_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the growling she heard from the other end of the room. Turning around she saw it as real as it could get; the werewolf with fiery red fur! _

_It immediately found its target, moving towards her on its hind legs, snarling as it stared at her. _

_Slowly edging back, tying her robe up firmly. She quickly moved to the fireplace shouting, and feeling the mantelpiece panel-work hoping to find the hidden switch, but with little use. The creature was behind and close by, judging from the growling. And as she turned it lunged at her, knocking her back hard against the wall. She screamed in pain, watching the thing as it closed a clawed hand around her throat. _

_"You should have left here. And now I am going to have to kill you…" it rasped at her, holding up its other clawed hand in front of her face._

_Despite her struggle to try and kick it away, none of her blows seemed to touch the beast in any way. Instead it tightened its grip on her throat, lifting her up… and her vision began to fade…_

A crack of thunder sounded loudly, waking her up in the darkness, gasping. She lay there still in the bed. Outside it was raining hard again. So the storm hadn't passed.

That had been a terribly vivid dream! She lay still for a moment trying to figure out what it meant. Of course she had found herself drawn to him, despite his arrogance and even his moodiness. But he was complicated, they were from different worlds it seemed, and surely he had ample aristocratic women after him. What's more she had been left utterly heartbroken by her fiancé, and she was only just on the mend. There was no need to complicate her new life by falling for someone like Thorin, no matter how real her dreams felt! And in any case, he probably felt nothing towards her. she nodded to herself, as if affirming her thoughts.

Slowly moving to the edge of the enormous bed, she reached out to the light that stood on the nightstand, and finally found the switch, trying to turn it on, but it didnt seemed to work. And there seemed no lighting emanating from the corridor either. Perhaps the power had been effected even to Durin Manor.

She slipped off the bed adjusting her robe and feeling her way in the darkness, when she heard the sound of footfall down the corridor. Her dream was still fresh in her thoughts, so reflexively she lay statue still, straining her ears to listen. There were no voices, but whoever it was moved fast and with purpose. They walked down the corridor and seemed to stop directly outside her door. But didn't call out her name or knock. Instead they tried the door knob. But by some miracle, the door was locked from inside, even though she didn't recall locking it.

Undeterred by the locked door they continued to twist the handle, but now began to exert some force on the door, and she began to panic. That was her only way out.

Until she remembered Thorin at the start of her nightmare. Moving in the dark she began to feel the panel-work by the nearest tapestry, and when she found nothing, she moved on to the next panel with a painting. There was no fireplace, unlike the dream, but for some strange reason she felt sure there was a secret door. Working with a sense of ultimate urgency, she carried on feeling every inch of the decorated panel-work that ran along the room.

The intruder, was now attempting to ram the door open. It made her wonder whether she was alone on this level, for surely someone would hear this. And it was also certain in her mind that it couldn't have been anyone she knew, as they would have just called out to her.

Suddenly, part of the wall slid back to reveal an opening into an equally dark looking room, but she had no choice, soon the intruder would be in her room! So carefully, she stepped through. The passageway between the rooms was short, and as soon as she was through, the opening behind her, shut. It was in the nick of time, as she could hear the efforts to get inside increase with the intruder clearly attempting to kick the heavy door down.

In the pitch black, a pair of hands grabbed her, one arm pinning her to the wall and the other hand covering her mouth to muffle her scream!

"Shhhh. It's me, Thorin." He spoke firmly. "Be quiet now."

If he was surprised by her arrival in his room, he didn't sound it.

"They're trying to get into my room!" She whispered back, her hands clutching at his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Why do you think I was trying to get out?"

"Shhhh quiet. You're safe with me." He replied a little softer. He sounded as though he was smiling as he spoke.

There was a deep growl from the corridor and with a final crash they had breached the door. And fighting her panic, she quietened herself to listen.

The intruder moved efficiently around the room. They could apparently see in the dark well, as there were no sounds of bumping into furniture. Whether out of anger or in search of something, several items of furniture were turned up purposefully. Their footfall sounded heavier, as they searched the room on this side.

Her fingers instinctively gripped at Thorin's arms as her heart beat out of her chest imagining what might have happened if she had remaining in the room. To her surprise, his arm came to wrap itself around her, pulling her against him.

She was just a doctor. She had always led a safe life, and never been in any real danger. This was much more excitement than she bargained for! If she hadn't escaped in the last two minutes she would have been caught!

They finally heard the intruder look inside the wardrobe and there was a sound of an animal sniffing the air several times, followed by a frustrated growl, before it seemed to run out! There were further footsteps that echoed down the corridor in pursuit, followed by a knock on the door.

Thorin moved towards the door keeping her behind him. That's when she realised he carried a poker from the fireplace with him.

"Thorin, it's me! They've broken into the lass' room!"

It was Dwalin at the door! And he sounded worried.

"She's safe and here with me." Thorin called out. "Is everyone else safe?"

"Aye. Don't come out! We need to get the backup generator going, and catch the bugger. Stay in till then!"

"Oh God! Is it safe?" She clutched Thorin instinctively. "Be careful Dwalin!"

"Aye lass! Stay in there with Thorin!" And with that he carried on down the corridor.

"He'll be fine." Thorin grunted, sounding a little irritated at her concern. "Who ever broke in may not be, if Dwalin catches up to them though."

He moved towards the door, then took her hand and positioned her in place.

"Stay here." He commanded, moving her back till her legs touched the bed: His bed!

"Are you leaving me here?"

"No. I'm just going to check the door is secure." He softened again, as he moved towards the door quickly. She could hear him checking the locks and the door handle. "How did you know about the passageway?"

"I… was feeling my way in the dark – when it opened. I figured I had no choice, since the only way out was towards that thing…" she couldn't admit to dreaming about it: he would surely think her completely mad!

"Thing? A man, most likely." He moved towards her in the dark, and slowly pushed her back further, forcing her to sit. "Sit. We have to stay put."

She almost bounced off the bed, it was so soft, so instead she fell back onto the soft covers. For a brief moment she remained there surrounded by the soft sheets and blankets, which smelled like him, like his jacket that night, and then she quickly sat herself back up again.

"What time is it please?"

"Almost eleven." He replied quietly. She could hear him pacing in front of her. "How did you know he was trying to get into your room? You were asleep before, were you not?"

"I was woken up… by a nightmare. And the sound of thunder. It was almost as though it struck the Manor…"

"You seem to suffer from a lot of nightmares lately." He paused his pacing. "Thunder always sounds louder here. I think because we are placed high up the mountain. I guess we are used to it after a lifetime of living here."

"How did you know I was asleep? Were you in my room earlier?"

"Is that what you were dreaming of?" He had an arrogant tone again, as if he was smirking. "You didn't come down for dinner, so we imagined you were resting. And I heard no sounds from your room…"

"So you were listening out for me?" It was her turn to tease him back.

He grunted back in annoyance.

"It's just that I am certain I didn't lock my door…"

"Well, that's a bad habit then." He dismissed again. "I am sure you simply forgot that you did."

"I am not senile or witless, Lord Oakenshield." She muttered. It was futile, when he was completely dismissive of her. "I know what I did and didn't do."

"There is no need to call me that, Miss Seth. I think we are suitably acquainted enough, that you may address me by my first name when we are in private."

She wondered whether he referred to their night spent at the gamekeepers cottage, where they had woken up practically naked in each other's arms. Suddenly glad for the complete darkness, so he couldn't see her blush as the memory, coupled with how she now sat in nothing but a robe on his bed, she just remained silent in thought. He too had stopped pacing, paying his full attention to listen to even the slightest sound she might make.

"Did you know about the passageway?" She asked finally changing the subject.

"I knew of it… as you can see my sister has a interesting sense of humour. The guest room you were given traditionally belongs to the Lady or the Manor. Is was said, that she was moved here three months before the wedding, so it could be ensured that she was a virgin beforehand. A guard was kept outside her door each night, and she was chaperoned at all other times by a lady in waiting, so the only suitor that could visit her bed was her future husband who usually occupied my room until they were married. If they so desired, after marriage they were given the largest room. Otherwise, this arrangement was carried on until she came to be with child – the Lord of the Manor visiting her on any night they chose to… couple. It ensured that only he could be the father of any child she bore."

"That's highly paranoid. Whatever happened to love or trust?"

"The match was usually a political one rather than one for love." He explained, his thoughts turning to, what might have been his fate. He would most likely be considered too old for such a match now.

"But wouldn't you both grow to love each other?"

"That could take time if it ever did happen. Love is precious it only ever happens once in a lifetime if you are lucky –"

"What total crap! Are you telling me, each person here has only one lifetime to seek out their one true love amongst the billions of people on this planet?!" She laughed. "Oh and they would have to be open to the possibility of love at the same time right? Then I imagine your clan must find love impossible to find! You have this hatred for outsiders… you're presuming your one true love lives local huh?"

She heard him beginning to pace again after an angry grunt. Then after a while, he stopped.

"And you were in love with your betrothed?" He asked quietly, before adding in a slightly bitter tone. "Not that you would think it any of my business."

"Firstly, I think this 'in love' thing is just people confusing lust for love. Of course you need a healthy balance of both – not that I'm the expert. But I would say yes, I did love my fiancé, and once imagined spending my life with him." Irritated by his judgement she continued. "But I also believe in second chances… and you're right; it is none of your business."

He stood silently in front of her, as though carefully considering everything she had said, then after a while resumed his pacing. It was strange, because she could see him in the pitch black, so she was forced to listen carefully for every cue, or movement he made, since she lacked the normal visual cues, that she had become so reliant on.

"Why break into my room?" She asked quietly, and it made him stop his pacing immediately. He was clearly a clever man, with a broad knowledge. He had dealt with cunning business-types and politicians and still managed to keep the interests of Erebor first to allow it to become the thriving community it was today. But this question seemed to ruffle his feathers in a way she couldn't fully grasp, because she couldn't see his face!

"What did you bring with you? A purse? A laptop? A phone?" He asked carefully.

"Nothing. Even my clothes were taken away for cleaning. Apart from this robe, I have nothing on me –" she suddenly shut up at that admission, which even she realised might have been a bit too much information. Particularly given that she was seated on his bed, in a dark room, with the door locked. Her mother had always hated how she easily she put her foot in her mouth, often warning her that she would not make a good wife purely for that reason! Her father of course had found it endearing and even rather funny at times. This situation made her miss them.

Thorin remained silent for a while as if contemplating his next move carefully.

"Do you keep anything in there?" She finally broke the awkward silence between them.

"No. Not that I am aware." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "That was meant to be kept for the lady of the Manor… but… well… in truth no one has used that room for as long as I can remember."

"So why put me in there?"

"Dis must have thought you were more comfortable there. The other rooms are higher up, and can be a bit cold. Certainly during the storms they feel more exposed." He sounded less convincing in his reply. It made her wonder whether he had asked for her to be put there and whether he really had been in her room and locked her door. He was certainly aware of the passageway! "Did you hear them trying any other room?"

"No! I woke up to the sound of thunder and then tried to turn on the lights, but the power was out. Then I heard the footsteps, and they came straight to my door, because I could hear it trying my door handle. Honestly, I swear I didn't lock that door…" she highlighted the point again.

"We will only be able to tell once Dwalin has restarted the generator, and we have the lights back on." He ignored the implication in her statement but carried on in a slightly softer tone. "What did you talk to Dain about that evening at the ball?"

"Not much – he suggested you and Oin were foolish to employ an 'outsider' and a woman at that! Goodness, I am really beginning to resent this whole outsider term. It's really offensive!" She straightened up at her second realisation. "You don't think that was Dain…"

"Dain is a shameless businessman, but I doubt he would be purposefully malicious. However, he is surrounded by those who are less upright in their moral code." Thorin explained with care.

…..

Her guest room looked like it had been thoroughly searched, but not for a small item. Drawers and shelves were left untouched, while wardrobes, furniture and other larger items were moved around.

The bed had been torn apart, the pillows and mattress slashed. To her it looked like claw marks, because the cuts were not clean. She knew well what skin looked like when it had been attacked by an animal compared to the neat and clean cuts that a blade or scalpel made! When she had commented on this, Thorin and Dwalin had looked at each other, and both replied that it could be a serrated hunters knife.

The strangest thing was that when she searched for clothes to wear she found that her cleaned underwear had been taken!

Fili and Dis had arrived and while Dis had helped Shobha collect the fresh clothes she had readied for her to wear, Fili had been deep in hushed but heated conversation with Thorin and Dwalin.

...

She sat with Dis after getting dressed having a cup of tea. Gorin, Lis and Kili had joined them. When Thorin returned with Dwalin and Fili.

"So when can I get home?" Shobha asked looking at the three of them.

"When the storm eases." Thorin concluded firmly.

"Like now?" She pointed out of the window. Whatever was going on, she wanted nothing of it.

"You cant stay in the house on your own, lass." Dwalin began explaining with an apologetic tone.

"Aye, we will be there, Dwalin." Gorin spoke in support, but he was interrupted.

"Just like you were there when she managed to get herself into all this trouble." Thorin snapped angrily. But something about what he had said, and the way he had spoken of it, felt like a betrayal to her.

"What does that mean? You were spying on me?" She looked from one to the other. Her hurt directed at Gorin and Lis. Had they been asked to keep tabs on her whereabouts? It made her wonder whether Oin knew too! "I thought we had become friends….?"

"I was just meant to make sure you were alright – nothing else –" he stumbled over his own words looking at Lis, who merely stood silently with a guilty expression colouring her face.

"Look lass, the rain has stopped but the winds are still dangerous out there. We are all going to be here for the next few days…"

"Normally when this happens Oin cancels routine appointments at the hospital and just stays in there himself." Dwalin gently explained.

"Then I can stay there too – I'm sure he could use the help…" she stepped away desperate to escape here. Oin had at times been a bit parental in his interactions with her, and after all that had happened this weekend, she suddenly craved to be around her parents.

"We already called. He said there are few inpatients. Everyone has been discharged, no children on the wards… he really doesn't need us Shobha." Lis replied meekly. It seemed more an admission of guilt than anything else.

"Shobha, my dear, you are exhausted. You'll feel better after a good rest – we are having a new room prepared for you." Dis looked at Thorin, slightly nervously and nodded as if answering a silent question he posed, before carrying on. "Come, my dear…"

Dis encouraged Shobha on to her feet, and began ushering her away from the small group who were all watching in silence.

She followed the lady of Erebor back to the grand corridor where she had been given a room before, but to her relief it wasn't the same room. Opening a larger set of doors still, Dis ushered her through in silence.

Shobha had nothing to say, her mind was swirling with questions, but all the same completely exhausted. She just wanted to go home. Why had the attacker only raided her room? And why take her clothes?

"My dear, you are safest here." Dis guided her over towards the bed. "Please try to rest now and we will think about things clearer tomorrow. The storm should have passed by then too…"

Finally giving in to her fatigue, Shobha nodded, slumping down onto the grand bed.

"Ok, what is this room?! It's enormous! And this bed could fit four people quite comfortably – not that I'm thinking of having an orgy in here!" She blushed at her own joke, making Dis chuckle.

"Well, Erebor is over five hundred years old. So back in the day it was considered a kingdom – and this would have been the traditional royal suite."

Shohba laughed at that, since the other rooms were more that big enough for a couple! In fact this could happily occupy a couple and several of their toddler children!

"Isn't it a little grand for me?"

"Thorin insisted. He would rather you were in a room closer to us, and the other rooms are much further away…" she smiled warmly, patting her arm again. "Anyway no one has used this room for a while. Now get some rest, my dear… and help yourself to any of the clothes here. They are all old but clean, and in very good condition."

Shobha stood up and looked around as Dis walked towards the door stopping briefly.

"I'm sorry about all this, my dear. The storm wasn't predicted to hit us till mid week, I think it changed course…" she sounded genuinely regretful about how her picnic plans had turned out.

…


	11. Chapter 11

There was a knock on Shobha's door. The noise resounded in the large room, making her sit bolt upright. It made her think of the intruder attempting to break in again.

"Shobha… are you awake?" His deep voice sounded from the other side of the door. It was Thorin! "I'm coming in…"

Before she could respond he had let himself in, carrying a tray with a pot of tea, with a small jug of milk and a cup and saucer.

She leant forward reaching for the soft sheets she had somehow kicked away over night. Luckily she had found a large tunic, which she had worn for the night. If she was going to be killed or attacked, she would rather it wasn't in a robe or a state of half undress.

Thorin carried the tray over to a small side table, but he couldn't help glancing over at her in bed. A small part of him, the predator inside, imagined her sleeping naked in that bed: That bed, which was meant to be for him. For him to enjoy his wife… if he ever had chosen to marry. And the tempting thought that she lay there naked and vulnerable after the attack last night was too much for him to resist a glance.

But the sight he encountered was far more appealing than expected. She had somehow found one of his old tunics from when he was younger, before they had left Erebor. It was one he wore to lounge around in, it was old, thread bare in places, and clearly revealed enough of her form to excite him. But that old tunic on her looked… simply perfect.

He turned and began to pour her a cup.

"My sister tells me you have milk, but no sugar."

"Yeah… thank you, but you don't have to wait on me-"

"Oin needs your help today," he interrupted her, as he handed her a cup of tea, his expression neutral as he attempted to gauge how she had felt about how he had woken her up. "Oh… I'll get ready right away. I need my car to get to the hospital –"

"Not in hospital, but in town." He corrected, watching her intently, keeping his expression cold. His eyes drifted over what she wore again as she slowly sipped her tea. "A tree has fallen blocking the road to the hospital. They can't leave until it is cleared and no one can make it in. There are some house calls he was hoping you could make…"

"Oh. Ok." She replied. "What is it…? Dis said I could help myself – I thought these all looked fairly old…"

"Aye. I will wait for you downstairs." He walked towards the door, as she finished her tea, and began to slowly shift towards the edge of the bed. When he reached the door, he paused to look back at her, letting his eyes follow the lines of her slender legs, as the tunic shifted further up her thighs on attempting to slide out of the bed.

….

Shobha found him waiting in the grand entry hall of the Manor, deep in conversation with one of Dwalin's suited security men. They both abruptly stopped as soon as they saw her.

"This is Athol, Dwalin's chief of security. He will accompany you in Erebor and while you make your home visits. He is there to help you as well as for your protection." Thorin explained as soon as she had joined them.

"Pleased to meet you Athol." She held out her hand which he grasped with a reserved firmness and shook it gently, but bowed his head all the same.

"I have the names and addresses of the patients, and the medical bag sent by Master Oin." He replied in a deep voice. He had a mousy coloured, short, neatly trimmed beard, but his head was completely clean shaven. He was stocky, and broad, which his dark suit only enhanced. And she could, alarmingly, just about make out the shape of a gun and a knife, on a concealed holster, underneath!

"You are to remain within his sight at all times. Is that clear, Miss Seth?" Thorin added sternly, as if he were warning a naughty child before taking them out, which made her roll her eyes in response.

Shobha watched Athol as he carried her bag and walked towards the door, standing to attention and waiting for her with the utmost patience. The ridiculousness of having a bodyguard in a quiet, sleepy town made her want to laugh. Surely no one would attempt to attack her here in broad daylight!

"Aye- Aye, Captain!" She replied with a mock salute. So much for doctor patient confidentiality! But before she could turn away to join Athol, Thorin grasped her arm firmly and pulled her aside.

"Is your safety some sort of joke to you?" He asked angrily, through gritted teeth, crowding around her.

"I think it's overkill to visit sick people, who are your citizens! Either you don't trust them, or I can't help thinking in truth that you don't trust me!" She frowned back at him.

"Who ever broke into your room, hasn't been apprehended yet. My citizens would never knowingly harbour a fugitive. But I can't rule out that they may not be hiding in someone's house, unknown to them." He pulled her a little closer as he barked those words at her. "I don't expect you to understand, but I expect you to listen to me."

"Your hand seems to be doing much better." She answered back angrily, looking down at his bandaged hand, which he used to grasp her arm firmly.

"Dis changed the dressings. It's not as bad as you thought –"

"That was a deep cut. And it's not even bleeding through now!" She was sure it needed stitches.

"There was a lot going on yesterday. And you had poor light to examine me." He dismissed her suspicions angrily once more. "You made a mistake."

"I wouldn't make a simple mistake like that. And if I need to examine anyone, Athol will stand outside the door. Patients have to feel some degree of ease when they are being tended to." She twisted out of his grip stepping away. "My medical licence, my rules –"

He stopped her, holding his hand against the wall, blocking her in.

"No, Miss Seth. Erebor is under my govern. You are an invited guest." He stepped in, forcing her back against the wall. "If I say you need protection, then you will do as you are told. Exactly. You will either have Athol protect you, or I will spend the rest of the day with you. I merely thought you would prefer the former."

"Yes. I think if it boils down to that: then yes." She met his piercing, blue gaze, trying hard to keep her own expression as clinical as possible. It was hard, given how they had shared a very intimate evening together on the first night of the storm, but she could only imagine none of that meant anything to him. "I would rather have Athol accompany me, than suffer your morose company, any day."

She tore her glance away from his, and looked at his bandaged hand again. They did look freshly changed, but one thing she was certain of, was her own clinical assessment. A wound like his would have bled until it received stitches! He either possessed superhuman healing abilities, or he had stitched himself up! But why would he hide that from her?

After a prolonged moment of staring at her, he must have felt satisfied that his threat had worked, because he moved out of her way, letting her join her bodyguard.

She didn't engage his gaze thereafter, although she could feel his eyes angrily burn into her as they left.

…

That morning was spent visiting four houses. Athol, despite looking rather scary and not leaving her side, had been surprisingly helpful. He had carried her doctors bag, fetched whatever she required and even assisted in turning the patient or lifting limbs to allow her to bandage them well.

As they had finished with the final visit and left the house, they found a man running towards them from the distance. Athol stood in front of her instinctively holding his hand out.

"Please help! My wife! She's in labour!" He shouted from afar.

"Let's go! Hurry Athol!" Shobha stepped forward, and began to follow as he led them towards a smaller cottage on the outskirts of the hill.

They entered the small, neat and pretty little house.

"Quick, upstairs!" He gasped, his face red, brows furrowed. "Please hurry, she thinks it's coming soon –"

"Ok. Stop!" Shobha grasped his hand as he stepped through the door. "Take your muddy shoes off before coming upstairs! You too Athol - I'm going to head up and check on her. I want you both to get me clean towels, plenty of them, and boil several saucepans of hot water. And Athol, you need to find me Lis, right away."

She kicked her shoes off and rushed upstairs with her bag. As she entered the master bedroom, following the sounds of his poor wife, she found the sandy-haired woman leaning against a chair gritting her teeth and gasping.

"Hi, I'm Shobha one of the doctors. Does your midwife live close by?" She asked, trying to look calm and collected. In truth, the last time she delivered a baby was in medical school, and she was panicking!

"I'm Ella… please there is no time… it's coming now… arrrrrgggghhhh!" She clutched at the chair back, her knuckles turning white as she struggled to breath with the pain.

"Come on then on to the bed!" Shobha took her hand, but she stopped looking over annoyed with her pale blue eyes.

"What?! No I need towels! Olaf! Olaf!" She shouted. "I will ruin my new mattress!"

"Fuck the mattress Ella. If it gets ruined I will buy you a new one! I need to examine you!" Shobha replied sternly, as she nodded, gritting her teeth through another contraction. As they reached the bed, Olaf, her red haired husband and Athol had appeared with piles of towels and a couple of bowls, quickly arranging some extra towels on the bed for her. "Athol, go and find Lis and Gorin and the nearest midwife! Hurry!"

As Shobha examined the woman, it was clear that she was indeed right. She was well dilated and would probably soon crown!

"Have you got a phone?" Shobha asked Olaf. She had stopped carrying her mobile since it had no signal anywhere. She washed her hands and rolled up the sleeves on the pretty pale silk blouse she had borrowed from Dis.

"Aye! Here –" he disappeared and reappeared quickly carrying a cordless handset holding it out.

"Call the hospital. Oin will need to take her in and check she's ok after we do the delivery here." She spoke calmly, before turning to Ella as she seemed to have automatically come to hold her hand, while she squeezed hard and panted with the next contraction.

….

In truth, it had all happened thankfully with much more ease than expected. Amidst all the blood, gore, and fluids, Ella had given birth to their first child, a baby girl, with relative ease. Lis, Gorin, and Maya the midwife, had all arrived in time to catch the fainting father, and help with the umbilical cord and take over.

Shobha, who was completely overwhelmed by the whole experience, had excused herself and washed her hands to go and drink a glass of water and get some fresh air to calm her nerves. Managing a big trauma was one thing, even dealing with a terribly sick patient was different, even though the stakes were high. But bringing life into the world, safely, was a far greater responsibility! It was both beautiful and unnerving to the very core.

She stood outside drinking in the fresh, damp air. It smelled like after a thunder storm! Everything was greener, wetter, and distinctly damp. The young couples cottage was clearly newly built, but on the very edge of town. She stepped outside past the tall hedge planted around the perimeter of their garden and on to the road.

This was much more than she had expected! Erebor, as far as she had been told was a small town with a good set up – they had ambulances, ITU and all the support expected of a larger town. It was clearly the havoc created by the storm.

Suddenly her eyes were drawn to a strange fenced off building, perhaps a couple of hundred feet away… it looked old, but well maintained, and was certainly secured!

Looking back at the small cottage, it was clear everyone was happily occupied, and she had no intention of getting in the way. Ella was probably in much better hands now, to be honest! Besides she had apparently walked almost half of the way over, a subconscious decision, clearly, but now curiosity had the better of her.

"Right. Five minutes and then I will go back…" she muttered to herself. "Just look from outside, don't go in… don't get in trouble…"

As she reached the fence, the gate was unlocked. And it seemed there were fresh footprints on the muddy footpath. Quietly letting herself through and following, she stood in front of the stone building with a large heavy wood door. It looked like some sort of outbuilding, but the door was decorated in some sort of ancient runic text and bold patterns edging it. Reaching out automatically her hands ran over the carvings. The wood was smooth and cold.

Before she could move away the large door had swung open and out of the darkness a familiar face appeared.

"Lass! What are ya doing out here!" He smiled unreservedly, his funny hat jiggling. It was Bofur!

"Oh! Sorry! I just wondered what this was – I was over at Ella's house checking on them…"

"Ah! So she went into labour eh?! Well funny things happen during storms around here," he chuckled, before gesturing for her to follow. "Well…. Come on in then…"

She followed him as he led her out of the daylight and into the dark space, pausing to allow her eyes to accommodate. As she followed him quietly, focusing on keeping her footing, it was clear they seemed to be going underground in some way, and soon there was a faint glimmer of light beckoning in the distance.

"Bofur, where are we going…?" She asked, stumbling over the uneven floor, as he reached out and steadied her. It was too late for second thoughts now.

"You'll see…" he carried on leading her through, until almost out of nowhere, they emerged into an enormous cavern! It was the size of a large theatre! But what really stunned was that every surface, as far as the eye could see, was covered in pure gold! Even in the modest light the whole room shimmered and dazzled.

"Oh my…" she looked all around her. There were other smaller tunnels leading out of this space in places further away, but this vast guilt space was something else!

"Impressive isn't it?" Bofur beamed from beside her. "It's called the hall of remembrance…"

"Huh?" She suddenly looked over at him, trying to understand.

"Ya see… this is part of the large sinkhole that formed." He looked a little sadder as he mentioned it. "I call it the hall of life. I like to think we remember not because we are sad, but because we cherished the lives of the people lost, and all the love and joy they meant to us."

"I'm sorry Bofur. It's truly beautiful." She continued to looked around, and only snapped back, as she spotted a small table in the middle of the hall were several other overalled men sat, playing cards apparently.

"Aye lass, me mother died here. She worked as a nurse at the hospital. We were young men then, it hit Bombur hardest. Me brother had just started in the mines - that's when he had his accident with the axe. He's never been the same since either really…" the usually cheery engineer, looked into the distance of the cavern, a subtle sadness creeping into his warm, golden-brown eyes. "We were here from last night, when we came to fix the generator. It seems the back up to the town and the Manor were cut off. It's odd they both failed really, there was no sign of any tampering… so we could only think it was a freak bolt of lightning."

"The back ups are kept in here?" It seemed like an odd choice of location, on the outskirts of town. And this seemed so unguarded to her.

"Oh no lass, they're through those tunnels ahead. Ye'd need ta know where yer goin' it's a labyrinth down there." One of the other engineers called out from the table.

"Aye. Could get lost for days. You may never even find your way out!" Another added. "Some say the tunnels connect all the way through to the Manor. The Lords Of old fell, their sanity plagued by their greed for the gold and jewels once mined deep within these caves… in particular one jewel, the size of an ostrich egg, that shone with the brilliance of a million diamonds, and could cast a thousand rainbows in its facets. The Arkenstone. It was once guarded by a dragon. It is still said to be buried within these tunnels. To keep it from driving the next Lord in the line of Durin, from falling into madness. The 'Gold-Sickness'…"

"And should anyone ever remove the stone from within – then Erebor would finally fall." The first engineer completed, adding a particularly mysterious tone to his iteration.

"All old folk stories!" Bofur smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't you take notice of these lads."

"Well… some say the dragon awoke and fled which is what caused this enormous cave in!" The second engineer waves his hands in the air as though conjuring up an invisible crystal ball. "You could imagine a dragon sleeping in this large cavern couldn't ya?"

"I'm pretty sure there aren't dragons kicking about…" she pursed her lips as though in deep thought over the matter, before winking at them. "At least not since 1999! It was that pesky Millennium Bug: everyone thought it was for computers, but it turns out it was actually a deadly dragon disease – turned out to be a pandemic, sadly wiped the last of them out. They're as extinct as Dodos now I hear."

The two engineers seated at the table grinned wider as they listened until they burst into laughter at the end of her story.

"She's funny, this one!" The first chuckled.

"So that's how ye got all the bairns at school to take their jabs!" The other joined in laughing, before reaching out to one of the chairs and tossing a hard hat over to Bofur. "Better wear this if yer gonna check out any tunnels. Lasses always want ter see what the men ave been up 'ter. I expect yer just as nosy."

She laughed – he had said it as it was. Her curiosity would have got the better of her anyway. Bofur handed her the hard-hat, that he caught, and gestured towards another tunnel at the far end, walking ahead of her.

Following as she secured the hat, she looked around, crossing the vast golden cavernous space. It really was marvellous. The surfaces looked so smooth and polished, how they had managed that was truly anyone's guess. And yet, there was no evidence of any large complicated machinery in sight! As they reached the other end of the golden space, she bumped straight into Bofur's back, since she had been so engaged in looking around her and not paid any attention to what was going on.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's no trouble miss!" He laughed. "I guess I would have done the same the first time I saw this too. Except I was part of the team than did the work, so it was no surprise how it turned out in the end."

"How did you do all this? Was it some sort of pressurised spray…"

"It was more like applying a golden plaster to the surface if ye like." He smiled, following her gaze around the room. "The cave underneath is not smooth you see. So there was a lot of priming work we had to do to reinforce it."

"Gosh, so it's been applied by hand?" Her eyebrows shot up as she looked back at him to find him nodding away enthusiastically.

"The tunnels are all connected, so it's easy to get lost," he reached up to her hat and clipped a head-light onto it, switching it on with a twist, which shone onto the golden surface and reflected back. Then he reached around her waist and clipped a belt on, followed by a connecting rope. "Here we go. Always keep attached to me, and keep me in your vision. If your torch fails, there is a spare on that belt clip. It's just not as bright. So stay close. His Lordship will have my beard if I lose ya down the tunnels."

Shobha bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything in reply. She was curious beyond her own welfare. While she had been subject to some very scary occurrences, life in Erebor had otherwise been much more quiet than she had imagined and the opportunities to explore new places like Dale had been few and far between. Hopefully her tour of the tunnels would go smoothly, and Thorin would never know that she had slipped out of Athol's supervision, and no one would get in trouble.

They moved into the first tunnel ahead, the surfaces were clearly rock, but reinforced with steel, wood and concrete struts, beams and pillars throughout.

"So did you have to reinforce all this?"

"Well lass, a lot of this had been done a long time ago… we just checked them all and replaced what needed to be replaced. There was a cavity below, we filled with concrete, where the sink hole was. But that would be the floor of the large golden hall."

"This really is amazing!"

He led her further in, turning at a few junctions. As they moved further the dark jagged stone walls, became darker still, until they began to glimmer.

"What is that?!" She asked stopping as he did, and then slowly walking closer to the walls to inspect them better.

"These are granite rocks lass." He replied from behind his light. "If ye like this. You'll love the next few tunnels…"

He pulled her along gently, and within a short distance again, the walls had taken on a greenish glow!

"Oh my!"

"Aye… this is the famous marble beneath Erebor lass!"

She stepped closer.

"It's ok, ye can touch it lassie… it's quite safe."

Reaching out she connected the flat of her hand against the cold, smooth surface. Then slowly moving closer, she leant her cheek against it feeling the cool of the stone.

"I have never felt anything like this ever!" She exclaimed softly.

"And ya probably never will again Lass!" He chuckled. "This is not the best bit… that's up ahead…"

And he was not wrong. Soon enough the tunnel walls around them glittered in patches of rainbow colours. They seemed like a variety of different patches of crystals, and glimmered back in their head lights.

"These are all uncut precious stones lass! There's emerald… ruby… yellow and pink sapphire, of course diamond… and that blue over there is the famous Erebor sapphire!" He pointed to various coloured, glittering chunks.

"It's so pretty…" she slowly turned around, watching the sparkling stone throughout the walls and ceiling of the tunnel. Then a thought popped into her head, recollecting how Fili had mentioned that Dain had offered money for the land. Even if he had never resettled people here, the sheer mining potential and wealth from it would have been something else! In truth, she couldn't imagine it possible to value this!

Bofur grasped her shoulders as she stumbled backwards looking around in the dark at the glimmer all around her. It looked so magical!

"Better not fall against a wall. All the edges are sharper than any sort of knife." He let her go after steadying her.

It was then that she noticed the gentle hum in the distance.

"What's that?" She asked. "There! That sound!"

"Oh that's the Genny for the town." He smiled, and then realising that she had no idea what he meant, corrected himself. "The generator."

"Oh."

"Aye. It needs to be turned on by hand when there is a rare power loss. We don't have overhead masts here, all the cables run underground or else we'd be lightning rods up here on the mountain."

That made sense.

"So isn't it strange there was a sudden power loss…?"

"Aye lass. That's why we will need to check things through. The lads and I had to get the power back up first, so here we are." He was about to turn down another tunnel, when the hum of the generator suddenly cut out.

For Shobha, the image conjured up by a generator, was some decrepit old machine, used to run a worn out farm in the middle of nowhere, often in some awful horror movie. So it cutting out didn't seem unusual. Except for Bofur, there was a clear change in his body language. He immediately stiffened up and grasped at the connecting rope he had tied to her. It was clear he wasn't expecting it to cut out like that.

"Stay close to me lass, and listen out carefully for anything at all. Remember there shouldn't be anyone else down here." He changed course, keeping her behind and moved quickly, making his way down several tunnels before reaching a small chamber at the junction of several tunnels.

There in the centre was a large, shiny generator. Working quickly, he looked around it, and seemed to find the fault, a belt around the motor that had come away. He fixed it quickly and straightened up again.

As Shobha watched, she couldn't help notice a glint of metal out of the corner of her vision, and turning to take a better look she spotted a spanner fallen on the ground, laying in a corner by another tunnel. As she took a step towards it, Bofur immediately responded.

"What is it lass?" He asked urgently.

"Did you drop a spanner earlier…" as she bent down to pick it up, she paused for a moment. "What's that smell… it's strange…"

She grasped her fingers around the metal of the spanner again, and this time was certain it was wet.

"There's a damp patch under this spanner…"

"That can't be. We didn't get wet when we arrived and our tools are covered –"

"Well this is wet." She stood up and paused again at the entrance to the tunnel nearby handing Bofur the spanner to examine. It was dark. In fact pitch black, and her small head light didn't illuminate far beyond where her feet fell.

"Hmmmm…" he scrutinised it further in his small light.

She looked over her shoulder at the tunnel again, standing completely still so she could listen better. There was something about this she didn't like at all. An uneasiness in her gut. Looking at Bofur, he was still deep in thought turning the object over in his hands carefully, deep in concentration. It clearly bothered him too, but he seemed to want to make sure before he voiced the words. And so she held her tongue.

"This isn't…" he began, hesitating a little.

She looked over her shoulder into the tunnel again. This time she was certain she had seen movement in the darkness. Freezing, to watch the blackness, and listen to the thick silence from deep within, she looked back down into what seemed like a never ending passage.

"This isn't one of our tools… I am sure it's not even made in Erebor –"

They were the last words she heard as something grabbed her from out of the darkness, knocking her to her feet, her headlight smashing, and throwing her into darkness. It had grabbed her legs, and before Bofur could reach the rope that connected them, she had already been dragged away from the small space where the generator stood, into the pitch black.

"No! Lass! Lass!"

She could hear him as he pulled on the rope but this thing was too fast. She imagined it had already severed the ties efficiently and silently, as in the darkness, she was now being dragged away backwards, her limbs scratched by the stone floor, occasionally her body crashing against the jagged surfaces of the walls, and bumping into a beam or pillar used to reinforce the tunnel. Fortunately her hard hat had managed to stay on, protecting her head, as she continued being dragged backwards into the darkness.

She wanted to scream, but the odd knock of her torso against a heavy support pillar would wind her long enough to prevent it.

Reaching out to grasp at anything was futile, it only scraped her hands raw.

Eventually all she could do was to keep calm and try to protect herself from and significant injury..

As it carried on dragging her through the pitch black, with only the sound of heavy breathing, grunting and the sound of her own body dragging against the stone, she fell into unconsciousness…

…..

There you have it - something mysterious is going on in Erebor... all will become apparent in time.

Let me know your thoughts xx

UnaLouise - thank you so much - these two are stubbornly resistant at the moment i'm afraid. there will be a bit of a creepy mystery surrounding the durins. and i havent brought in the vampires yet either... ;)


	12. Chapter 12

She faded in and out of consciousness, but there was little she could make out in the darkness. All she could hear at times were the grunts and growls her captor made. It seemed to have picked her up at some point and appeared to be carrying her deeper into the tunnels that had been dog deep beneath Erebor…

_Shobha climbed up the narrow ladder up to the bridge, squinting in the bright sunlight. It was only six in the morning and already baking hot. _

_"You know, I meant I wanted to learn how to sail, not navigate a motor from one Mediterranean port to another!" She laughed._

_"I didn't hear you complain when we stopped for a couple of days in Nice…" Mike winked at her. "Look baby, I know you're great with the dinghy sailing, but that's the Thames. The open seas are much more unpredictable. And sails are hard work…"_

_He checked the monitor and lowered their speed, before beckoning for her to take over._

_"You need a holiday, not to spend it working the sails all the time. And: Think of this as testing out your sea legs." He ran his hands over the bare skin of her shoulders, as she took over. He had far more creative ways of how she might expend her energy instead. They were covering ground fast, and would make it Sardinia sooner than he anticipated, which was good. It would give him time to prepare. He was due to meet a high profile client there, and although the meeting had been booked for weeks, she believed he was taking her on a sailing holiday, so to keep up the ruse he hadn't packed a sharp suit. A couple of days in Mote Carlo would fix that. And it would be disguised as a shopping trip, where he would buy her a few nice dresses. Although he meant it when he said she would look gorgeous even in a bin bag. And he hoped a nice piece of jewellery would distract her when he broke the news that his office had called asking for an impromptu meeting. _

_She rolled her eyes as he opened a bottle of water and took a few sips._

_What he believed that she didn't realise was, he fully intended to have his cake and eat it. She was his arm candy: A perfect plus one for a client dinner. Even if she hated it at the time, he was sure she would forgive him soon enough, because she was also soft and sweet._

"_Don't roll your eyes at me, little lady…" he moved closer, wrapping his arm around her waist, and slipping a hand up just under her vest. "Or I might have to teach you a lesson…"_

_The yacht suddenly sped up._

_"I don't think so this time. I'm steering now." She laughed at him._

_He groaned in return, unable to help himself from smiling back before reaching out over her hand and pulling the throttle back to cut the speed a bit more. There would still be enough time to drop anchor for a quick swim and for him to enjoy her out here in the open, without the risk of prying eyes._

_"You're just getting upset because it's early and you're too hot, honey." He whispered in her ear. "How about we get closer to shore so we can have a little dip… no need for a swimsuit…"_

A metallic jarring sound interrupted her thoughts out of nowhere –

And she jolted awake to find herself on the cold stone floor in complete darkness. Afraid of that thing being nearby, she remained completely still, trying to steady her breathing as she strained her ears hard to hear anything. Her head throbbed and felt fuzzy, she wasn't sure whether it was from having knocked her head, or from dehydration. Her mouth felt parched, she could only wonder how long she had been down there.

It seemed she was indeed on her own down there, for now. Moving her hand up to reach for the head light on her hat, but it seemed she had lost it somewhere along the way.

As she moved her arm, the metallic jarring noise became much more apparent: she had been chained to something by her right wrist! Reaching down to feel for the belt, as she remembered what Bofur had mentioned about a spare torch attached to it, it jangled further. To make matters worse, the belt was gone too!

She yanked a few times on her chain, but it was firmly secured. So she lay there again, trying to figure out how to escape.

What could this creature possibly want from her? And even if she did escape, how could she find her way back? Surely she would never find her way back out of this labyrinth of tunnels.

Suddenly she could hear the distant sound of footsteps, so she lay back and closed her eyes, feigning unconsciousness again. Hopefully, it would find she wasn't awake and leave her alone.

Within short moments the footsteps had reached her.

"Shobha…? Shobha! Oh thank Mahal!" A familiar deep voice whispered above her, as a large calloused hand brushed her hair from her face. "She's here!"

A second set of footsteps approached this time, they appeared to be carrying a dim light.

"Aye, lets get her out of here then Thorin –"

"She's been chained." He continued to check the rest of her body as she opened her eyes, now certain it was Thorin and Dwalin. "Shobha!"

"Please – get me out of here. There's something down here with us! There was a spanner at the tunnel by the generator –"

"I know… Bofur informed us," he stroked her cheek gently, helping her slowly sit up. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

"No! No! Is he ok? It dragged me down here – I – I must have lost consciousness at some point… I woke up here, like this." She clung onto his strong arms holding out her chained wrist. "Please hurry – before it comes back…"

But before she could say anything more, Dwalin's enormous axe had swung down striking against the chain, and after three or four blows, she was scooped up into the arms of Thorin and was rapidly carried back out of the tunnels. They seemed to know their way around the labyrinth, with no hesitation as to which turn to take. And soon they were back in the great golden cave, she'd she was carried past Bofur and his engineers who were deep in conversation with a group of Dwalin's security men. They peered over their shoulders, casting worried and apologetic looks in her direction.

But Thorin didn't stop.

He carried on past them all, and out into the open, where he walked straight to his black SUV, and Dwalin opened the back door, giving Thorin the chance to set her down on the back seat. It was dark outside, so she could only imagine she had been in those tunnels for sometime.

"Thorin, please… I think that thing jammed the generator on purpose –" she grasped at his hand hoping he would listen to what she had to say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Bofur said the spanner wasn't theirs and a belt had come off causing the failure. But we both heard it suddenly halt."

"And that's when you were captured?" He pulled a blanket from the back and wrapped her up, as she nodded in agreement. Looking over his shoulder once more, he then looked back at her worried. "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head feeling disorientated.

"Bofur lost you in the tunnels even though he tried to follow you. We were searching for almost ten hours without any luck."

She watched him, as he tried hard to hide the pained look from his features.

_Was he actually worried about her?_

"Here. Drink." He shoved a bottle of water into her hands. "And stay in the car while I instruct the security team –"

"Please don't leave me alone." She suddenly clung to him, unreservedly, as her head swam with dizziness and fear. "Please…That thing might still be there!"

To her surprise, he pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair reassuringly as he held her close.

"I won't leave you alone, little one. I promise…" he whispered into her hair, holding her for a little before pulling away again slowly. He spoke softly to her, as if addressing a horse that had been traumatised and was ready to bolt again. "We need to get you back to the Manor and get you rested. But I need to speak with Bofur and the security team for a few minutes. I promise I will not take any longer –"

"I'll wait with ya lass," Dwalin's familiar voice sounded from behind him, to which Thorin nodded turning to his cousin and patting him on the shoulder in silent gratitude. Then he wrapped her back up in the blanket, stroking her cheek with his hand before getting out of the back seat, only for Dwalin to seamlessly move in and shut the door, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pull her over to lean on him. "There ya go lass, yer safe with old uncle Dwalin. Why don't ya try and shut yer eyes for a bit. We'll be back home sooner than ye know then…"

….

She awoke back in the giant bed of the royal suites and lay there trying to orientate herself in the dim light. A soft snoring arose intermittently, that drew her gaze over to the side of the bed, where in a large padded armchair, Thorin slept. His head leant against the large backrest slightly awkwardly, but otherwise he looked completely relaxed.

Her body felt stiff, and her skin stung in places where it had been grazed by the stone in the tunnels after being dragged.

Keeping as quiet as she could, she shuffled over to the edge of the bed, pain stinging her every move. Her head still felt fuzzy, but she was quite desperate for a drink now.

"I think it's rather ambitious to try and be up on your feet immediately, do you not Miss Seth?" He startled her before her feet could even touch the floor. "What do you wish for?"

She drew her feet back up again, turning to catch him striding around the giant bed fast towards her.

"Some water would be lovely please…"

"Aye." He strode past to a small side table and returned with a glass, which she gladly took and drank.

"Oin imagined you may have been quite dehydrated. We didn't drink much at the cottage, and you had a mild fever that night, probably because you were drenched." He poured her another glass and handed it to her without asking this time. Then he watched her deep in thought, concern clouding his sapphire orbs. He paused quietly, and then taking a deep breath as if he had an important announcement to make he began. "Miss Seth, I am sorry you have had such a terrible weekend. I feel at least in part responsible… but I fear –"

"First of all, please don't call me 'Miss Seth'…" she interrupted him handing her glass back, which he took and began filling once more. "I think by now, you can call me Shobha – and I promise that won't mean I expect you to marry me or father my unborn children… although I imagine you have more than thought about it by now…"

He suddenly knocked the glasses over at that point, scrambling to grab a towel from nearby and mop up the spillage quickly.

"I… well… it would be most improper!" He gave her a side long glance, and for once he appeared flustered.

"Gosh! Relax! I was making a joke." She lifted her hands up in defeat.

"Aye," he turned away taking the towel in to, what she imagined was the attached en suite. After a few minutes he returned back appearing more composed and resumed to pour her another glass and hand it back. "Well… in truth if you had done as you were told none of this would have come to pass."

She paused to finish her water before responding. As annoyed as she felt, she was far too exhausted to argue.

"If you want me to go back home, then just say so and I will be gone, Thorin." She didn't want to look up, afraid of what she might see revealed in his face. "But lets be completely honest. There is more going on here than it has to do with me. I don't know what happened before I arrived in Erebor, but whatever is going on has nothing to do with me."

"That maybe so, but you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations. This is not a place for you to be exploring to your hearts desire." He sounded angrier this time. "This is not the city. And it's not your place to investigate the goings on around here – you already have a paid job, the last I checked."

"Shame, because I am probably doing a better job than whoever you have trying to figure out what's going on." She muttered falling back into the soft pillows and drawing a sharp breath, feeling all the cuts, bruises and scrapes that must have covered her body.

He seemed to make a soft groaning noise, followed by a huff and a loud sigh.

"I do not mean you need to leave…" he blew out a breath he had been holding again.

"It's fine. Like I said, I can't lead a life where I stay imprisoned in that house, only going to work –"

"But I thought you have a routine: you go to lunch with my nephews, you meet my sister each week…"

It surprised her that he seemed to know so much about her mundane routine.

"Yeah…" she sighed and rolled over feeling stiff and sore. He wouldn't understand anyway, why would he? In his world women probably meant something else to him. She just needed to take a holiday.

"What is it…? I don't understand – do you mean to say you are unhappy…" he sat on the bed and leant over cupping his hand under her chin and gently turning her to face him. This time he observed her face a softness had fallen across his rugged features, and he continued to watch her.

She couldn't help but stare back, it was all so intimate, and not something either of them had clearly expected. It was hard for her to imagine it was even something he wanted from how he had behaved all those times towards her.

"No – of course Fili and Kili and Dis have been wonderful… but I need more than this. A trip to Dale maybe… my parents want to visit… I feel a little isolated at times…" she admitted quietly pulling herself up the bed away from him. It had been almost a year since she walked away from Mike. The realisation that he never truly loved her had left her unable to truly trust herself, or anyone else for that matter. Not when she had spent five years believing they would live happily ever after. That's when she had taken up running. "I like to run… outside… I… sometimes need that…"

It felt hard opening up to him. But it was true. Sometimes her thoughts felt as though they suffocated her. And the only way to get rid of them was to run. As far as she could. Run until she her chest ached and she couldn't think anymore. She watched him, as he remained where he was on the bed, leaning towards her but no longer touching her after she had pulled back away from him. His touch burned her skin and his closeness was more than she could handle right now. It wasn't the desire she shied away from, it was the intimacy. The openness. She had felt vulnerable in that tunnel… and before that, when that thing broke into her room. But trusting herself, to trust someone else again just seemed too much right now. Running was easier.

"Shobha, you know I can't just let you run out here. The land here is wild…" he looked at her pained by her request.

"I know." She conceded, her voice quiet, dejected, as she looked down at the duvet she fiddled with it in her hands, feeling the sting of the palms where she had scraped them in the tunnels.

"But I can have Athol run with you – if you can meet me in the middle on this?" He slowly reached out and held her hands in his, instantly stopping their fidgeting.

Slowly, she lifted her gaze, to find his. But instead of the coldness she expected, to her surprise, she found something else there. Something warm.

She nodded, silently.

"And if you wish to travel to Dale and back, then he can accompany you…" he reached up slowly and brushed her cheek, carrying on to gently tuck her hair back. He used her name again, listening to how it sounded leaving his lips. Sitting on her bed, with her dressed in his old tunic and little else, and with so little between them, it felt so very intimate. He was more than capable of seducing a woman, and completely satisfying her, but this felt like something much more. Something that stirred a deeper desire. "Shobha, I want you to feel comfortable… for Erebor to feel as much your home as you felt before while you chose to stay here."

"Thank you." She whispered, clutching her duvet close again, unable to bring herself to admit that in truth, she had not felt at home for much of the last year. It was that which had finally prompted her to take up Oins offer.

He had let his hand linger for too long with his fingers wrapped around her soft, long, strands of ebony. And so he moved away, standing up from where he had shared such an intimate moment with her, just mere minutes ago.

"And thank you for sitting with me – you didn't have to."

"I made you a promise…" he bowed his head. "Now let me call Oin. He wanted to take a look at all your cuts and scrapes."

...

Your reviews gratefully received - post your thoughts xx

UnaLouise - thank you so much! I hope I did the golden cave justice. This will be quite a bit of tension and mystery with this story I think :)


	13. Chapter 13

It had taken her a good few days to recover. The cuts and bruises she had sustained from being dragged backwards had been much greater than she realised, and pushing herself to walk, even to shower or go to the bathroom, had been hard. So someone had always sat in with her. Thorin, Dwalin, Lis, Dis, Fili and Kili had all taken turns.

When she had finally returned back to their shared house, she had found Lis had partially moved in, and of course she had the constant presence of Athol there. She had reassured him each night that she wouldn't go venturing outside and sent him home to rest, but he was always back the next morning often earlier than she woke. He had also taken to driving her to and from work.

Once again by the end of the second week, they had fallen into a routine. Except, Shobha found herself thinking about him. She had expected him to be mad at her – not so understanding… or even gentle. But each time she reminded herself that he had clearly remained single all this time for a reason, and she would be a fool to think he enjoyed anything more than a flirt at best with her. It frequently made her want to go for a run, but her healing, bruised body simply was not ready yet.

Then suddenly, one afternoon when she had finished work early, she asked Athol to change into his running gear, and they began with a long walk. He kept some distance, at first, letting her get lost in her thoughts until she realised she had made her way to the edge of the woods where she had spotted the carcass all those weeks ago. Athol had caught up to her then, but she had already stopped in the field of heather she had stopped to rest back then, plonking herself down on the ground. There was still ample daylight to allow a forty minute rest and still get back before dusk.

Athol had take his time to look around vigilantly before finally squatting beside her.

"Miss Shobha, I would prefer it if we didn't stop here for too long." He explained quietly. "Those woods over there are not the sort of place we should be venturing near."

"Sorry, I didn't realise I had made my way here… I guess I have walked around Erebor so little this is the only route I remember." She apologised, recalling her last time.

"You have been here before, Miss?" He raised a heavy eyebrow at her, lines on his forehead cracking in surprise.

"Uh – erm… well…" she suddenly remembered what Dwalin had said about not telling anyone about her little venture, and so attempted to change the subject subtly. "So… I guess you are directly accountable to Dwalin right?"

"Aye Miss," he carried on in his deep voice, continuing to be vigilant of the distant lines. "Except, Lord Thorin expects me to give him a report of your wellbeing each day, now."

"Oh I see." She tried to hide her disappointment. " – every day?! Really?!"

"Aye Miss." He nodded.

"What exactly does he ask about…?" She couldn't help her curiosity. It seemed like such an oddly excessive thing for someone so important to take the time to do. Her instant thought was to believe he somehow distrusted her.

"All sorts of things Miss…" he turned to gauge her now, looking at her as if he noticed her for the first time. "Do you really wish to know?"

"Well… I'm trying to make some polite conversation to begin with, but also… I suppose, I'm curious since it is about me. And I thought I have been quite good over the last couple of weeks. No breaking or even bending any rules." She smiled at him, seeing his own lips twitch in an attempt at reciprocating. But it seemed Athol had probably not smiled at work for the last fifteen years at least.

"Actually he asks whether you have been resting well; If I hear you having nightmares, on the nights I remain late; whether you eat well enough when you return home, or whether you seem to miss your family in any way…" he watched her closely for a reaction. "He wondered whether you were healing well enough recently… we had both believed you would wish to go for a run you see…"

"Oh." She looked into the distance watching the tree line and the darkness it seemed to hold beneath its thick canopy. It was still too much for her to wrap her head around Thorin's interest in her daily routine. It could only seem, he was curious to know whether she might truly wish to return home.

"Miss…" he sounded confident at first and then backed away slowly. "Would you mind my asking… why come to Erebor?"

"I don't know Athol…" as she uttered the words she realised it was not true. The reality was, this was her do-over, her second chance, away from the wide circle of acquaintances her former fiancé knew. And she tired of meeting people everywhere that had remembered her on the arm of that man. He was not powerful, but simply, very well connected. "Actually… I wanted time away from London. I guess I have spent almost a lifetime there… And the way Oin spoke of Erebor… it seemed like a really lovely place. A small community…"

"You sound disappointed Miss." He scanned the full perimeter again, before returning his gaze to her.

"No… I mean, everyone has been so lovely…" she scanned the tree line herself before looking back at him as he waited for an answer quite patiently. "It's just I was hoping to have explored Dale and maybe taken a few more walks like this around here by now… and don't call me Miss – just Shobha is fine. Miss reminds me of my old school teachers!"

"Aye Miss – Shobha –" he corrected awkwardly. "Walking out here in the wild is not the best idea when you are alone. Even we are armed when we come out here. But I think that may be why Lord Thorin has arranged for my guard. And I can drive you to Dale, if that helps."

"Well yeah… I guess, when the weather turns here, there really is nothing to do –"

"Actually Miss – Shobha – we will have the harvest festival and Durins Day coming up in autumn. And then we celebrate All Hallow-tide. And Yule. The wee ones love it because Gandalf arrives – you may have heard of him… the famous magician?"

"I think I have actually – but he is terribly elusive isn't he?" She wracked her brains trying to remember how she had heard of him, other than his refusal to perform for a mainstream TV channel, a story she had read in a newspaper some years ago, where he had been depicted as quite eccentric to turn down a multimillion pound television contract for a set of three shows! "Why does he come to Erebor?"

"He is a close family friend of the Lord Durin – Lord Thorin's father… and grandfather for that matter." Athol frowned as if realising something about the magician himself. "In truth I am not certain how old he really is!"

After a quick glance at the burly bodyguard who was deep in thought, she continued to stare at the dark tree line. As the day edged closer to dusk, and with the overcast skies, her distance vision was less clear, but she watched for any movement within its shadows anyway.

"So, what's the deal with you…?"

He looked at her unsure of what she meant.

"You're here morning and night. Don't you miss your family?"

"Aye. It's my wife and our baby boy. But he's six months and still wakes at night for feeds, so even when I go home late, I will get to cuddle him." A soft and subtle smile washed over his face as he thought of his young family. "Anyway my wife appreciates the sleep, and I get to have a nap during the day when you're at work."

"Oh you should take more evenings off early then!" She turned to find him giving her a skeptical look. "I promise I won't go out. I will just stay in the house!"

"Aye… let's see. Lord Thorin doesn't often ask for personal favours such as this. When he does – we consider it an honour…"

"Well come on then. Let's head back and you head home as soon as I get in." She stood dusting off bits of heather and debris, still unable to break her gaze from the woods. To her surprise she thought she could see movement from within! A figure… tall and pale… but whatever or whoever it was seemed to glimmer slightly! She remained there completely still watching. "Hey… um… Athol – is there something there?"

"Where?" He undid his gun scanning the tree line himself. But apparently whatever it was had disappeared.

"What is that there?"

"That is Mirkwood, Miss." He explained, guiding her away and back towards the house. "You never go there. It is inhabited by Mahal-knows what… some say there are backwoodsmen in living there – wild men, without morals. Some say they are demons who drink and posses the spirits of the living…"

She couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the woods again as he led her away. Did he mean Vampires lived there…?

"What like vampires? … the undead?" She asked stumbling over as she kept looking back.

"I see you've been to the old chapel in Dale then?" Athol laughed. "All these stories are probably silly folk tales… Well, look, it is said the town sought help even from the Knights Templar, but that when they arrived they feared the plight of these vampires so much, and had no strength or weaponry to match that the only solution they could think was to seal the road and abandon the town, naming it the 'Hellmouth'… but finally the mayor of Dale heard of the Longbeard Clan. Durins Folk. Blessed with unnatural strength, and a viscousness in battle that instilled fear into the hearts of any who were due to face them. It is said that many soldiers fled, abandoning their armies upon hearing that Durin's Sons marched towards them – even before battle. And so it earned us the name the 'Wolf Clan'…"

She followed Athol, listening avidly, trying to keep up on the uneven ground. He smiled to himself noticing her unbroken attention, and carried on.

"But like any who were successful, strong and powerful, we were feared. Of course, in part, we were a Pagan clan. We did not believe in their God. And eventually stories of being cursed, and lycanthropy were spread - vile rumours, in attempt to bring us down. But in the end, we could outlast any in our rock fortresses, and with our secret tunnels and passages designed to allow us out to kill any who attempted a siege. And our mining and engineering skills to build into any mountain meant we were no match for even the greatest armies. And so we live today, still with our traditions and beliefs in tact. And proud of our heritage miss." Athol explained before glancing back over at the border of Mirkwood himself. It made her wonder whether he did in fact see something there too. "Everything else is faerie-stories!"

"And do you celebrate any pagan festivals here…?"

"Well we have Yuletide instead of your Christmas. We celebrate Durins Day coming up in October - that's our biggest one. We give thanks to our great father Mahal. And Hallowseve. And in spring we have the festival of Yavanna, wife of our great father, bringer of life to our lands. That often coincides with grouse shooting season…"

"What?! You have grouse shooting up here?"

"Not us. Dale sells expensive licences to the land further down, but you inevitably get some spoilt rich idiot who wants to come up here, where the land is unspoilt. It often doesn't end well.. for them rather than the grouse." He smirked, a slightly menacing look settling over his coarse features. "You like all these legends and stories don't you?"

She nodded, smiling realising how easily he regaled her with the precious myths and legends from their clan. Too easily.

"I guess you're giving me the 'cleaned-up', 'I-don't-trust-you-fully-yet', outsider-version right?"

He couldn't help but grin back at her sharpness. She was not as naïve as he thought.

"So… are you going to tell Thorin about this little excursion…?" She asked suddenly, a bit worried. As far as she was concerned Dwalin had told her to keep her trip to the border of the woodland quiet. If Athol truly gave Thorin a full account of her activities, he would instantly put it all together. She was less concerned about his anger. In fact, on the contrary, something about the way she seemed to irritate him, secretly thrilled her! She was not even worried about losing her new found freedoms. She was on the verge of throwing the towel in here when he caved. Mike had ruined her desire for the stable and settled life she once craved. It left her with a wanderlust that she had struggled to satisfy until she came to Erebor. The land around here was truly unchartered, not like some idyllic golden, powder-sand edged island, that was quiet, but turned out to house some seven-star rated exclusive hotel, which was the true reason for the exclusivity! Those woods drew her in, the old history she spotted in the chapel at Dale fired her curiosity, and she could only imagine the coast here, although was cold, must have truly been secluded. And she craved to see it all. What little compromise Thorin had agreed to, leaving her in the charge of this watchful brute, who was actually much more observant than he let on, was nothing.

No, the true reason, she feared her shared secret being outed was in case it got poor Dwalin in trouble. He had been one of the few who had been kind to her in Erebor, and not expected anything back. From the way he looked, she would never have guessed it. But she had secretly grown rather fond of 'Uncle Dwalin', and his gruff but soft ways. It was him she wanted to protect in this instance.

"Look at me – the men of this clan like their hair, but I have pretty much lost all mine. I have no intention of being punished for your desire to explore where you shouldn't." Athol brushed a handover his stubbly beard, which matched his fully shaven head.

"Is that a punishment? I mean is it even a thing anymore?" She raised an eyebrow finally catching up to him as the ground evened as they approached closer to the road.

"Yup. I mean we can't keep our beards too full in security anyway. Thank clean shaven here is tantamount to being an ex-con with visible prison tattoos!"

"You know about all that?" She was shocked at his knowledge of non-Erebor life.

"Aye. I have travelled to Glasgow and some of the northern cities. I actually trained by working as a prison guard at one point in my younger years." He explained very matter of fact. It made her feel stupid for thinking that most Ereboreans were clueless about the rest of modern society. "And I get it: you're curious. But remember curiosity killed the cat… and this is not a good place to be a cat. So don't expect me to indulge you, the way Lord Dwalin does. He may have a soft spot for you, but I am not Lord Thorin's Cousin, and I have a family who need me not to lose my job. So I won't tell on you, but we won't be wondering about freely either."

She half smiled at his reference to the cat and couldn't help but wonder whether he was a werewolf.

….

That night her dreams had been plagued by monsters. Werewolves in particular, but she had also kept seeing those dark woods and the dead calf. It seemed the canopy of the woods were truly so dense that little light filtered through. Most living animals needed the sun, she could only imagine what sort of creatures lurked in there.

That morning she had checked with Athol and planned a trip to Dale for the weekend. She had come to accept her life would be somewhat restricted for now, but didn't intend on demanding his time over the weekend unless his young family had not needed him.

That lunchtime during her break she had walked over to the large town library. Where she found her way to the section on history of the region and town, after a trip to the myths and legends aisle.

It was generally a quiet place – more so than any other public library she had been to before. And these sections appeared to be the least popular, positioned almost in the very farthest and darkest corner of the large stone building carved into the side of the rock.

Glancing at her watch quickly, Shobha looked through the various volumes and books she had selected, when another book jutting out of the shelf drew her attention.

'The undead of Mirkwood'.

Picking up the book carefully, after setting the others down on a small table, she began to flick through the pages. The book was old, the accompanying illustrations were sketches or the trees, and tall human creatures with sharp, pointed ears and fangs. And despite there being an impression of some imagination to this – it appeared that the author believed Vampires lived in those woods!

She had seen the carcass of that poor dead calf, separated from its mother. And now thinking back she hadn't noticed any blood around the animal despite its clear evisceration!

"Interested in our history… are we?" A deep voice sounded from close behind. It startled her, making her drop the book which landed on the floor with a loud thud. It probably would have echoed if not for the rugs that lined each aisle.

Immediately reaching down to pick up the book she noticed the sharp suited arm that reached for the book along with her was Thorin's. Her heart raced as he beat her to it, standing up and holding on to the solid shelves.

"Lord Thorin!" She tucked a strand of hair back from her face almost nervously, surprised at herself for feeling that way.

"The undead of Mirkwood… hmmm?" He thumbed through the book before returning it to her, half smirking. "I think we are suitably private here, that you may call me Thorin. After all, you disapprove of formal titles do you not, Shobha?"

He deliberately used her name, slowly and carefully.

"How did you come across Mirkwood…?" He leant a little closer, watching her suspiciously.

"I didn't… I mean… I have have just found it – I didn't realise there was a wood out here." Her heart raced, hoping she wouldn't out either Dwalin or Athol inadvertently for letting her go so close. "I was hoping I could convince Athol to take me for a hike there –"

His reaction was immediate, his brow furrowing, and his face turning much darker.

"Mirkwood is not part of our land – it is out of bounds and frankly dangerous." He hissed at her through gritted teeth.

"Ok… maybe Dale does some sort of guided tour –" annoying him was the best she could think of to distract him from any thought that she had any prior knowledge of the place.

"Are you deaf woman?! It is out of bounds! You are not to go anywhere near the place! And Dale has no ownership over it either. It belongs to someone completely different, who we have no dealings with!" And it was so clear that he angered easily when it came to her!

It was a strange power she had over him – just like he made her feel completely vulnerable. She clearly seemed to hold the ability to annoy him with the greatest ease!

"Don't make me regret my decisions regarding your movement."

"Ok. Ok. Jeez! Keep your shirt on. Although I know it's hard when you're around me – I mean it's hard to keep calm! Not that you're hard! I mean – angry! Not hard! Oh God!" She could feel herself flushing, as she thought of how they woke up that morning, both almost completely naked with their bodies pressed together. And he was very hard indeed! So she quickly attempted to change to subject. "Did you catch that thing in the tunnels?"

"Thing? I suspect it's the same person as who broke into your room." He replied coldly.

"Oh – any leads?" She wondered why he was still trying to deny it. Perhaps she hadn't seen it clearly, but, there was no doubt that it was a giant humanoid wolf-creature – and judging from all the local history and legend, this was lycanthropy!

"I think it's best you leave the investigation to us. You know what they say about curiosity and the cat," he suddenly seemed to enjoy having flustered her. "And Erebor is not a good place for cats."

There was that phrase again! It was clearly a local thing, but what did they mean? Was it because of the werewolves?

Then she spotted his hand! It was just barely two weeks and he had no dressings over it or even a scar visible! And it had been deep enough to require stitches to help it! At least she would have expected a fresh red scar, even if the scabs had only just fallen!

"Hey, How is your hand?" She reached out but he stepped away, pulling his hand back and out of plain sight.

"Still sore, but healing. I thank you for your concern."

"Gosh! You've healed really fast! I mean it's amazing –"

"Well, I must take my leave Shobha, I will be late for a meeting." He bowed his head again as he stepped away. "I'm glad to see you are recovering well – I understand you were almost ready for a run?"

She didn't know how to respond to that. He clearly seemed to feel some sense of responsibility for her, but she imagined he felt the same for all those who lived in Erebor.

"Be a good girl and stay out of trouble. No woods – no exploring." And with that he was gone.

But he had left her with more questions still. Who did Mirkwood belong to then? Who or what lived in there? Perhaps she might get more answers from Dale…

…

Follow, fave and review away and let me know your thoughts xx

UnaLouise - the romance in this may be a bit slow...but I cant help it - they def want to, its just the reluctance. and there are some clues in there. he keeps occasionally revealing things - its like he's teasing her with the truth! no wonder she cant help her curiosity to nosy about lol! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

The special forces operative nicknamed 'Jonesy' was actually named Fernando Garcia. He watched her with a subtle smile that stemmed from bemusement rather than familiarity.

"You know, you have your mother's face shape and her eyes, but everything else is your father."

"How do you know my mother?" Shobha raised her eyebrows, unable to contain her surprise. This man didn't look old enough to have known her parents that long.

"I'm a little older than you think kid. I was one of the newbies your dad trained. And then he saved my skin a few times! So I knew him before they had your sister and then you… and your ma worked for the ministry while she trained to become a teacher, so I met her a couple of times. Think she quit after your sister was born. We all had an operation down in Cairo in the seventies, it ran for a year, before your dad got us all extracted safely." He ran his hand through his dark hair, as he took a swig from his beer. "Bloody lucky too if you ask me. Our hotel was bombed the week after: Insurgence group."

"Wait! My mum was a spy? My mum?" She always had her suspicions about her father's role in the ministry, although figured he no longer worked in the field, but she just couldn't imagine her mother as a spy!

Fernando merely shrugged his shoulders and took another long sip, a smile slowly forming on his face as he realised how this news secretly thrilled the young woman.

"So what's up with Lord Thorin's goon following you?" He gestured subtly with his eyes at Athol who sat on a far table reading a book, and nursing a coffee. The bodyguard really stuck out of the crowd, because of how broad and large he was in build, like all the other Ereboreans. It was funny how she had come to see it as normal, until now. No wonder they instantly spotted her as an outsider: she probably stood out immediately as an outsider when she was amongst the Ereboreans herself, besides the fact that she was probably the only person of an ethnic minority this side of Edinburgh!

"No reason in particular – just giving me a lift." She didn't want to tell Fernando that she had been attacked in her car, her room broken into or her abduction in the tunnels, in case any of it got back to her parents. There was no need to worry them. When she listed out every escapade, mentally, that she seemed to have experienced over the last few weeks, she couldn't help but wonder whether she had actually lost her sanity altogether. If this had been a year ago, she certainly would have packed it all in after she was attacked outside her own house a few months back!

"Haaaay! No way! I would say you were fully in with these guys. The Lord of Erebor has sent one of their own to protect you – their 'wee lass' – from us 'outsiders'!" He smiled again, this time there was almost a sense of pride there. "You're in honey. I have met the man himself once, many years ago. And I promise you, he really wants nothing to do with people from the outside. Most contact is on a needs-only basis, and they're pretty self sufficient. For everything else – they go through Dale. I mean we have been trying to get a visitors pass for decades now…"

"Yeah well, I am still an outsider there. So don't expect me to give away any secrets." She shook her head chuckling.

"I wish you were my field agent – but I doubt your father would approve." He held his hands up in mock surrender, his hazel eyes darting over to Athol again briefly, before settling back on her as he whispered. "But I bet one of them fancies you – who knows maybe even the man himself. I presume you've met him: all dark and brooding. I hear his two nephews are pretty hot too…?"

"Ok. Now I believe you know my mother. I am not planning on dating anyone just yet – this was just a temporary move. I haven't figured things out yet, and I'm buying some thinking time.. that's all." She answered without hesitation this time. As the sun shone through the window, she could now see the subtle little wrinkles over his face, a hint of how old he probably was, in truth. But he was still handsome, with strong spanish features, and olive skin, he was rather handsome. "Anyway, what exactly are you guys doing here so often? And really what's the deal with this place?"

"We run training for our special forces guys out here. Rugged terrain, hostile, changeable weather… you know it's pretty real stuff. You could say this is a first mini mission for a lot of guys –"

"No. I mean really, what is it exactly that you are trying to catch out here…? A werewolf?" She interrupted him from giving his clearly well-rehearsed speech.

"Werewolves?" He stared at her using a tone of surprise, which again made her suspicious.

"Look cut the crap, I have heard the howls. Is that what the MOD are trying to do? Catch a werewolf to study? Maybe even consider using as a soldier?" She stared back, letting him know she wasn't going to back down on this.

"You really are good: Trying to shake me down for answers, eh?" He laughed. "Ok, but this is between us. Our men get attacked as soon as we cross a certain territory line – at least that's what we think. Took us years to map the whole boundary. Problem is, there are two areas: one bordering the woods, and one around the Lonely Mountain. The attacks are very different each time – some maulings and some… well let's say the others are found exsanguinated. Either way we lose men. We've had people stay here, but it's not always ended well. To begin with it was an investigation because a former defence minister lost a kid out here – he came out shooting with a group of his Etonian privileged kids, and a whole bunch of them disappeared. No trace. And local police didn't want to know. So it began as a search and rescue, until all six field agents went missing. This was around seven years before I joined the team. Then we started investigating, and found the disappearances go way back. And the locals clearly know something, but keep their mouths shut. Of course, Erebor trades through Dale, so it's good for their coffers. Some of them talk about the old legends, as if it's history… but you know…"

"So have you seen one then…? A werewolf I mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I tell you about disappearances and you accept its werewolves? And it doesn't scare you or surprise you… or anything like that…" he studied her carefully again. "I mean most people would think it was a serial killer rather than the supernatural."

"I did consider that… but I looked into it and the disappearances stem over decades. You wouldn't expect one man to sustain that. And there's no pattern to the killings. I'm no forensic psychologist but I thought serial killers have like a ritual." She wasn't not going to admit she had seen a werewolf first. And now she was convinced he had.

"And did you consider cult activity?"

"Again… no ritual… each different. Where's the sacrificial altar? Where's the process to appease the gods? Suddenly werewolves are more plausible." She glanced over her shoulder at Athol, wondering how much he was able to lip read. Surely he was there to keep an eye on her as much as protect her. She simply couldn't believe Thorin had sent him for any other reason. Particularly after he mentioned his distrust in those working for the MOD. "Well…? Did you see one then? There is clearly a reason you are interested in this area."

Fernando took a long look at her, his dark features slowly transitioning from suspicious to uncertain, before he took anything long swig of his beer and subtly scanned the room.

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"Humans who can transform into wolf like creatures. Happens during the full moon. Killed by silver bullets… that sort of thing you mean?" She thought back to her encounters and realised the traditional myths were too simplistic, but she couldn't admit to him that she had encountered a few wolves outside of the full moon. It was better to let him explain. "Come on. I know there's something going on - my father would probably want you to warn me, at least."

He set his beer down and brought his hands together, leaning his elbows on the table and covering his mouth. Unperturbed by his show of resistance, she gave him her best concerned look back – the sort she had practiced on all those family and friends who gave her a sympathy pep talk about looking to settle down quickly before her 'sell-by' date was past since her break up with Mike.

After a few moments he pulled away, leaning back in his seat with a sigh and a groan, shoulders slumped in defeat. The sort of look a father gave a daughter, when she pestered him for a completely frivolous purchase! It made her wonder whether he had children.

"This is for your ears only. The attacks are unrelated to the lunar cycle. And we are not sure whether they are from Erebor or the next set of mountains, which are even more remote, with another small mining town –"

"The Iron Hills."

"Yes, what do you know about them?"

"Nothing, but I have heard about them…"

"Met anyone from there? We believe Erebor has links, so it would make sense the people are related, and if they are indeed werewolves, then they hunt as two packs, because the territories are separated by a small strip of land. A ravine where we found a couple of our men found shelter when they were under attack. And from their accounts it sounded like they were defending their territories, and fighting each other." His eyes darted around the room from time to time. "And the silver thing is a load of crap. It doesn't work. Nor do tranq darts… just – do me a favour and be careful when you're out at night."

He ran his fingers through his hair again, clearly a nervous habit.

"So you've seen one?"

"Stop asking me what I can't talk to you about –" he shifted in his seat so she quickly changed the subject.

"Ok. Ok. Please just one more thing – please? Mirkwood… is it true there are vampires? I mean if werewolves are a thing…" she squeezed in.

"We sent in one recon group to the woods. Not a single member returned. And there was no trace either. It's dark in there. The canopy is thick, made of conifers so it remains dark throughout the year. Even on the brightest summer day it's almost pitch black in there. I mean we need nightvision goggles." He frowned at her. "What lives in there I can't say… now quit pumping me for information."

She laughed, glancing over her shoulder to where Athol sat. He clearly had fed her some partial truths – presumably on Thorin's request. The large bodyguard sat there innocently reading his book, as though he were here on his own and had little concern for who she spoke to or about what, convincing her now that he was fully interested in her business.

Then suddenly she noticed a man seated on a table farther back in the pub. He sat in rather a dark corner, and wore a leather jacket with a hoodie underneath, which he had up. It made it hard to see his face properly, but he certainly appeared to be staring at her, almost unblinkingly so.

"Before I forget, here: from your parents." Fernando interrupted her thoughts handing over a small package.

"Oh! How did you –"

"They sent it last week, before I knew when I could meet you anyway."

She opened the small cardboard box to find her favourite chocolates and sweets!

"Mmmm…. This is great. Why doesn't mail ever reach Erebor?" She frowned.

"I know. It's a pain isn't it? Royal Mail don't deliver up there. It really is a strict private estate effectively. Only visitors accepted by Lord Durin himself are permitted entry." He stated as though, he too had run into the same problem. "So how much contact do you have with them? –The Durins I mean."

Shobha found herself looking back at the far table again. The man still sat there silently. He had some sort of dark drink, akin to port, and despite making eye contact with her, stared right back continuously with pallid eyes!

"You're clearly in with them. The goon wouldn't be sent to protect you unless they considered you to be important to them." He waved his hand across her face to attract her attention again. "Hullo there?"

"Sorry…"

"What's up?" He shifted casually in his seat again, to look behind, where she had been staring.

"A man, in that corner who keeps –" but she stopped mid sentence as she noticed the table was now empty.

"Forget it. Sorry – the Durins? I guess, I meet them from time to time. Probably have had a handful of conversations with Lord Durins sister, but I guess that's about it…" she lied in case he attempted to extract information about them from her. After all they had only ever been nice to her, except Thorin. "She seems quite normal if you ask me, but I guess I don't know them well enough."

"So you've never met the big man himself?" He raised an eyebrow at her disbelievingly.

"Yeah, at the hospital and in town for like two minutes. But I would hardly call that conversation… " she shrugged her shoulders again. "Sorry, excuse me, I'm going to pop to the loo," she stood up and moved towards the back of the pub.

First she moved towards the back table where the man had sat. There was no sign of him, except his empty glass. There was a thick red residue remaining in the empty glass. Thicker than a full bodied red.

"Excuse me love." A waitress scurried up behind her, reaching over to collect the empty glass, and then looking at her. "Are ya alright, love?"

"Yes –"

"Loos are that way." She pointed automatically.

"The man who sat here… who was he?"

The woman looked back at her blankly.

"Dunno who you mean love."

"You're clearing his glass – who was seated there?"

"Why did he stand you up love."she shook her head sympathetically. "Ugh, men are such bastards."

"Don't worry." Shobha turned away heading for the toilets, weaving through the crowds before either Fernando or Athol would spot how long she had been gone for.

"Ugh!"

She looked up to find herself face to face with the man in black leather.

"Sorry Miss," he immediately bent down before she could catch sight of his face and as he stood up, he held a purse up. He was tall, and pale. But he had not only kept his hood on, he had pulled it down rather low obscuring his face from clear view, even then. "Is this yours?"

"Oh! Yes, thank you." She took her purse from his leather clad hands noticing it was partially open. So she quickly undid it and glanced in to find everything looked generally in tact. "…Have I met you before?"

But he had already disappeared, leaving her standing there.

"Excuse me." Someone bustled past her from behind into the toilets, making her almost drop her purse once more.

She looked at her purse thoughtfully again, and opened it, this time looking through carefully: all the money and credit cards were there, then as she looked through the other useless store and reward cards, she became aware that her drivers license was missing.

"Hey!" She shut her purse again and began to push past the various people standing and taking, weaving, ducking and squeezing through various gaps. She could see the leather jacket and hood ahead. "Hey! Wait!"

But he didn't stop, in fact he quickened his step.

As she followed him outside the pub, she found both Athol and Fernando had caught up with her.

"What's going on?" Fernando asked urgently.

"That man – who just left, he stole my purse!"

"What!" As Fernando looked around spotting the man disappearing down a narrow cobbled street, Athol had already set off in pursuit. "I will go the other way and see if we can cut him off!"

And with that he too had disappeared leaving her alone outside the pub.

She looked around, and walked towards the street that Athol had followed the man down, following at a brisk pace, but not running. Instead she carefully looked around, in case he had dropped it somewhere in his attempt to escape. What could he possibly want with it anyway?

This narrow cobbled street led out onto a larger road, with a few sleepy restaurants and shops, which were now either closed, or begin shut. A quick glance at her watch revealed it was almost five. There was still ample daylight, but no sign of either the man nor the other two. Crossing the road she noticed a narrow passageway leading off to what she imagined were the back entrances of shops. Standing at the top of the passage she peered in, and then began to walk down it. All the doors leading into the passageway were shut, as she reached what looked like a dead end, the passageway turned into a sharp right and widened into a larger space, where there was a set of large bins and a locked gate, big enough for deliveries.

As she stepped over towards the gate, one of the large dumpsters rolled out towards her and the man rushed out towards her, only to climb over the gate and run off into the square.

There was no way she could climb over the way he did, almost like a feral creature. Even if she did follow, she was not entirely convinced this man was human, and that pursuing him wouldn't bring her to mischief or worse. For once she would leave this one alone.

She had walked back to the Dragons head where she found Athol and Fernando standing there looking very annoyed.

"Where did you go?!" Athol asked angrily.

"You're a fat lot of good at your job. I thought you were meant to be protecting her?" Fernando barked back in return.

"It's not like you were running after him? Were ya?!"

"I don't see any results from your act-first-think-last strategy though," Fernando snapped turning to look at Shobha and scan her top to toe. "You didn't chase him did you?"

She shook her head. There was no need to tell them anything more.

"You have your purse in your hands?" Athol pointed looking annoyed.

"That man stole my drivers license." She explained, unzipping her purse and checking again. "He pretended to bump into me and then handed my purse back without it."

"What? Are you sure? You may have left it in your car or somewhere else?" Athol asked irritated. "It would be pretty stupid if we chased this man half way around Dale when you have just been absentminded –"

"I am certain. I never take my license out. I don't need to."

"Why on earth would a petty criminal steal your drivers license?" Athol scowled at her as though she were mad.

"Actually they fetch good money on the black market." Fernando explained.

"I think you should search for it everywhere else first before you conclude that." Athol rolled his eyes. "Now I think it's time to leave, Miss."

"Here, kid." He returned the small package of sweets her parents had sent, which she'd left on the table before all this. "If you ever need anything - here's my card. I know mobile phones don't work up here, so my landline is on there."

He pushed his card into her free hand before she could protest. She already had all these details – And it wasn't what she expected. But she put his card in her pocket anyway and nodded.

"Miss." Athol remained gesturing to head back towards where they were parkedWalking back, she was lost in thought over the stranger that had accosted her. While it had felt scary at the time, she could only conclude that if he had wanted to kill her, he had ample opportunity to have done so in that alleyway!

So what did he want? And why only steal her license?

Her mind spun with what she had heard so far. Werewolves existed, in some form or other. She herself had seen at least two with her own eyes! And she was pretty certain Fernando had seen one too, from the way he spoke of it. But were they the people of Erebor, or Iron Hills that transformed? Or was there some sort of separate group of creature that had been bred and kept in those tunnels to guard the jewels and other riches in the mines? Either way the beast she had come across, could speak, and had even carried her inside her house - or so she imagined.

Despite all that she had seen there, it was still hard to fathom there were real vampires. Living in Mirkwood, of all places! Surely if they fed on humans, they would need to live near big cities or towns...? Or maybe even a local blood bank?! She chuckled to herself at that last thought.

They had taken the route back to the car passing the old stone church on the boundary of town. Casting a glance over, she was drawn in by the lights turned on inside!

"Hey - someone's in!" She moved towards the gate, beckoning for Athol to follow. But he simply stood on the pavement watching her with an annoyed look on his face. "Come on!"

"Ugh! We dont have time for this..." he groused.

"Come on! Its only six, we still have two hours before sunset!" She walked over to the gate and turned back towards him, pouting. "Please..."

"I thought you werent even Christian?!" He complained again.

"No. But its pretty, and quiet - great to sit and think... and they have all those old frescoes..."

"Faery stories." Athol groaned, turning away.

"Come -on! You guys dont show me anything in Erebor... its like a secret society!" She complained back.

"I told you plenty more than I would tell any other outsider last weekend..." he gestured for her to return back to the pavement so they could start the drive back home.

"Ok. Ten minutes." She tried to bargain, giving him her best pout. "Please... pleeeaaase?"

Surely even he couldnt argue about ten minutes. After all, she couldnt help but wonder how much of what he told her last weekend, so freely, was in fact, what he had been asked to reveal!

"I am bringing the car closer." He shook his head. "I expect you to be outside by the time I pull up here."

"You dont want to come in?"

"Our people are not welcome in their places of worship..." and with that he turned and began to walk towards the car again.

...

Inside it was just as she remembered it since her last, very brief visit: mostly dark, slightly cold, and very quiet!

The altar was surrounded by a couple of stands on which were lit candles, and before it, knelt a tall figure clad in a dark suit. And so she moved some way up the aisle silently and then slipped across to seat herself on a pew.

Looking up at the vast space on the walls and ceilings, which were all adorned with old frescoes, it was hard to imagine they had no tourists!

"What answers do you seek from us, child?" The tall figure at the front asked back, rising smoothly onto his feet and crossing himself.

At first Shobha sat in stunned silence, surprised he even knew she had arrived. Then she looked around to double check that he had not been addressing another visitor or worshipper, before realising it was indeed her, that he referred to. But then he turned to face her, directly, walking over slowly.

"Are you a child of faith...?"

"Um... not of this faith... to be honest, I have been struggling with faith in general, recently, father..." she winced at hearing her own words. "I mean - you know... its been a bit up and down..."

"And yet... something brought you here, my child. So I would disagree..." he smiled at her as he approached and moved to take a seat on the same pew, but not too close. "The faithless find it difficult to cross this threshold... even out of curiosity..."

"Do you mean Vampires father?" She lowered her voice to whisper.

"There are many different monsters in this world, my child..."

"Oh yes... humans are usually the worst variety..." she nodded turning to glance at him.

He was young, slim and tall. His features were masculine and angular, making him rather handsome. And he wore a soft smile, that was both disarming and beguiling at the same time, making her wonder if it was a sin to even consider the priest as being 'hot', sitting right there in a house of worship!

"You are new to our congregation," he spoke with an English accent, the first she'd heard in months, apart from her own, since leaving London! "Are you visiting?"

"Oh no father... I am... er -" her heart raced at her previous thought.

"Of course, forgive me for not recognising sooner: you must be the new doctor at Erebor." He moved a little closer and offered his hand. "I am Matthew."

"Father Matthew," she nodded, shaking his hand. "I'm Shobha."

"Well, Doctor, for one of little faith, you certainly know your catholic church from the anglican." He glanced at her, but she remained with her dark eyes fixed on the altar ahead.

The truth was she had many catholic cousins, and while Mike had been a non church-goer, his family were also catholic! She had come to quickly spot the subtle differences. "So if you are not here for prayer... then what brings you here?"

"You bless houses and barns and other boundaries... to keep out... um... malevolence?" She asked, unsure she could get away with pointing out vampires. "But have you seen them?"

He paused, thinking about what exactly she meant and how he could answer.

"I have seen enough to fear the dark." He didnt look at her this time.

A car horn sounded from somewhere outside. She stood up and made her way out of the other side of the pew, the priest doing the same.

Moving towards the door, she paused to look back.

"If you wish to speak honestly, then I can only offer you confessional, Doctor." The priest spoke quietly, as though he had seen desperation inbher demeanour. "Perhaps your questions may be better answered there..."

She frowned at him, taking another look at the frescoes that adorned the walls. Most of these were bloody depictions of savage feasts on humans by vampires, or gory battles between vampires and wolfmen, and some attacks of the wolves on villagers.

"Take care; dont find yourself alone in dark places!" He called out again as she carried on towards the door.

Was he warning her about the werewolves or the vampires?

It didnt matter for now. She felt too tired - her brain frazzled, and a nap in the car beckoned her. It was far too desirable at that moment, to resist in the slightest.

Outside the churchyard was darker than she anticipated. The sun was beginning to set.

She reached into her handbag and pulled out her phone to check the time. The small white card Fernando gave her appeared with her phone, and she stared at it, blinking in the dying light for a moment.

He had written a message on the blank side:

'I will look into who stole your license.

Be careful, he has your details and your address.'

The realisation made her heart pound faster as she tried to recall whether she had indeed updated the address on it to her accomodation here in Erebor.

Athol beeped the horn from where he had parked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She could just about make out his angry face from within the large SUV.

Dale was not going to give up any of its secrets today, and depending on how much Athol would reveal to Thorin, she would be in a fair amount of trouble!

After hurrying to the car and getting in, she turned to glance at the giant bodyguard, but he stared straight ahead, a dour expression cast across his face.

So she stared out of the window, watching the silhouettes of distant cottages with their little twinkling lights as they sped back to Erebor. In the silence and warmth, finally overcome with fatigue, she slowly drifted off.

...

The next two weeks had passed in a blur of work. All her oncalls had fallen together during that time as she had requested. Usually she liked to get them all done in a short stretch, and it had seemed that Athol had left out the details of her robber during, what she imagined was a lengthy brief to Thorin.

Even Shobha herself had started to forget about the whole incident, until that friday evening as she finished work and began looking for Athol to drop her back home to a what she hoped was a nice bowl of frosted flakes and long nap with a lay-in the next morning.

But he was not in the doctors room where he usually waited for her, so she headed for her office. Everyone else had left, making the small corridor with offices appear like a ghost town.

As she rounded the final turn into their shared offices, she spotted a figure sitting opposite her desk casually reading the newspaper. At first she paused, taking a step back so she couldnt be spotted. Between the fatigue and generally feeling as though her mind had been frazzled a little, she had trouble recognising who her visitor might be. Perhaps it might even be the man from Dale! Then realising her approaching footsteps had already been heard, she walked in to her office.

He was probably the last person she expected to be seated there waiting for her! And in any case, she had kept her self busy and out of sight, to avoid any run ins with him... So it was no surprise that she hadnt recognised Thorin!

Running her hands through her hair subconsciously, in an attempt to neaten it, after a long day of work, she took a few hesitant steps in.

"Hi..."

He immediately stood up as she approached turning to her.

"Shobha," he tilted his head.

"Um... are you here for Oin...?" She looked around the office noting there was no sign of Athol still.

"I have given Athol the evening off..." Thorin explained as if he could read her mind. "He mentioned that your staple food was breakfast cereal... and Dis thought you should have a decent meal tonight instead after your two weeks of work."

"Oh?" She still didnt quite understand.

"So I am here to escort you to dinner at the Manor."

"Oh! I see!" She suddenly panicked. She wasnt dressed and could have probably done with a shower.

"You appear perfectly suitable for a casual supper... there is no need to worry about a change of clothes. It will be just Dis, Dwalin and myself..." he folded the paper and set it on her desk, paying no attention to her as he spoke in his usual manner. "It will not take long, and I will then drive you back to your house."

"I dont know... I could do with a shower really -"

"There is no need. You smell fine, and do not look particularly worn by the work..." he replied flatly as he turned and walked to the door before looking back at her and gesturing for her to join him. "In any case, it would only delay your return home."

"Wow. A girl could never refuse, after a compliment like that..." muttering with a chuckle, she paused to turn off the desk lamp and pick up her bag, hesitating.

"Since you have a particular desire to find out about the history and philosophy of our people... I could show you some of our tapestries from the eleventh century..." he gave her a sidelong glance, trying hard to hide his smirk.

She didnt need to be told twice, her desire to see his old tapestries outweighed her fatigue and wish to avoid all humanity after a long day at work! Shutting the door behind her she began to follow him.

….

As they arrived at Durin Manor, everything seemed quieter and darker than when she visited last. A few dim lights came on as sensors picked up their arrival.

"This way..." Thorin gestured as they stepped through into the grand entry hall. "Dis? ...Dis!"

"Are you sure you have the right day?" She smiled cheekily.

"The right - Day...!" He moved quicker, almost growling at her. "Where in Mahal's name are they?!"

A well dressed butler suddenly appeared from further down the corridor, scurrying to reach his side holding a note in his hands.

Her heart sank at seeing this. It could only mean one thing: they had been abandoned!

Thorin frowned after reading the note.

"It appears Dis and Dwalin had intended to take us out to join the rest of the group in Dale, but as you were late, we have missed our chance. Some food will arrive in twenty minutes, and in the meantime she has arranged for cocktails in the atrium... on your way to see the tapestries..." he grunted, huffing at what was written. "So we will be dining alone tonight… no matter – I am sure you will be happy to finish up early..."

He watched her out of the corner of his eye for her reaction, but she seemed too engrossed in a large portrait that hung on the wall.

"Hmmmm…?" She muttered distracted, gazing up.

"Those are my parents." He replied to her silent question, coming to stand close by her, watching her face more than looking at the painting itself.

"Oh – I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" she clutched her hands together to stop her natural instinct to touch his arm.

"There is no need to apologise. I miss them, but I have made my peace." He looked up at the portrait, where they both posed together. She was a beautiful woman with silver streaked hair put up in an elegant do, with soft hazel eyes, and sharp features, a lot like Dis. While his father was almost completely grey haired, with a thick beard, coarse features, and most strikingly brilliant, piercing blue eyes, which Thorin had inherited.

"They make a handsome couple." She whispered, turning very slightly to watch him, secretly this time, as he gazed up at his parents with a mixture of sorrow, love and gratitude. "I can see where you get your eyes from…"

He turned to gaze down at her, only to have her look away and back up at their portrait, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.

"This way…" he began ushering her towards another room. "Laverna will have dinner ready by now…"

…..

Follow, fave and review away and let me know your thoughts xx

Chelsea - its def becoming more scary... i think the danger is drawing her in! (Gulp!)


	15. Chapter 15

"More wine? Or water?" Thorin asked, pausing after pouring himself another glass. He had seated her next to where he sat at the head of the table.

"A little water please." Shobha nodded in between another fork of pasta.

"You don't like the wine?"

"Mmmm… no… It was lovely, but I haven't had much to eat today at all."

"You had no objections to being tipsy at the ball." He gave her a sidelong glance, which she ignored after briefly catching his eye.

"Yes well…" she set her fork down on her plate and sipped some water. "You promised to show me those old tapestries."

"Aye," he smiled softly to himself. "But first, tell me - What is your interest in all this?"

"I don't know – here I am in a beautiful old town, which I discover has all this history. But it's all shrouded in mystery. I don't get it? I love history and old stories!" She shrugged, attempting to explain herself. "I guess I want to know more."

"You mean you're curious." He smirked arrogantly, standing from the table and holding his hand out for her to take. "And you know what happened to curiosity and the cat right…?"

"Yes. It seems something of a running joke around Erebor." Shobha stood up and joined him. "I can't help but think it's all related to wolves somehow…"

"My dear, you are quite obsessed with wolves." He smirked again as he led her down several grand corridors. "No, we like things quiet around here. Attracting attention, or poking into other people's business generally leads to trouble. We keep to ourselves - that's how we have been as a clan for generations. So we all grew up with the saying."

She was not convinced – yet again it all sounded far too rehearsed to her. Like Athol that day they walked out near Mirkwood.

Finally, they arrived in a large hall. Although, perhaps not as large as their ball room, it was probably grander, with two enormous chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. The crystals sparkled, even in the dim light, unlike any chandelier she had ever seen. It was almost as if they were made of precious stones! All the walls were adorned either with richly woven, enormous tapestries held in thin glass cases, or equally colossal paintings in guilt frames. The room itself was clearly thermoregulated to preserve the art work because it felt slightly cooler.

There were antique looking chairs dotted around the room, and longer, solid wooden benches in the centre, almost like a gallery, where one could get a good view of all the various art.

Shobha instantly stopped in the centre, where Thorin had led her, and spun around slowly, eyes lit up with excitement as she took in the large vaulted room, in all its grandiosity.

He stood there quietly watching her, half bemused by her reaction and half irritated he hadn't done this sooner.

There were various images, each one large and elaborate. But without a doubt the two largest at the two ends of the hall were clear. One image depicted a herculean man, bare chested at a forge, with a woman who sat by him weaving green tendrils of floral creepers to the side.

"These are tapestries of the Valar..." Thorin spoke quietly. "Our guardians."

"I have read about Mahal and Yavanna in some of the books in your library..." Shobha replied looking up at the gigantic image, with a slight smile. "And Eru..."

She looked behind to the opposite wall, where a similarly enormous painting was hung. It showed a fierce looking man with a cape of feathers, an impressively large eagle perched at his feet, and a woman who sat between them, with the pale complexion, and almost white hair. She appeared to be scattering shimmering orbs up into the darkness above her. And to the other side of the feathered gladiator looking Vala, was another tall man dressed in a strange blue-green Scaly suit almost like a second skin.

"We don't have images of Eru. That is Manwe, ruler of the skies and air, his bride Varda, Queen of the stars, and his brother, Ulmo, ruler of the seas, rivers and lakes."

The paintings were masterpieces without a doubt, and could have equally belonged in a famous gallery in London, just as much as here in Durin Manor. The pigments were vivid, each brush stroke was deliberate and perfect, and the atmosphere, the importance of those in the paintings, were evident.

As she slowly continued to scan the rest of the room covered in tapestries, woven delicately and carefully, he explained each. There were a few of Mahal and Yavanna throughout, but the other Valar were included.

After studying each carefully, to her heart's content, she moved toward a tapestry tucked away in a dark corner. It stood there alone, and the image was that of a looming, dark armoured figure. The man sat imposingly on a large armoured throne in a dark room. At his feet lay a large wolf, not unlike the black werewolf she had encountered. Everything about the image gave a sense of terrible foreboding, and sent shivers down her spine.

"Who's that...?" She asked softly, approaching the painting tentatively.

"That is Melkor... The fallen guardian." He chose his words carefully, as if something about this entity troubled him. "We believe he is the one who brought corruption and darkness to this world. The other Valar eventually vanquished him, but by then it was too late..."

Thorin paused, standing close behind her as he explained, his broad frame mere inches away. It made her heart race.

"And so even after he was gone from this world, his corruption still remains..." He uttered with a strange resignation, as though he felt it.

"I think there is a little darkness in all of us..." She whispered back, not daring to move as she was certain she would end up leaning against the full length of his body if she did.

They both fell into silence for a while, thoughts lost between the image which seemed more alive than any of the other paintings that were housed in that room, and what they had just spoken of. The only noise heard was each other's breathing, which had grown heavy.

"And... the wolf...?" She breathed, still unable to take her eyes off the painting.

"Carcharoth, the Red Maw, it is said, was raised by his own hand, on living flesh... The most powerful wolf... He came to swallow one of the Silmarils being stolen away from his master... And it drove him wild with pain, leading him to race through the land slaying anything in his path. It is said that a few great warriors and Kings who encountered him and survived were... Changed... But that is another story..." He finally reached out, unable to help himself, and ever so gently brushed a lock of fallen hair back from her shoulder, startling her and making her turn back to face him.

She felt a little vulnerable, but excited all at the same time. It was almost as though she burned for his touch. Perhaps it was the strong cocktail she had on an empty stomach, just a few hours ago at the end of a fourteen hour day - or maybe the tension that had built between them to the backdrop of that terrible painting. But, it all happened in a split second.

She found herself leant back against the wall nearby, as he gripped her hips tightly, his face leaning in so close, he was surely going to kiss her. Her heart beat wildly, her breathing ragged, as she anticipated his lips. He too seemed to be lost somewhere in his head, pupils blowing up to swallow the azure of his irides as his lips moved to ghost over hers. It seemed as though he yearned for her just as much. And as she slowly shut her eyes, he suddenly spoke, in between heavy breaths of his own.

"It's You - You bring out a darkness in me..." He breathed out, his lips just barely touching the corner of her mouth, so she could feel the bristles of his beard. It was softer than she expected, giving her a heady sensation, as she battled to try and regain control over her own breathing. He moved one hand up from where his grip had tightened further, leaving a hot trail up her side before pulling her chin up, and lightly pressing his lips against the angle of her mouth for a split second and then trailing them, just barley, along the edge of her jaw and up to her ear as his hand moved to bury itself in her long, dark, locks.

"Tell me... Did you plan this evening with my sister?"

His words brought her to her senses rapidly, eyes flying open as she suddenly fought to push him away. But his grip on her tightened even more. It was suffocating.

"What...?" She fought to find the words as he towered over her.

"Is this what you wanted...?" His deep voice was thick with lust as he closed in, so she could feel the heat of his body, and the need of his erection.

She swallowed, finally finding the strength in her arms to push hard against his chest, where they had firmly planted.

"Perhaps you thought if you allow me between your legs... Then I would give you anything you wanted..." As he pulled back to stare deep into her eyes, she found his gaze icy and stern again. Untrusting.

"I... I don't know what you mean..." She pushed harder and he took a step back but his hands still pinned her in place.

"You have won them all over... Dis, Dwalin... The lads..."

Her focus was returning and his sharp words, cutting her in a way that she didn't imagine would have troubled her mere moments ago.

"What...?!" She frowned trying to think hard about what he was accusing her of.

"What is it you want from me...?" He searched her eyes as if trying to weigh up the question himself as he continued to pin her down. "I don't think it's money... Perhaps pleasure..."

He let the hand he buried in her hair drift back to her chin and set over her neck although he didn't put any pressure on her skin. It was clear he wanted her, but he could just as well have killed her all the same, in that moment.

Shobha found her breaths falling hard and heavy as she carried on trying to focus. Just minutes ago, she was ready to kiss him... maybe more. But now she felt as if he had deliberately played with her - attacking her just as she had let her guard down.

"Or perhaps you are just after secrets...? For the MOD...?"

The words helped her snap out of her daze, as she pushed him away firmly.

"Get off!" She warned, but he simply stepped away as if nothing had happened, leaving her to carry on angrily. "You think I PLANNED this?! Goodness me - how delusional! I have just finished two weeks of on calls... I wanted to go home... It was YOU that came to collect ME remember?!"

She looked around the room finding her bearings and finding the large wooden doors he had led her through.

"And you think I work for the ministry?! I don't think..." She suddenly stopped mid sentence, realising that she didn't need to justify anything to him. He had his secrets and she was entitled to hers! She just held out her hand. "My car please...? I want my keys back. Now. It's mine. And I will drive it back home."

He stared down at her coldly for a while.

"And don't worry I won't rob you of anything - AND I didn't plan any of this." She held his stare, taking a step back still, not ready to admit to herself that she had enjoyed the evening so much up till a minute ago, that she had been stupid enough to imagine he had planned to woo her. But now she realised it must have been all his sister's interference! "Just let me go home please. I am quite safe to drive on my own. And when Athol is back I will travel with him again."

He took a single step forward as if he was still trying to figure out her true intent, but stopped there.

"I just want to go home now Thorin." She reiterated, and all he did was look back at her coldly and nod.

She truly was tired, and now felt completely stupid. There was no need to have him drive her home and prolong her misery. If there was a werewolf out there after her, she would gladly take her chances!

He walked past her, to the door and she just followed, desperately hoping there were some of his staff lingering outside so she didnt have to interact solely with him. Luckily for her, as they emerged into the great corridor a middle-aged man also appeared.

"Please could you get Miss Seth's car keys and coat?"

"Sir, the car is parked in the main garage. It will take a little while to bring it out to the porte cochere." He replied back quietly, giving her a quick glance that seemed to be filled with a mix of sympathy and concern. "And Dario is away visiting his family, would you like me to drive Miss Seth back?"

"No thank you. Miss Seth is quite capable of driving back herself." She chimed in, as she followed the two men along the corridor. "I have only had one drink, and am not a complete lightweight!"

But the man merely looked at Thorin for guidance, who cast another look back at her and then nodded.

"Very well, Sir." He peeled away efficiently, disappearing behind another door, only to be replaced by the middle-aged housekeeper who had set dinner, Helga.

"My Lord Thorin, would you like me to arrange coffee or a nightcap in the drawing room...?" She asked nervously glancing back at Shobha.

"Thank you Helga -" Thorin began, but Shobha interrupted.

"Oh no thank you Helga - not for me. I think I will just wait for my car," she managed a smile at the housekeeper. "And thank you Lord Thorin for dinner, but I will show myself out. I am sure Helga can direct me, if I get lost."

Thorin remained silent, nodding just once, when the older woman looked over to him again, a tinge of worry on her brow.

"Aye. There you go." He muttered, irritated before stopping once again and turning to them and bowing his head. "In that case, I thank you for your company tonight. I imagine it has been most taxing for you, Miss Seth... after such a busy period at work. So I shant delay you any further."

He turned to another large wood door, decorated with intricate carvings, before looking over at Helga.

"I will be in my study if you require me."

"Would you like a drink brought up Sir?"

"No thank you. I will help myself to a glass of my port." He replied this time without looking back, before walking through and shutting it firmly behind him with a solid thud.

Shobha too didnt want to linger there continuing to take a few steps along before turning back to Helga.

"This way right?"

"Aye, my dear... here let me take you over -" she was immediately by her side guiding her along the corridors again. "I am sorry. Lady Dis warned me to keep a closer eye - but I thought you were both enjoying one anothers company at dinner..."

"Please dont be sorry. Its fine. It really has been a long day." Shobha replied back quietly, surprised at how dejected she felt herself! So Dis had planned this and even asked for their housekeeper to keep an eye on things! "Anyway, its nothing that a hot shower and my own bed cant fix..."

Helga glanced over at her again, her brows knitting together over her cracked green eyes, that contrasted strikingly against her olive skin.

"Please dont worry..." Shobha managed a weak smile again. She had promised herself not to let her guard down just yet. And ince again he had made her feel like a fool. "If Dis asks, I will tell her it was a perfectly pleasant evening."

"He isn't as terrible as he pretends to be, Miss. You just need to ignore the moods. I mean - we have noticed he has been much happier of late..." Helga smiled hopefully at Shobha again, her eyes cracking as she did. "Even when he tries hard not to be."

Shobha glanced over at the housekeeper, to find her observing back carefully. But she wouldnt respond to Helga's comments. After all, what more was there to say?

...

As Shobha reached the driveway, she spotted the house was dark. She had expected Lis and Gorin to be home - but then it was friday evening. Perhaps they were out. She was tired, and after this evening not thinking straight.

Slowly locking her car she reached the house. There was a chill in the air, that clung now, as the end of summer lazily approached. But the silence from within the house felt novel, particularly after weeks of having Athol hang around her perpetually.

Reaching for the light switch, she found the power had gone! Suddenly, her heart started to race. But what could she do? She had no intention of returning back to Durin Manor after Thorin's latest behaviour! Careful to remain silent she moved towards her own door, but it was not locked... as she opened it quietly just enough to poke her head in, she could see that someone had completely ransacked her room! And to make matters worse, she could hear movement from within: and the sounds of heavy breathing.

She quickly slid back into the corridor hoping she had gone unnoticed. At first pressing her back against the wall to give herself a moment to steady her own breathing and listen carefully for signs that the intruder had clocked her arrival. But apparently she had gone unnoticed for now.

Tiptoeing her way back to the front door she decided she would get back in her car and head back to the hospital. It was the most sensible thing to do. She just hoped that Lis and Gorin had not been attacked, and were ok. Reasoning with herself against her own desire to check the rest of the house for her two colleagues, she stepped out of the door. But something made her freeze instantly.

It was a clear sensation, in the chilly evening air, the feel of hot breath against the back of her neck. The silent gentle snorts or someone or something, stood right behind her, making the hairs on her skin stand on end. She wanted to pretend she hadnt noticed and carry on to the car, but she had been frozen to the spot for longer than was normal.

There was only one thing to do, and she would be stupid not to try. Keys at the ready, she attempted to run, but it was futile, just as she had expected. And with a dizzying blow out of nowhere, she fell into darkness...

...

sorry its been a while - thank you for your reviews and follows pls; keep your thoughts coming - its always inspiring to me xx


	16. Chapter 16

Eventually she gathered that she was being carried. Whoever it was, seemed to move with ease, despite carrying her body well off the ground, as if she weighed nothing. Continuing to drift in and out of consciousness throughout, it made her feel as though she were floating.

Above her, was a thick canopy of foliage that clearly blocked out any view of the sky... moving her neck stiffly to look over to her right, she was sure she could just about make out a russet coloured, furry coat, but her vision was hazy and it was far too dark. Any voices around her were hushed, and there were few noises to guide her.

And so once again she let the darkness overcome her.

...

Eyes flickering open, Shobha found herself in darkness. She was clearly laying on a bed in a large room. But the vastness of the space felt as though it engulfed her and the bed she lay on completely. If there were windows in the room, none let any light in.

Her head ached, and her body felt stiff. Slowly, she rolled onto her back, feeling her aching body sink into the luxurious mattress.

"Try not to sit up too quickly," a smooth voice emanated from somewhere in the vast darkness. "You took quite a knock to your head."

"Where am I please?" She attempted to lift herself up, only to realise that her wrists were tied together with some sort of silky fabric. It was deceivingly strong.

"You are in Greenwood, my dear - and I would save my strength if I were you: those ties look weak, but I promise they will not break or come unbound..." the voice carried on. It was deep and smooth with a clear level of derision and arrogance.

To her complete surprise the room slowly began to brighten up with the light of many candles, as though there were several people inside moving about lighting them in various places. But it was only her and the owner of that voice!

Stifling a gasp as the room continued to brighten, she attempted one last time to tear the bonds apart and then gave in, laying there on the floor.

As the light grew slightly brighter and came to settle at a soft level of lighting, she could see most of the large room. It was an opulently decorated bedroom, but clearly had no windows as she had guessed. The large bed she lay on was a four poster but the wood was carved as though each post was a living tree trunk, and the decorations were rather gothic, with dark reds and various shades of black.

"So its true: The Lord of Erebor allowed an actual outsider to live with them!" A tall man skulked out of the darkness to where she lay unable to get up effectively. He was lean but muscularly built, with long blonde hair, alabaster skin and the palest blue eyes she had ever seen. Stopping at the foot of the large bed she awkwardly half propped herself up on, he stood watching her with great curiosity. "I am surprised you survived that long without a guard. The scent of your blood sings to anyone with half a nose..."

"My scent...?"

"I imagine the wolves would have loved a taste..." he inched closer, watching her with an almost predatory look as he tilted his face. He seemed to be attempting to restrain himself. "Mmmmm yes... the smell of your blood... it sings to me!"

This time he shut his eyes, as if savouring the smells coming from a michelin starred kitchen!

"What am I doing here... please can I be untied...?"

"Sorry my dear, but that cannot be done: you see, you were found trespassing on my land. And truth be told, had you been found by anyone other than my son, I cant say your fate would have been as kind..." he seemed to move faster than she could follow, in a strangely silent manner. "None can enter or leave these woods without my permission - and trespassers usually pay a forfeit of blood."

"Blood...?" She repeated, slowly and deliberately, as though allowing herself time for the thought to sink in.

"But in your case... I am informed that you happen to be rather valued by Lord Durin himself..." he turned to watch her from the shadows again with some curiosity. He tilted his head, making him appear feral. "You seem surprised at this?"

"You know I was entirely unconscious and abducted from my house. So surely I cant be seen as trespassing -"

"Then how did we find you within our borders?" He interrupted.

"I told you, when I arrived at my house, there was an intruder."

"So then perhaps you might describe this intruder..?"

She opened her mouth and then paused realising that an accusation of a possible 'werewolf-intruder' was probably going to be unbelievable for anyone. And in any case, she hadnt seen her assailant in the dark. Certainly not enough to be able to describe them.

"I didnt see them properly," she replied quite dejected. "But it was dark and I was hit on the head while trying to run away!"

"How very convenient." He mocked coldly. "Well it matters not. If you are indeed as precious to Lord Thorin as I am led to believe, then we will make a simple trade. If not... well... I guess you are mine to do as I please."

And with that there was a rush of movement, but before she could locate him, he was gone. At the same time she found the candles all dimmed until the light was completely gone. She tugged hard on the silk tethers, and pulled again, but try as she might they didn't even appear to loosen.

The dark was all consuming. But the silence was worse. There was no way she was escaping this and it was all dependant on Thorin now. She hated to think how he might react once he heard, but then again he seemed very indifferent towards her when they last parted. She shook her head with self loathing; she was in quite a pickle of a situation, and instead of trying to figure out how to escape, she was worried about Thorin! Ugh! Shaking her head once more, she looked around in the darkness, head still fuzzy from the blow she had received.

"Well, this is just bloody perfect!" She muttered trying to look around in the darkness for any signs of movement. "Hello?!"

Realising her struggle was futile she flopped back onto the soft bed and lay there thinking what she could do next.

...

Thorin clenched his fists either side of him, as he tries to control the anger pulsating through him. The Lord of Greenwood stared at him coldly and frankly seemed as though he truly didn't care.

"She was abducted from her home -"

"Well, you havent done a very good job at protecting her in your own lands then have you?" He paced closer, carefully studying the Ereborean Lords features for any tell tale signs. "We made an ancient pact regarding territory. We have even had loss of trade and communication with regards to these rules, and now she is ours. In any case, I am told she has ventured close to our borders on her own accord prior to this, so it is completely possible that she did the same again. Someone so precious to me would have been warned about these details, had I been in your place."

"It is hard to protect someone like her without telling her more than she needs to know. And you know our laws bind me from that." He groaned, holding his ground firmly. The woman was his and Thranduil knew it. He was merely provoking him."Just tell me what it is that you want Thranduil?"

"You know what I want. A straight swap is more than fair. Besides those gems belong to my family and should have been returned long ago!" It was now Thranduil's turn to get heated for a split second before regaining his composure. This was an opportunity he could not afford to squander. In order to get what he wanted he would have to remain calm. He turned clasping his hands behind him and took a few steps before turning to face Lord Durin again. "Lets be honest: she is clearly important to you, or else you would not have come here for her yourself."

Thorin clenched and unclenched his fist at his side in an attempt to control his own temper. This was all set in Thranduils favour. When he had been informed of her abduction, and the security team sent in search of her, he would never have expected a message from Greenwood stating they had captured her trespassing on their land. So he had wasted no time travelling to their territory in order to demand her safe return.

What he hadnt expected was for this opportunity to be used by Lord Thranduil to barter an exchange for some gems he had craved from the Ereborean vault for so long.

Thorin stood tall and firm. He was broader than Thranduil, even if only a head shorter. But then the proprietor of Greenwood was unusually tall.

"Aye, but she is no military man: unlike your usual captives. She is innocent and only here to work." He watched as Thranduil slowly turned, staring coldly at him. "Should anything happen to her, you can be assured that outsiders will be sent to investigate her disappearance. And I have your note informing me that you are keeping her captive: so I will squarely lay the blame with you..."

They stood in Thranduil's grand hall. With its ornate dark-wood, carved panelling, high ceilings and tall, intricate pillars. This was a hall for entertaining special guests or intimidating those he wanted something out of. Even while so dark and simple, it exuded a certain refined grandiosity that even the solid, carved marble or gilded halls of Erebor did not.

"So she is precious to you then..."

Thorin ignored the question and it's implications.

"The jewels you seek have not been seen in Erebor for decades. I cannot be sure they can be found in the vaults." Thorin spat out in frustration. In truth he hadn't set foot in his grandfathers vault, having relied on Gimli for this. But even his treasurer had not been into its depths, only dealing with the necessary. "You cannot keep her indefinitely."

"She does not seem to particularly have a desire to be returned. She didnt ask for you." He could see a flash of some sort of emotion in Thorin's blue eyes at that. So he was correct in his gauge of what was between them. "Perhaps she would be happy staying here..?"

Thranduil took several paces towards Thorin, lowering his head to stare at him. He wanted to see pain on the Ereborean's face for the injustice they had caused in not returning the gems that were a gift for his late wife. His only memory of her.

"In that case, show her who you really are, and let her decide." Thorin growled back, standing his ground. The woman was under his charge. She belonged to him.

"Why, because you have shown her who you are then, have you?"

Thorin growled in frustration once more.

"Very well then. I will try searching for the jewels. But what if I do not find them?"

"Then we settle it as our forefathers once did, when they fought over territory." Thranduil tilted his head hoping to see fear on the Ereboreans face but there was none. Only stubborn defiance. Foolish defiance!

"Then it is agreed. But I need to see proof that she is well before I leave."

...

Thranduil had led Thorin through many corridors until they reached yet another grand part of the palace. It could only be concluded that it was the royal wing. At the very end of the corridor a large carved wood door came into view and Thranduil stopped him outside.

"You have five minutes." The tall lord of Greenwood opened the door, his pale cold hand with spidery fingers settling on the large gilded handle as he did.

Stepping inside, Thorin stood still for a moment scanning the enormous room. In the near complete darkness he spotted a small figure curled up on the large bed in the centre of the room.

It was her, he was sure of it. But she remained completely still.

Heart pounding, he took another few steps towards her, when he saw her move. At first she raised her head and appeared to strain to listen.

"Hello...?" She asked in a quiet voice, still straining to locate the sound of the footsteps approaching, where she couldnt see.

As he took a couple of steps closer, she pushed herself into sitting up using her bound hands, looking around in the dark, nervously.

"Please... I told you. I wasn't trespassing - I was taken from my home -" she carried on explaining, making him halt in his path. It made him wonder what they had done to her. "You could ask..."

She sounded worried, and her tone of entreaty made him want to walk straight over to her and hold her tight in his arms.

"You could ask Dwalin - the head of security. He will know the details and be able to confirm that I am telling you the truth..."

His heart immediately sank at the realisation that his best friend was the first name that came to her lips in her time of need.

He cleared his throat, and felt the smallest tinge of relief when she looked as though she recognised his voice, but all the same he decided announce himself anyway.

"It's Thorin, Miss Seth. Are you hurt?"

He moved closer to her, dismayed to see that she had been tethered to one of the posts by a thin long silk tie, which also bound her wrists together. It gave her enough room to lie on the bed and move around comfortably, but she was still shackled. He knew it would be futile to attempt breaking it, as it was clearly enchanted, making it unnaturally stronger than it was.

"Lord Thorin! Oh my goodness! You must believe me... Someone knocked me out and carried me here - honestly!" She crawled over to the edge of the bed where he stood and reached out with her bound hands, desperately clutching at his suit with her fingers. "They had ransacked the house... I hope the others are safe...?"

There was something rather alluring about seeing her so submissive and tethered. He found himself quite aroused at the sight. Even with the silken tie, he would have been able to manipulate her body amply to allow them both to be more than satisfied. Dismissing the thought he moved closer.

"Fortunately they were not in at the time." He replied coolly. "You should have never stepped in when you realised someone was inside."

"I'm sorry - I just.."

"Can't help yourself. Yes?" He completed sternly. "It matters not now. I will arrange to get you out of here -"

"Wait... Don't leave me..." She whispered, clutching at his chest and leaning into him, that he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist and let her rest on his chest. "He said trespassers pay with their blood... I know it's sounds crazy but I think they're vampires. And they don't believe me..."

"Have they hurt you in any way? Or touched you?" He had to be sure for himself.

"No. Not yet at least.. " she moved her small, cool hands up to his face.

"Good. And they will not harm you. I have ensured that." He did not trust Thranduil one bit, but was sure all the same that he would not risk being denied the jewels he so badly craved, just to satisfy himself. And so she would be safe for now. "Do not fear."

Thorin gently caressed her face with his hand, brushing away her dishevelled hair.

Just then the door to the room opened and Thranduil stood in the doorway. His face was shrouded in darkness and only his silhouette visible.

"Lord Thorin, I trust you are satisfied that the girl is unharmed?" He spoke, as though asking Thorin to inspect an item being discussed for a sale. "Now I will ask that we discuss matters further..."

"Very well..." Thorin ran his hands over hers and gently moved her back to the bed before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and stepping away. It would be futile to pretend that she meant nothing to him any longer, after Thranduil had walked in to see him holding her.

"Please... Take me with you..." Her heart raced. She had never begged for anything, but she was sure now that they intended to feed on her. And there seemed no way out of this one.

"Hush now. I will have you released soon enough - I give you my word."

...

She awoke in a panic, with the feeling of an icy cold hand on her arm.

"Shhhh. Do not fear me girl." A voice hissed as her from in the dark.

Shobha must have fallen asleep. Her head spun from disorientation and she had clearly sustained some degree of concussion after the blow that had knocked her out.

"I am not here to hurt you." He spoke in a softer manner than what she had experienced previously. "Here, I have brought you some food and drink..."

She heard the striking of flint and suddenly the pitch black of her space was illuminated by the dim glow of a single, small, candle. It lit up the face of her new warden.

He was tall, and leanly built, with pale eyes and alabaster skin that appeared to almost sparkle in the soft light. The chiseled features of his face were framed with his long pale hair. He had set a small tray of food and a jug of water on a side table and seemed to be lighting a candle that stood in a small stand on the mantle of an empty fireplace.

"It is not much food, and probably won't be the best you've tasted, but I expect you are hungry," he spoke with his back turned, still attending to the candle. "It has been nearly two days since you arrived and you have drunk very little and eaten nothing."

"When can I leave? Lord Thorin said..." She pulled the blanket around her tight as she slowly moved to the edge of the bed where he had set everything out.

"Oh my! You do smell rather good." He seemed to recoil from where he stood. "You will be permitted to leave when the price is paid for your trespass."

She felt vulnerable and scared being trapped here in what she was now certain was a vampire den! A part of her wanted to give up, but another part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind – particularly if she was going to die anyway.

"I told you - I didn't willingly set foot in your stupid wood! I was brought here..." She paused at the thought of that. All this time she had been so caught up in being imprisoned here that she hadn't thought of the consequences such an incident would have.

"But why would anyone do such a thing?" He sounded genuinely intrigued, as though he was humouring a mad woman. "What gain could such an action possibly have? Besides, I have seen you at the borders of our land. I have seen your curiosity. Like all other outsiders, you believe exploring the wild is simple and have no regard for those that dwell there."

"Nobody would come camping here if they knew there was anyone living here!" She didn't like his tone. How he believed people out camping had no care for nature. And then she realised what he had said. "Hang on - it was you in the treeline, I saw that day! I knew I saw someone! You know there was a dead carcass of a calf that had been stolen from the town -"

"Aye I attended a meeting with the Master of Dale. But I can assure you none of our people have anything to do with it." He added coldly.

"I am assuming there is a history of trouble between the Ereboreans and your people?"

"Yes. Long standing." He snapped.

"So someone would benefit from stirring it up again. But who?"

"That is most ridiculous. Any trouble could be resolved if Lord Thorin put to right the wrongs of old. It would be only fair."

"Or you could all make like Frozen and just let it go...?"

"Make like Frozen?" He turned to leave impatiently. "This is madness. And in truth, I have grown tired of all this -"

"No please! I'm sorry." She slumped back at the edge of the bed. "Thank you for bringing me food - but I just want to go home now."

He paused halfway to the door. If what she said was indeed true, then she was just an innocent victim in this.

"Am I going to be killed?" She asked frankly. She wasn't sure when she last saw Thorin, or what payment was indeed agreed for her release, if at all. And given Thorins temperament, he could have just as well told the Greenwood Lord to stick it up his pale arse as much as come to an agreement!

He suddenly started laughing.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I'm a prisoner and it was implied that I had to pay in blood. And given the lack of light on here, the rumours and the history told in the town... That you are vampires..."

He moved in closer so she could see him better.

"And does that not scare you?"

"So I am right?" She wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Jewels that belong to my father, were unjustly kept by the Lord of Erebor, following an unexplained disappearance which was incorrectly blamed on our people. All he asks is that our family heirlooms are returned in exchange for your safe return."

"What if Thorin doesn't agree to return them?"

"Females of your world are most peculiar," he chuckled at her. "Of course he will agree to such a simple trade. I am unsure as to why you would even question that?"

She raised her eyebrows at his words. It was a perfectly valid question in her mind, after her own personal experiences of 'Lord Grumpy-arse'.

"You are clearly precious to him..." He paused briefly waiting for the penny to drop. So when she didn't react he carried on. "He came here himself, instead of sending one of his councilmen; he insisted on seeing you..."

He paused again waiting for a reaction and then continued once more.

"He has agreed in any case... And should he be unable to locate them in the given time, then it will be settled with a duel."

"A duel?! Jeez, I think I have gone back in time.." she muttered to herself and then wondered how serious this was given her previous theory. "Exactly what does that entail?"

"Lord Thorin will fight Lord Thranduil's chosen champion, until one is defeated."

"And by defeated… you mean?"

"That will be decided."

"What – so it may be to the death?"

He remained silent.

She watched him carefully. The more she looked at him the more she found something strangely familiar about him. As though she had seen him before.

"Please eat something. It will not help either Greenwood or Erebor, should you come to any harm." He turned and walked to the door, and then paused before leaving. "And it may seem like you are a prisoner, but you are safest within this chamber."

Before she could say anything more he had disappeared, leaving her alone in the room.

…

Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter.

Let me know your thoughts/comments x

skippie - thank you so much! hope you enjoy the next chapter too

chelsea - thank you so much - there'll be more creepiness in mirkwood/greenwood coming up!


	17. Chapter 17

She awoke to complete darkness again, feeling disoriented in the room. Inside this prison, it was hard to know whether it was day or night outside. And with the concussion she had suffered, being in and out of sleep, she couldn't even tell how long she had been held in this god forsaken place either.

The candle that Lord Thranduil's son left for her had completely burnt itself out, but she had also consumed the meal that had been left for her. He was right, it was not very nice at all, but it was also the only meal she had since that awful dinner with Thorin before she was captured, and for that she was grateful. A slight pang of sadness came over her when she thought about that night. If she had just let him drive her home, then perhaps none of this would even be happening.

And now Thorin was going to fight a vampire, possibly to the death; which, knowing her luck, would mean Thorin would be killed, and she would never leave these woods alive anyway!

It then upset her more, knowing that someone had probably set this all up, to cause trouble for Erebor, and most likely pulled her into the thick of it all because she was starting to uncover the truth! But, none of it mattered anymore.

Lost in her own thoughts and confusion in the darkness, she barely heard the sounds outside the door.

Blind in the pitch black, she sat up and looked around, heart racing as the door opened.

"Get her up."

Faster than humanly possible, there were cold hands on her wrists and she was being lifted off the bed.

"She is to be kept intact – you hear me?!" A cold voice she didn't recognise hissed. "She not to be spoiled!"

Apparently they had untied her and before even her eyes could adjust to the light, she was being carried through a series of corridors and antechambers. Then, finally, they appeared to pause very briefly, while another joined them. Tall, lean and with pale blond hair; It was the Greenwood Lord's son.

"Is this it then?" She scrambled to look over to him.

"Is this what?"

"Am I going to be killed?"

"That's not quite how things are done around here." He turned to look at her, and then her guards, who were also her transport, and seemed to very subtly signal something, prompting them to get on the move once more. "No, we are to meet the Lord of Erebor. And hopefully for all our sakes he will return the jewels that belong to our house…"

He paused as they neared a clearing after a while.

"Or else there will be a duel between Lord Thorin and the Greenwood champion, chosen to defend you." He tilted his head to look over at her and then felt the creep of sadness over her fate. There she was restrained and carried by two of his fathers more vicious fighters and guards, as though he were a mere offering – an item of trade, for the wolves of Erebor. And yet it wouldn't matter who won. She was a mortal, and had the misfortune of setting foot in their lands. Her fate was sealed.

"Enough chit chat, girl." One of the men carrying her prodded her with a cold hand after dropping a chest he carried in his other hand. It's contents clanged as it hit the ground, as though it were filled with weapons of some sort. "Ere – take her. She's only a handful, you'll cope."

He pushed her fully over the shoulder of the other man, who snarled back, in an almost feral manner.

"I don't like the head end! It stinks…" he grumbled, a sour look on his strange, pale face.

"Thanks – I wouldn't stink if I could have showered. You don't exactly smell great yourself," she faced the man's middle, in a fireman's carry over his shoulder. He appeared to be armed with a dagger fitted around his waist in a leather scabbard, and his clothes looked like something from a goth shop, with leather, velvet and lace! "Why don't you just let me stand myself…?"

"Don't talk to her." The other man snapped back before disappearing through a line of trees in front of them.

"Wait – what do you mean by 'my champion'…? I don't want anyone to fight for me! I just want to go home!" Shobha suddenly twitched with realisation of what Lord Thranduil's son had said. "Is it one of these poor buggers, tasked with carrying me…?"

"You became our property when you crossed our boundary line. I simply don't understand how they failed to inform you this in Erebor!" He spoke hurriedly as of pacifying a child asking the same questions over and over, while opening the chest. Inside the ornate box lay several very nasty and sharp looking large daggers and short swords. They were tucked into straps on the inner red velvet cushioned lining. After briefly inspecting the weapons, he stood and appeared to stretch his neck, as if limbering up for a fight. "So we are merely defending what is now ours…"

She opened her mouth to object to the whole affair, still unable to grasp how both clans of people, could preserve and still use such archaic rules even now. But she was interrupted by the guard who had walked ahead a few minutes earlier.

"They're ready, my Lord."

"Thank you." Lord Thranduil's son nodded, a subtle but graceful movement, his long blond hair had been tied back today, along with his long leather jacket and trousers, it made him look a ruffled shirt short of a character from a weird Georgian drama! "As for that poor bugger tasked with defending you… that would be me."

And with that he walked ahead followed by the rest of them, as they all made their way through the tree line and into a clearing.

Finally, they set her down, to stand on her own. But her hands were still tied and her two guards stood directly behind her, so there was no chance of escape.

Gathered there was Lord Thranduil himself, the two men who brought her over, his son and the three Ereboreans. Thorin stood in the centre of his group, opposite them, with Dwalin and Fili flanking him, as if they expected a fight any moment. All three wore dark combat suits similar to the rest of the security team in Erebor, and appeared to be packing some serious weaponry themselves!

"Lord Thorin," Thranduil tipped his head. "As you can see I have held my end of the bargain… and what of yourselves? What news do you bring?"

"Lord Thranduil," Thorin addressed clenching and unclenching his fists at his side in an attempt to stay calm. "As expected - the search is quite futile, we have been through what we can access. But I have set the miners to work; it may take a month or so but that will allow a search of the buried part of the vault, from the cave in…"

"But you cannot be certain even then that you might find it within that time….?"

"The vaults beneath Erebor are enormous, but the sink hole which devoured it was unspeakably large; much of the vault and our wealth is lost there –" Thorin ground out, as Thranduil approached very slowly, his steps more like a predator stalking its prey than that of a man. But the Ereborean Lord held his ground not moving one bit, despite being a few inches shorter than Thranduil, who was strangely almost giant like in his height.

"I warned your grandfather of the consequences of his greed! And the price that would be paid by your people. Innocent people who deserved better –"

"You worry for my people now…! Where were you when our people were in need? We sent messages asking for aid during the disaster, when our innocents were starving and homeless – but you turned your back!" Thorin spat his words out, his disdain palpable. "We were left to dig out survivors practically with our bare hands, and care for the injured with no hospital! But you wanted payment before sending help – when we had no access to our wealth. You were even looking to offer us high interest loans in order to rob us blind, desperate in our hour of need!"

Thranduil took a step back as though THorin's words were a volley of bullets pelted at him.

"No! I would never trust Thranduil, Lord of Greenwood, to keep his word till the end of all days!" Thorin carried on. "You lack all honour! Talking of innocent people, and yet you take hostage the life of this innocent woman, just so that you might have an item to trade!"

Suddenly, his words appeared to incite a fire in the once cold Greenwood Lord's demeanour.

"Our people all roamed this land freely once, until you ancestors drove our people out. The laws regarding out land were agreed to – enough lives shed for it. And I obey these rules to the letter." Thranduil spoke equally impassioned at first. "It is you who happens to pick and choose, which laws and outsiders you agree with or otherwise."

He coldly glanced back at her, before continuing, his voice back to its cold callous tone once more.

"Our people have done nothing wrong. She was found within our boundaries. It is our common law – she belongs to us. But if you wish you would need to challenge our chosen champion..." Thranduil smirked and he turned to face her. "Lord Legolas."

There was something about the look on his face; a triumph, even before the two had started to fight, that troubled her. Almost as though, everyone involved knew or expected Thorin to lose!

"No please! Stop this madness! I never crossed the boundary of the woods on my own –" she screamed as Legolas stepped forward. Thorin had been a complete arse to her the last time they met, while Legolas had been somewhat kind to her since she had been here. She wanted neither to be hurt.

"Silence girl!" Thranduil grasped her arms stooping down so that he stared directly into her terrified warm, brown, doe eyes. She reminded him exactly of a terrified doe. He turned to look at Legolas who carried on forward, before returning to hold her gaze. He could see the rapid pulsations of her neck, feel the steady thrum of her heartbeat, and the scent of her fear mixed with that of her blood, was quite sufficient for any creature that possessed the same strength of senses as he did to be drawn in from miles around. While he and many others of higher status possessed perfect self control - and usually exercised it – there were many who did not. If the girl did not calm herself soon, they would find themselves surrounded by too many creatures that were the makings of nightmares! "There is a reason why outsiders of your kind that set foot in these woods do not leave it."

She made no movement to acknowledge his words, so he squeezed the soft flesh of her arms a little firmly to pull her attention back to him, from whatever part of her psyche she had disappeared off to.

"Keep quiet and DON'T ring the dinner bell!" He warned her. "Do you hear me? Do not announce yourself to all and sundry!"

Hearing his warning she shut her mouth for once, not wanting to invite more trouble.

Her eyes were now drawn to the scene unfolding ahead. It appeared Legolas and Thorin each had chosen a weapon and were squaring up to fight, the former having chosen a large, broad dagger and the latter having chosen some sort of short sword. Both weapons gleamed in the moonlight that filtered through into the clearing, but the woods surrounding this remained under the darkness of the thick canopy above.

Shobha took another step back, a subconscious attempt to distance herself from the violence. She had seen enough of what knives could inflict on the human body during her time training back in London, and had no desire to be tending to the wounds of these idiots looking to uphold some outdated custom! But her frame was promptly halted by the large, cold, leather-clad frame of one of the guards that carried her here. He didn't look at her, but it was clear he had stepped in on purpose. It mattered not anyway, she had no true means of escape, if what Thranduil warned her about was indeed true.

Legolas made the first move, at inhumanly fast pace. But Thorin, merely blocked him, as he appeared to leap up and over the Ereborean to land behind him, where his next attempt at striking Thorin was also blocked.

Once again they turned to face each other, Thorin swirling his sword above his head to block Legolas, before kicking him in return firmly, causing the tall blond fighter to grunt, as he was unable to dodge out of the way in time.

They carried on like that for quite a while.

She could only imagine they were both feeling exhausted, although neither appeared to have even broken into a sweat! The woods around them seemed to have fallen silent also, not even the chirp of an insect could be heard. It was as though everyone held their breath until the fight was over.

Suddenly, Legolas spun around, his blade almost connecting with Thorin's arm as he moved in the nick of time, making Shobha gasp instinctively. A noise he subconsciously took delight in, believing she must have cared for him to be worried so. That split second lapse in concentration was sufficient distraction for Legolas to disarm him, the short sword flying off to a side of the clearing, as she watched on, her stomach now in her mouth and her hands covering it, so that she would muffle any more inadvertent noise that might have escaped her!

It appeared to have spurred Thorin on, after ducking and manoeuvring around several swipes of Legolas' dagger, he caught the tall fighter's wrist in a tight grip, and briefly the two were locked in a struggle. Until out of the blue Thorin seemed to use the force Legolas had exerted to swing him around, disarm him and hold the weapon to the base of his throat.

"It's over now – release her…" he growled at Thranduil, holding Legolas in place under the blade of his dagger. "NOW!"

He two men who stood by her, paused at first and looked to their leader. Upon a subtle nod from Thranduil, they shoved her forward.

Not expecting the sudden force, she stumbled forward and fell onto her hands and knees, managing only to keep her face up by using her forearms to cushion herself with her hands tied.

"Are ya alright lass?"

She was grateful to hear Dwalin's familiar gravelly voice as he pulled her up to stand. Having been almost certain to end up as a 'vampire-happy-meal', seeing the burley chief of security was a positively delightful experience!

"Have they hurt ya?" He moved quickly to sever her ties with a rather large looking knife, before looking up at her face again.

Tearful and unable to offer up a reply, she merely shook her head and then threw her arms around his broad chest in a tight hug, which he returned for a moment.

"There, there, now lass," he pulled away to look into her face again. "Listen, we aren't out of trouble yet… you need to get ready – because we are going to run. Do you understand?"

"… Ok…" she nodded, uncertain of what he meant.

"That prick isn't wrong. There are all sorts of beasties that lurk in these woods… and there's only three of us to protect ya. So I need ta know now if ya can't run…"

"I can run…"

"Good." He pulled her towards the edge of the clearing where Fili waited for them.

"Go! NOW! Get her out of here!" Thorin yelled, eyes fixed on his target, as he still held Legolas at knifepoint.

"It matters not - The girl cannot leave – our agreement was for an exchange. None has taken place…" Thranduil uttered coldly, as Thorin growled in response. "You may escape us here, but I shall not call off the Ulairi…"

Without warning she was pulled along and into the dense woodland.

"Run lass! Run!"

There was little more she could hear now other than the loud beating of her heart, her footsteps and the sound of her own breathing.

She had started off holding on to Dwalin's hand as he had pulled her along, but she had let go somewhere along the way. Stumbling over roots that had worked their way out of the soil in places, and avoiding the twisting branches that poked out, scratching and tearing at her skin, the very trees seemed to come alive attempting to stop her from leaving this cursed place.

Still continuing to run, she had soon realised she had no idea where she was going and could no longer even see Dwalin or Fili to know whether she was even travelling in the right direction. And the density of the trees meant she had no directional clues. She couldn't even tell whether it was day or night!

"Ah!"

She was pulled to a halt by a wayward branch that had caught her sleeve. Looking down at her arm, the material was torn, and her skin stung where the thorns had grazed her.

Pulling herself off the thorny branch, she paused to catch her breath, careful to keep her breathing sounds as quiet as possible, even though her lungs screamed for more.

At first the dead silence that hung in the place seemed to persist, apparently even the insects didn't dare make any noise there. And then she could hear it… quiet movements through the thicket.

Hoping it was either Fili or Dwalin, but not daring to speak out loud she slowly turned.

Backing up in the opposite direction to the noise, at first a tall woman came into view. Ghostly pale, with almost white blonde, long limp hair and the palest grey eyes. She was dressed in similar clothes to everyone else. There was something attractive about her, in a feral sort of way. Her movements were unnaturally fluid, almost serpentine, but her expression was almost dead.

Shortly behind her was a man, who looked much like the male version of her!

"Erm… Fili…? Dwalin…" she spoke softly as she carried on backing away, not wanting to beak eye contact, as though they were predators. "… if you guys are around… Now's the time to come looking for me…."

Hearing her voice, the woman paused, tilting her head curious, a bit like a cat, her lips pulling tight into what resembled a smile, but not in any human way.

Taking several large steps back her face caught another thorny branch, cutting the skin over her temple.

"Oh God!" Shobha muttered as she felt a drop of blood trickle down.

The man behind the feral woman made an eerie hiss, and like a switch had gone off their expressions immediately changed, from the humanoid features to something much more primeval. Their eyes red, and their sharp, white teeth bared.

"God…?" The woman hissed mockingly. "Why do all you people call for him in your last hours?"

There was no further proof she needed, these things WERE vampires! She turned and ran, hoping the Twilight movies had got it wrong about their super strength and speed.

Alas, it seemed they were quite accurate as those things had stuck close behind. She imagined it was a bit of a sport for them to give her a fighting chance, for surely they could have caught her and ended it by now.

The trees were treacherous with their protruding roots and branches. Truly, they almost seemed to reach out to slow her down, as if to help her hunters. And she had clearly run off in a different direction to Dwalin and Fili, so couldn't expect help from them either.

Her chase was finally brought to an end with her falling over an old root that had formed a loop, a bit like a bear trap.

There was no more running.

But how could she fight them? She had no weapons. And even if she did, she wasn't sure they would be of any use against them.

Jumping back onto her feet, she looked around, backing up into a tree and feeling it jab at her, feeling trapped she watched the man lunge at her. Instinctively she moved aside and he landed chest first on the sharp pointed branch that stuck out of the tree behind her. Much to her horror, his entire body seemed to blacken and disintegrate, as if it were being cremated in front of her eyes.

The woman let out a howl as she stepped closer. Apparently, even her feelings of sorrow for the loss of the other vampire that was tied to her, were insufficient to over power her blood lust, for her eyes were firmly set on the cut bleeding on Shobhas temple. The trickle had grown with the blood pumping around her body after she had run.

The woman grabbed her, wrapping an icy, steel, hand around her throat and pinning her to the trunk of the tree as she widened her jaws.

Pushing her hands against the creature, with all her might, in a futile effort to keep her off she shut her eyes.

It seemed this was how she would die.

To her utter surprise the woman pulled away, so that when she opened her eyes she was confronted with the sight of her headless body. Behind the decapitated vampire stood the black werewolf, her head in its mouth momentarily before it spat the thing out as though it were the stone of a fruit. It landed somewhere to a side with a disgusting thud.

It stood on its hind legs growling, and pulled the headless body off her, and as she opened her mouth to scream, it's large hand covered her lips.

"Don't draw any more attention to yourself. I could smell your blood from the clearing!" It spoke in a deep, growly voice staring into her face. "Where are Dwalin and Fili?"

It stared into her face with its strange deep blue eyes, and the familiarity was unmistakable. He slowly lowered his hand, as if half anticipating that she would scream.

This was the beast that had stalked her that very first night. She was now almost certain. It was also the same she had dreamt about hunting her down, and violating her…

She reached out, her small hand touching its ferocious face.

"It's you…"

"Lass! We lost you…" They were interrupted by Dwalin and Fili, who behaved as though the giant werewolf that stood in front of her was completely invisible or a usual member of the family.

"Um…" she began.

"Never mind. Come on! This place is crawling with these foul inbreds!" Dwalin snapped, and then looked behind him as the sound of rustling grew from somewhere far behind.

"Get her out of here safely. I will hold them off." The werewolf commanded.

"Can ya manage…?" Dwalin glanced over at last, acknowledging the beast.

"Aye. But hurry!"

They were on the move again, as Dwalin pulled her along. This time Fili kept close behind. But it seemed the feral vampires had caught up to them. They kept up, despite being hacked down by the werewolf, or by Fili and Dwalin.

"Take her Fili. And don't stop until you cross the border." Dwalin yelled, and with a smooth exchange she found the young councilman dragging her along now. While to her utter horror, Dwalin who ran beside them seemed to undergo some terrible transformation; his spine curving, face elongating and fingers growing as he seemed to rip through his clothes and his very own skin as he metamorphosed into am enormous, biped wolf with deep mahogany coloured fur!

And with that, the vampiric creatures hunting them down suddenly disappeared as she carried on running with Fili. He was softer with her as he took care to call out every time there was a protruding root or branch so that she could avoid it.

Eventually, after what felt like an age, they had made it out of the tree line and into the surrounding fields in the darkness of the night.

He didn't stop though, leading her on a further distance. They carried on until she pulled her wrist out of his grasp, panting. Her lungs burning, aching for more air than she could afford to give during their chase.

"Please… I… need… to…" she gulped the air down between words, desperately.

Fili nodded turning to face the woods, as though keeping watch, while she bent over in an attempt to catch her breath.

"The car is parked at the edge of the road leading back to Erebor." He handed her the keys. "It's ten minutes behind you, just keep running straight. Get in and lock the doors…"

"What… no! I'm not leaving you and Dwalin – and where is Thorin –"

"We're not alone." He pushed her back, as if trying to urge her to get running again.

"Fili –"

He had always been gentle towards her. So when his demeanour changed, as he pushed her away again, she complied without question.

"Go to the car now!" He began pushing her before grunting out in pain through gritted teeth. A noise which turned within seconds into a growl, as he too appeared to begin tearing out of his skin and clothes to grow teeth and claws.

She ran as he chased after her. This time, with better visibility, thanks to the starlight, and with more even ground to run on, she was able to make good progress as she reached Thorin's SUV parked on the side of the road within no time.

She paused to find the right button on the fob to unlock the car, when she was knocked against the vehicle by the golden-furred werewolf.

"Fili! Please! It's just me…" she pleaded as it snarled and growled at her staring with a blank expression, only to be distracted by the chirping of the car as it unlocked and it's lights flashed was all the time she needed to quickly slip into the drivers seat and immediately lock the doors.

Outside, after an initial growl, Fili turned back in the direction of the woods before crouching low and snarling, with teeth bared. As if he was protecting a kill.

But within moments she spotted Dwalin and the other wolf in the distance, moving across the fields towards them.

The creatures of the woods had stopped chasing them after a certain distance from the tree-line, but there were several other dark shapes that were racing across the open expanse from afar, heading directly for them.

Within minutes Dwalin and the black wolf had neared the car.

The onyx wolf was clearly struggling, having sustained seemingly terrible injuries. It's black fur was matted with blood and dirt. It's skin was covered in gashes and cuts, as though it had been mauled by a pack of wild animals.

Instinctively she unlocked the door and tried to step out, so she could help, only to have the golden wolf turn and growl a warning at her. He too had spotted the other attackers bounding in and agitatedly paced around the car.

A bang against the car doors made her sit up and look outside, where the injured wolf was slumped against the car.

"Get him home lass."

"What about you two?" She clambered in to the back seat where she opened the door and helped the giant beast pull itself into the back, where it collapsed.

"We will be fine – now go."

...

His eyes opened slowly to find her finishing up with bandaging his arm, as he lay on his large bed. He had faded in and out of consciousness as she had cleaned and sutured and bandaged through the night.

The pain from all his wounds, made him feel as though his entire body was on fire!

He remained silent, as she carried on tending to his wounds, lost in her own thoughts and completely unaware that he was awake. Keeping still, in spite of the pain, he studied the lines of her features and the small flashes of expression, as she winced in his behalf, or felt satisfied by the final outcome and found himself momentarily relieved.

She was safe and out of those woods. He liked seeing her in the Manor, pottering about. Happy.

But she had seen all, and would demand an explanation. And in truth, after all this, she deserved one. There was something slightly liberating about the thought of not having to hide their secret any longer. However, he knew, there was every chance she that she would want to leave - to go home and never return. He hardened himself once more, shutting his eyes so he didn't see her any longer. So he wouldn't see her face, or the way she wrinkled her nose subtly when she thought she was causing him pain, or the way she smiled to herself when she was satisfied with what she had done.

No, he thought to himself: She needed an explanation- and if it was too much for her then it would suit him fine, if she left and never came back. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about her.

He watched her move a side table closer to the bed and set a small bowl on in, lost deep in thought.

"You know it's rude to stare like that..." she glanced up at him, to receive a tilt of his head in acknowledgement.

"I gather you have questions for me?"

...

Dear All,

There you go - at least she knows for certain now.

Thank you again for all your comments - you really do keep me going xx


	18. Chapter 18

"So you're ALL werewolves…" Shobha looked at Thorin suspiciously. "As in… lycanthropy –"

"Not all of us. It appears to skip the women, but most male children seem to inherit it. Although not all male children either."

"Like full moons and silver bullets sort of stuff?"

"Those are myths. If you stab us enough or suffocate us or something similar then yes we can be killed," his lips pulled up in a satisfyingly arrogant smile. "Personally I would recommend decapitation. But I would like to see anyone try and get that close – And 'lycanthropy': we find that rather derogatory."

"Oh." Ever since that night when she had a run in with the black wolf, whom she now assumed was Thorin, she had been desperate to have her suspicions confirmed. But now that he was actually discussing it openly, she felt like a mad woman, who was just having their madness certified! The victory was hollow. It was all such an anticlimax!

"No full moons. It happens at will…" he then hesitated, as though trying to figure something out for himself. "Although there are times when it seems to occur in an uncontrollable way. Anger is a trigger. Territory is another…"

"So can you not transform back? For example when you see someone who isn't a threat… like me?"

He appeared to go silent for a while, shifting in the bed and wincing with truth was, he had been shocked, by his inability to control himself that first night he had seen her. He had been drawn to her; his carnal desire unshakable.

"Don't do that. Your injuries are awful! I am surprised your are well enough to speak right now. I think you're burning through your morphine – and the rate at which you are healing is crazy…" she moved closer to touch several deep gashes on his bare torso, that she had stitched, but he growled animalistically and flinched away. "I won't do anything, I am just checking there is no active bleeding… I promise…"

"Oin must have told you we heal very fast. So there is no need to check –"

"You were bleeding terribly… those things! They had attacked you so badly." She handed over the water carafe he was reaching for and he poured himself a glass of water.

"Better me than you." He winced again as he began raising his glass, only to unexpectedly feel her small hands around his, before she took it from him, and pressed it gently to his lips.

"Any normal human would be on death's door with these." She spoke quietly, as if it were an admission of guilt. It was her fault, he was injured like this, after all. "So let me help you.. please..."

He was not accustomed to being helped. Even when he was badly injured in the past, he would not accept any help. Oin alone had tended to his wounds each time. So he found himself quite irritated that his chief healer had left this slip of a woman to tend to him!

He closed his right hand over hers, to tip the glass up fully as he drained the cool water. But something about her, made his blood boil. It was the sort of boil that made every part of him come alive, and gave him an ache in places he had long thought were dead.

It made him FEEL again.

He didn't have the time or patience for that. The problem was part of him wanted it – it was a new feeling; Something he couldn't recall even as a younger man.

She made him feel that.

"More?" She asked, snapping him out of his brooding.

He silently nodded, raising his gaze up to meet her big, brown doe eyes. It made his heart race.

Then he noticed that he still held his hand over hers, and quickly let go. Further to his dismay, she pulled away quickly, as though something about his touch scared her.

"I never got the chance to say it then…" she spoke refilling his glass with her back turned. "For getting me out of there…"

Turning to offer him the glass again, she found him staring at her with a smug satisfaction.

"Well, this should be good." He grunted sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…?" She looked mildly confused at first.

Saying nothing he watched her full lips part slightly, in surprise. He expected her to thank him; of course he could think of several better ways he could have her thank him – on her knees.

She handed him the glass, this time she let him help himself, stifling a groan of pain that escaped with his movement. His touch burned her skin, and his gaze was too piercing, as they were, alone in his bedroom.

Now starting to connect the dots in her mind, so many thoughts raced through her head; he was the werewolf that stalked her the first night by their cottage – so he must have carried her in to her room and undressed her! Then it occurred to her that he was also the creature she hit with her car that night on the way back from Dale. This was probably why he had been in pain when she touched his chest… so then was he also the one that she had been dreaming of?! Remembering her dreams made her blush.

Lost in her own thoughts, and feeling self conscious around his harsh and intense stare, a knock on his door virtually made her jump.

They both turned towards the door to watch Balin enter followed by Dwalin.

He too had been lost in wondering what thoughts she had been so engrossed in, prior to her blushing.

"Ah, laddie, you're up." Balin looked over from Thorin to Shobha. "Ye both seem shaken… I trust ye've got some idea about the truth now lass?"

She glanced up at Balin and then Dwalin, and nodded.

"I imagine ye will have many more questions, Shobha lass," Balin sounded a little worried. "But word has now reached the Iron Hills of the abduction, and they are demanding that a council meeting of the elders is held, about the lass."

"What in the world for?" She looked at the older councilman, with his full head of grey and fluffy white beard. She had only ever met him a few times before, and while he had always seemed so busy, he had never looked worried. His change in demeanour troubled her. "And where's Fili?"

"Och he was injured, lass – nothing serious, mind," it was Dwalin who tried to appear reassuring this time. "Just his leg. But Oin has it in hand –"

"Shouldn't I be there helping him?"

"Nah, ya know he will be the first ta call ya if he needs it, lass." Dwalin reassured again.

"Was it those wolves?" Thorin groaned as he sat up in bed, much of his muscles chest was covered in bandages, with a few areas of blood staining, from the sutured gashes underneath.

"Aye, more arrived after ye left. Nothing we couldn't manage. He killed one, and when he searched for a clan tattoo, he was jumped from behind. The bugger regretted it straightaway, but it was enough time for Fili to get injured." Dwalin glanced over to Balin briefly, almost as if searching for unspoken permission to discuss this in front of her. "None of them were wolves we could recognise…"

"I think my room was broken into by a were – I mean, a wolf too! Although I didn't see it well enough to describe it in the dark… but Legolas agreed this may have been done to cause trouble between Erebor and Greenwood."

"Legolas…? The thing that fought for you?" Dwalin spat out, screwing up his face as though she had just stepped in a turd and trudged it through into the house.

"We have not been on good terms for several generations now, this is not new, so I am uncertain what would lead you to think this." Thorin grunted.

"Despite which our people have lived within close proximity of them for sometime now," Balin added in support.

"It would explain why you easily disarmed the weed." Dwalin pondered out loud. "I mean I knew you could take him down, but he hardly put up a fight!"

"He was quite kind… brought me food –"

"Yes well, they had you tied to a bed post. Anything compared to that is positively kind." Thorin scoffed.

"So you spoke of your suspicions with him, lass?" Balin brushed a hand through his fluffy white beard. "And did he believe you…?"

"Yes… I think so… I think someone stands to benefit from there being trouble between Greenwood and Erebor. But who could that be?"

"Well this champion of yours – " Thorin clenched his jaw at the memory of his opponent. He was pale, tall and blonde. He wondered whether she had a preference for men like that, and what her former betrothed looked like. If he hadn't won, she would have rightfully been his to do as he chose. "Perhaps he was humouring you?"

"Legolas, is Thranduil's son. Why would he need to humour me?"

Thorin grunted something unintelligible.

"It matters not for now lass," Balin walked over to her and gently rested his hand no her back. "Ye need some rest. You have been through enough – and ye spent all night looking after Thorin. A good rest will help us all gather our thoughts. In the meanwhile, we think it's best if ye stay in the Manor House – for safety... there is a room in Dis' wing, with Fili and Kili –"

"There is no need. I have already made preparations for the suite here to be made ready. It will be more comfortable than the small guest room in Dis' apartments."

"Och aye? Have ye now Thorin?" Dwalin smiled, only to be shot down by stern expressions from both his brother and cousin. "Alright! Alright!"

"This way lass, I am sure you will appreciate a sleep." Balin led her away, taking the opportunity to shoot another sharp look at Dwalin again.

"You have no idea."

…..

She sat in the enormous room that had been given to her, on the grand four poster bed, that could have accommodated an entire family, looking through her email. Beside her laptop sat her phone, with its now cracked screen, it was taking its time to initialise after being charged up. It had fallen from her hand in the scuffle before she had been captured. Not that it would have helped in her dark Greenwood prison.

Most of her email was from friends back in London, inviting her to various parties or dinners out, and all complaining about how they could never reach her on her phone. There was also a smattering of advertising mail, announcing various sales and deals, but that too was no good up here – where Royal Mail did not deliver to. It made her wonder whether someone from outside of Erebor and Dale actually knew about the whole vampire-werewolf thing.

Her phone buzzed and chimed repeatedly as message after message came through.

"Hello…" she scrolled through, as almost twenty texts came through – all from her mum!

It was Monday – although she had been given a few days off, making it feel more like a weekend. And the whole Greenwood imprisonment had left her quite disorientated, meaning she had missed calling her mother. She almost consistently did so on a Sunday night. It hadnt mattered whether she had been at work or not, Sunday had been the best day.

She let out a shriek, realising her mother may have been panicking about not having heard from her. And may even be readying herself to come up here!

After encountering so much trouble, Shobha was positive that she had no intent of embroiling her mother in whatever was going on.

She moved around the room waving her phone looking for a signal, stumbling and tripping over her various cases and boxes of possessions that had been rescued for her from the cottage, resulting in a few more muffled groans.

Most of her things still lay in boxes, as she had decided to make a concerted effort not to unpack. Her memories from not so long ago, when she had been made to feel like nothing but a cheap tart by Thorin again, made it quite uncertain as to how long she could tolerate living here in his Manor House.

So she had only unpacked a few clothes, which meant she stood there like an idiot, in an old vest and pair of mismatched cami shorts.

Then unexpectedly Thorin burst in through the door, looking around wildly as if he were ready to chase out a wild animal, but still clearly in pain.

"I heard something!" He looked around carefully, before letting his eyes wonder over her form, drinking in her bare limbs almost fully exposed. Unable to help himself from following the trail of delicious honey brown skin under her vest, where the material clung to her, lifting over the swell of her small breasts and tenting where her nipples stood proud.

"What the f –" she scrambled around to find her dressing gown and throwing it on quickly, as he averted his gaze, a subtle smirk settling on his face. "What the devil made you think that?"

"It sounded as though you were being attacked – you screamed!" He still looked around bewildered, as though he was expecting an attacker to jump out any moment. "Has your room been ransacked…?"

"No!" She could feel her cheeks heating up as she regarded her own mess. It was organised chaos. "I… um… tripped…"

And then she looked up at him, wearing soft plaid pyjama trousers, but bare chested, apart from the bandages that covered much of his chest. She could see several tattoos emerging from the edges of his dressings. And one area looked as though it was oozing fresh red blood.

"What are you doing out of bed! You've burst your stitches there!" She quickly marched over to assess his bandages. One particularly deep wound had started bleeding. "I need to change these now anyway –"

"Oin will do them." He frowned at her, clutching her hands in his to stop her. "Tomorrow."

"No. I will do them NOW." She sternly replied. "I mean really, to come running in like that –"

"You SCREAMED! What kind of woman screams when she is not in danger?"

"The kind that hasn't called her mother on a Sunday like she always does. And has received about twenty texts from her mother. And has a crazy vampire abduction story to tell." She pushed against his chest to usher him out as he winced in pain from the pressure of her hand. "And I have no bloody reception to call –"

"It's ten o'clock." He stepped back. "Will it not be too late to call? Call tomorrow?"

"Look Thorin, as far as my mother is concerned – I will always be her little girl. Since the day I left home to go to uni, I called them on a Sunday no matter what. Sometimes it would be really late if I was at work – but I would still call, even if it was for no more than five minutes." She sighed, expecting him not to understand; Mike never did. She just needed to call her mother and tell her she was ok and check that they were doing fine too. It wasn't rocket science. Of course they would text through the week, and even make quick calls. But this was her traditional 'check in'. "Let me put it this way; how do you feel about my mother visiting suddenly, to check in on her youngest daughter…? And she won't give a crap about your laws and rules about no outsiders. In fact she will probably take on all the wolves and vampires you can throw at her, and still turn up with everything she needs to cook me a home made meal!"

"Use my phone. I have a landline in my study. I have a few bits to do myself." He conceded, trying to suppress a smile. The woman she spoke of reminded him of his own mother.

"Great! Then I can change your dressings after that too!" She added before he could counter. "You won't be any good to anyone if your wounds get infected."

…..

"Mummy, I am fine." She reassured her mother once more. Interestingly her father had been the first to ask her whether she was alright. It made her wonder how much he knew, given his contacts in the MOD that worked here. He had asked her again twice after that, which had made her further suspicious.

"Darling, this was meant to be a break for you. Small town, less hectic, slower paced – that was the whole point… are you sure you want to be taking on so much work again?" Her mother sounded concerned. "To be honest, I don't like you being there. You can't stay upset over Mike forever. I think you need to go out on a date or two – and how can you do that if you're hiding in a small town there…?"

"Mum, I think I'm not really…" she groaned quietly, looking up to spot Thorin pouring over some paperwork on his desk. He wore reading glasses, and had his hair tied back now, having pulled on a dressing gown himself. She turned back to face a bookshelf, hoping he would hear less that way.

"What happened to your landline? Are you talking from work?" Her mother asked rather directly.

"Mum! I have had to move out of the cottage, temporarily… um –"

"Oh dear! Are they looking after you?! What happened to the cottage? That sounds awful!"

"No Mum! I'm fine and yes they are –" she squirmed struggling to think on her feet, and suddenly found a small memo note handed to her over her shoulder.

It was Thorin of course:

The cottage needed repairs on the heating system,

and renovations to the bathrooms.

In the meantime you are a guest at Durin Manor,

Where you will be looked after very well.

THIS phone will be the best number to contact you on.

She looked over her shoulder up at him, his large frame looking over her. He stood a little too close, and it made her feel a little hot and bothered.

Taking the note, she nodded, mouthing the words 'thank you', before turning back, only to have one of his large hands settle on her back gently again as he handed her a second note.

Hurry up.

"Okay!" She whispered harshly at him.

"No honey it's not okay! If you're not rested how can you work?" Her mother complained. "All these people think doctors are superhuman, treating you like slaves –"

"Mummy, it's okay. I am a guest at Durin Manor. And this is the number to call. It's just for a short time, until they do some repairs." She interrupted her mothers angry tirade. "I will be back before I know it… look mum I have to go, but I will call you back again in a couple of days. I promise –"

"You'd better! And book your leave for Diwali this October right now please darling. Your cousins are having a big party, and all the family are coming. I expect you there please." Her mother nagged again. "I have emailed you the invite. I will do it again! You can bring any friends you would like. Even a boy –"

"Okay mum! I love you, but I have to go now." She looked over at Thorin, who appeared to be focussing hard on his paperwork again, and ignoring her. But she wondered how much he overheard, and then she shook her head, dismissing the thought, for surely he had little regard for her. He had made that clear the last time they were alone together.

Thorin on the other hand had reread the same paragraph on the document again. He had never been so distracted in his whole lifetime! Focussing hard once more, he attempted to suppress a smile, fiddling with his glasses and pen, while he half listened to her speak with her mother, wondering whether she was able to tell.

"Thorin?" Her voice sounded quiet from opposite him in his study. He couldn't help closing his eyes momentarily, it was so easy to imagine an alternate reality where she lived with him. Calling him to bed each night, just like this. "It's your turn now…"

…..

He growled in pain, pulling away.

"Stop pulling away!" She scolded while cleaning the wound that had opened up.

"It hurts!" He gritted his teeth.

"Don't be such a baby! Hold still!" She cleaned the last of the fresh clotted blood away, removed broken suture material and inspected the wound better. "I'm almost done! Hold – Still!"

"None of this would have happened if you had just done as you were told!" He grabbed the wrist of her offending hand in a tight grip, snarling back at her angrily. He bore straight into her eyes, his blue irides like an angry storm at sea.

"No. None of this would have happened if you had been completely honest with me!" She stared back even though her heart pounded so hard out of her chest, that she imagined he could hear it, and he slowly released her hand.

He could feel it again. She made his blood boil.

He clenched and unclenched his fists, attempting to calm himself down. After spending a lifetime of ruling over the people of his clan with little need to explain his decisions, only taking advice from the councilmen he trusted, it was strange having to explain himself to her!

"I thought the less you knew, the more you would be safe from harm." He quietened, watching her tend to his wounds, as he tried to suppress the need to throw her onto his bed, which was so tantalisingly close.

"That's not how it works. You have to trust someone at some point." She evaded his gaze, although she could feel the heat of it on her. It was partially advice she needed to take herself. After Mike she had been so closed off to the world – this whole place with an air of mystery around it had been the perfect escape from the life she knew, which had become a strange sort of prison in itself. "You have to open your heart up…"

He watched her silently as she carried on.

"That night at the cottage… why didn't you just turn back into a person, when you realised it was me? Why did you attack me?" She had always wondered about that. "I mean – you said that it's not full moon or whatever – that you're in control of your transformation…"

"Sometimes we can't always control ourselves, when we shift. The Wolf within takes over. It's worse when you're new to… shifting." He offered an explanation, but in truth he was ashamed of that night. He had almost completely lost control, and might have forced himself on her or worse, even killed her. There had been no stopping the wolf.

"Is that why… Fili…" she thought back to when he had transformed. He had seemed to barely recognise her.

"Hmmmm." He wondered whether his nephew harboured any feelings towards this woman too.

"Thank you for rescuing me from that place." She connected with his azure stare, where she found his frown, smoothen out.

He had been seated on a chair to one side of his bedroom, when he stood up to tower over her small frame.

"And I am sorry, for how I behaved towards you, that night." His usually stern and expressionless features, were filled with remorse in that moment as he took another step closer to her. "I wrongly accused you of –"

"Yeah, you said of a lot of things." She stopped him mid sentence. His sheer presence so close to her, reminded her of that very evening. And she had been burned by Mike already, her heart just wasn't ready for another battering yet. So she pressed fresh gauze to the deep wound on his chest, that she hadn't finished dressing, making him grunt with pain. Then, peeling the backing off an adhesive dressing she slapped in on the wound harder, making him groan. "You can get dressed now. No need to bandage the rest. You've healed impossibly fast…"

"Aye. Those of us with the ability to shift, heal rapidly too." He turned away to pull a t shirt on, feeling a little hollow. He had expected her to accept his apology, but certainly didn't imagine he would feel this rejected. It was not something he could quite understand.

When he turned back she was tidying away the waste gauze and old dressings she had cut away, her back turned. It made him feel agitated that he was unable to read her.

"You haven't unpacked…? Do you find your room unsuitable?" He attempted again, watching her. She seemed to initially pause very briefly, before continuing. "Would you like some assistance – maybe Helga or my sister –"

"No thank you. I'm okay." She packed up the medical kit as fast as her hands would allow. Of course he would feel obliged to be nice to her; she had just changed his dressings. On the other hand, she felt tired and more vulnerable than ever after all that had happened lately, but there was no need to misread his behaviour for anything more than that. "I think you're good now. Just take it easy with all the lifting and stuff…"

His heart sank a little more as he watched her move faster still towards the door.

"My lady, I truly apologise…"

"Really Thorin, there's no need." She turned at the door to face him, reaching the safety of the door. "Honestly please just forget it."

"If you wish to move bed chambers, please don't hesitate to let me know. And don't feel as though you need to remain in your room, you may wonder throughout Durin Manor as you please – I want you to feel at home here in my halls." He wanted to take her hand, it was a strange new feeling, filling his heart with fear and irritation. After all, he had never felt that way about any other before, but he would not push it tonight. "Feel free to use my study, and my telephone at any time."

She wasn't so comfortable about moving about his home, however palatial it was, at the moment, but there was something else.

"There is something I could do with…" she paused with her hand on the door handle.

"Of course –"

"I want to run again." She turned to look up at him, half expecting him to erupt or deny her request immediately. But to her great surprise, he just looked pained by her request, but nodded anyway.

She had no intention of being stupid about it, if he felt it was not safe, she would accept that, but all the same, if there was a safe way, she would take it.

"Very well." He subconsciously ran his hand over the worst of his wounds that she had dressed recently. It was as if she had just jabbed them, that very moment. "I will have Athol accompany you, and find you some suitably safe routes."

….

"Don't go any further, there's a ravine up ahead!" Athol called urgently from far behind. "Shobha!"

"Got it! Got it!" She called back coming to a stop and doubling over to catch her breath.

When she had asked him whether she could go for a run, instead of hesitating, he had immediately told her he would get changed and meet her at the entrance to Durin Manor in ten minutes. There he had handed her a GPS watch with a route preprogrammed to give directions as they ran, and so she had immediately set off. He had kept up with her, but she imagined he had let her run a few metres ahead, to give her some space. She had picked up the pace in the last twenty minutes, pushing until her lungs had screamed for air.

The terrain had been much easier than the land south of Erebor towards the woods, but still just as pretty. The ravine ahead was deep but narrow, and something signalled alarm bells about it for her. Looking closer she could see the inner walls peppered with perfectly symmetrical pock marks; and then she remembered what Fernando had told her about the soldiers being killed. Perhaps this was that location.

Detaching her water bottle from the carrier on her waist, she took a small sip and looked out across the vista to avoid thoughts of those poor men possibly ripped to shreds by wolves, trapped below. The horizon was filled with a host of colours where patches of grass were replaced with low lying heather, and in the distance another hill was visible, and signs of a town and a road snaking off into the distance, far off to the east.

"What is it that you run from, my lady?" He puffed and panted, coming to stand next to her. "He doesn't understand it, but I can see…"

"I don't know… confusion and turmoil in the mind…? …Bad decisions…?" She found it cleared her head either way. Helped her think clearly. Turning to him, he glanced at her, before looking out into the distance himself.

"He didn't like the thought, but I have convinced him it might be useful; When I train the security team, I take them out this way." Athol carried on, as she noticed he hadn't even broken into a sweat.

"Are those the Iron Hills?" .

"Aye and we will run this route again, because I want you to remember this; the Ravine below is no man's land between their territory and ours. Moment you cross this border you are in their land - and their rules." He spoke as though explaining, but she could tell it was a warning. "Now you know… about us, this is important. We belong to one clan but, each pack is controlled by two different Alphas."

"Alphas?" She frowned at him, not realising how much Wolf they truly were.

"Yes, we are wolves. And Lord Thorin welcomes you, and our pack may be different, perhaps because of our dealings with Dale, but the red wolves of the Iron hills do not approve of outsiders." This time it was a warning. "At all."

She nodded, recalling her encounter with Dain.

"You are not safe until you get across the border. But given things, as they are, you are not safe until you are in Durin Manor." He looked back. "For that reason, I'm showing you the safest trails, and the borders of our lands. But you shouldn't be out here on your own anyway. Is that clear?"

The tone in his voice was clear, and stern. He was like a father admonishing a child, although he was no where near old enough, at least in the way he looked.

"Does that mean I won't be staying back in the cottage –"

"I'm sorry, but no. Did Lord Thorin not inform you this? I personally suggested that you should have a guard at all times now… but he feels you would vehemently oppose that…"

She shook her head, not daring to make eye contact with him, where that name was mentioned, in case her face revealed too much.

She took a long look at the little white dots, that must have been houses built onto the side of the Iron Hills, then glancing back at the giant man in his military running gear, nodded.

"You may not be of the pack – but you belong to us now…"

…..

Oin had insisted she took a few days off to rest, after everything and Dis had suggested that she was given some time off to unpack. She had gone through her undamaged things, and unpacked just enough clothes for two weeks, refusing to consider prospects of remaining in Durin Manor without another run in with Thorin by then. But for the moment he seemed to have remained quite civil.

One evening her mother had called Thorin's office phone, prompting him to fetch her in person from her room. They had shared his office, with him reading over his work, while she had taken the phone call. When she had glanced over, he seemed to have sat there staring down at his work, brooding. But on the whole it hadn't been unpleasant.

She had even started to unwind, enjoying the enormous bath in her en-suite, using up some of the pamper kit that her mother had sent her. Athol had even agreed to two more runs, showing her more of the extent of their boundaries, and the safest routes around Durin Manor

This morning when they had set off on another run, Dwalin had joined her and Athol. He had been fine on the run out, but the return journey seemed to have worn him out more. She imagined he was a fair bit older than Athol, and perhaps as old as Thorin, which had made her wonder how old Thorin was. This, in turn had led her to wonder how old he was. He looked as though he was in his fifties, which made her wonder whether he was older still. And then when she had realised, just how much Thorin had occupied her thoughts, she picked up the pace, in order to drown out her thoughts. And that's when Dwalin had started to struggle.

As they finally made their way along the grand drive that led to the elaborate entrance of the Manor, a distant, but approaching sound of helicopter blades was audible.

She quickened her step, fast approaching the entrance, as Athol kept up, leaving poor Dwalin to be the last to arrive puffing and panting.

Within moments it appeared overhead like a strange mechanical humming bird, the thrum of its blades, being the only sound it made. It was strangely quiet for a helicopter.

Standing there and sipping on her water, while trying to catch her breath with Athol and Dwalin, several sets of footsteps approached from behind them.

"Och lass… ya call this relaxing?!" Dwalin shook his head.

"Well at least she's the one wearing Lycra."

Looking over she spotted Fili had arrived, walking with a limp and a rather ornate looking cane to support him, but wearing a huge grin on his face. It made him look a bit like a rugged gangster from a movie.

"Fili! You're up and about!" She smiled.

"Aye, my Lady," he moved over to stand by her. "Ya didn't think, a little scrape would hold me down did ya?"

"Not for one minute."

"Good morning, my dear." This time it was the very eccentric looking Bilbo, today in a brighter red silk cravat, to clash with his burgundy velvet jacket and his brown cord trousers. "Oin suggested he used a crutch, but of course he is much too vain –"

"Now Master Baggins, I have a fearsome reputation to uphold; besides the cane makes me look like a gangster rapper. Don't you think?" The blonde councilman winked at her.

"I think you need to look a bit more pimp than that, Fili…" Bilbo quipped back, patting his own velvet jacket.

"Oh yeah..? What a bit like you…?" Fili raised an eyebrow.

"I'm very Puff Diddy. Just waiting for my J Lo."

"More like Notorious BAG!" Kili chuckled, as he jostled in beside his brother, and patted Bilbo on the shoulder, watching the smaller made man roll his eyes as though the brothers were still teenagers.

"Miss Seth," Thorin interrupted them as he joined the group.

"Good morning Lord Thorin." She nodded, smiling. His sudden appearance, when she had just returned after her run made her feel self conscious, even though she had spent a couple of evenings in his office when her mother had called her. She hated that it mattered to her, how she looked at that moment; what was she thinking, when he had clearly shown what little interest he had in her.

"Enjoy your run?" He initially just glanced at her, before looking towards the approaching helicopter. The few evenings they had spent in his study, where she had slowly started to let her guard down and converse with her parents while he worked – or rather, pretended to, had felt strangely intimate to him. But he would make every effort to hide it from her, particularly since these feelings were most uninvited.

"Very much so. Thank you." She meant it.

She had a fine perspiration on her brow, her hair was very windswept and she was still breathing a little heavy. He let his eyes roam over her form in her skintight clothing, hoping his face did not reveal any of his thoughts.

"Aye… she's finding new ways to kill us!" Dwalin complained. "We don't take the men running that far, even for training. And then suddenly she'll pick up the pace!"

"Oh sorry, Dwalin – " she began to apologise.

"You joined her freely did you not?" Thorin smiled sympathetically at his dearest friend. He always wondered what she was like when she ran, and now he could start to imagine.

The strange helicopter hovered initially, before slowly lowering down onto the large front lawn.

"He's early for once. Good morning, lass." Lord Balin stepped over to stand beside his brother and after taking one look chuckled. "Och, brother dear – I think you're getting too old to be chasin' after the young lasses!"

"That doesn't sound like a normal helicopter." Shobha watched the brilliantly white helicopter carefully descending. Marked clearly on its side was the word 'Shadowfax', it sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "Who is that?"

"Aye lass, he has a fully electric helicopter. It was designed by Tesla – one of a kind I believe. At least at the moment. But I think it's the future…" Balin explained, watching as Thorin moved closer.

They were all within the blast created by the steadily spinning blades above.

"I'm sure you've heard of him. Founder and CEO of the major global Thinktank, 'The Grey'. And we're lucky enough to consider him a close friend." Bilbo added looking on. "I actually met Thorin and company through him."

The door of the helicopter opened, and Thorin, stooping below the down beating blades moved closer as a tall fully grey haired figure climbed out. The man, clad in a long, crumpled, grey mac, pulled out a small case which he handed to Thorin after giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"Shadowfax… that sounds familiar." She wondered out loud, certain she had read something about it.

"Yes, he bought a famous prize winning racehorse – a mare named Shadowfax. She was actually very young when he bought her, and supposed to be entered into many races for many years –'

"Oh my gosh! Yes! But he pulled her out of racing, and publicised a whole story on how horses die at the Grand National and other races!"

"He keeps that horse in a three hundred acre sanctuary along with other horses and animals he rescues… and rumour has it that when he calls for her, she comes, no matter how far she is." Bilbo whispered.

Within moments the helicopter lifted up and was disappearing into the distance, as Thorin and the tall shabby looking grey haired man walked over to join the group. She watched in fascination. Thorin looked visibly relaxed around him, as they spoke quietly on their way over, but appeared to stop immediately as soon as they reached the group.

Bilbo ran forward, and received an embrace from the wizened looking man, while the two young Durins received gentle pats on the back. The whole group seemed to have started moving in towards the house, now, and while she was fascinated, truly preferred to have headed straight for the shower first. This was not how she wanted to meet anyone for the first time, but now she felt rude to break away.

His greetings had been warm but brief with all the men in the group, when he made his way to her, as Dwalin and Balin came to flank her either side.

"Please accept my apologies for how ruffled I look. I have just returned from Indonesia; we were discussing ways to manage rebuilding and better warning systems for earthquakes. Terrible thing really. But they are all so pragmatic about it." He smiled softly, and something about him seemed to immediately make her feel at ease. She even forgot that she was all post run, and in Lycra for a moment. He held out his hand. "You must be Dr Seth…"

"Yes…" she shook his hand, surprised how he knew.

"Gandalf." He introduced himself. His brilliantly blue eyes twinkled brightly, filled with kindness and mischief, even though the skin and features around them were cracked with age. "Gandalf Pilgrim. Pleased to meet you..."

….

Dear all,

thank you for following and for your patience with my slow updates.

please keep your thoughts coming - it really makes my day xx

special thank you to:

Smile (guest) - thank you so much! I thought it would be a different concept too - I'm so glad you like it. i get so little feedback lol :) i write at night which makes it creepier in my head than probably comes out on the page, but def more to come on that front! I am also very bad with slow burn, so am running out of patience with these two! Hope you enjoy this chapter too :)


	19. Chapter 19

"This is very good, Master Dwalin!" Gandalf swilled the golden coloured liquid around in his glass.

"Aye, tis Dwalin's finest batch yet. Only half a barrel left eh?" Balin smiled, sipping on his own. His cheeks, visible above his fluffy white beard now pink with the glow of the strong alcohol.

"Well brother, twenty twelve was good year for the single malts. But if ye fancy a blend, then I would say twenty fifteen was my best year yet…" Dwalin smiled into his crystal tumbler proudly, like a father beaming at his newborn.

"At least we have moved on from the years of the 'bathtub brewery'…" Thorin eyed the contents of his glass somewhat more scrupulously.

"Those experimental years were important, Thorin! And it's actually a micro distillery, thank you very much!" He stood up grumpily, and walked over to the drinks cart on which stood an elaborately carved crystal carafe filled with his whiskey. He picked up the carafe and offered some more to Gandalf, who gladly accepted another top up.

"Well, I for one, rather like it, Dwalin." Bilbo said thoughtfully.

"Master Baggins, Dwalin's bathtub brewery nearly caused an explosion sufficient to trigger another sinkhole!" Thorin grumbled, sitting back in his armchair, cradling his cherry wood pipe.

Dwalin cursed under his breath in response.

"This is very good pipe weed, Master Baggins," Balin rapidly changed the subject, puffing away a cloud of smoke looking like an extension of his fluffy white beard. He was well versed in diplomacy, often resolving 'debates' that arose between their council leader and other members, as a result of Thorin's stubbornness. He had been responsible for resolving the dispute between Oin and Thorin, when the healer had wished to offer the much needed role in their infirmary to the woman from London! Of course, sometimes it was just easier to change the subject.

"Thank you, Balin. The finest – Longbottom leaf." Bilbo tapped the small barrel in front of him on the table.

"And why would you disagree with her, Thorin?" Gandalf returned to matter they had all been avoiding that evening.

"What gain can there be? We do not live in days of old – there will be no war between Greenwood and Erebor, over some alleged missing jewels! It's preposterous!" Thorin grunted. "If they have proof, or wish to make their case, we can compensate them financially for the cost of the jewels, within fair market value."

"The discord will be over HER – not over anything material laddie," Balin agreed.

"Aye. Ye would go to war over her – and don't deny it, cousin! I have seen how you look at her –" Dwalin grinned.

"She is headstrong and foolishly curious. She believes these lands are akin to nature parks from the south." Thorin grumbled again, glaring at his cousins, as though they had betrayed him in the most heinous of ways. "Oin has landed me with babysitting this silly girl, who would chase… some… unicorn… into a vampires coven. Of course it is my duty to save her backside; if something were to befall her here in our lands, we would have to allow unfettered access to their authorities to carry out a full investigation. Mahal knows what they would conclude and how it would expose our folk!"

"I imagine there are so many preferable things you would do with that backside of hers eh?" Dwalin grinned once more, waggling his eyebrows at their grumpy leader.

"Brother!" Balin chastised, his cheeks turning bright red.

They all sat around in Thorin's smoking room, before dinner, each man pondering various things.

"You took great risk duelling for her life, Thorin… what if you should have been gravely injured? Perhaps it was fortunate that Thranduil's son believed her.." Gandalf countered, sitting forward to set his glass on another side table near him, while watching the Ereborean leader. "Fili would not be ready to take over from you as heir yet. Someone would certainly benefit from this –"

"None of us were ready for when I had to take control and lead our people. In terrible conditions as well – far worse than this. But we all figure it out. When it's Fili's turn – he will do the same."

"Perhaps that is the aim, Thorin…? To force exposure of Erebor to the ministry of defence. You yourself said there have been issues with soldiers attempting to cross the territory border…" Bilbo offered, setting his own pipe down, as he looked with urgency from Thorin to Gandalf, hoping that they might have suspected the same. "And what of the stray wolves that invade the lands from time to time…"

"She had seen you transform then? Seen the wolves…?" Gandalf leant back in his chair, puffing rings of smoke into the air above him, his mind trying to piece together everything.

"Aye – well… she had a run in with me early on while I had shifted." Thorin admitted, as all the others looked towards him surprised by this.

"I did not know of this!" Dwalin frowned, suddenly understanding her behaviour regarding her dress that day, when he first met her. He had been under the impression that the woman's dress had been destroyed by Thorin, without her in it! "Did ya not realise that she was no threat?! It's not like ye…"

"I… I could not control myself that night. And for some nights thereafter – it was as though I had only newly shifted…" Thorin looked at his cousin, whom he regarded as a best friend, apologetically.

"This is most unheard of laddie. Has this happened again since?" Balin looked from his own brother to Thorin, concern etched across his face.

"It seems to be under control now." Thorin did not wish to discuss this matter any further with them all. That is why he had truly asked Gandalf for help. In truth, he worried that he couldn't control himself around her.

The older man in his creased grey linen suit almost seemed to understand. He gently stood up, looking around him.

"Well, she is still here. So we can safely assume she has accepted it to some extent." Gandalf smiled, his wrinkled skin, cracking further as they all began to stand and slowly move towards the door.

"Well, I think we had better join Dis and the rest of your council for drinks before dinner. We mustn't keep them waiting too long. Although, I did rather enjoy that smoke. And will our charming new doctor be joining us?"

"Aye, perhaps I should collect her…" Thorin tapped out his pipe, and looked towards the door.

"Actually Thorin, I would like it if we could speak for a moment before we join them," Gandalf remained back in the room as everyone else began to walk out.

"I will go and collect her." Dwalin was quick to offer. All this time he had not realised that she had almost been mauled to death by Thorin as a wolf very early on. And their alpha was much larger than them all – including any wolf from the Iron Hills. Many of their own women who had ever seen Thorin in his wolf form had been terrified of him thereafter, where as she had spent all night tending to him on her own, even with the possibility of him turning back. It had given him a new found respect and fondness for her. She was clearly made of stronger stuff than she looked.

"Thank you," Thorin nodded, watching Dwalin leave, and jealously wondering how much she confided in the man he considered his closest friend and ally.

After a short pause, he closed the door and turned back towards the tall, greying man, observing his attentiveness. This old man was sharper than a serpents tooth, such that he feared enough had been given away about how he truly felt about the woman. It was an admission he was not ready to accept himself.

"So Thorin, now that we are alone, let us speak freely…"

…..

Sitting at the large carved, dark wood dressing table she put on a pair of simple medium gold hoop earrings. Why she had agonised over her choice of dress annoyed her. It was only a small group of councilmen and their wives, according to Dis. Either way she had chosen the pretty dusky pink patterned chiffon dress, shaped at the waist and flaring out to stop playfully just below the knee. She had however dressed it up with a slick of red lipstick.

To say she hadn't noticed the way he had looked at her that morning, would have been a big fat lie… the intensity with which she had caught him staring had reminded her of the black wolf.

"Ugh! What are you doing…?" She frowned at her own reflection covering her face with her hands when there was a knock at the door. Slipping off the velvet cushioned stool with a twist, she quickly made her way to the door, realising she was probably late.

She paused at the door with her hand on the handle. What if it was him?

Then she opened the door to find the broad frame of Dwalin standing there. Instead of his usual all black leather and combats ensemble, he wore a tartan kilt, white shirt and deep blue jacket to match.

"So it is semi formal then?" She couldn't help but smile, seeing him all cleaned up.

"Nah – have ya seen Gandalf?" He smiled softly too, his usually stern face creasing up. "Anyway, I don't know why it's a problem, yer dress is lovely… ya look lovely, lass."

"Thanks." She paused sniffing at the strange smell that lingered on the large tattooed man. "Have you been smoking… weed?!"

"Weed? No. PIPE-weed." He grinned.

"Oh I see. That's the difference between marijuana and ganja – is that why you look so… happy?" She frowned as he stared down at her bare feet again.

"Noooo – that would be me whiskey. A particularly fine distillation, this one." He pointed again. "Ya know ye have no shoes on…"

"Yes. Yes. Jeez – you guys and your bare feet!" She huffed grabbing the heels that she had set by the door, as he offered his hand for her to steady herself while pulling on her shoes. There was no need, she had ample practice balancing while pulling on heels in a hurry. It was a habit of a lifetime for someone of five foot two working in a still quite male dominated specialty in medicine. Heels were an essential, when she was not in Theatre clogs or barefoot, that was.

"Thorin said ye hadn't unpacked…" he peered over her into her room, observing several trunks, boxes and suitcases that were still piled up in one corner. "Ye haven't!"

Pulling on the other heel, she gently pushed him out of the doorway and shut the door behind her.

"Yer not planning on leavin' us are ya?" He looked down at her, his coarse features betraying his genuine worry.

"Come on Dwalin," she gently turned him away from her door, and linking her arm in his pulled him along. "You should wear your kilt more often. It suits you. You know, more highland warrior kinda look… and less biker thug chic."

"Och aye…? Well, it's the Durin Tartan this –" he began at first, flashing a proud smile, before he stopped walking and turned to her. "Hang on – I see what yer doing; buttering up old uncle Dwalin, so you change the subject."

He set both hands on her shoulders, face filled with concern.

"I'm sorry that you had to face Thorin like that so early after moving here. Normally old timers like us can control ourselves even during the full moon. So I don't know what happened… I guess we haven't had any outsiders for a long time. Not that I am making any excuses ofcourse…" There was a brief flash of uncertainty in his eyes. "I don't think even Thorin understands why it happened that day –"

"Really Dwalin…" she paused herself, her anger over the whole issue bubbling up once more. But she didn't want to discuss it with Dwalin. It was not his fault, nor his place to discuss it. "Actually, do you know what? HE should be the one to address this and apologise. Not you. But I get it, he didn't want me here."

"That's still no excuse." Dwalin shook his head as she took his arm again. "I think he should talk to ya. Yeah, I'm gonna ask him to talk to ya –"

"Okay, now YOU'RE trying to get rid of me." She chuckled, winking, and patting him on the chest. "Come on…"

….

"So, my dear, Dwalin informed us that you enjoy running. Actually, I believe words he used were – 'I will ache for days now'." Gandalf chuckled as he tucked into his main course.

"You'd think Dwalin was invincible wouldn't you?" She laughed back. "But apparently there's nothing a bit of weed and whiskey won't fix."

"Oh, I can agree with that!" His eyes creased up, as his smile spread across his face.

"Goodness me! You smoke weed too?!" She had trouble hiding the incredulous tone in her voice, suddenly realising she had consumed two glasses of sparkling wine. It was locally made, Dis had informed her, and tasted much sweeter than even champagne! In truth she hadn't noticed how much she had consumed because of how sweet it tasted, and now began to wonder what the alcohol content was, particularly since she was such a lightweight when it came to booze!

"Hmmmm. But it's pipe weed, my dear." He corrected taking another bite. "Not the sort of herb that you think of. Perhaps you might care to try some after dinner?"

"I've never tried it before – but I guess why not?" She laughed. "When in Rome right?"

They had dined in the formal hall where she had dined alone with Thorin that night. But this time the grand table had been set for a larger crowd, and filled with piles of food. Everyone had dressed up, with Fili and Kili both sporting kilts too.

Thorin had sat at the head of the table, as usual, while Gandalf had been given the seat at the opposite end of the table as their guest of honour. Balin and several other councilmen had sat near Thorin, along with Dis, while Shobha had been invited to sit beside Gandalf and Dwalin. Fili, Kili and Bilbo had also sat nearby, as thick as thieves and gossiping like nosy neighbours! While she felt eyes on her, she dismissed it as oversensitivity on her part, and didn't dare look towards the other end. The table down at her end was much more raucous with lots of loud chatter and laughter. While Thorin's end seemed much more serious.

"I always enjoy my return visits to Erebor…" Gandalf smiled looking around the table. "I knew Thror, Thorin's grandfather, at a time when Erebor was growing in wealth. They lost so many when the mountain mines collapsed, and Thorin was forced to take up the title and great responsibility of caring for an entire town of effectively homeless people. And no help came from those they had helped or considered friends."

Her eyes flashed towards the other end of the long, grand dinner table, where her gaze was met by Thorin's stern blue stare.

"Dis mentioned this – I cant imagine how awful it must have been." She quickly averted her eyes back to the safety of the older man. "Did they ever find out what exactly happened?"

"Not really, part of that mountainside is still collapsed, some of it sealed in. Why do you ask?" Gandalf observed her with some curiosity. He had taken his creased linen jacket off and flung it over the back of his chair, his white shirt sleeves rolled up and his napkin fully unfolded and wrapped around his neck like an odd looking large child with a grey beard.

"Well… there have been a few weird incidents since I have been here. And I don't think it's purely to do with hatred of me as an outsider. I think there is more to it. Like maybe forcing govern of Erebor out of Thorin's hands?" She took another sip of her super sweet wine, feeling a bit braver. "Dis mentioned that the Iron hills clan offered to buy the land after the collapse, but for nothing close to its value – and after Bofur took me into those tunnels to the generator – and the gem stones I saw in the walls… I mean – gosh… surely there is enough wealth there for everyone in Erebor never to work again."

"Thorin lost his grandfather, his parents and his younger brother in the collapse of the mountain. He never talks about it, but he blames himself for that. There were two collapses: the first and then the second. Thorin sent in many to help rescue those trapped or hurt in the first collapse of the mountain. Frerin, his brother was one of the rescue group. And none of those men returned. He was only just eighteen and back from university himself. His grandfather stopped Thorin from going in again himself thereafter to look for his brother…" Gandalf spoke quietly leaning in. "The people here all pride themselves in being craftsmen. They would always work. You know Thorin and Dwalin, are both skilled in Smithing?"

"That's really awful. But now I get why he is so… well… the way he is." She thought better of calling him grumpy after hearing of the death of his brother.

"Come on Shobha, you were going to say arsehole, right?" Fili interrupted.

"Your words." She laughed, as Fili and Bilbo cackled.

"Has he even thanked you for taking care of his wounds? I mean our mother said there were so many wounds you would have to spend all night –" Fili began, but she interrupted, simply wanting to shut any conversation about him down.

"I guess I am paid to do that job. And technically it was my fault."

"You didn't ask to be kidnapped, my dear." Bilbo unexpectedly waded in, taking another sip of ale.

"And I don't understand why you left so early that evening. Mother had asked Uncle to show you the gallery and tapestries. It would have taken at least a few hours…?" Fili looked puzzled, as though he were trying to figure it out.

"The galleries?" The slow realisation that he had cornered her before the tour should have finished, was only just beginning to dawn on her. She had thought what she saw that day was the extent of what she was meant to see.

"Aye, there's about half a mile, well beneath the Manor. We are miners, so that's how Durin Manor was built. You know there's even a large pool down there?" Kili frowned, he stopped eating and drinking entirely and turning to her from where he sat beside his brother, his warm brown eyes studying her. "We would have joined you before Uncle should have finished showing you around, even if you hadn't finished dinner…"

The jovial mood of what had begun as a way to tease her between them all at that end of the table had led to unexpected focus on her that was making her squirm a little. To make matters worse, her mind felt sluggish from the intoxication of the sweet, sparkling wine that she had consumed, a little more than she wanted.

Leaning forward for her glass of water, as a way of stalling while her brain fumbled around to come up with anything other than what truly had happened that evening, she knocked a knife off the table to the floor.

Feeling the heat reaching her cheeks, she immediately chased the item of cutlery under the table.

"Oh dear God."

But as her fingers reached for the shiny silver dinner knife, they were stopped by the large, firm, grasp of a spade like hand.

"It's bad luck to pick up a knife, if ye drop it, lass."

Looking up, she found herself under the scrutiny of Dwalin's observation. But his strange greenish-blue eyes were filled with concern and kindness.

"Did something happen… between the two of ya, lass?" He whispered.

She intentionally shut her mouth, sealing with her other hand, as if something might inadvertently pop out, and then just to be sure, she shook her head.

"Yer terrible at keeping a poker face." He asked again. "Ya know ye can tell me…"

She just shook her head, rising back up to take her seat, as he too followed and carefully set the knife on the table.

"A gorgeous girl, all alone, lots of dark paintings – some even quite scary; he probably tried to kiss her…" Bilbo made a guess, with a frivolous tone to his remark, as though he could only presume, Thorin to be too stupid or incapable to making such a move. He had carried on eating as he joked not realising the many eyes that had settled on him at that point. "I… I know, I would –"

He looked up from his plate suddenly, to find Fili and Kili now looking towards the other end of the grand table, who appeared to have concluded that Bilbo had indeed been correct, and Dwalin who looked frankly, quite angered. In fact it seemed that much of the table had quietened down, while pretending to hold conversations, most of the guests were now straining to listen in on their one.

"I… er… didn't feel too well…" eyes wide, and taking such a big gulp of water that it felt like she was choking, she replied, turning to look at Gandalf, who gently reached over and patted her on the back. "Long on call week… spent mostly in hospital… I was tired and… got a terrible… headache… yes you know… screen eyes… and stuff…"

She kept her eyes on Gandalf, who sincerely looked as though he believed her, nodding.

"Oh, I know very well what you mean." He smiled gently, and patted her hand. "It's a combination of a lack of sleep, computers and all those long hours. I personally get a migraine when I am dehydrated."

There was something strangely calming about the old man. It was not something she could wholly explain, but nonetheless in that moment, her thoughts seemed to gather themselves.

"Yes… a rich, boozy meal… and no one could keep me awake at that point." She agreed gratefully.

A quick glance around her end of the table saw the scrutiny turn from her towards him: Fili and Kili, appeared to be glaring at their mother, who sat near Thorin, while Dwalin looked as though he was ready to throw the knife he had picked up at his closest friend.

"It's never too late for a tour of those galleries, Shobha. And I know all the history around the clan directly from Thror. I might even wager more than Thorin or Dis. I think you will find I make a much better guide – and will probably be able to answer more questions too." Gandalf smiled again, the creases on his cheeks reaching his eyes this time. It strangely almost made her forget about the awkward moment prior to that. "Now… have you ever been to Indonesia…?"

…

She stared at a horrific painting of a man turning into a wolf like creature; his eyes revealing how much pain he experienced, as claws grew from his fingers and his teeth grew long and sharp, his entire body arched in agony.

"So they just found that they became werewolves one day?" She winced looking at the man in the painting again.

"Well, the documented line of Lords only begins at Durin the sixth. And he was known to have the ability…" Gandalf stood by her in his crumpled grey linen suit and white shirt looking up at the painting of the man. "Although I don't think they would call themselves werewolves. But I can see why if you have seen them you would call them that. They certainly don't look like wolves… even some of the myths around lycanthropy have a basis: the whole silver bullet thing, because it's not easy to kill them. They heal fast – faster than you could injure them. And the whole full moon myth – I guess because they have less of their human control during that part of the lunar cycle, so they would have been most likely to run into or hurt other humans on those days, leading to incorrect associations and subsequent conclusions by those studying them."

"And being bitten?" She asked walking along the large hallway. "Would that turn you into one?"

"That would just get you terribly mauled. But there are some old legends that Thror had the ability to turn others with a bite. It has led to the secret belief amongst those in Erebor even, that Thorin is like that…" he walked along side her. "He has grown into his grandfathers role well. He has that majesty about him, don't you think?"

"Hmm…" She took one glance at him sidelong, and carried on walking to the next painting, not daring to make any further eye contact, trying her very best to sound noncommittal. Where as in truth, she couldn't deny it. She had noticed more of Thorin recently, since he had been… different… even nice, towards her, on the several occasions where she had changed his dressings.

They had spent well over an hour in the galleries, and not even covered half the paintings. These were long spacious tunnels in the depths of the mountain several levels beneath the Manor House, and built into the rock itself. They seemed to have doors scattered throughout, that gave access to various parts of the manor, and provided secret access. Apparently they had been built by the original Lord Durin, so he could move about his own Manor without having to bump into or talk to staff or others. Gandalf seemed to know his way around rather well, and moved with much greater agility than he looked as though he had. It made her wonder how old he truly was.

"So how did they start transforming in the first place…? I guess it may be like a sex linked gene mutation… linked to the Y chromosome; which might explain why men only seem to transform." She thought out loud as she reached a picture of a young man. He had chestnut coloured hair, and bright blue eyes, but unlike most of the men, almost no beard, and his features were much less coarse.

"You may be quite right, my dear. It could well be such a gene. But no one knows how it happened in the first place. My personal theory is that they adapted as the only group of people who could live so close to a colony of vampires. It is no secret that the undead are incredibly strong – but the wolves possess a strength to match. And they move in packs, unlike the vampires….That, by the way, is Frerin, his younger brother… he was very much like Fili in his temperament. Brave, strong, but also kind and sensitive." Gandalf looked up at the painting, his face filled with genuine sadness. "He was also the youngest, and his loss is grieved by them both even today."

"They have never mentioned him to me."

"They never talk about him. Dis was a very talented artist; but this was the last painting she ever did." Gandalf smiled, as though recalling a fond memory. "I did not meet them until after the collapse of the mountain, but I met Thrain several days before who mentioned that she had forced him to pose for hours and their youngest could never sit still…"

Shobha smiled at the painting. Every brush stroke was perfect, and the image of the young man, clearly having just come of age, had been lovingly portrayed. In fact his eyes almost looked alive, filled with a soulfulness, that very much reminded her of Fili. It made her wonder what he had been like.

"What makes you believe the collapse of the mountain was not a genuine accident? Those mines are extensive…"

She turned from the portrait to find Gandalf observing her, his face keeping a neutral expression, but he was trying to piece what little information she had revealed so far.

"Look at all the strange things that have happened around here so far. Even when the power seemingly cut out – thought to be incidental; The generator had been tampered with. It's a large piece of machinery big enough to power the whole of Erebor. So whoever stopped it knew what they were doing. So much so that the whole team of engineers who constantly check didn't hear anything or suspect, until I spotted that spanner!" She didn't want to sound like a crack-pot conspiracy theorist. But she hoped this man would take it seriously. "There's enough gemstones here to make the mountain a worthy target…"

The tall man turned away, brushing his fully silver beard with his wizened old hands.

"You believe me!" She moved around to see his face. His eyes gave it away, even if he managed to keep the rest of his face neutral, in reaction to her ideas. "Even Legolas thought so… I mean why does Thorin think I was attacked - several times now?"

"He thinks there is a group of wolves – lesser betas, in both clans, but still powerful enough to form a faction, who dislike your presence…" he frowned, as though the explanation was too simple. "You are an outsider, and they have not been able to hide their secret from you. Maybe they worry you know too much. That you would be able to study them…"

"So why keep me here at all?" She keep here eyes firmly on his face. "Thorin, made it clear to me that I was a bother for him. He questioned whether I really wanted to be here. And I even agreed to hand in my resignation – I intended to fully take responsibility for it…"

The tunnels were quite dark, the lighting focussed only on the paintings, and any other lighting along the floor. It was like being in a slightly better lit cinema. While it highlighted the paintings well, it also made the whole experience a little bit creepy. So much of Erebor was a bit like that.

"Yes, why indeed…" this time he smiled a little, his comment heavily loaded.

"If something happened to Thorin, what would happen to Erebor?" She ignored the implication to his comment and changed the subject.

"Fili is his heir."

"And if something happened to Fili?" She hesitated before asking.

"Well, then it becomes complicated. Dis will be the one to inherit Erebor. You see, Kili has made it clear he has no intention of being anything more than a councilman. And Dis, probably wouldn't know how to manage… although she is third in line."

"So it would involve Dain and his lot." She couldn't help suppress the scathing tone to her voice at that point. "I bet they can't wait to 'help'."

"And I hope you don't mind my asking, but why do you care?" He smiled once again. It was a disarming smile, given how loaded his comment was. He was clearly paying great attention to her at that point.

"Well for starters, they made it personal when they targeted me. And I have made friends with some of the Ereboreans. Okay – I wouldn't really call it home… but so many people here have been so sweet to me… and even if he is a grumpy arse, I can see that he really does try to do his best for everyone here." She confessed, her voice falling to a loud whisper, as though it involved admitting something terrible. "Look at Mel; she was meant to be my tailor, but she was the only one that didn't treat me as though I was an idiot after seeing that wolf the first time… and maybe I can't control my curiosity..."

"Oh he was quite vexed by your helping her." A cheeky chuckle rumbled from somewhere in his chest, which he tried to suppress with a cough, as though it was an act of defiance that he encouraged.

"Gandalf, why do you believe me? About my suspicions…" she looked up at him again to find him deep in thought once again.

"Thrain asked to see me urgently before the collapse. He shared a few suspicions, similar to you, with me. And gave me his will and that of Thor's for safekeeping. He only kept copies in his own safe here. What's more, he handed me a large quantity of gemstones. We made an inventory of the stones, their weights and details, and I organised for a safe deposit to hold them for Thrain or Thorin." Gandalf looked troubled. "He couldn't be certain beyond his suspicions, but he wanted there to be enough to help his people in case something happened. It was some of that which funded the work towards making Erebor safe enough to return back again. You see the insurers and surveyors were all known to Dain and the Iron Hills council. Their evaluations suggested there was no way of recolonising Erebor. And I had not heard from Thrain for months after that visit. So when I came searching for them, I hit a dead end in Dale, where I was informed of the tragedy, and that the few survivors dispersed to various parts."

"What about Dain?"

"He has no dealings with the outside world whatsoever. All that is done through various other minions. And no outsiders are ever welcome to the Iron Hills. I had no way of making contact." He shook his head sadly. "It was only by chance that I came across a pen knife made in the Blue isles, stamped with the Durin crest, and I discovered more about the craftsman there, that I finally made contact. Bilbos home design company had all the best contacts for engineering and surveying to help Thorin set about returning his people back here."

Finally Bilbo's friendship with Thorin made sense. It was otherwise hard to imagine how those two might have ever even met!

"But before you ask, Thorin will not risk his relationship with his cousin and the Iron Hills Clansmen, where there is no evidence."

"Well that's it then." She concluded. "If Thorin believes something, then he is so stubborn he will refuse to see anything else. Even if it came bounding through the door and bit him on the arse!"

Gandalf chuckled. There was a rebellious streak about her that he rather liked. It was the sort of equally opposite stubbornness to Thorin, that he hoped would mean she wouldn't stop looking into the matter. That she wouldn't stop seeking the truth.

….

"Erebor wine. Thanks."

Shutting the door to her bedroom, and feeling very tipsy once again, she slipped her feet out of her heels feeling the relief. They had not managed to see the full collection, but Gandalf had promised to show her the rest another day. She liked him. For such an accomplished man, he was kind, unassuming and in no way arrogant.

But he had been very attuned to her mounting fatigue as they walked past countless paintings, explaining some of the history around the Durin Clan and their relationship with Dale, Greenwood, and the Iron Hills.

Dis had invited them all for after dinner drinks, but both she and Gandalf had managed to escape any more booze, by taking a tour of the galleries. Apparently Ereboreans could drink for England, and it didn't touch them! She had only drunk a couple of glasses of the local wine, but was now beginning to suspect that it had a high alcohol content!

She contemplated checking her email, and decided she was far to tired, and possibly a tad too tipsy. And so, she threw herself on to the enormous bed in the room and began to unbutton the top of her dress, when the unexpected aroma of flowers reached her.

At first, she lay there listening to the distant rumble of thunder that had just begun. It was not later than eight o clock in the evening, but night was creeping in, and the days had started growing shorter since the last week of June. Even during the height of summer, she had found Erebor in general turned a little bit creepy as evening set in.

Shutting her eyes, she took another deep breath.

It was most certainly not her imagination, as the unmistakable scent of gardenia and freesia wafted over to her. She sat up in the dim light, and scanned her room.

It all felt a little surreal, as outside the darkening skies opened up following another rumble of thunder, and the rain began to fall, heavy drops hammering the window pane.

Rolling over the ample silky chiffon material of her dress, to the other end of the large bed, she switched on the light. Then, once again as she scanned the room she spotted a rather large bouquet of flowers on the dressing table, where she had messily scattered her makeup and jewellery – or as she called it, the 'organised chaos of her morning routine'. That had truly been something Mike had found infuriating; the few days that she had stayed over at his, her make up, jewellery, creams and perfume had taken over what little counter space had been available in his bedroom. To the very end, it had been a source of complaint.

Sliding off the bed, she just about found her footing. All her faculties had been slowed down by a combination of the wine and the fatigue of that evening. Slowly, she made her way over to the flowers, unable to imagine who could have left them for her. The bouquet was large, and densely packed with stems of flowers. It was easy to realise why the room was filled with the fragrance.

Searching the flowers, she found the small card attached, and read the neatly penned script:

_Thank you._

_T_

She stared at the card for some minutes, feeling a range of emotions; confusion, then irritation, and anger, until she finally settled on sheer rage.

She should have slept on it, but alcohol, no matter how small a quantity consumed, and rage, were not a good combination for her.

Feeling her heart pounding, and the adrenaline coursing through her slightly uncoordinated body, she slipped her feet back into the heels she had kicked off by the door and headed out.

After a short and further empowering march to Thorin's study door, she looked back down at the card he had written. She felt the injustice bubble up inside her again at the thought that he imagined he could send her an extravagant bouquet of flowers and everything would be forgotten, just like that. It reminded her all too much of Mike!

With a second bout of irritation surging through her, she raised her hand up and knocked loudly on the large, ornately carved, dark wood door. It made a louder sound than she had intended, transmitting all that anger.

When there was no answer, she knocked again. Harder. Her ire grew with each moment.

Shaking head, she wondered whether to go back to her room; Knowing her luck, she had worked herself up, but he was probably still with all the other dinner guests, having drinks.

And then the door flung open.

"By Mahal's hammer Dwalin! How many times must I tell you; It is none of your –" Thorin paused as he realised his mistake, the deep lines revealing his fowl mood, relaxed somewhat upon seeing her. "Shobha…"

He let his eyes wonder over her; Her face flushed, even through her deep honey coloured skin, her hair a little ruffled and her dress undone at the top. He followed the exposed skin down her neck to plunge between her small breasts, where they stood proudly, in a soft lacy undergarment, only just visible, where the top of her dress had been unbuttoned. Suddenly he felt caught off guard.

"What the devil is this?!" She thrust the card at him, but felt her own anger dissipating.

Thorin, himself, looked more dishevelled than usual. He only wore a soft shirt, and it was unbuttoned also, opening up the top of his chest. His sleeves were unbuttoned too. He had been busy looking over more paperwork, and making notes.

"You think you can treat me the way you want, and then send me flowers and it will all be okay?!" She frowned, tearing her gaze from his azure eyes and looking at the card she held up. The sheer arrogance of the message itself was enough to keep her going.

His own face, which had almost automatically softened, when he realised it was her and not his closest friend, hardened once again. Dwalin had repeatedly badgered him since dinner, trying to force him to reveal what exactly happened between the two of them that evening when she had been attacked!

He found himself easily irritated, after that last glass of port, and the entire evening, where he had spent it desperately trying to listen in on the conversations at the other end of the table, while having to deal with the political talk at his own end. And now she too stood there, unhappy about his attempt at a 'nice' gesture towards her!

Reaching out to grasp her small wrist in his large hand, he pulled her inside his office, as she carried on and shut the door.

"You just let someone in my room –"

"I was in your room." He began calmly at first.

"Well it's all just fucked up!" She had come to associate flowers with apologies because of Mike, so after they broke up, she promised herself that she would never accept flowers for anything less than love or a celebration

"I have been into your room before. And I thought you would like them…" it was hard to hide his own tone of mounting annoyance. He had gone to a lot of trouble to send her those flowers; choosing them himself, and spending some hours trying to put some words on that note. He had gone through almost a dozen note cards! This was all something he had never done before.

"Is this meant to be some sort of apology?!" She shook his hand off.

"It's not an apology!" He ground out through gritted teeth. "You made it abundantly clear, you wouldn't accept any from me. Did you not?"

"Then what the devil is this, then?!"

"Didn't you even read the damned note?!" He stepped forward, observing how much he had worked her up. He rather liked it. His lips twitched into a half smirk, unable to help himself. "You read ample waffle in those bloody romance story books of yours, but you can't read two simple words. By Mahal's beard!"

"There's hardly anything on it!" She blurted out, realising that was an added reason it made her angry. "You might as well have not included one."

"Then how in Durin's name would you know it was from me?" He took another step closer to her. She seemed to hold her ground, so he took another step and crooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to meet his. As he gazed into her big, brown doe-eyes, it almost made him forget momentarily what they were arguing about. They were still just a few notches down from yelling at each other, but he was growing increasingly worried that the dinner guests might hear the commotion and come looking for them, and then see them both in their half undressed state and come to unwanted conclusions.

"And why on earth would you even care?" She pushed her hand up onto his chest, angry that he felt arrogantly confident, as usual, to step into her space!

"Why would you not?" His face betrayed genuine disappointment for a mere moment, before resuming his usual mask of coldness. "The flowers, the scents… they smell… like you. I thought you would like them."

They were quite extravagant, that much, she would admit. She couldn't imagine there was a local grower who managed to grow that much gardenia! And she did like the aromas.

He let his hand drop from under her chin, where he drowned in her doe eyes, to cover the small hand she pushed against his chest. Her skin was separated from his only by the thin fabric of his summer shirt, and he longed to feel her touch on his skin. He just wanted to give in to his need for her. He shook his head again trying to remind himself it was just a passing desire.

"Why the hell do you do that?!" She raised her voice this time, glaring up at him, but only seeing his cold blue eyes. "Do you like to fuck with my head on purpose?! All this hot and cold - it's giving me emotional whiplash!"

"Keep your voice down! You are in the same room as me!" He stepped closer still, pushing past her hand. Any force she exerted was nothing to him. "And you don't have any problem accepting the attentions of any other man here – whether it's Fili, Dwalin, Bilbo, Gandalf or even the filth from Mirkwood…"

"Are you calling me a tart now?!" And there it was, just on cue as she expected, his insult following anything even remotely nice that he did!

"Keep your voice down, I said!" He raised his voice slightly. "Don't you ever listen?!"

"Ugh! You are so bloody infuriating!" She couldn't help herself, even now he was too arrogant and closed off just to say thank you. If he hated her so much, why couldn't he just let her be?! It made her even angrier!

"And you are bloody frustrating!" He couldn't bare it any longer. It was like a hot spring bubbling up from deep inside. "Who else would conclude flowers saying 'thank you' indicated denotations of being a whore!"

Their faces were just a few inches from each other, both angry and on the verge of fully yelling, unable to compromise or accept things, neither expected this.

She wanted to slap him.

He wanted to shut her up.

It was like the a storm as it breached land! Angry waves crashing against solid rocks, immovable and arrogant!

They both found each other's lips! He wrapped one arm around her small waist, not wishing to trap her in – should she wish to reject him, pressing her body to his, while his mouth, hot and heavy in its efforts, devoured her. And she pulled at his hair, and his shirt – pulling his large frame into hers.

It was all lips and teeth – rage and frustration, unleashed upon one another. It was like a storm!

And then suddenly as the realisation dawned on each, they pulled away panting, and gasping.

He watched, as she looked at him half surprised, her rage clearly spent and he took a step back from her himself. Her hand was still clutching at his shirt, and he still had his arm around her waist.

It had been moment of exhilaration, perhaps even desperate release, but he had felt his control slip away. And he wondered whether she was too tipsy to fully fathom what she was doing.

Without speaking another word, he scooped her up and carried her out of his study. Her own room was just along the corridor, where he took her through, and set her down on her large bed, admiring her on it – there was so much space – she needed someone in that bed with her; to keep her small body warm. He shook his head.

She looked tired and a little dazed. It made him feel a little guilty for having kissed her, but he was sure she had kissed him too, and both had initiated the kiss.

A pair of small, cool hands reached up to his chest, interrupting his thoughts. They ached against his hot skin.

He gazed down at her again, as she partially sat up, surrounded in her summer dress, with its ample soft chiffon. An errant thought crossed his mind, making him wonder what it would feel like to take it off her body. Like unwrapping a lavish gift. He could feel the torment of his sane mind at war with the fire that grew in his loins, forming its own desperate and quite strong argument.

Once more his thoughts were interrupted by the pull of her hands.

"Did we just…"

"I was trying to shut you up." His lips twitched up in the corners again. An arrogant smirk.

"You're such a bloody prick!" She let go and slumped down into the soft duvet and pillows. He had set her perfectly on her bed.

"Goodnight, Miss Seth." He began to step away, but was halted by the feel of a soft hand on his wrist.

"Wait! Please would you…" her words were lost as she saw the faintest hint of smug satisfaction appear on his face. "Oh forget it…"

She found Durin Manor creepy especially at night, and slept poorly in her room. Often she had resorted to leaving a light on, but that too weakened the quality of her sleep. She would have given up herself to him that night, just for his company. But all the same, she was confused about what had just happened. He had actually kissed her! Of course, she had also kissed him too, but only to stop herself from slapping him. And yet she was certain he had been looking at her a little funny just mere seconds ago…

"Very well, Miss Seth." He began to turn and then found her hand on his once more.

Outside the wind howled, as the rain battered against the window pane heavily.

"Please just stay here tonight. There's plenty of room in the bed. And I don't want to be alone." It burst out of her, like she was letting go of a breath she had held for too long.

"What?" He couldn't hide the look of surprise at her request. It was such an honest request, it pulled at even his cold heart.

"You heard me." She sat up in bed on her knees, reaching for him, looking up with those big doe eyes, that he was sure no man ever turned away, almost begging. "Please?"

She watched him, heart sinking, that even after she had been honest with him, he let her hand go and walked to the door in silence.

But then, most unexpectedly, and to her utter shock, he quietly shut the large bedroom door and silently walked around to the other side of the bed, where he sat down on top of the covers and unlaced his boots, pulling his feet out before laying down next to her and switching the light off.

Outside a flash of lightning followed immediately by the loud crack of thunder made her almost jump onto him, only to find his arms wrap themselves around her. They were strong, and reassuring, without saying a word.

"Thank you…" she leant over but he stopped her before she even tried to kiss him.

"I won't kiss you again." He whispered in the dark. "Not like this. I want you to have a clear head when you kiss me again. Not because of anger – but because you want me…"

He stroked her soft hair soothingly, and pulled her down into his arms next to him again, ignoring the growing discomfort in his trousers.

"Now go to sleep."

….

Dear all,

Another long chapter I'm afraid. Thank you again for following. Let me know your thoughts and comments xx

Dear Felsong7 – thank you so much for your lovely review ❤️ – it really made my day :) this story will be a bit more slow burn between them (because I don't usually write that type of story and I'm trying my hand at it with this one!)… they're getting there :)! Thank you again :)


	20. Chapter 20

As day broke, the light filtering through into her room woke her up. A failed attempt to pull the covers over her head, made her realise she was still almost fully clothed, but lay on top of her duvet, which had now been rolled around her. She thought she had been tipsy last night, but perhaps it was a little more than that, given she hadn't managed to get beyond unbuttoning the top of her dress!

She lay there for a few moments, in silence, wrapped like a human sausage roll, retracing her thoughts back to last night, when the scents of freesia and gardenia reached her again. The last memory she had was of HIM turning the lights out and holding her in the dark!

Her initial desire to shrink into a ball, was overcome by the possibility that he would feel her move and even wake up, if she moved too much! And then she wondered how dishevelled she might look, if he saw her now as she was, only to shake her head, dismissing it all, for surely, he was arrogant, constantly guarded and she would only be setting herself up for heart ache if she even contemplated anything with him. What was she doing?! Had she lost her head completely?!

And then she remembered that kiss! That heated, passionate kiss, that had made her feel alive and tormentingly left her wanting more!

Eyes wide, and suddenly feeling very awake, she plucked up the courage to slowly reach over the expanse of duvet she was wrapped in with her fingers and gingerly peer over the top.

But there was no one there!

Half disappointed, and half relieved she fell back into the safety of her cocoon.

She couldn't help but wonder whether she had imagined or dreamt it all.

Stretching out, knowing she was alone on her vast bed once more, her fingers found a card on the pillow beside her. Surprised, she pulled herself up onto her elbow, leaning over to examine it.

At first it appeared to be the same thank you note, he had left with the flowers, and then she turned it over:

_Good Morning. Didn't want to wake you._

_Have a morning meeting to prepare for,_

_T_

She fell back down into the centre of the bed among the plump, soft pillows, her free hand flew over to cover her face in shame, as it dawned on her that she had asked him to spend the night with her. Of course she hadn't meant he needed to sleep with her, but wondered whether he had thought about it…

She could smell the lingering fragrance on the pillow where he'd slept, a mix of citrus and verbena – it smelled like him!

A small groan escaped her throat, as she pulled another pillow over her face, ashamed at quite openly taking another deep breath, enjoying his aftershave.

"Oh God! Shobha! What are you doing…"

…

Her heart pounded as she quietly made her way through the corridors. She had no intention of bumping into Thorin just yet, so she had decided she would go and have breakfast directly in the kitchens.

Helga was the housekeeper, but also did some bits and pieces in the kitchen. Although she always had a formal air about her, she had always been friendly enough. So, Shobha planned to ask her for a favour for the rest of the week; to have breakfast in the kitchen. That would mean she didn't have to bump into Thorin.

In fact, if she played it just right, she could have dinner at the hospital before heading back at the end of the day. Then there was little need to see him at all! At least not until she had time to process that kiss last night. That man clearly had some issues, and she wasn't sure whether she was ready to take all that on at the moment. After all, when her last relationship ended, she needed to move to the farthest parts of Scotland! What would happen if the same happened here, again?

"I'd need to move to bloody outer space." She warned herself.

Then suddenly she stopped in a stairwell, listening, having imagined that she heard footsteps.

"Great. That's really mature." She thought out loud to herself. She cursed at herself silently. "You're such a silly girl!"

She took another turn, clutching on to her ipad. That was her second line of defence; she would use it to read the news and answer her emails. That seemed to be the only way the few of her remaining friends communicated with her these days. It was probably in part due to the absolutely atrocious mobile phone reception out here, but perhaps mostly because they didn't know how to behave around her.

She had met Mike soon after she had graduated, so apart from a few good friends she still kept in touch with from her university and school days, most of her friends had also become friends with Mike!

Everyone had assumed they would get married and live happily ever after. Even she had bought into the lie! And he was funny, nice and generous, so even after their split some of her friends had remained friends with him. It had been like a divorce; everything they shared had been divided up too – even their friends. Unfortunately it meant losing one of her best friends, her cousin Ria, who went to school with her being only a few months younger. Ria was engaged to one of Mike's close friends, and investors. It had been a little painful for her, particularly since Ria had decided against including her among her wedding party, but inviting her as a guest instead. So in truth, while she had found it initially very daunting, the move to Erebor had helped put a lot of her own baggage behind.

Her plan was to grab something light for breakfast and have it in the kitchen, while replying to her emails. She had been putting off replying to Ria's wedding invitation; how could one politely decline an invitation to ones best friend and cousin? After last night, she had decided today was the day she would bite the bullet and do it!

At least her head wasn't sore this morning – she was thankful for that much.

After finally arriving at the kitchen, she pushed open the large door to reveal an enormous kitchen. It was a mixture between an industrial scale kitchen and a farmhouse one, with large working units, and larder fridges all in polished stainless steel, but with terracotta tiles on the floor. There was an extra long dining table big enough to seat between forty and fifty staff, that spanned the full length of the kitchen and lots of space for ample staff to move about in.

A grey haired women sat at the dining table, reading a newspaper, and sipping from a mug, and turned to look over as she walked in.

"Good morning," Shobha smiled and waved, pausing before walking over, a little nervous. "You must be Laverna?"

"Aye lass! Eh! Yer the new lassie from down south, who walks barefoot eh?" She stood up and smiled, a little surprised to meet her down here in the kitchens.

"Yes, I'm Shobha. It's so nice to meet you at last. Your food is incredible!" It wasn't a lie. The food she cooked could have easily passed for a home made meal, but had the finesse and flavour of a professional chefs touch!

"Och well, lass it's really nothing." She blushed, stepping closer. Her facial features were sharp, similar to Dis, and her skin slightly wrinkled, but her warm brown eyes could have easily belonged to a woman in their twenties. "In all me years of working here no one has actually complemented me like that. I mean Lady Dis and his Lordship thank me an all, they're very grateful, but yer the first compliment I received like that!"

"What? Really? Everyone at dinner last night loved your food!"

"Ah well, her ladyship often says that everyone enjoyed their food. But it's not the same as a proper compliment like this lass…" she smiled again, a soft blush creeping into her cheeks, apparently still surprised to have a visitor.

"Sorry… I hope I'm not bothering you?" Shobha began, giving the woman ample time to ask her to sling her hook, politely or otherwise.

"Och no lassie. Everyone is late for breakfast this morning – well… perhaps yer a wee bit early." She smiled, inviting her visitor to come in. "It's actually nice ter have some company other than Helga, Gror, or the young Lords… no one else visits me down here."

Laverna put together a tray within minutes while Shobha listened to her, and she brought it over, pulling a chair out at the table.

"Here lassie. Her Ladyship says ye like coffee… but have ya considered trying this?" She moved the pot forward and poured out a little golden liquid into a mug. "Go on try it lass… if yer fancy add a little more honey… the young lords mentioned ye discovered that ye love honey cakes –"

"How – oh Kili!" Shobha smiled recalling when the younger councilman first showed her around town, where she happened to try a variety of sweet cakes and pastries, and discovered her favourite were indeed honey cakes. She took a sip of the golden coloured concoction. "Mmmm… ginger?"

"Aye! D'ya like it?" She asked excitedly. "I've already dropped a tiny bitta honey in there… but ye can add more –"

"Oh no this is perfect, thank you… but why did you think…"

"Ah well… not many folk like honey cakes. The baker only makes a few. In fact, I only know of one who likes em – except for ye of course lassie… and I thought perhaps this tea might suit ya better too…" Laverna smiled again. There was clearly something behind her smile, but she kept it hidden. "So what can I make for yer breakfast this morning…?"

"Um…" this was not a regular predicament she found herself in. The usual problem was what she could make for breakfast with the odds and ends left over in her cupboards – usually eggs and crushed cornflakes!

They were interrupted by the kitchen doors bursting open to a procession of Kili and Bilbo leading Fili who limped along with his elaborately carved walking stick. All three looked somewhat under the weather.

"Ah! Shobha! There you are!" Kili exclaimed, as the other two grumbled. "I told you; she would be here!"

"Ugh! Not so loud please Kili…" Bilbo rubbed his head.

They all threw themselves into seats around the dining table.

"Come on… cough up!" Kili held out his hand at them, as the other two slapped a couple of notes into his palm, begrudgingly.

"Have you got any paracetamol to hand Laverna?" Shobha bit her lip, in an attempt to stifle her laughter at the three.

"Aye my lady…" she scurried off, appearing back with a small bottle almost immediately.

"Please just call me Shobha."

"Oh good tea-" Fili grabbed a mug from her tray and took a sip, only to push the mug away after a single gulp, his face all sour with utter disgust. "Ugh! Why are you serving this here?! Are you trying to kill us?! Uncle isn't here…"

"Aye, m'lord I'll have ye a pot of freshly brewed tea in a minute." The old cook chuckled as she dashed about the kitchen.

"Pleeeease not so loud." Bilbo pleaded once more, shutting his eyes before referring back to Shobha. "You missed drinks…"

"Yes, sorry – well, actually seeing you all like this, makes me think I'm not sorry I missed it after all. Gandalf showed me around some of the galleries… he's amazing isn't he?! I mean, so knowledgable… and sooooo down to earth… and such a gentleman." She gushed, as she slid the bottle over to this small man from Bag End. "I think you need some paracetamol too Bilbo."

"Do you… fancy… Gandalf?!" Kili narrowed his eyes in disgust. "I mean…ew! He's REALLY OLD!"

"Hmmm… maybe I DO have a bit of a 'Gandalf-crush'…" she mocked, as Fili lowered his head banging it onto the table feigning shock.

"Goodness! You do like them a bit old don't you…." Bilbo tilted his head as if he was seeing her in a completely new light.

"Seriously, speaking of old; Is Uncle here?" Kili dropped his voice to a whisper, as he reached across to push the tray of ginger tea away, and pull the new tray with a teapot and mugs over to where they sat. "What's with the ginger tea?"

"It's for you, Shobha?!" Fili looked genuinely disappointed. "You really do have an oddly sweet tooth – first the honey cakes, and now the tea…"

"Not to mention, weirdly, the same taste as Thorin – I mean… the two of you couldn't be more… well, you know… different… really." Bilbo revealed once more, completely oblivious to the strange looks the two younger men threw at Shobha.

"So… Are you here dodging us after last night…?" Kili frowned at Shobha, his soulful brown eyes scrutinising her carefully.

"No!" She almost squeaked the reply as she rushed to deny it, before trying to sound more nonchalant about it all. "Actually, I have some emails to respond to, and then I have to go into work, for an afternoon clinic…"

"Mahal's enormous bollocks! Don't remind us about work." Fili looked as though he was about to be sick.

"You guys need food –"

"Ugh! Yuck!" The three of them cried out almost in unison.

"Take it easy! I mean something LIGHT like pancakes…" Shobha suggested, quickly moving the conversation along. There was no need to dwell on last night. In truth, she wanted to avoid Thorin, avoid discussion of last evening, and write out this painful email, preferably in that particular order.

The two young Durins looked at her as if she spoke gobbledygook.

"Pancakes?" Kili made a funny face. "Tell us what these magical foods are please…"

"Aye lassie, ye got me curious an all, now." Laverna joined in, looking over with curiosity from where she stood at the oven, taking out freshly baked pastries.

"Well… better yet… why don't I show you…"

In no time at all, she had found two suitable pans from Laverna's vast collection, and whipped up a decent amount of batter. And then the fun part of pouring and tossing came.

As it turned out, Kili had fared much better after drinks yesterday for some unknown reason, despite consuming as much as his brother and Bilbo. So he had been the first of the three to try their hand at tossing. After several failed attempts landing on the floor and one sticking to the ceiling, he had finally figured out the knack to it. Fili had then tried his hand, blaming his injured leg for his lack of coordination with the pan. On the other hand, Bilbo had preferred to critique the pancakes and consumed the most of them. Even Laverna had given it a go.

Soon they had been joined by Gror and Helga, who had at first, looked gobsmacked to walk in on the scene unfurling of the two Durin men, frankly doing anything in the kitchen! But they too had come to enjoy watching and tasting the pancakes.

Shobha, surprised that Erebor had never heard of pancakes had raided the pantry to find a variety of toppings for everyone to try, filling the long servants' kitchen table with various plates, jars and bottles to try.

The batch of batter she had mixed had not gone very far, with everyone attempting to toss their pancakes multiple times and unsuccessfully. But just as she was about to mix up a second batch, they had been joined by Dis, Dwalin and Balin, who had been surprised at the absence of everyone for breakfast!

"I have to thank you my dear Shobha, for teaching my boys to do something in the kitchen!" Dis laughed, as Fili shovelled a slightly overdone pancake onto her plate beaming proudly. "I don't think they have ever set foot in a kitchen, other than to eat!"

"That's not true mother! We used to help out on the Blue Isles." Kili grumbled tossing another up in the air.

"Aye, m'lady. The young lads used help me Arno a lot – around the garden, helpin ter pull up potatoes and pluck the few tomatoes or beans we grew…" Laverna reflected, her eyes looking a bit dewy. "Arno always wanted bairns, but Mahal never blessed us, so he loved our young masters…"

"I remember well, Laverna." Fili tilted his head towards her out of respect. "He never spoke an unkind word – even when Kili got into so much mischief!"

"Durin's hairy arse cheeks! It's fer the plates – not the heads lad!" Dwalin dodged Kili's pancake as it just missed him and hit the floor. He was up in a flash – taking the pan off the youngest Durin, but in truth he had been itching to try tossing them himself. "Yer doin it all wrong! Give that here!"

"Oi! Stop that!" Kili countered, holding tight onto his pan handle, as a minor scuffle broke out with Dwalin, and Shobha moved over to the table to assess the situation with the toppings.

"These are actually rather good… well I can tell the batter is good, even if the cooking is not so great," Bilbo smiled, reaching for some berries. "How did you learn to make such good pancakes?"

"My parents… anyway – pancake day is much more commercial these days…" her thoughts drifted. The truth was Mike made the best pancakes, and they were sort of a Sunday morning ritual, when they were together. He had even made them aboard his fancy yacht when he had taken her on a sailing holiday.

"So… are you going to accept your cousin's wedding invitation?" Fili teased her, pulling her out of her own head. Apparently he had relinquished a pan to Dwalin, in order it keep his younger brother from fighting and had taken over her iPad, which she must have foolishly left unlocked. "Ooooh, your mother is asking whether you might bring a date to the wedding!

Apparently he was also well versed in snooping around.

"She's sent you five emails about it!" He grinned.

"Fili! Stop that!" Dis frowned trying to rescue it from him, only to have him stand up tall and raised the tablet well above his mothers reach. "Give that back Fili! I'm warning you boy!"

"Hang on… I think we should reply to say that you have met and fallen in love with a strapping young blonde councilman and heir to Erebors vast fortune! Don't worry, I can reply!" He smirked, keeping the iPad raised high up. This time Shobha had joined in, and between them were attempting to reach up, tiptoeing and jumping to try and regain possession, holding onto him. "Dear Mum, it will be my pleasure to attend with this handsome lad –"

"Hey! Hand that back brother!" Kili flew in, with his pan aimed. "Or I'll shove this pancake in your cake hole!"

The four of them were moving through the kitchen, as though in some sort of elaborate dance routine, accompanied by Gror who kept moving furniture out of the way, while others laughed and shouted admonishments at Fili.

"Anyway, I'M the handsome one! Mother always says so!" Kili complained chasing his brother. "Why can't she take me instead – if she's pretending! She doesn't need a limper with a walking stick, like an old man!"

"It's rapper-style! Not kinky-old-man style Kili!" Fili corrected angrily, a subtle shade of pink reaching his cheeks above his blonde beard.

"What is up with you and rappers?!" Shobha couldn't help laughing at him as they all tussled.

"More pancakes brother!" Dwalin yelled over the noise at Balin, holding up his pan proudly.

"WHAT IN MAHAL'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!" They were all halted in their tracks by the loud banging of kitchen doors, swinging open angrily hard enough to smash against the wall. Thorin strode in looking livid! "Is everyone down here jollying it up?! For goodness sake, can no one hear the buzzers?! I've been ringing for the last fifteen minutes!"

Everyone stood still for a few moments, in complete silence, but holding their positions; Dwalin offering the contents of his pan to his brother, the three staff members at the kitchen in each reaching for different toppings, Fili on his tiptoes holding the iPad with Dis and Shobha either side nearly climbing up him, reaching for it and Kili, in a state of trying to assault his brother with a frying pan. Even Bilbo slumped in his chair at the far end of the table!

It was almost as if they were playing a weird game of musical statues with a T-Rex; hoping that if they stood perfectly still enough, he would just go away.

"WELL HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR TONGUES AS WELL AS YOUR MINDS?!" He barked at them! He was actually rather terrifying until in that very moment, one of the pancakes that had adhered itself to the ceiling decided to finally make its descent.

They all watched horrified, in their paralysed state, as it fell, almost in slow motion, and landed with a slap on his head!

"Oh dear father Mahal!" Gror was suddenly up on his feet.

"Our humblest apologies, m'lord!" Helga too rushed forward to wards him, tea towel in hand, as between husband and wife, housekeeper and butler gently removed the offending item. "We set out breakfast and waited but when none arrived, so we came looking down here. We are soooo sorry –"

He scanned everyone with his cold blue eyes and expressionless face, she could only imagine that was what a big predator was like when it saw a herd of its prey nearby, trying to assess which one was the weakest.

Her mind flashed back to last night, when they kissed, in the heat of the moment, not giving a thought for the consequences. He had clearly rather enjoyed winding her up.

That was when her stupid mind decided to do something even more stupid.

"Sorry, it was MY fault – I made pancakes for everyone…" her heart raced, as he suddenly focussed his ire on her, but she too enjoyed irritating him; wiping that smug, practiced, expressionless look off his face!

They all paused, and she was certain that she heard Bilbo squeak in the background, as Thorin observed her coldly. He clenched his jaw, balling up his fists at his side, and his nostrils flaring as he considered what to do.

"Everyone else, get back to work - it's not the weekend yet! And it will be nine o'clock in five minutes." He walked over to her as the others all began to leave, coming to stand close enough to her that it reminded her of last night. Lowering his voice to a loud whisper her spoke. "I told Oin, it was better to give your role to a man –"

"Now just hang on Thorin!" Dwalin interrupted trying to stand between them at first, but Thorin patted his shoulder in a mock reassuring way. "It wasn't –"

"I will be with you in a moment Dwalin, and then you can defend her to your hearts content." He cut off Dwalin immediately, gesturing for his cousin to leave.

"Very well, laddie. We'll be right here by the door." Balin joined his brother as both men walked a few feet away.

"Apparently I am right – you are not quite suited to your role. But as you are here, and enjoy being in the kitchen with my staff more, you can clean up before you leave. I have been telling Laverna that she needs a scullery maid to help her out with the cleaning. Perhaps you are perfect for THAT role instead." He stood, looking down at her again.

It was meant to make her shrink back. And the thought that maybe anger might trigger his transformation into a beast did cross her mind, momentarily. But she simply couldn't help herself; there was something quite thrilling about winding him up!

So she reached out and dusted some batter off his shoulders, watching his pupils completely blow up, her actions clearly triggering a burst of adrenaline. He appeared to be struggling to keep his anger from showing!

"Of course. It's the least I can do. I will ask Laverna whether she needs help in the future too." She met his stormy blue eyes square on. "You've still got a bit of batter on your…"

His features hardened, she knew how to press his buttons so well. It made him want to throw her down hard, on that big bed of hers and kiss her roughly… to tear her clothes off that little frame of hers and cover it with his… He looked over to Laverna, more in the hopes of preventing his body from revealing his thoughts and suddenly ignored her completely, as if she didn't exist! His face regained its composure.

"Could you have some tea sent up to my office please, Laverna?" While his command was formal, his tone was filled with such kindness and respect, that it nearly made her jaw drop.

And with that he turned and left.

"Ye know, it was quite unnecessary ter take the blame fer us, lassie…" the old cook smiled.

"Yeah well… you know – I'm here today gone tomorrow…" she shrugged her shoulders looking around the kitchen. It actually was quite a mess, thanks to Fili and Kili mostly! "Better me than you."

"We'd better get started then eh?"

…

She walked back to their shared offices feeling absolutely exhausted! Clinic had been much busier than she expected and Aileen had explained that she seemed to have grown a group of patients who had insisted that they waited for her return to be seen. Between the late night, the storm, and this mornings antics, she fully looked forward to returning back to her room for a long, hot shower and getting to bed early. It had taken her much longer to lean the mess in the kitchen than she expected, by which time she needed to get into work.

Sitting down at her desk, kicking off her shoes under the table and logging in, she looked through the various alerts and results of the tests she had ordered on patients from the previous weeks.

"Oh. You're here." Lisella walked in followed by Gorin. Neither seemed to be smiling.

"Hey guys, how are you?" She tried to ignore their strangely morose greeting. "Have you both been moved out of the cottage too?"

"Yeah. Gorin in staying with me." Lis replied matter of factly, before giving Gorin a sidelong glance that silenced him.

"Is… is everything ok?" She put her pen down and looked up from behind her screen, to find them both glaring. "I'm sorry… You've been ousted from the cottage –"

Perhaps Gorin wasn't always talkative, many of the men in Erebor often had an air of grumpiness about them until you got to know them. But Lis was never like this. Something was most definitely off.

"If you're finished, Oin wanted to gather up for a meeting." She replied, as if Shobha were a mere stranger, not someone they had shared a house with! "In his office…"

They both stood by the door, Gorin behind Lis, and Lis with her hands crossed in front of her.

"Oh! You mean now?" Shobha stood hurriedly, slipping her heels back on. "Sorry… I must have not got the memo –"

"It was only something that cropped up now, lass." Aileen had come to stand in the doorway, she was not as cold, but she didn't seem her usual motherly self either!

"Ok… I'm coming…"

They had all piled into Oin's small office. It really was not the sort of office a medical director of a hospital usually had.

"Ah lass, yer here…" Oin began. He was of course a bit softer. He put his notes down, and looked up at the whole group first. "I thought it was just for me to speak with the lass…?"

"Oh goodness, Oin, you're too soft on her!" Lis complained harshly before turning to Shobha, who was guided into the only chair, as she stood next to her looking down angrily. "I can't believe you! How could you do this to us?!"

"Alright lass." Aileen spoke from somewhere behind. "That may be a tad too harsh."

"Do what? I… I don't understand…" Shobha looked up at the woman she considered a friend here in Erebor confused, her brain desperately trying to think what clinical mistakes she might have made. But she really couldn't think of anything. "Was it a patient? There was one clinic I overran and everyone was late, but that was because I rushed out to the emergency department to check on a referral… but that was weeks ago? And I explained it to everyone…"

Then Oin pulled open his desk drawer and produced a neatly folded letter and set it in front of her.

Heart racing she scanned it, and with the first few lines, she found herself feeling sick. It was the resignation note she had written after her run in with Thorin at the ball!

She sat back in her seat, wanting the ground to open up and swallow her whole!

"How could you?!" Lis muttered angrily. "We told you, no matter what, we value you as a clinician, and would support you even against Lord Durin himself! To see, you had your foot half out the door all along –"

"Alright lass!" Oin interrupted her angry tirade.

"Well, if you're not going to ask her properly –"

"I said stop it now, Lisella!" Oin raised his voice to silence her. "Give the lass a chance to explain."

"It was written a long time ago, and I… I was meant to shred it… I… guess I must have forgotten." She looked around her at her judges and jury! "I swear that's the truth!"

Oin watched her carefully.

"Are ya sure now, lass. Because if ye have any doubts at all… I need ter know." He was much calmer and balanced about it, but as she looked up from the note again she saw a look on his face that she never wanted to see again; it was the look of disappointment. "As ye know, there are a few senior members in the council and almost all in the Iron Hills who are opposed to us having anyone from outside living and working here, especially a lass. But we will happily stick our neck out fer ya.. we just need to know yer not havin second thoughts."

"No! No! I mean I know I've had a rough first few months… but this was a mistake… a momentary lapse of judgement!"

"It's a bloody enormous mistake to make, don't you think?" Lis was still fuming.

"Oh don't tell me you've NEVER made mistakes yourself!" Shobha suddenly felt angry at her for making more of it than it should have been. And then she realised, it was probably Lis herself that had found the note. "How did anyone even find that?"

"I went into your desk looking for a pen –"

"That was a locked drawer!" Shobha frowned, feeling a little betrayed. If she had found that, she should have come to her straight away and spoken to her.

"Then don't leave the key in there!" Lis was now almost completely yelling back at her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH NOW!" Oin silenced the argument.

"Here." Shobha took the letter and tore it up into small pieces. "That's what I was always meant to do with it…"

"Go on… leave us fer a minute will ya." Oin looked at everyone else, crowded into the office. "D'ya want me to raise me voice again? Go on…"

Reluctantly they all left, shutting the door behind them.

Shobha wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. It was a terrible day at work, and she just needed to get through it.

"Lass… are ya alright?" Oin spoke gently, breaking a long silence.

"No… but I've been worse." She admitted quietly.

"I couldn't help notice ya wrote that the day after the ball… was it ter do with Thorin…? Or Dain…?"

She looked up from the torn pieces of the letter in her hands.

"Dain… is Dain. Many here in Erebor don't agree with him or his council. Ye should know that. All those patients who waited to see only ye… they've come ter see ye as their own…" he with sincere concern, still observing her with a mixture of suspicion and disappointment. "As fer Thorin… I thought he was quite warmin to ya? He won't admit it, but I think he was quite impressed with ya, after ye tended ter his wounds. In fact he told me that he would have ye change his dressings, when I offered to do it. His bark is much worse than his bite lass… no pun intended ya hear!"

The old healer smiled weakly at his own joke briefly.

"But if ye feel like yer not happy about how he is with ya, then ye let me know. I will quite happily take him on."

She nodded silently. She just wanted to go home. Except it was not home.

As she neared their office, she could hear Lis and Gorin, so she paused in the corridor.

"Come on, you've had it out now. You heard her – she wasn't even going to hand it in. Let's just all go for dinner. I thought you were excited to tell her about us?" Gorin suggested.

"That was before I found that –"

"You know, technically, you were in her locked drawer…"

"For Mahal's sake Gorin! Are you taking HER side now?!"

"Let's just grab a bite to eat – all of us… like we used to. And clear the air…"

"No. And nor are you to invite her. It's a free town, if she wants to go eat in the cafeteria, but she's not sitting with us.."

Shobha remained in the corridor, and decided against going back in, stuffing the torn pieces of her letter in her trouser pockets. Her bag, mac and umbrella were in the office, but it wasn't raining at the moment, and there wasn't much of value in there anyway, so she decided to head home. She wasn't hungry anymore either.

She just wanted to go to bed.

…

As she finally reached Durin Manor, she had regretted her decision to walk home. Apart from feeling tired and depressed, it had been alright, until halfway along when the heavens had opened up! By the time she finally reached the Manor, she was completely drenched, and her shoes caked in mud.

To her surprise Helga stood by the entrance with a towel, ready for her.

"Thank you Helga…" Shobha took the towel, grateful to mop up the water that streamed off her, but she was not really in the mood to talk. "How did you…"

"His Lordship saw you coming." Helga gave her a strange half smile, as if she saw Shobha in a different light. "We expected you to have called for Dario or Dwalin to pick you up…"

She stopped running the towel through her sodden hair, and looked at the Durin's housekeeper, half expecting her to tell her off.

"We were a little worried when we didn't hear from you miss…" Helga hesitated again.

"You're making me nervous now… please tell me what you have to say…" Shobha mopped up some more of the ample moisture that trickled down her like rivulets.

"His Lordship would like to see you." Helga finally admitted with a grimace. "Right away."

"Can't it wait?" She gestured at her own soaked appearance, pretty sure she had gone well beyond 'sexy wet look' to 'drowned rat look'.

But Helga shook her head, with an apologetic expression.

With a sigh, Shobha nodded, accepting her fate; she thought her day couldn't get much worse, but apparently it could. She was not really in the mood for an argument, so stood there trying to psych herself up to see him.

Silently towelling off much more of the moisture, she slipped her feet out of her muddy shoes and bent down to pick them up, but the housekeeper stopped her.

"Gror will clean them up and have them looking like new in no time, lass," she pulled out a second towel from somewhere, almost like a magic trick and began to gently press the water out of Shobha's hair, taking a moment to brush through it gently with her fingers, as though she was some sort of hair stylist. "For what it's worth lass… HE was worried about you…"

Shobha raised her eyes up from her own towel to meet the pale eyes of the middleaged housekeeper. She was dressed neatly in her all black top and skirt, with her dark blond hair up in an elegant bun, and she wore an expression of part worry and part sympathy, for having made that revelation.

Finally plucking up enough courage, she set off for his study. This had been an inevitability for sometime now, like that Phil Collins song… she could feel it 'coming in the air tonight'. There had been so much they had just brushed aside, that had been left unspoken of; the argument last night, that kiss, and he had seemed incredibly angry this morning.

Having reached the dark wood door to his study, she paused again for a few moments contemplating what she must have looked like before shaking her head and slowly lifting her hand up to knock.

"Come in."

She slowly pushed the heavy door open, and moved towards where he sat at the desk. Initially he carried on working, as she approached closer, when he looked up at her with a look of irritation, as though she were a bothersome insect in the height of summer.

"I'm not your 'parcel delivery service'." He grunted gesturing to a large box that sat on a chair opposite his desk.

Shobha slowly approached the package that had been wrapped beautifully. In fact, it was perfectly wrapped! Then she spotted the neat, familiar handwriting as she examined the box further. It was from the last person she expected; her cousin Ria.

"And hereafter you phone to inform Dario or Athol about the time you wish to be escorted back after work." He barked at her angrily from where he sat, while she continued to stare at the large parcel.

Ria, and Jessica were her two best friends at school, it just so happened that the former was also her cousin! Since year one, they had been inseparable. It was only after they went to university that their lives took them in different directions, Ria became a lawyer, and Jessica a dentist. But they still made time to meet each other once a month at least! Ria met Vikram, her fiancé through Mike, so it didn't come as a complete surprise when Shobha was not invited to be one of her bridal party. It didn't make it any less painful for her though, particularly since Jessica was her maid of honour. All this meant that suddenly after things ended with Mike, she also lost both her best friends. So the decision to take the job in Erebor had become a simple one.

She had been drafting an email to politely decline the invitation, against her mothers insistence that she attended with her chin up, and was planning to send it that evening, and now she was faced with this.

She continued to stare at it.

"This is non negotiable. Do you understand…?"

"Yes – okay." She replied without argument, finally gaining the courage to open it.

He looked up surprised by her unchallenged agreement to his terms. It was most unlike her. She looked engrossed by the sizeable box, her features filled with a mix of sorrow and nervousness. Her fingers skimmed over the tape trying to peel it off, but it had been sealed well.

Standing up he reached for the letter opener on his desk, and walked over to where she stood, feeling a little sorry for the woman. It was clearly from someone in her past that she once dearly loved, and perhaps still did, even after the hurt they had brought her. He couldn't help wonder whether it was the man she had once been betrothed to.

He stood close to her, then reaching over stopped her fumbling hands as they attempted battling the package.

"Here, let me…" he moved her hands aside and efficiently used the sharp silver implement, to quickly open the seals of the box. But before he could step away, the box almost burst open with ample pink material.

She immediately pulled opened the top flaps to reveal a combination of beautifully embroidered pink taffeta, and net, fishing out the envelope that sat on top.

The damp clothing clung to her frame, making it particularly hard for him to focus from where he stood so close to her. He could smell the rain on her, and the subtle perfume she wore as it warmed up on her skin. He shut his eyes briefly and inhaled deeply, before shaking his head in disapproval of his own lack of self control and stepping away to give her some privacy, although she seemed too engrossed by the box and its contents to even notice him.

Opening the pale pink envelope she read the note written neatly on the pink watermarked heavy paper. Ria always loved to write notes and letters – she always had dedicated stationary for that, which Shobha always considered sweet in an age where impersonal emails were the norm.

_Hey Hun,_

_I'm so sorry things have been weird lately, and I'm sorry for not talking sooner – wedding plans have been quite crazy. _

_How are you doing in your new job? I didn't realise Royal Mail don't deliver direct to Erebor, so you must be in quite an exclusive town huh? Hope you're settling in well._

_Vik has been so busy lately with work and I am as usual juggling everything. I sometimes think he doesn't really care much about the wedding details, but I guess that's him right?_

_I feel terrible asking you, but I really need your help. Jessie has pulled out last minute, so I really need another bridesmaid. Everything is in hand, Vik's sister will be my maid of honour, so you would only need to be there the night before for our rehearsal dinner and the wedding itself. _

_I'm really sorry I didn't ask before, because Vik had already asked Mike to be an usher. And I thought it would be too awkward. _

_Please forgive me for doing this to you, but I had no one else I could go to, and I really need a friend at the moment. I hope you will say yes – for old times. And I promise not to ask for any more favours again._

_Let me know if you're bringing a date. _

_Lots of love,_

_R _

_ps LBD for rehearsal dinner – we've gone with a black and white dress code x_

It was hard not to feel ambushed. She reread the note again, and peeped into the box. Ria had sent her maids outfit. Just when she thought her cousin couldn't betray her more, this certainly felt like the bar had crashed through the ground and emerged on the other end of the planet!

She was past feeling sad, and frankly felt angry at her cousin; angry enough to set the wretched box and it's contents alight, that very instant.

She turned to look at Thorin, who stood at his study window now, looking out with his back turned to her, hands clasped behind his back.

"Thorin, please… can I use your phone?" She finally spoke.

"Aye. Anytime." He grunted softly, continuing to look out of his window for a moment.

She dialled one of the few numbers she knew off by heart, and listened while the line rang. Initially it cut out to voicemail early. So she dialled it again. And then again.

Finally on the fifth go, it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jess." This was not really a conversation Shobha imagined she would be having at this point.

"Oh hi… Shobha… I didn't expect… I mean, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But what's happening with YOU?" She couldn't help cold tone in her voice. After agreeing to be Ria's maid of honour, Jessica too had fallen silent.

"What do you mean…?" Jessica sounded uncertain.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Why is Ria trying to twist my arm into being a bridesmaid, because you've pulled out last minute? She's only got a few weeks left –"

"I just can't okay." She fell silent for a while, and Shobha gave her time. This was not her issue to sort out. "I have my reasons."

"Whatever it is, cant you just suck it up for a few weeks? For her sake?" Shobha hesitated, wondering what had instigated this. "I mean, you guys will be friends again in a few months time probably…"

"No. I don't think I can anymore."

"What on earth happened for all this –"

"I can't talk about it."

"Okay. This isn't year nine anymore, Jess." Shobha sighed, as she recalled memories of the two girls fighting, when she would have to intervene, and often each would divulge secrets that she would have to keep. "I had no intention of going back, but since she is desperate enough to be forced to ask me, I think you can save the confidentiality issues here."

"You're right, it's not year nine. Everything has just got so out of hand. I don't think it can ever be okay again…" Jessica trailed off quietly. "I can't tell you why, but I can't do it."

"Okay, look how about this; think of it as a favour to me. And you know that you owe me." It was emotional blackmail. But it was her last shot. "After everything fell apart, our friends were divided, and Ria flaked on me, I didn't expect you to cut me off too –"

"Well what was I supposed to do Shobha?! Carry on like everything was normal? Ria was so excited – everything was about the wedding!"

"I used to book my dental check ups with you! But suddenly your appointments were always fully booked… you didn't even have the balls to tell me to my face! And you know I didn't deserve that." Even if her old friend refused, after saying everything she wanted to, she would have her closure at last. "You owe me. Do this and we're even."

"I'm sorry Shobha, but I can't. If that means I owe you then so be it."

She nodded to herself, staring at the contents of the box. It seemed that nothing would go her way today.

"Fine –"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Well it's not okay. I've been hurt enough with everything, and then abandoned when I needed it most… whatever you feel, we can both spare Ria from the same fate." Shobha rubbed her head, irritated, sad and frankly exhausted. These women, once her childhood friends, had caused her enough pain. The hurt which she had carried with her, was now eating at her new found friendships here in Erebor. "I guess this is it right?"

She could hear her friend, sigh loudly on the other end of the line. Somehow, she had held on to the tiniest hope that the three of them would renew their friendships again, like when they were girls. But now the inevitability of it all was clear, and it raised a deep sadness in her all too reminiscent of the time when things ended with Mike.

"Look, sometimes, even best friends aren't meant to last forever." Jessica whispered, her voice cracking a little, with the realisation of the finality of their conversation. "So, what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can." She concluded, accepting that this would probably be the last time she would ever talk to Jessica. She also knew what she had to do. "I'm going to do the right thing."

She didn't wait for her friend to reply, and just switched the phone off, sitting there for a minute, lost in her own thoughts. If she did this, then she would probably see Mike again. And worse, she would have to stand there and smile, pretending everything was okay with Ria. On the other hand, she could use a few days with her parents, after the last couple of weeks she had here in Erebor. And perhaps she needed to do this one last thing.

Not daring to pull out the contents of the box, she looked up to spot Thorin, back at his desk, sifting through some paperwork and scribbling some notes down in the margins. He did look rather handsome… it cast her mind back to last night and THAT kiss. It made her shiver, pulling the towel around her shoulders a bit tighter.

He had actually kissed her! In fact he had spent the night in her bed!

"There is a fresh towel on the side table next to you." He spoke without looking up. Seeing her wet like that only reminded him of that night they had spent in the gamekeepers lodge. He would have her return to her room and strip out of those cold wet clothes, but if she wished to remain here in his study, he didn't want to be seen as driving her out. "Would you like me to have Helga bring you up a hot drink? I… would offer you something stronger but… after last night…"

His voice sounded softer.

"No thank you. I'm fine… but…. I need to go home at the end of the month… a few days actually…" she picked up the towel and looked up at him, but he kept his focus on his paperwork.

"Very well. I can arrange first class tickets for the sleeper train, and Dario can drive you to the station."

"Thank you…" She was grateful for that. The idea of a long and tiring drive home was not what she needed before facing the ghosts of her past. And then she remembered that he had probably wanted to complain about this morning. Her heart sank at the prospect of another argument. "Did you want to talk to me about something…?"

"It can wait." He finally raised his eyes from his work to look at her, and to her utter surprise, he seemed concerned. "Are you alright Miss Seth?"

She nodded, and watched lines form on his forehead slowly as he observed her carefully.

"Bad day." She didn't want to talk about it, picking up the box and towels, she moved towards the door and paused.

"Well, if you wish to talk…" he offered quietly as though it was a sacred admission.

"Thank you."

Opening the door she quickly headed for the safety of her room – if he had no intention of discussing their kiss or anything else, then she wouldn't raise the issue either.

At least not for now.

…

The walk back to her room could not have been more than fifty feet, but it felt like days. Twisting the handle carefully to open the door while balancing everything she carried.

"Ah my dear, here let me help." She was startled by the hand that pushed open the heavy door to her room.

Quickly, she dumped the box inside and turned to find Gandalf standing there. He stared at a small note in his hand, holding it afar to focus on the writing with his aged eyes.

"Thanks, Gandalf." She smiled, but in truth she just wanted to slink off inside her room and collapse on the bed.

"I'm glad I bumped into you, actually," he spoke hurriedly. "I have done some digging around. Well actually I have an excellent assistant who does some of that work, and I am meeting someone tonight in Dale. I think you should come along."

"Oh… um…" she hesitated, looking down at her wet clothes, and then towards Thorins study.

"Of course you can get changed into dry clothes. And use that blower thing to dry your hair." He followed her gaze towards the study door. "Don't worry he won't know. Bilbo will tag along, and Kili will drive us there. We can leave through the back way."

She looked back into her room where the box Ria had sent taunted her.

"I think you may be right. The collapse may not have been a natural disaster after all." He continued to speak in a hushed tone. "But we have to leave in the next twenty minutes, otherwise we won't be there on time."

"I knew it!" She squeaked, a hand flying up to cover her mouth, as she attempted to silence herself.

"Hurry now. We have no time to waste. If we're late, he may not wait for us, or worse may not agree to meet again." He pushed the small note back into the pocket of his blazer. "We will meet Kili and Bilbo down by the kitchens in fifteen minutes."

This was a terrible idea. Surely she should have learnt her lesson after the last time. And if Thorin found out, she would be in a whole new level of trouble! But she simply couldn't help herself.

"Okay. I'm in."

…..

Dear All,

Thank you for following. Please let me know your thoughts xx


	21. Chapter 21

"So where exactly does Thorin think we are at the moment?"

"I have left a note to say we are visiting a few old friends, Bilbo and I, and of course, young Kili has kindly agreed to drive us. And you caught a lift to see Mel, your seamstress, since you have this upcoming family wedding to attend. And of course she will be making you a rather fetching dress my dear." Gandalf smiled, placing his unlit pipe in his mouth, enjoying the comfort of it, rather than the pleasure of smoking. "You know, I rather miss being able to smoke in a pub. This place serves excellent ale."

"And what if he goes to find Mel?" Shobha probed.

"Oh, Mel is fully prepped on the matter and will let him know you have been measured and that you have left with us." Gandalf patted her hand reassuringly, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "She is most complicit – feels she owes you. Surely you are not worried about what he might think, are you?"

"No… although I might end up giving him an aneurysm if I keep going like this." She bit her lip to hold off a naughty chuckle at the expense of the dark, brooding lord of Erebor.

"That is quite true! Oh my! You should have seen the look on his face this morning!" Bilbo jumped in from where he sat, sandwiching her between himself and Gandalf. He too stifled a laugh behind pursed lips. "I would say there is some repressed tension there – but I think the man is dead below the waist."

She fiddled with her watch to avoid looking at Bilbo in that very moment, fighting the urge to recall when she had felt how very much alive he was, below the belt!

"Whoever we are meeting is late; By twenty minutes actually." She checked her watch and scanned the pub. It was not the one she had visited before, to meet her fathers colleagues. This one was a lot scarier, named 'The Stake and Crucifix'. It was dark inside, with lots of gothic type carvings adorning the wooden coving around the room. Even the patrons looked like goths, but much, much scarier! "I don't really like this place much…"

"Nothing to worry about, my dear. You're safe with us." Kili replied as he arrived with three tankards of ale and a small glass of ginger beer for her. He set them all down and sat across from the other two men who flanked her. "Are you sure you don't want to try the ale?"

"Oh no… I'm good thanks." She nodded, before looking around again for any sign of someone who might be heading their way.

"Thank you, Kili. Stop being so twitchy, Shobha." Gandalf took a sip of his ale, nodding with satisfaction. "He will be here soon enough."

"So, is it true that you are going home for a wedding?" Bilbo inquired, nursing his own tankard. "I mean – you have accepted the invitation then?"

"Is your former betrothed set to be there then?" Kili inquired, searching her face intently.

"Yeah." She sighed only barely glancing from Bilbo to Kili, and returning back to stare at her own drink. This was not a conversation she wished to discuss openly, even if Bilbo and Kili lacked all sense of boundaries when it came to personal matters like this. "Probably…"

"Oh Mahal! Then you mustn't go. The fool might fight to have you back!" Kili genuinely looked worried at the prospect. His eyes flashed over to Gandalf, as though making a silent plea to stop her. "This would be terrible! You must take someone… myself or my brother. Someone who would keep you safe from the advances of such a cur!"

"Now, young Kili, there is no need to get too excited… I think Shobha feels she has little choice in accepting the invitation now," Gandalf explained sympathetically. "In the end, we must do what our hearts demand of us. Everything always happens for a reason; even if we do not see that at the moment."

Having kept her eyes firmly focussed on her non alcoholic ginger beer, she couldn't help but look up at his wise words. It was almost as if he could read her mind. Her decision to accept Ria's request hadn't been openly discussed with anyone. So how could he know so much?

"Never were such wise words spoken." A dark hooded stranger joined them at their table, appearing almost as if out of thin air. "Mithrandir."

Gandalf stood up, reached across the table and gave a friendly pat on the shoulder to the impossibly tall man, as he took a seat. He was dressed in all black leather, with a long leather coat and hood.

"My friend! It has been too long!"

The man pushed his hood back, revealing a pale face, and strange pale eyes. His chiselled features framed by his long silky platinum hair were unmissable, even if she had only seen him a few times in partial darkness before; it was her champion from Mirkwood, Legolas!

He looked around him, his frame showing some tension, as though ready for an attack any moment, when another tall hooded figure, this time wearing a deep oxblood leather trench coat and hood, came to stand behind him and nodded. At this point he seemed to visibly relax a little more.

"Who's your little body guard friend here…?" Kili hissed through gritted teeth. "I don't like way he lurks behind us like that."

"Then perhaps SHE will join you!" Legolas' companion replied sharply, as she took a seat next to Kili, lowering her hood concurrently to reveal similar alabaster skin, strange pale green eyes and long fiery red hair, that had been pulled back with two narrow braids. She moved with a strange feline fluidity that was alluring and scary all at the same time.

"You're… a… female…?" Kili observed the woman with his eyes as wide as saucers. His face was openly filled with a mix of intrigue and something else, a strange half smirk playing on his lips.

The woman looked down at herself sarcastically before returning his gaze, with a more mischievous one.

"Well, I'll be damned! I AM female!" She pursed her lips to hold back a grin. "I hope you didn't hurt your pretty little head figuring that one out."

Legolas shot a stern look at her, which she returned with a relaxed smile.

"I don't like this place. He smells like dog, and those two… well her in particular… I can see why Lord Thranduil had to keep her locked up." The woman grumbled. "So please. We must hurry."

The young blond man quickly looked from Shobha to Gandalf.

"Tauriel is not wrong, we can't be seen too openly here. Bard has been clear about it. There have been some recent issues with livestock in the area being attacked and killed. But it's not the doings of any of our people. Just made to look that way." He leant in speaking quietly. "I believed this woman when she said she had been abducted."

"Hmmm… it would be helpful if we could guess who might have taken you that night." Gandalf turned to Shobha thoughtfully. Then he looked back to Legolas. "Would you smell the wolves on her?"

"The scent of her blood is particularly strong…" Legolas leant in once more, and finished his sentence in a hushed voice. "Quite… delicious actually. I can see why those with less control would have difficulty staying away… it was no wonder the undead that live feral on the borders, would be drawn to her. It would simply overpower any other scent on her. But my father found something…"

"What do you mean by the 'undead'?" Shobha interrupted, frowning.

"Those that become like us, end up two ways; some seem to preserve their humanity – their self control and desire for… a… 'richer'… life." The redhead joined in this time, explaining in a hushed but hurried way. "Others end up like… animals… with some minor understanding of simple rules – we call these poor souls, the undead. Because they can sometimes be nothing more than zombies."

"So… um… How do you know it wasn't these 'undead' that are killing the livestock locally?" Bilbo's eyes darted from Legolas to the other.

"The ones who are so far gone, are not permitted to carry on." The woman replied, almost matter or factly."

"They are, as your people would say; 'put down'." Legolas clarified further. He too wore a neutral expression.

Shobha cast her eyes down thoughtfully at her drink. She wondered where those creatures that attacked her lay on that scale.

"What did Thranduil find of interest?" Gandalf pushed on.

"This." He carefully slid a tiny key. It's head was covered in a black plastic coating and it was attached to a tiny silver tag.

As soon as it appeared on the table, Kili, who had been paying close attention to the flame haired woman with amusement, immediately turned towards it with great interest.

"That's our crest…" he reached out and drew the tag nearer to him, inspecting it. "But that's slightly different to OUR Durin crest –"

"Are you sure?" Legolas seemed disappointed.

Kili picked it up and inspected it closely.

"Yes, I'm certain this is not exactly our crest. See;" he ran his thumbnail across a the lower half. "This says TSOT. Our one says TSOTSOT."

They all looked towards Gandalf, who had a knowing look on his face but remained silent.

"You know… that looks like a locker key…" Bilbo lowered his voice to a loud whisper.

"It has other markings." Legolas reached his thin, spidery pale fingers over and turned the tag to reveal further engravings; a mixture of capital letters and numbers 'EC1N'.

"Wait! That could be part of a postcode!" Shobha jumped in with restrained excitement at having cracked part of a clue.

"Keep your voice down, sweetheart." Legolas smirked, watching her from across the table, looking like he was suddenly quite parched. He looked over his shoulder again, but it appeared most of the crowd in the pub had not heard or were not interested in their conversation.

"Actually that is the jewellery sector… oh God… um…" Shobha waved her hand in a circular movement, shutting her eyes trying to recall something. It was so familiar. "They do engagement rings and jewellery repairs and stuff… really famous place in London –"

"Ah! You mean Hatton Gardens?" Bilbo tapped her arm, with the suggestion.

"Yes! Yes!" She clasped his hand in triumph. Mike had given her his grandmothers engagement ring, as she had asked of him. But because it was loose on her fingers, it had required adjustment. And then he had an exact copy made, for wear everyday, in case Shobha had lost the heirloom with a large emerald encircled with so many diamonds. "That was the post code on the ring box – well at least the first half of the post code."

"Might I keep this?" Gandalf finally spoke. "I have someone that can look into this."

The tall blond man simply nodded and silently slid the tiny key across the table.

"My father also thinks there may be those among our council who wish to take power from him. Possibly those working with others from outside Mirkwood; maybe collaborating with vampires or the military men." He paused at first, briefly studying the young councilman with suspicious eyes. Kili of course, was still watching the flame haired woman seated next to him, with quite some interest.

"And do you have proof? Or is that just paranoia?" Shobha quipped, only to receive a sharp look from the pale man.

"I might have asked the same thing when you spoke to me of your suspicions." Legolas reiterated, a tinge of anger filtering into his tone. "If not for me, Thorin might not have walked out of there alive."

"What do you think the MOD are after then?"

"We have had some of our lesser folk disappear in the past. But we never know whether they have just moved on." The woman cut in, trying to hurry the conversation along. "I personally think, they are after new weapons. Or in this case a new type of soldier. Think about it; we possess speed, strength, excellent sense of smell, and night vision. I mean, Edward Cullen was right. We are the ultimate predator."

"Oh yes… don't forget sharp wit – oh and of course sharp teeth!" Bilbo sounded freshly agitated. It appeared that he had only just worked out who Gandalf's mystery guests were. Turning to the old man he carried on ranting. "Why on earth didn't you tell me we were meeting… meeting… them! I mean, I… what will Thorin say?!"

He tugged at his silk cravat, to cover his neck better and shuffled out of his seat, walking away, and then returning again momentarily.

"Shobha – Thorin risked his life to save you from these people! And Kili –"

"I assure you she is safe." Gandalf reassured. "It is important that we learn what is going on here, Master Baggins. If there is a threat against Erebor, then it must be stopped."

"Right well, I am going to the rest room and I expect to go home when I return." Bilbo wagged his finger at the whole group.

"By Mahal! How long are you going in there for? Ugh don't tell me –" Kili screwed up his face in disgust. "Are you going for a poo?!"

"No! I'm – I'm – Ugh! Never mind!" Bilbo huffed as he turned on his heels once again and disappeared into the crowd.

"Should I go?" Shobha asked Gandalf, only to be interrupted by Kili.

"Nah. Let him cool off. I'll go in a bit."

"The roads that continue beyond Erebor are deserted but belong to common land. It falls in neither clans territory. It would be easy for any to travel that land, wolf or vampire. The soldiers sometimes camp in their vans there. It's unadvisable, but they do it. If the Iron Hill wolves are involved that will be an easy route of movement, " Legolas pondered out loud, tracing an imaginary map line in the table with his pale, long fingers. "There are always those within our council who try for power. But never succeed. Certainly if the woman was abandoned as deep in Mirkwood as Tauriel found her, it would involve another vampire, not one of the lesser undead, but one of higher status and greater self control… like us."

"So my dear, what are your thoughts on the matter?" Kili turned to Tauriel this time, paying full attention to her again, flashing the softest smile, as she rolled her eyes.

"I think we'd better get going really…" Shobha checked the time on her phone, and looked around for Bilbo without any luck. "Right I'm going to get Bilbo… and meet you outside in five minutes?"

Gandalf looked over to Kili, who was still talking to the slightly amused Tauriel, and then back at Shobha giving her a nod.

Slipping out of her chair she too walked into the sparse crowd scattered around the Stake and Cricifix. Careful not to bump into any of the scarier looking clientele, she made her way in the general direction of the bar, until she spotted signs for the rest rooms.

They appeared to be located in a quieter and darker part of the pub. Even the lighting was poorer as she reached the little lobby in front of the toilets.

"What's a girl like you, doing in a place like this huh?"

She spun around, her stomach churning, to find a rather large, broad, man with dark spiked up hair, and several facial tattoos, staring at her.

"Um... I'm looking for my… boyfriend…" she looked around nervously for signs of anyone that might be in either loo, hoping Bilbo would walk out at any time.

"Well I don't see any boyfriend."

Slowly she began to back away towards the toilet doors, in the partial darkness, as the man stepped forward.

"Hi sweetheart, there you are."

She felt a hand wrap around her waist and pull her in to an embrace, from behind.

Before she knew it, she found herself against a tall, lean, cold, stony hard body, as Legolas dropped his head and without warning pressed his lips to hers. At first, she stiffened, caught utterly off guard, but despite the cold off his skin, and lips, his kiss was strangely tender, hands working up her body, from her waist, along her spine and to her neck. It was like receiving a relaxing massage.

Her mind fell blank, and her reaction was a purely visceral one, to allow him anything he wanted.

Eyes falling shut, and almost in a dreamlike state, goosebumps covered her skin, as though a hundred hands, brushed all over her body at once.

As her lips parted, she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth, tasting her. It was gentle. Her body went limp, and her neck arched back, compliantly, as though she were falling backwards, into his cold arms.

But just as abruptly as it all began, it stopped, the tall blond and his silky pale hair pulling away.

"Who's this darling? Is he a friend of yours? Am I being rude again?" He looked up at the man, who was now staring with his jaw dropped open.

"Um… no sorry… I…" he fumbled around for words and then soon giving up, turned and skulked off.

Shobha couldn't help it. It felt as though her body had been hit by some strange taser. It didn't hurt. Far from it; She felt almost paralysed in a strange pleasurable daze.

Slowly she opened her eyes as she felt a hand brush against her neck, where her carotids pulsed, rhythmically fast and she finally became aware of how heavy she was breathing.

"Mmmm… you are very pliable, sweetheart." Strange blue-green eyes regarded her, as if studying an experiment. "Now if only I could have the tiniest taste…"

Again, without any thought involved, she let her chin fall back, arching her neck, and one of her hands flew up to the collar of her white shirt where she compliantly undid a button, to expose more of her neck.

She could feel his nose brush against the bared skin of her neck, inhaling deeply, like one would a delicious soup, just before tasting it. But there was nothing she could do about it. It felt like a lucid dream, where she was doing things with no control over it.

"I apologise, my lady." He pulled her up slowly and set her back on her feet, still looking quite dazed. "You are indeed a temptation…"

"What… just happened…?" She blinked at him, as though she had just woken up.

"Forgive me, my lady – I shall explain all."

…

She breached the surface of the water again and held onto the edge of the large pool.

Her first week back at work had been pretty depressing. Lis and Gorin had avoided her most of the time, with exception to the occasional communication they were forced to have with her for work reasons. Fortunately, most of her work involved Oin, who had been far more forgiving. In general she had spent most of her time catching up with the backlog. It had been helpful, since the super early starts had allowed her to avoid breakfast with everyone, especially Thorin.

She had also decided to avoid working in their office, using her clinic room to catch up and dictate instead. It had also meant that she had often grabbed something to eat at the end of the day in the hospital cafeteria, so that she was home only to sleep.

Her only solace was when Gandalf showed her the Durin's heated pool that lay completely unused in the very depths of Durin Manor. And so on Friday evening, having excused herself from dinner with everyone, she had slipped into the only swimsuits he had brought with her, and made her way down to the hot spring.

As it turned out, none of the Durins, apart from Thorin were swimmers, and he was usually too busy. In any case, Friday evening, when everyone gathered for dinner, she had found perfect peace and quiet down there.

The pool itself, was in an enormous cavern. The rock surrounding was the same green marble that she saw in a lot of Durin Manor, and in the glow of the dim uplighting it made the whole space look really ethereal.

The water too was warm like a bath, and had no chlorine, so one of the first things she had done was to remove her goggles.

She floated on her back, looking up into the dark ceiling, enjoying the silence, and the warm water lapping at her body.

There were still two weeks to go until her cousins wedding, when she would have to face all the ghosts of her past, and while she was in no way looking forward to that, she hoped it would give her a bit of a break from the mess her new life here in Erebor had deteriorated into.

She straightened up, kicking silently underwater trying to strain her ears, sure that she had heard quiet movement in the room.

After a few moments, satisfied that she was completely alone, she let herself drift back again. It seemed Erebor was a bit like that; the large stony spaces could be just as peaceful as they could be creepy. The sound of footsteps often carried far, reverberating along the marble walled corridors.

Within fifteen minutes, she heard quiet shuffling again. This time it was clearer, and sounded like it was coming from the stairwell that led down to the pool.

She stiffened, afraid of making a sound, and then after a brief pause slowly began to make her way out to the edge of the pool at the far end, where it was a bit darker. Reaching up and out of the water, she threw her arms over the lip of the pool, in an attempt to haul herself out.

But before she had even managed to climb halfway, she found herself facing a pair of heavy leather boots.

Her heart sped up, as her eyes slowly followed to find blue linen trousers and a tunic on a broad frame, leading up to a pair of stormy azure eyes carefully scrutinising her.

Fighting the urge to sink back into the water, she pulled herself out, feeling the chill of the cool air in contrast with the beautifully warm water within the pool. The only swimsuit she owned at present was a little black one with two large cut outs either side of her stomach, with an asymmetrical shoulder strap and a low neckline that was slightly risqué. It was not really intended for doing laps, but rather for lounging around and a gentle swim. Even the material was rather thin, and stuck to her body like a second skin.

Her skin was startling to prickle with goosebumps. But in that moment, all she could think of was that she was grateful for having maintained her usual but basic beauty regime of epilating her legs and keeping her bikini line neat!

"You know there are steps at the other end." He grunted, sarcastically. For the second time in less than a week, he was seeing her drenched, with rivulets of water trickling down her body. This time it was also down her bare skin. For a second too long perhaps, he let his eyes wonder down her small form, enjoying the way her nipples pushed through the wet fabric, and how the droplets made their way down her dark honey-brown skin. She even had a flush to her cheeks from the warm water. It made him imagine unspeakable things.

"Where's the fun in that?" She replied, with equal sarcasm, as he held out a large towel, signalling for her to turn around, and wrapping her in it as she followed his instructions.

"You didn't join us for dinner…" this time his tone was softer.

"I… wanted a swim instead – anyway I've already eaten." She scrambled to explain. "And I have an early start, to see Mel for a fitting…"

"Oh, I see." There was something in his tone that she couldn't really read – was it disappointment? "And you have not used the phone to call your mother…?"

"Um.. yeah – I called her after work. You know, there was no need to bother you, really…" she could feel him standing close behind, even after he had wrapped the towel around her.

"It is no bother to me..." He watched her snuggle into the large towel. It would be so easy to just reach out and wrap his arms around her; to warm her up – to dry that dripping wet, partially clothed, body of hers, that enticed him so. "In fact I was beginning to wonder whether you might have been… avoiding… me."

"No. That would be ridiculous. That makes no sense at all!" The more she tried to sound nonchalant, the worse it sounded. She stood looking away from him, longingly at the water, wanting to dive back in and wondering how long she could hold her breath, hiding beneath its surface. So she decided to irritate him, with the hope that he would leave. "No… I think you're just… being over sensitive."

She could feel the the shift in his body language instantly.

"Over sensitive?!" He spat out, as though tasting something foul. "You go from kissing me, and asking – no; BEGGING me to spend the night in your bed to completely AVOIDING me… and I'M over sensitive?!"

She had avoided towelling her hair because it meant using what she had wrapped around her body, but the fact that he decided to have this conversation at this very moment, after the terrible week she had, pushed her into the foulest mood.

"Hang on! I recall, YOU kissing ME actually?!" She turned around to face him, pulling off the towel from around her body and running it through her hair. "If it was such a problem – you shouldn't have done it!"

He looked down at her swimsuit, distracted for a minute and back up again before continuing.

"I told you; I was trying to shut you up!"

"Of course! Because you kiss everyone that you try to shut up right; councilmen, colleagues, friends… whatever." She stopped towelling her hair, faced with a pair of intensely angry gaze. He was still in the way, so she reached out to rest her hand on his chest and gently push him back, allowing her to step past. "You're so capricious! If it means nothing to you – then why are you even here talking about it? I got the message loud and clear; you left me that note because you wanted to leave before I woke up and avoid the conversation –"

"Are you mad woman?!" He caught her hand to stop her leaving. "I am here because I WANT to discuss it! I thought that you didn't!"

"I WANTED to talk – I thought that YOU didn't! You looked like you were in a really shitty mood the rest of the day." She glared at him, but he didn't let her hand go.

"I was extremely busy that morning! I was worried about you that evening when you disappeared from work! And I thought you had received a package from your betrothed. So I never got the chance to talk it through." He grunted angrily, tugging at her hand. "I wrote you that note to tell you why I was gone when you woke up. I wrote several lines explaining this, since you told me that the note I sent with your flowers was entirely insufficient!"

"I thought you said there was nothing to talk about since you only kissed me to shut me up!" She tried resisting, only to have him catch her other hand in his. "So now you change your mind and want me to fall at your feet right? You're such a jerk!"

She turned to face him, raging at his sheer arrogance, and he loved it!

"And you are utterly infuriating too…" he pulled her in closer still, brushing a few damp locks from her face. Her hair was slicked back by the water, and it made her look more naked. She awakened something visceral in him; both forbidden and yet so delicious.

"And you're so arrogant…" she pulled one hand free and set it on his broad, muscular chest. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes, that made her feel so naked she may as well have not had that skimpy swimsuit on! And while her intention had been to push him away, her attraction to him left her powerless to carry it through. "I should slap you…"

"Aye? Then go ahead.." he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her body firmly against his. At first he swam deep in her big brown eyes, as they gazed up at him, only to drop down to glance at her soft, inviting lips. That last kiss had played on his mind continuously to the point of distraction! And the skimpy material that only just covered her, annoyed him; it was so thin and wet, he wanted to tear it off her body, and feel all of her against him. "Why don't you accept that you've lost your fight…?"

Encouraged by her willingness, Thorin lowered his head to press his lips to hers, when the sound of dragging stone interrupted them.

Immediately he turned her around pushing her behind his own body and facing towards the noise, searching the cavern.

The grinding, crunching noice echoed in the room once again, but this time it was easier to locate its origin to the stairwell that led down into this space. Within moments the noise had abruptly stopped altogether.

Thorin turned back to look at her, appearing partially irritated and partially apologetic.

"Let's go and see – I thought it came from the stairwell down here." She whispered, slowly letting go where she still clutched on to his shirt.

"Absolutely not!"

"I'm not staying here on my own now!" She suddenly reached up and clutched onto his torso again.

"No!" His eyes drifted down her body again, his handsome features now displaying complete irritation. "You're practically naked! I forbid it!"

"You forbid it?!" She let him go again. It had been frustrating enough that they were interrupted, but now whoever it was that had been doing something was getting away. "You're not 'God' or 'The Emperor'! Come on –"

He grunted, the corners of his mouth twitching, unable to suppress a smile at her comment.

"Anyway – if whoever it was, wanted to violate me, they'd have done it while I was knocked out before…"

He groaned at that thought, and then taking her hand began to move around the pool towards the stairs. Everything was eerily silent. And the green glow of the low lighting in the room disappeared into complete darkness within the stairwell leading up and out.

As they reached the stairwell, he held her back at the edge, acting like a shield and peering around the corner into the darkness.

Then without warning he pushed her back and moved in.

Heart pounding, she remained pressed against the wall, listening. She could hear movement, knocks, thuds and multiple footsteps, but the stairwell remained in darkness and she didn't dare peer in.

And then out of the darkness a figure, dressed fully in black with a black balaclava over his head, appeared.

Thinking on her feet, she turned and began running towards a lounger that lay on the opposite side of the room. But a sharp pain in her right thigh briefly halted her. It stung, and made her leg feel weaker.

She grabbed her leg to push herself on, only to feel a trickle of blood.

As she took several more steps, a grip on her shoulder completely stopped her.

"Stop right there." A gravely voice rasped from behind. "Or I'll make ya."

She did as she was told, silently feeling a sharp point jabbing into her back. It made her stiffen up.

"Turn." He moved her around.

As she slowly turned back towards the stairwell, pain shot through her leg, making her groan a little as she limped.

"Take what you want, and leave the woman." Thorin spoke calmly holding his hands up. He too had a gash in his shoulder, where his tunic had been ripped. "She is hurt – and you will not get far with her."

The man holding her hostage growled at that, moving closer to her. She could feel his hand wrap itself into the lower length of her hair behind her and slowly tug on it, extending her neck back. Unable to see her footing, and limping in pain, she stumbled again, stiffening up again as the sharp point, of what she believed must have been a sizeable knife jabbed at her throat.

"Stay back, or I'll open up her pretty little neck." He rasped, moving her towards the stairwell.

Thorin held his hands up again, to show he would not attack, her own hands hovering towards her neck.

"No sudden movements , you stupid little tart."

She watched Thorin follow cautiously as she was pulled back into the darkness of the stairwell. Within moments the sound she heard before of stone grinding against stone could be heard.

"You have what you need. Now leave her." Thorin warned her captor as he slowly followed.

Then without warning she was pushed forward in the dark. With a further grinding sound of stone and a strange thud, the man was gone.

She expected to fall flat on her front, as she stumbled in the dark, a sharp pain shooting through her leg again.

But she landed in the safety of his strong arms.

Throwing her arms around him, she rested her face on his chest, and her heart still beating fast, as he held her, speaking softly.

"It's alright, Shobha. I've got you." He repeated over. "You're safe… are you hurt badly…?"

She sobbed into her hand, hot tears rolling down her cheeks as the reality of it all hit her. It was the perfectly shitty ending to a perfectly shitty week.

He ran his hands over her body, and she winced when his hand reached her right thigh. Pulling her hands from her face to find them covered in blood, she reached back up to feel her face for any cuts.

"That's my blood." Thorin confirmed.

"Let me see." She reached up his torso, spotting a large tear in his tunic under which there was a big gash. He took her hands in his gently, watching her face as she assessed his wound with care.

"I'll be fine; We need to get you to Oin right now –"

"Wait." She pleaded, dropping to the ground to search behind her in the darkness, as she recalled something. Feeling the floor blindly, she felt along the stone steps until her fingers found the smooth leather of an object her attacker had dropped. "He was willing to risk everything for this… so we'd better not leave it here."

She clutched the leather bound book, just as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Come on." He moved fast up the stairs moving fast along the corridors, while she attempted to use her towel to apply pressure on her thigh wound. There was definitely something that stuck out from her leg, making her cautious as she pressed the towel around it in an attempt to stem the trickle. "I'm sorry I have led you to this, my lady…"

"It's not you… it's me." She tried to reassure him weakly as she winced in pain again. "You know curiosity… and cats. Although if I were a cat, I would have handled that much more gracefully."

"Oh I think you did a fine job." He quipped back, as he carried on, but he was unable to hide the slight tone of worry in his voice. "I cannot think of a single woman that could pull off that swimsuit as you do; not to mention while being held hostage."

"Lord Durin! Was that a complement?" She feigned a tone of complete disbelief, looking up at his handsome, coarse features, furrowed with concern. But he didn't look at her, instead he continued to look ahead as he carried her. "And don't forget that I bagged whatever it was that he came here to find… that must be worth another complement surely. Hang on – how did you know where I was to catch me like that?"

"Wolves can see well in the dark."

…..

She startled awake to the sound of something clanging beside, and groaned in pain when she tried to move.

"I'm sorry lass, but ye need ter keep still." Oin leant over her with a loaded needle holder. "I'm still suturing ye up."

"Oh – he threw something – it was buried in my quads –" she groaned again, feeling quite fuzzy headed. She couldn't recall passing out. "I don't know –"

"Aye, lass, he threw a ring knife at ya. Ye lost a lot of blood lass." He explained softly as he carried on suturing. "Look; it's quite a big one lass."

He held out a kidney dish filled with blood soaked swabs and a chunky dagger with a serrated edge and a circular cut out in the centre. So curiosity got the better of her and she looked down at her right thigh, only to regret doing so quite quickly; there was a large gash at least fifteen inches long, and the serrated edge of the knife had torn the skin open in a ragged manner. It had left her with a wound that would become a sizeable scar! Oin had closed the muscle underneath but was still in the process of closing up the superficial layers under the skin. And she would probably ache even more for days afterwards.

Suddenly, panic set in – the wedding was in two weeks, and she had accepted her cousins emotional blackmailing to be a bridesmaid. Now she would have to do that while enduring the pain of this wound too! She would have to use this to her advantage – and perhaps leave as soon as the ceremony was done.

"Ye fainted as Thorin carried ya here –"

"Thorin! He was hurt too –" She groaned in pain again, and found a gentle hand take hold of hers, as Helga leant down from where she had been tidying Oin's dressing trolley.

"He's fine. Ye were hurt much worse." Oin dismissed.

"We had to take you out of your wet swimsuit, lass." Helga explained.

"So I sent him away." Oin smiled, pulling the suture through. "His huffin and puffin don't scare us, lass."

Shobha winced again.

"Here lass, squeeze my hand." Helga offered.

"I found a book." Shobha stiffened again, this time to Oin's protests.

"He took it to show Gandalf." Oin repositioned her once more, tutting at her. "Now stay still, lass - I'm almost done."

"I feel exhausted," she finally admitted, after the initial surge of adrenaline had died down since she came to.

"Was he there to badger ya about something, lass?" Oin suddenly looked up at her, over his glasses, concern clearly written across his face. It reminded her of her own father.

She suddenly remembered how he had almost kissed her, before they had been interrupted! Looking up, she found Oin's eyes still observing her, under his bushy grey eyebrows, so she quickly shook her head, trying desperately with no luck at keeping her face from flushing.

"Then what was he doing there –"

"He left dinner early, when he heard that you would not join everyone for dinner." Helga almost whispered to her, as if she was about to reveal a terrible secret. "I am sorry, lass – but I wouldn't have told him where you were, if I'd known he would come looking for you…"

"We take enough out of her, the girl needs some peace and quiet from time to time," Oin spoke in an admonishing tone towards the housekeeper who sat at her side. "She's like me in that way. So I hope ye think twice next time about letting him know where the lass is, Helga."

"I suppose this time it worked out okay in the end…" Shobha winced again, as Oin finally finished his dressing. "Now I hope you don't mind if I have a little rest. I am cream-crackered."

"Aye. We'll leave you alone for a bit –" Helga began to help clear up after the healer. One thing Oin was not, was neat! Often after he had been to see a patient or change their dressings there would be ample debris, packets, and instruments everywhere! It was like a mini hurricane had hit! Once Shobha had even found a half eaten sandwich on one of Oin's used dressings trays – she could only imagine whether it had belonged to patient or the medic!

"Um… actually… please could one of you stay – just until I fall asleep?"

"I'll stay, lass." Oin pulled the duvet over her, tucking her in like a child. "Now, get some rest."

….

_The dark corridors of Durin Manor felt endless, as she ran along, looking briefly over her shoulder she saw nothing, but she heard a howl echoing from somewhere behind._

_She turned another corner, heart racing, desperately trying to think of what to do next, or where to hide. Finding a nearby door, she tried the handle only to find it locked. Doing the same again for the next door, also proved fruitless._

_It was closer now, she could hear the beast sniff the air, in search of her._

_The stone floor was cold, under her bare feet as she began to run again. She wore only a silky night slip that made the chilly corridors even colder, and the eerie light of the full moon infiltrated the corridors through the few windows, allowing her just enough light so as not to stumble and fall completely._

_Each turn of the corridor led her down yet another dark corridor with locked doors, and the creature that hunted her was relentless in its pursuit, moving ever closer._

_Too afraid to shout for help as she ran down the corridor, yet another blood curdling howl made her finally turn around._

_And there it stood, a sight that made her freeze with terror._

_It was the large black werewolf. She could just about make out his form in the dark, as he stood on his hind legs, and his eyes glowed yellow._

_Slowly she backed away, as it stalked towards her, a deep growl erupting from its throat as it neared, when she hit the wall at the end of the corridor._

_Then she spotted the dark stairwell that lay off to a side, which led down to the heated pool._

_There was no choice in the matter. Quickly she moved down the stony steps, now in complete darkness._

_The beast howled again. A sound that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She threw her hands against the wall to feel her way in desperation, but as she reached midway, the wolf had also begun to descend the stairs._

_Unable to tear her gaze from the shining orbs of the creature, she threw her back against the wall and carried on stepping down in the dark._

_But it was too late, before she could make it all the way down, the wolf stood in front of her, it's deep rumble of a growl made her freeze._

_"Please…" she begged, but the words simply wouldn't come out._

_"There is no where left to run, little one," it growled at her, making her press herself to the wall even further._

_"Please… don't…" she backed away another step down towards the pool, when her right foot lowered into the stone and her hand also appeared to push into the wall. With a sudden grinding of stone against stone, something behind her gave way and she fell back…_

…..

She awoke with a jolt and the sharp pain from her thigh.

Relieved to be back in her room, she rolled over to her left to spot Gandalf seated on a large armchair beside her bed. He was carefully looking through an old leather bound book.

"Gandalf?"

"Ah! My dear, you are awake." He smiled at her.

"You're here?" She blinked. After the evening she had, although she was grateful for his presence, she also would never have expected to see him there at her bedside.

"Thorin insisted that someone kept you company. So I volunteered."

Then she remembered her nightmare!

"There's a hidden passageway!" She sat up urgently in bed, wincing again at the pain from moving her thigh. "In the stairwell! Down to the pool!"

Gandalf looked at her questioningly, as though she had just awoken from a vivid dream.

"Come on! Let's go…"

…

Dear all,

Hope you are all staying safe and well.

Thank you for following. Please do post me your thoughts xx


	22. Chapter 22

"It has to be here. Gandalf can you shine the torch down here please." She was half seated on the steps as she felt along the edge of the floor by the wall, just like in her dream. "That was the weird grinding noise I heard, the stone moving… and how that man pretty much disappeared after attacking us."

"But how do you know the switch is on the ground?" He shifted the light into a better angle.

"I… had a dream about it." She shuffled down several steps again, on her bottom, balancing her injured leg out. It was the only way to manage without putting weight on that injured thigh and not being lumbered with her crutch, which had been leant against the wall further up. "And its not just that – it makes sense."

Feeling along the floor and the lower part of the wall again, she looked up at Gandalf, who looked like he was ready to call on the men in white coats.

"Don't give me that look – it happened once before. I found a panel in the wall that opened a doorway into… well, into the master suite." She completed the latter part of her sentence quietly, frowning at the wall in the dark. "And because of a dream, I'd like to add. Well, that and being hunted by a werewolf – I mean wolf. How would you explain that one?"

"It is not unexpected. You must have noted a difference in the panel work earlier that day. I, believe that Dreams often help us make sense of our day to day lives. You know like a simulation of sorts." He brushed his beard thoughtfully. "What makes you think it is exactly here?"

"Oh I see – it may not be in the way I dreamt about it?"

"Perhaps, we need to search the whole wall. And maybe even both sides. Afterall, where did he get the book from, and where was he going?"

"What was in the book?" She looked up at the man with his bushy grey beard.

"It was a rough journal of thoughts and notes kept by Thorin's father, Thrain."

"And…? Was there anything in particular?" She continued to shuffle down the steps meticulously feeling along the lower edges. "Where is Thorin… where is Athol? Or Dwalin…? How did that man get in here? I mean… does no one actually care!"

She huffed in frustration as she finally reached the bottom step. In truth she was angry at herself for feeling a little disappointed that Thorin hadn't been to see her since they had last spoken. But then, they hadn't even kissed – he had no obligation to be there or think there was anything more to it.

"They are trying to work out how the intruder got in." Gandalf shook his head, leaning down to lift her up off the ground. "I think you should be resting really, my dear. There is no reason why this cannot wait another day or two –"

"Thanks. But no – I can't. I know there's something here – there was this noise I heard. It was really loud. I heard it more in the pool. And now it makes sense. There was a hidden passageway. It has to be that." She looked up at the dark stairwell again, while holding onto the tall, older man. "Thorin said there were secret passageways that even he didn't know about… Ugh."

She winced in pain again, angry at speaking his name once more. Their 'almost-kiss' probably never meant a thing to him!

"Why the fuck don't they fit proper lighting into this bloody place!" She let his hand go and began to hobble up the stairs again, holding on to the opposite wall. She felt like crying, so she bit her lip to stop herself. "Now I have to do this all over again."

"I haven't read the whole journal yet, so I will need more time to make sense of it all. But several pages are missing…" he looked at her sympathetically.

"What do you mean several pages are missing?" She turned to him, precariously balancing on her good leg. This was going to hurt tomorrow.

"They have been torn out. I have to read it all to make sense of it – but on initial observation, it is clear there are pages missing." He explained flatly.

"You think the attacker took them?"

"It's hard to say."

"Honestly – you would think they would get CCTV fitted. Or at least better lighting." She grumbled hopping again, only to lose her balance slightly. Her hand shot out a little slower than she wanted, possibly due to the medicines she was on for the pain. It made her stumble towards the wall, leaning into it. Her hand grasped at the cold stone, such that where she leant on sunk into the wall, ending with a clunk.

This was followed immediately by the grinding sound she had heard previously, as a stone doorway slid open releasing a cloud of dust into the darkness accompanied by a musty smell.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "I would do an 'I told you so' dance if I could."

Gandalf had grabbed her hand again, helping to steady her, since her crutch still rested at the top.

"It appears that you possess a natural sleuthing tendency." He smiled down at her, before they both looked towards the open chamber. It was unlit, and even darker than the stairwell so he pointed his torch at the space. "I think their vision in the dark is far superior to ours. Which would explain the darkness."

He helped her hobble in and then holding her hand shone the torch around the darkened room, before reaching out and turning on a light switch.

A small chandelier in the ceiling illuminated the room with its soft glow. It looked like a very small study, no bigger than a small bedroom, lined with bookshelves. In the centre sat a compact desk with several books still sitting on it. The room had clearly remained unused for sometime and yet it looked almost abandoned while it was still being used; a pen lay on the desk along with more books strewn across the work surface.

Gandalf helped her into the large leather chair and began looking through some of the books, while she began looking through others.

"This belonged to Thrain." He murmured, looking through another book. "So he kept a secret office. Well, this was certainly the right place. Only Thorin would have used the pool, and he was away after he turned eighteen…"

"I wonder what that intruder was looking for." She put down a book, only to spot a silver letter opener that lay on the table. Picking it up, she examined the crest engraved onto it. "Hey Gandalf – look: 'TSOT'. Like the key."

"That is Thrain's own personal crest; his official title would be Lord of Erebor, 'Thrain son of Thror'."

"So the key is his." She looked up at Gandalf, who was now looking through several books on the shelves, who nodded distractedly. If Thorin had lost his father under tragic circumstances, she felt wrong about being there without him. She imagined that he would have wanted see Thrain's study just as he had last left it. "The man disappeared into this room. So I presume there must be another passageway out of here."

"Hmmmm…." Gandalf had moved along to another shelf, and carried on browsing through the volumes.

So she stood up to leave, having found this place, it was certainly not hers to look through it. Rather, that was up to Thorin. Then once again feeling lightheaded, she reached out to hold on to the bookshelf behind her, when she disrupted a row of books, which toppled on their side like a row of dominoes.

"Sorry." She whispered looking over to Gandalf, who seemed completely engrossed in what he was reading and hadn't even heard the commotion. He just nodded, like a father dismissing a bothersome child.

Quickly, she began to set the books upright once more, when she noticed one book stacked upside down in the row below. Scanning the other shelves, all perfectly stacked, this one now looked completely out of place.

Holding on to the shelves for balance, she tilted her head around to read the title.

"Great passageways to the world." She reached out to the book with one finger, and began to pull. It felt as though it had been wedged tightly in, but the row of books didn't appear to be over packed. So using all her fingers and bit more force, she pulled harder this time.

The entire bookshelf, lurched forward without warning, pulling her along as she hobbled on one foot trying her best to keep up without falling flat on her face. Finally it halted with a groan, opening into a dark passageway filled with cobwebs.

"Ugh, spiders!" Her shriek was automatic as she desperately fought off some strange invisible enemy hidden in the silvery white gossamer threads that landed on her. "Ah! They're on me! Get them off! Get them off!"

Letting go of her support she pushed away on one leg, to land in the safety of Thrain's giant leather chair, only to get up and start dusting herself off again. She was certain her skin crawled with arachnids.

"You are fine my dear!" Gandalf set his hands on hers, stilling them, and bringing a strange calmness over her. "Now take a few deep breaths with me and steady yourself."

He gently sat her down again and dusted the cobwebs off her hair.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day." She began to stand up slowly, finally looking forward to her bed.

"He sat with you for a couple of hours to keep an eye," Gandalf commented without putting too much emphasis on the matter observing her. "He insisted I sat with you the rest of the evening,"

"Thanks Gandalf."

….

"Lass, look at the state of ya." Mel poured her another cup of tea, watching her stuff another biscuit into her mouth. "I don't like it. No- not at all."

"Oh Mel! These biscuits are absolutely divine." She picked up her fourth, and began to eat it, this time trying to force herself to look like she wasn't seeing food for the first time. The truth was, she had continued to avoid meal times with the Durin household, usually snacking in the kitchen quickly with Laverna. The old cook had offered to send her up food to her room, but she had felt guilty to accept that too, in case she might offend the young Durin brothers or Dis. So she spent most of her time starving. Even the food in the hospital tended to be fairly bland or healthy! "Oh God Mel!"

"I'm gonna send ye a tin of biscuits ter keep in ye room." She looked over at Shobha, sliding the plate of biscuits closer to her. "Ye look as though they've not been feedin ya."

"Oh gosh! No - they've been… very kind," she shook her hands urgently in between mouthfuls.

"Well ye've lost weight! All me measurements are off by half an inch!" Mel complained again looking at the dress she had fitted. "What's been going on – ye can tell old Mel."

"Nothing really, just –"

"This is too much for ya. All the work ya do, the injury and now all this bridesmaid malarkey."

She hadn't even revealed the full story regarding the wedding, or how she had sustained her injury.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt my losing a few pounds, since Ria sent me Jessica's bridesmaid outfit. And that girl is a rake with boobs." Shobha laughed.

"I'll say lass – I don't know whether I can take this out." Mel held up the elaborately embroidered blouse and examined it carefully. "This lass ye speak of is not correctly built – how did she come to be this way? Has she been ill fer a long time?"

"Well – it looks surprisingly natural actually. In fact I think I might be the only one who knows about her augmentation." She replied quietly. "Anyway is there nothing you can do for it. I mean – I will split that thing if I try to close it…"

"Perhaps that's what I could do!" Mel looked at it closer. "Aye that's it! I'll put a lace through the back. I'll have to take the bust in though. Ye've lost what little bosom ye had! Now who will he take with ya?"

Shobha paused midway through her last biscuit. She hadn't thought about that problem for the last few hours. It would be bad enough facing all those people – friends and family who had come to look at her as though she were somehow something less or broken for having ended her engagement. That in itself would be humiliating, but to face Mike, who she imagined must have a date for this was going to be a truly horrid experience indeed.

"I don't know. I think I will just go solo." She felt a tinge of regret for agreeing to this now. Finishing her last biscuit, she took a sip of her tea. She wanted to go home and sleep again. It would be nicer if she could just sleep through all of Ria's wedding, actually!

"Well lass, I had better get on if I am going ter do all these adjustments fer ya." Mel patted her hand gently, realising she didn't seem to want to talk much. "Why don't ya stay here, child?"

"Thanks Mel, but I can't impose myself on anyone. I imagine I will be back in the cottage again before I know it." She gave the kind seamstress a gentle hug. "When should I pick them up?"

"Don't you worry about that – I'll drop em off lass."

….

She stood in the grand entrance of Durin Manor waiting for Dario. The last two weeks prior to the wedding had passed much quicker than she had hoped. Dawn had still not broken yet, a depressing sign of the days shortening as summer was ending. The mornings here were now quite chilly.

To make things worse, she hadnt seen Thorin all week, making her wonder whether he was actually avoiding her. So they now had shared 'one and a half' kisses, and had avoided talking about it for almost three weeks! It annoyed her that she even thought about it so much.

She shifted her weight on her sore leg. It was no longer so bad that she needed a crutch, but she was still almost constantly aware of it.

"Who will collect you when you arrive in London, lass?" Gror stood with her luggage looking concerned.

"My parents will be there. But I think I will manage if I go slow." Part of her looked forward to seeing her family again, even if it meant tolerating this stupid wedding. She had avoided going home all this time to give herself some distance from her old life, and the change had been good for a while; it had been cathartic. But now it was time to go back for a visit, and she knew it also meant facing the demons of her past. She fiddled with the belt of her mac nervously and then checked her watch again.

"I am not sure it's such a good idea that you put so much weight on that leg, lass –" Gror began, but was interrupted by a commotion from behind them in the corridor.

They all turned around to spot both Gandalf and Thorin walking along the grand promenade that led to the equally impressive entrance of the Manor. Thorin pulled a small wheeled travel case along, while Gandalf had an old shabby rucksack over one shoulder with his usual cane in the other.

"That won't be necessary." Gandalf smiled as they arrived closer. "We will help."

They all stood looking somewhat surprised at the two unlikely additional travellers.

"Well don't look so surprised. There is a slight change of plans, we have some urgent business to attend to in London. So we will join you." Gandalf was dressed in his usual grey linen suit. It appeared less shabby today, so it made her wonder how many of the exact same suit he possessed. "But it does mean there is a slight change of plans for your travel too, my dear."

She briefly glanced over at Thorin, who had carried on walking past them, and appeared too busy to have noticed her, as Dario had pulled up now.

"We'll take the 'Eagle' instead. It will be quicker." Gandalf smiled at her. There was mischief in his kind old blue eyes, that made her wonder how much he knew about her past. "We thought you might like a bit of company on your travels too my dear."

"But it will take –"

"Just a couple of hours by air." Gandalf completed.

"I know." She looked worried suddenly. This had been a controlled weekend. She had planned it to the hour, and psyched herself up mentally to protect herself from every challenge: Her scrutinising sister, all the wedding activities involved, and the constant desire her mother had to intervene in her love life by attempting to set her up. There would be no idle time to 'hang out', that might lead to trouble. "I haven't factored in arriving so early on Friday!"

Ria's mother, Lalitha, was her aunt – in fact her father's youngest sister. She was also extremely spoilt having been the youngest of four and the only girl of the family. This meant that she almost always got her way with her brothers, and her husband had followed in pandering to her every whim. Therefore, given that Ria was also her only daughter and youngest, this was going to be a lavish wedding indeed. There would be distant family travelling from various parts of the world to attend this do, and Lalitha had planned a mix of both traditional and modern customs to suit. On Friday evening there would be a large dinner party at the brides house, where they would have the initial customary Hindu blessing, followed by singing and dancing. There would be a lot of family, and mutual friends including many who had expected to be invited to Shobha's wedding. Her plan had been to arrive too late to attend this, going straight home to her parents house to sleep instead. But now if arrived early enough, her parents might insist that she joined them in attending this affair too – and she hadn't even packed for it!

"Hurry up." Thorin barked from the car where he had put both his case, and apparently hers, in the boot. "We haven't got all day."

They both walked to the car, Gandalf stooping in to sit in the back next to her, as Dario held her door open. Thorin had already taken his seat in the front, and appeared to be engrossed in a book.

Their journey had been silent, while she had watched the harsh but unspeakably beautiful landscape fly past as Dario drove them. Thorin had almost completely ignored them, while Gandalf too had silently looked out of his window.

After what seemed a very short but speedy journey, past Dale and much further south, they arrived at an old airstrip, which stood in the middle of nowhere, with one large hanger. And there, standing proudly, and very out of place was a rather sleek and flashy looking private jet. It's nose was painted like the head of an eagle, which made it look almost alive!

Thorin and Gandalf had gone ahead, as the pilot and the ground manager had come out to greet them, taking their luggage along, while Dario had held the door open helping her get out of the car.

"It's impressive isn't it?" Dario smiled as he helped her out. "Mr Pilgrim's Eagle is the only hybrid G650 – in the world. Your journey will be the quietest flight known to man."

"Well at least I might be able to get some sleep then." She smiled back at Dis' handsome chauffeur before looking back at the aircraft that sat on the tarmac, looking very much like a giant bird with its wings spread, ready to take off. Thorin had glanced briefly in their direction before ascending the steps and disappearing into the jet, while Gandalf remained outside speaking with the pilot. They would be back in London by late morning, and the thought made her heart sink a little. "Dario, I'm not sure I can do this.."

"There is no need for you to go, Miss." He turned to her, with a gentle smile playing in his lips. His rugged features made him look devastatingly handsome, and his smile added a softness to his features that only accentuated this! "But sometimes, it gives a certain relief to face up to the ghosts of our past; and to lay them to rest."

She looked from Dario to the car, where he had left the door open, and then towards Gandalf, who remained outside talking with the pilot.

"Right. I'd best get a move on then. I've got a whole graveyards worth of them to exorcise – in a whole weekend." She pursed her lips, knowing he was right. It had been exhausting running from it for so long. After this, there would no longer be a need to keep looking back, and she could finally focus on just looking ahead again. She gave the Durin's chauffeur a half hearted wave. "Good looking and smart – must be really tough being you!"

He stifled a chuckle and turning away shut the passenger door as she began to walk towards Gandalf, who seemed to magically turn towards her, releasing the pilot to ascend the small stairs and into the jet.

"Having second thoughts?" The old man winked as he followed her up into the jet.

"Always."

Inside the Eagle, everything had an understated elegance, and was most certainly designed for comfortable work during travel. They had all sat around a table, Shobha sitting next to Gandalf, while Thorin was settled opposite them, still very much engrossed in a book he read. Careful not to stare, after several glances she noticed it was one of Thrain's leather bound journals.

She leant back in her plush leather seat, shutting her eyes, as Gandalf took out his phone and started making several calls. Then just as she began to drift off, her own phone began to vibrate as multiple messages that had been unable to reach her in Erebor finally arrived with the improved signal.

At first she had no desire to check her phone, imagining half of those messages were from the blackmailing bride to be, but her phone began to vibrate continuously. It forced her to reach down into her bag and pull out her phone.

It rang off as she stared at the screen, annoyed, only to spot the missed call was from her mother! She also had about six messages already from both parents and to her complete surprise, her sister!

It was the same message from each: 'Call – soon as you can please'.

She groaned inwardly at the prospect of further drama brewing. There was only herself to blame in this matter.

"Gandalf, I need to make a call." She whispered, turning to him.

"Of course, my dear – use the chairs over there," he pointed towards the back of the cabin which was quieter.

Careful not to trip as she stood up, feeling a twinge of pain in her leg, she moved to the back and took a seat as far away from the others as possible before scrolling through her phone. She began by calling her parents home phone, only to be met by an engaged tone, then she tried calling her mothers cell phone.

"Hi baby!" Her mother was quick to answer, but also sounded quite apologetic. "Are you on your way now, darling?"

"Yeah – mum – "

"Look baby, we have to change a few plans last minute; I know it's not fair, and I blame your father. He just can't say no to your aunt. She is still his baby sister… blah blah blah –" her mother sounded irritated, and lowered her voice. "Lalitha is a completely manipulative cow if you ask me! But they have asked whether a couple of Vikram's cousins coming last minute from Australia can stay over here for a couple of nights. So Friday night and Saturday night. And Arun already agreed without asking me…"

Although desperate to interrupt her mothers tirade, she kept silent waiting for her to reach the main point of it all.

"I'm sorry darling, but you won't be able to spend the weekend at ours." Her mother broke the news finally. "I know you wanted a little break with us, but it won't be the same anyway, with Vikram's cousins hanging around – but your sister has that lovely guest room in her attic; she and Dev would love to have you over for a few days."

Her mother paused waiting for some sort of response from Shobha, but she felt too disappointed to even pretend at that point, her mind racing through the various options of how to manage instead.

"Shobha? Honey…?" Her mother asked again softly.

"Sure mum, no problem. Does Myra know? Or will I be breaking the news to them –"

"Oh darling! Of course they know! In fact they offered." Her mother reassured.

"Okay mum," she wanted to quickly wrap this conversation up, so that she could talk to her sister. There had to be some sort of catch to it; Myra, was her flesh and blood, and they were always there for each other. But that was as far as their relationship went. Her sister was eight years older than her, and with the age gap there was a general difference in opinion and a great degree of judgement that arose from her older sister. They shared nothing in common. And Myra had not only always disapproved of Mike, but also made it clear that she had told her so when things fell apart. So the thought of staying with her family was not something she looked forward to. Saying that, her niece and nephew were the sweetest, and she never turned down the chance to spend time with them! "Look mum, I've got to go. I guess I will see you later – at the wedding then?"

"Oh baby! No! We will pop round to Myra's on Saturday –"

"No mum, I have to be at Ria's rehearsal dinner, and it's a lot earlier than I hoped. Plus, I snagged an appointment for my hair so I will probably be out after breakfast –"

"Oh darling, this is not how it should be." Her mother sounded genuinely apologetic.

"Don't worry mummy. I will see you later." She ended the call and quickly dialled her sisters phone.

"Shobha?" Her sister sounded relieved that she had called. "Sorry, I know this is not how they should be seeing you for the first time in six months…"

Her sister bore a gentler tone than she expected.

"Yeah. Thanks for the offer –"

"Before you say anything, Ria wanted me to be there for her ceremony on Friday… you know, to welcome the groom and guests." Myra sounded apologetic. It was a tone she had never heard her sister use! But she understood. It was a tradition that the groom and his family that arrived at the blessing was made to feel welcome by the brides mother and sister. But when the bride only had Male siblings, as Ria did, a cousin-sister would often act as her own sister would have. "It should be you doing this."

Shobha remained silent. Each of these conversations reminded her why she had left the mess of her old life behind.

"I'm not taking the kids to this on Friday. So, could you watch them please?" Myra asked. "There is nothing to watch to be honest. They will be in bed by eight."

"Of course. It's no problem." Shobha tried to sound upbeat.

"Mum and Dad will pick me up early. But Dev will be home with the kids until you get there." Myra sounded relieved that she had agreed to help. "Do you want someone to pick you up?"

"No thanks, Myra. I'll take a taxi." Now that she knew, she wanted to get some sleep, and then she would need to find a hotel to stay in from Saturday. She had no desire to spend all weekend at her sisters place! "Okay so I'll see you later."

Again Shobha was quick to end the call – this weekend was always bound to have a certain amount of drama. But there was no need for her to involve herself in it. Standing up slowly, she made her was back to the small group, only to find Thorin and Gandalf now deep in conversation with someone on the phone. It sat on the table between them on speakerphone.

"That is most interesting." Gandalf brushed his beard with his hand thoughtfully, while Thorin shook his head.

"I simply don't understand why he would stipulate such a thing." Thorin sounded irritated.

"_Well, Sir, if not for this, the imposter who had attempted to gain access before would have certainly done so. It prompted the clerk to check the photo ID. He copied your signature perfectly and had a false passport and driver's license."_

"So Thrain must have believed there was a threat for some time before he contacted me. This safe deposit box was put in place long before he spoke with me." Gandalf frowned at his phone before looking up to spot Shobha's approach.

_"I have spoken with the jeweller, on your behalf as Mr Pilgrim suggested, Lord Thorin, and he informed me that he knew Lord Thrain well. For that very reason, he will not relax his stipulation."_

"For Mahal's sake!" Thorin shut the journal he was reading in anger. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Not to fear – all problems have a solution.." Gandalf smiled, looking up at her, nodding for her to return and take her seat. "Would you be able to call and let him know that we will see them on Saturday?"

"_Of course, Mr Pilgrim._"

"Thank you."

And with that Gandalf reached over and switched off the call on the touchscreen.

"Why would he place such stipulations on accessing his safe box? After all, I am his heir." Thorin balled his hand into fist angrily. "It makes no sense. And how am I supposed to find a wife by tomorrow?"

"There is nothing to indicate there a need for a wife specifically. You need someone that could pass as one – a betrothed would quite suffice." Gandalf spoke calmly, as if it was as mundane as asking whether he took milk with his tea!

"I still see no solution Gandalf!" He growled.

"Then you must look harder, Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf spoke sternly for the first time, as far as she had ever heard. She could swear that his voice sounded deeper, and while he didn't seem to actually raise his voice, Gandalf seemed to render everyone silent, and command all attention.

Thorin silently looked at Gandalf, finally registering what the old man appeared to be hinting at, following his gaze, directed towards her! She was too lost in her own thoughts at first, as she stared at her phone, entirely oblivious to the matter at hand. It made him feel painfully guilty. She had become embroiled in the troubles that had plagued Erebor now.

Two weeks may have passed by, but he recalled setting his eyes on the large ragged gash that horribly scarred almost the full length of her slender thigh. It would forever ruin the beautiful brown skin of her thigh, and she had sustained that because of him. They had almost kissed – and she had wanted him; he could have sworn that she even desired him! In that very moment he would have done anything to have her – given anything – to have her spread her legs for him. But ever since that evening, he had decided that it would be in her best interests that he had as little to do with her as possible. Apparently there were hidden passages and ways to access HIS manor that even HE was unaware of, making him unable to guarantee her safety. Involving her as Gandalf suggested would only risk her further.

"Sorry…? What was that? I… didn't…" she looked up at the old man, a little confused, briefly glancing towards him.

"No. Gandalf – no." Thorin shook his head.

"I think it could be mutually beneficial…" Gandalf smiled at her again.

"No." Thorin was firmer this time, his face stony and determined.

"I don't get it. What could be mutually beneficial?" She ignored Thorin, focussing on the old man instead.

"We found a certain safety deposit box key, held by a jeweller in Hatton Gardens, that belonged to Thrain. We are not sure what exactly is contained within it, but it was among Thrain's estate – all of which goes to Thorin," Gandalf began explaining, his blue eyes observing her carefully, as though attempting to explain something to her for he first time, but they were also clearly filled with mischief! "It turns out the box was quite important, because someone, who might be passable as Thorin, attempted to access its contents. Fortunately for us Thrain had requested that unless Thorin had selected a bride, and came for his inheritance with her, he should not be permitted access."

"Okay. That's a bit weird." Shobha frowned.

"Actually, it prevented our imposter from gaining access – as this prompted the manager to check the photos of Thorin which they held on record."

"So didn't they catch the guy?"

"Sadly, no." Gandalf shook his head regretfully. "But we can access it – with a little help from you…"

"No Gandalf! I will not allow it!" Thorin interjected again.

"And how am I supposed to help?" Shobha asked Gandalf, continuing to ignore Thorin, who she could feel now bored into her with his stare.

"Thorin needs a bride." Gandalf hinged once more, a cheeky smile dancing on his lips.

"Okay…. I still don't get it – Oh! I see!" She could feel her cheeks heating up at the thought that she had missed the hint so badly. "You want ME to play his wife? But won't he have to prove marriage?"

"No!" Thorin attempted to interrupt again, only to be completely ignored again.

"The wording on the agreement for access is exact; 'that Thorin may have full access upon his demise, once he has selected a bride'." Gandalf smiled, ignoring Thorin also. "You need not be married, just betrothed."

"Why does everyone choose to ignore me on this?! I will not allow it!" Thorin complained again.

"It is the only way Thorin." Gandalf shrugged calmly.

"Then we can take time to consider what action must be taken next." He countered.

"By which time, those wishing to gain access wrongfully will have done so. Can you not see, this has been a saving grace. Had it not been for this, you would not have had this chance, of this I am certain!" Gandalf leant forwards speaking quietly. "Whoever looks to cause trouble for you, Thorin – who wishes to see Erebor fall, appears to be several steps ahead; they knew of the secret tunnels, of Thrain's secret office, how to open the hidden door, and now this. If you do not take this opportunity, perhaps you will never know what your father felt needed guarding away from the vaults of your own kingdom, guard by the most fearsome wolves you have."

"Gandalf's right." She finally addressed Thorin. "You have to know what is in there."

Thorin cast a stern look towards her. He would hold firm.

"Look at it this way," she tore her eyes away from his cold sapphire gaze, to run her hand over her thigh. "It would kind of make this all worth it…"

She looked back up at him, only to find his stern façade melting into a pained look, his brow furrowed with lines, as he accepted defeat. He sighed in frustration again, and looked at Gandalf, wondering how this seemingly harmless old man, convinced so many, with such great ease.

…..

Her day spent with Thorin had been quite exhausting to say the least...

"_I want to speak with your manager. Right away." Thorin grunted angrily at the man who struggled desperately at the check in desk._

_"Lord Durin, I am so sorry for the mistake made. I promise to look into the matter, in the meantime I can arrange for a room at the Savoy, on our account, covering any room service. And we will move the guest in your booked room by tomorrow." He scrambled desperately. The poor man, as he had explained before, was the front of house manager. And to his credit, he was indeed offering a fair solution. "I shall also personally look into how this error came about."_

_"I simply cannot understand how all the rooms here can be occupied?" Thorin complained in return. "We have been patrons here, for as long as I can recall."_

"_Yes, of course, Sir. And once again, I sincerely apologise for this, but this is the August bank holiday weekend. It is one of our busiest each year."_

_"Really Thorin, it won't be a huge issue." Shobha whispered from behind him._

"_But I had booked three rooms, and since Gandalf had to return to be elsewhere, there should be two spare rooms." Thorin snapped at her._

_"Ah! Yes. That I can explain; you see, Mr Pilgrims personal assistant called ahead to cancel the spare rooms booked." The concierge attempted to sound less afraid, but his voice was still sounded nervous._

"_That was just this morning!"_

_"Yes, Sir, but we have many clients who are on a waiting list for weekends like this, and as soon as we know of vacancies we inform them," the man winced unashamedly. "The newly booked in guests, never hesitate. It is done very efficiently."_

_Thorin just growled at the man._

_"Please don't make a scene here." Shobha pleaded, gently reaching her hand out to tap his arm. "They have promised you a room, and the Savoy is just as nice. Or else come and stay with me."_

_"And you are certain your sister and her husband will not mind this?" Thorin slowly turned to look at her, raising one eyebrow._

_"Just think of it as helping me…"_

So being back in the familiar space of her sisters house proved a bit restful, particularly as her sister was for the most part absent.

Shobha buzzed around her sisters large kitchen as she put together eggs on toast for her niece and nephew, who sat at the breakfast bar watching cartoons on the iPad laughing. Last night had planned out better than she had expected. Dev, her brother in law, had welcomed them both. He had not questioned Shobha's decision to invite Thorin to stay with them. The children had also been excited to see her again, but equally excited to have an additional guest and their excitement had led to an early night from sheer fatigue! What's more, her sister and husband had not returned until after they had gone to bed, which meant no judgemental comments.

While they had to share their room, Thorin had insisted that he sleep on the small sofa that sat opposite the bed in Myra's guest room, until she had pointed out their previous experience of spending the night together already.

All in all, despite her company in bed, Shobha had managed quite a restful night, and woken up feeling surprisingly energised. It was almost hard to imagine that she was back in London, or that Thorin had spent the evening there...

_He had watched her tuck the children into bed from the doorway. It was so easy to imagine her as the mother of his children – it had presented itself as a strange desire that he had never been aware of before! And yet here it was, niggling at his heart. He wondered whether she was even aware of what she was doing to him._

_Later that evening, they had both sat at her sisters dining table after dinner. He had read his fathers journals, although his mind was secretly in part on her, while she had sat quietly, opening a bundle of mail which had accumulated over the six months. And then, mid way through, she had suddenly put down the letter she was reading and looked up at him._

"_Do you need to know anything specific about me for this thing tomorrow?"_

_He looked up at her, raising his brows surprised at her line of question._

_"I mean did Gandalf say how or what they would ask? You know – to convince them I am your fiancé?" She explained, blushing slightly._

_"There is little they can ask in truth. I think your mere presence will suffice." He replied, taking care to remove the emotion from his tone._

"_But surely we need to know some basic things about one another – like who your family are, your date of birth, and stuff like that…" she felt her cheeks heating up more as she waffled._

_"I think I have all the aforementioned suitably in hand," he spoke quite neutrally again, watching her over his book, as she continued to blush._

_"You know my date of birth?!" She asked incredulously. "And about my family?"_

_"Aye. And I have spoken with your mother and father when they have called my study asking for you, since you moved to reside in my halls."_

_"Oh." She seemed surprised that he knew more about her than she imagined he would._

_"You know all my family. You are even well acquainted with those I consider my closest friends, and have met my cousin Dain." He paused, glancing at her sidelong momentarily before speaking. "My date of birth is the twenty fourth of April, sixty five."_

_"Sixty five?! You're… fifty five?!" It slipped out before she could stop herself._

_"Aye." He looked back up at her, suddenly very interested in her reaction, not caring to look disinterested any longer. "Does this trouble you?"_

_"No! I turned thirty this year – " she didn't want to highlight the age difference. "I mean – you don't look fifty – "_

_She could feel her cheeks heating up once more under his intense stare._

_"Do you mean to suggest that I am too long in the tooth to have bride as young as you are?" He smirked at her._

"_Well I suppose that could work both ways… might you not feel that I was too… immature… for you?" She took a deep breath, recalling the frequent complaints by Mike regarding this. He was almost ten years older than her, and would often moan about her desires to see and do certain things, sometimes even dismissing them as silly youngster things!_

_"Aye, but that has nothing to do with age." He wore a wry smile as he looked up at her with his stern blue eyes._

_"Very droll." She grinned at his dry humour. "Well, I think I will head up to bed…"_

_He opened his fathers journal once more and attempted to continue reading, but couldn't concentrate for wondering about her; had she been considering him, seriously? He shut the journal, sighed and then opened it again, willing himself to read on, only to huff and close it with a frustrated bang._

_Angry at himself for overthinking matters, he stood up and slowly made his way up to the guest room, but on the way he noticed a set of mahogany shelves packed with books and a picture frames of various family photos. What drew his attention was that some photos looked as though they had been hidden away in a hurry, tucked into gaps above the books and squeezed into corners. It was clearly a neglected part of the house, since the shelves had been dusted in a hurry – an attempt to remove any evidence of their existence._

_Unable to help himself, he moved closer, cautious to listen out for the sound of anyone approaching and examined the shelves closer. He frowned, inwardly berating himself for his curiosity and reaching, slowly plucked a frame out with the greatest care._

_Turning it over, he spotted the frame itself had been glued together, clearly made by a child with various mismatched decorations, clearly a labour of love for a favoured relative. However, where it should have made him smile, he could not bring himself to do so, for within the frame sat a picture of her with HIM. The man held her close, an air of possessiveness about his behaviour towards her as he looked at her, while she beamed, he hands wrapped around his neck as she looked towards the camera. He was handsome, with short dirty blonde hair cropped short, and clearly tall._

_He cursed himself for looking. It made him feel jealous. He had never felt jealous. Of anything._

_He had somehow thought this fool to be so unworthy of her affections, and yet he was unable to offer her any better._

_Taking care to return the frame to where her sister had clearly stuffed the photograph he made his way to the room, gently knocking on the door before letting himself in, so he did not walk in on her changing, or half undressed._

_Entering, he found her tucked in bed, on one side, her long dark hair cascading across the pillow like a river of polished onyx. She looked over at him, half sleepily._

_"Just take the other half of the bed. I mean, it's not as though we haven't shared a bed before," she glanced at the sofa that he had originally suggested he slept on. "I doubt you will get much sleep on that."_

"_Aye, thank you." He grunted, unable to keep out the bitterness from his tone. Somehow he I,gained his youngest nephews fears to be true – this foul man she was once betrothed to, might ask for her back when he saw her after so long._

_"Okay – relax. I promise to keep to my side of the bed." She remarked sarcastically. To her, his reluctance came across as repulsion towards the prospect of sharing a bed with her. Reaching up to the small lamp on her nightstand she turned it off, pulling the covers over her face, leaving only the soft light from the lamp on the other nightstand._

_He quickly undressed, leaving his shirt and boxers on only and got into himself with the blanket left on the sofa for him instead of tucking himself under the duvet next to her. Initially laying there brooding silently for a moment of two._

_"It's easy to have lived life, without truly experiencing things. So to share those experiences again, with the right person, will only make them feel as though one is truly living life… for the first time… even if it is not… the first time." He looked at her, where she lay facing away from him covered completely before switching off the light._

From time to time, she found herself lost in thought. Mostly, thinking of Thorin. she had always thought if him as quite rough and wild; inadaptable and uncaring of it. This made him suited to the life he led, but it was hard to imagine him outside of it. But last night, there had been moments, where she had thought he seemed perfectly at home here.

Carefully plating the eggs on toast and setting it before her niece and nephew who sat waiting at the breakfast bar, before turning to top up her own coffee. She had helped herself to quite of bit of chocolate from the large slab that had been left on the fridge last night, but thought better of having more at breakfast, even though she was desperate for it, since they seemed to have none in Erebor!

As she turned towards the little ones hungrily tucking in, to top up their glasses of juice, Thorin quietly walked into the kitchen and smiling softly at the boy and girl, slipped into the bar stool besides them.

"Morning all." He quietly greeted the children, as her niece giggled, looking over at her. Their innocent reactions made her blush.

"Morning." She replied turning away to pour him a mug of tea before setting it in front of him. "Eggs…?"

Thorin looked from the giggling children up at her, and smiled softly.

…..

Thorin looked at her again. She had been to her hairdresser who had cut her hair differently, making her hair look sleeker, shinier and softer, with wisps that fell on her forehead. It made her look different, still beautiful, but dramatically different. It had also given him an intense desire to touch her hair.

At first she had laughed about the strange look he had given her, and then seemed to have not noticed his interest. A minor matter he had been grateful for.

"Lord Durin? Lord Durin…?"

"Aye." He quickly looked away as she looked up from her phone.

"This way please Sir." The young pretty blonde, who had been at the reception desk of the building gestured towards another hallway, before batting her lashes at him.

At first Shobha looked up at Thorin, but remained seated. She didn't think it was right for her to be there when he first opened his father safety deposit box. Imagining that the contents were of a private nature, she remained seated, while Thorin stood up.

"Mr Newbury himself, will attend to you," she gave her best smile again, only to look somewhat dismayed as Thorin turned to look at Shobha, who looked up again from her phone, where she had been texting furiously.

"Oh…" she looked from Thorin to the woman, a little distracted. "Should I come too?"

"Well if you must." The woman muttered, a little less enthusiastically.

"I will have it no other way, my love." Thorin moved closer and held his hand out for her.

And not wanting to give away any hints at their pretence, she too stood up and took his hand.

"Come, my love, let us not keep Mr Newbury waiting." Thorin took her hand and led her down the corridor which the receptionist had gestured towards, completely ignoring the woman. At first she followed a few paces, only to stop and turn back when a short, well-rounded man in a three piece suit appeared at the far end. He waved quite cheerfully at them.

She expected him to have hurried her along, but instead he took his time, paying more attention to match her pace.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, glancing down at her. "You are still happy to do this with me?"

She looked up at him. His face was not the usual severe look he always bore, instead there was a gentleness to it. As if he truly cared for her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She whispered back. "Let's do this."

He smiled softly at her. It was not the sort of smile she had seen him give even his friends. It was much gentler. She had only ever seen him smile like that at breakfast this morning.

Then he lifted her hand, that lay in his, up to his lips, and gently planted a kiss across her knuckles before continuing on towards the owner of the vaults.

Mr Newbury had stood there waiting patiently, grinning, as they approached.

"Ah! Lord Thorin! Welcome!" He extended his hand to Thorin, shaking it. "I knew your father and mother well!"

"Then it is my honour to meet you, Mr Newbury." He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"I am sorry to hear of their passing. They were good folk." The rotund man smiled sadly. It made his already ruddy face a little more pink. "I would meet them both for dinner every time they stayed in London. I imagine they never spoke of me. But the laws around outsiders in Erebor and so on meant they kept those they had dealings with from the outside world very quiet."

Thorin watched the man carefully, nodding.

"And this must be your beautiful wife?" The man smiled, turning to Shobha and holding out his hand.

"Fiancé, actually." She smiled taking his pudgy hand and shaking it. "Shobha. Nice to meet you."

"Your parents said, they imagined you would one day fall for a girl from the outside world. Quite like your grandfather." He took her hand in both of his, patting her hand gently. "I only wished that they could have brought you here in person."

He let her hand go, and she quickly linked her arm in Thorin's again, moving closer to him. She didn't feel scared, or nervous, but there was a guilt that niggled at her for this charade, even if it was necessary. Perhaps the guilt stemmed from the fact that her own heart would too easily believe the lie; something she would pay the price for later.

"Come, let me show you to their safety box." The man walked on ahead, beckoning for them to follow. He took a few paces to a door guarded by a large security guard who stood up and looked at Newbury. Almost as if he had instructed him subliminally, then man pulled out a strange key and slotted it into a lock hidden in the wall to one side of the large door, as Newbury did the same. "Three, two, one, go."

They both turned their keys at the same time, which made a loud clunk. This was followed by mechanical whirring, and the sound of several bolts being released in sequence, before the door itself swung open with a groan.

"Come on through, you two lovebirds.." The door was wide but squat, so that Newbury had to duck slightly to climb through. He stood in what looked like a corridor beyond and gestured to them both.

So Thorin, being much taller, stooped down to go through, and then attentively held out his hand to guide her through.

The dim overhead lights and the small round floor lights, lit up the wide corridor like the cabin of a plane. This part of the building no longer resembled a jewellery boutique, but rather more like some sort of top secret military bunker. Either side of the corridor were a series of identical doors with very small locks.

"These vaults are fireproof, bomb proof, temperature and oxygen controlled." Newbury boasted waving his arms around. "Frankly, you could happily survive a nuclear blast down here. But we don't admit to that, or we would find our waiting list grown even longer. We have such limited space. Already some families who are willing to share, have had to do so. It creates havoc, because we have to carry out minor renovations."

He paused at one of the farthest doors.

"Anyway… here we are." He turned to watch Thorin walking over. He still held on to Shobhas hand despite his growing curiosity. "Of course, your father has a vault completely to himself. I expect he wanted something bigger, but he trusted me over anyone else to keep his vault safe, which is why I insist that I do this myself."

Thorin nodded acknowledging this, as he stopped in front of the vault door. Shobha took a step back to stand behind him, as he pulled out the tiny silver key with its tag. But to her surprise Thorin used the tag and not the key, holding it over the lock, which triggered several whirring and clicking noises to unlock the door.

"Well, I will give you some privacy. When you are ready I will take you back through," Mr Newbury bowed his head before turning back and leaving them alone, standing there.

Thorin stepped in through the vault door, which instantly triggered the lights to turn on inside, while Shobha remained outside.

"Shobha?" Thorin held his hand out to her, so she took it and stepped in herself.

Inside the vault there were several chests worth of gemstones, gold and other glittering jewels. The lighting illuminated these, which in turn transformed the vault to look like something quite magical! It truly did look like a treasure cave!

And in the centre of the small room stood a little table on which sat several piles of papers, books and scrolls all bound in groups.

She followed him to the small table.

"All the rest is of little value, my love." She felt his arm, gently set itself around her waist, and pull her towards him, as she peered back out into the corridor. "These, however, are indeed the most valuable…"

"The missing pages." Shobha contemplated as he moved to stand protectively behind her and trapped her between himself and the table. Thorin reached around her with his arms to pick up and glance through some of the papers and journals. "Why would your father go to all this trouble to do this..?"

"Because he believed there was a threat to remove our line from the govern of Erebor. The journals have vital missing information… and here they are." Thorin pressed himself against her and lowered his lips to her ear, whispering the words so intimately, that it made her insides flutter. "We should collect these things and go… or you will be late for your rehearsal dinner, my darling…"

"But I don't get why he didn't trust these things with Gandalf…" she swallowed, and set her hands on the table to steady herself, letting her body melt against his strong frame that engulfed her.

"I don't know. And I an uncertain as to whether I trust this man entirely." He whispered again, his breath danced along the skin of her neck sensually as he spoke into her hair this time. It gave him the perfect excuse to touch her soft, glossy hair, which smelled incredible with a mixture of lavender and pear scents.

His closeness and demeanour were so believable, as though he truly was her fiancé. In that moment, even she believed it. His breath on her neck made her skin tingle, and she was unable to help herself as a tiny moan escaped her lips before she bit them to stifle this. Hearing her slowly come apart, was quite enough to make him uncomfortably erect, tightening within his trousers, where he was pressed against her body.

"I'm sorry…" he didn't pull away though, instead reaching a hand up to tenderly move her hair out of the way and over to one side. He watched as her slender fingers tightened their grip on the table edge, her breath falling a little ragged although she too was trying so hard to hide this. It only made things worse, as he imagined releasing himself, and lifting up that soft summer dress she wore to enter her fully in one go, pushing her down onto the table. He shut his eyes now, trying hard to visualise anything repulsive enough to calm him down again. "Are you alright, my love?"

Completely tongue tied, she initially nodded, before shutting her own eyes trying to focus her mind into thinking clearly. This was far too dangerous.

"Mmmm… I might need a cold shower…" she finally spoke, swallowing hard.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I rather like you hot and bothered." An amused half smile pulled at his lips, when he noticed two small boxes on the table. But as he reached out with one hand, she tried to move away. So he trapped her back in front of him, snaking his other arm around her waist. "Sorry, my darling, but you can't move just yet… look at this."

Initially surprised by his firm arm around her, pressing her against his rock hard erection, she couldn't help her own hands flying down to clutch at his. And then she slowly reached out to pick up the smaller box first, which she opened. There inside the box were two exquisite rings, one with a large blue sapphire stone elaborately decorated with diamonds, and the second a pink sapphire ring, flanked either side with what imagined were also diamonds. Taking the small note from inside the box, she opened it, holding it up, so that he could see:

_My son, these are for your wife._

He ran his hand down her arm to reach past the note and pick up the box silently observing its contents before closing it. Then he picked up the second box and opened it to find the most brilliant necklace made of shimmering white stones all linked together like a necklace made of glittering flowers and spiders webs. They twinkled like little stars, casting little lights everywhere around the room like a disco ball!

Eyes wide, as she slowly began to realise what he had already gathered, she stifled another gasp with her hands.

"These are Thranduil's aren't they?"

…..

She fiddled with her hair again in the mirror, before touching up her red lipstick. Mel had done a fine job with her black dress for Ria's rehearsal dinner. It had a plunging neckline that was turned modest with lace panelling over the top, and shaped perfectly to her body, stopping just below the knee, but the back was completely cut open stopping just at her hips. The slit in the skirt of the dress had even been gathered together with a few hidden stitches to cover her newly scarred thigh. She really couldn't have asked for better.

But she now felt nervous about returning to meet so many of her own friends and family again. Many of the people there tonight would have been the same guests invited to her own wedding.

The alarm she had snoozed on her phone buzzed again to remind her that she was already a little late.

Turning it off, she threw it along with her lipstick into her clutch and stood up.

It turned out that Thorin's grand suite at the Dorchester had been made perfectly ready for him as of that morning, so he had returned the favour of keeping her there, where he had left her in the bedroom to get dressed and disappeared into the attached lounge. The curlers she had borrowed from her sister were woefully inadequate for her hair, and had only led to soft waves, which she had managed to pin together in a pretty bun, but that was the best she could manage.

A gentle knock came at the door to the bedroom.

"Shobha, your car is ready for you…" Thorin reminded her softly through the door.

So she stood up and slipped her feet into her heels and, grabbing the pretty silk shawl, headed out somewhat reluctantly, like she was getting ready to head for a painful medical procedure of some variety, rather than a social function!

As she arrived in the lounge, she found Thorin dressed in a sharp, tailored black dinner suit. His hair and beard had clearly been trimmed, and attended to by a barber within the last hour as well, making him look like some sort of ageing rock star. To say he looked handsome was an understatement.

But what truly made her insides flutter was the look he gave her, with those intense, stormy sapphire eyes. He watched her quite possessively, as she walked over, his eyes having drifted down from her face, taking in the ample eyeliner that accentuated her big doe eyes, all the way down her body and back up again.

As she reached the door, he held his arm out, so she took it, quite surprised.

"A lady should never be left to make her own way to such an event, even if she is to attend on her own," he tilted his head as he walked her out.

"But I thought you would want to read all the papers –"

"That can wait. Besides I have been to London so many times on business, but never truly seen the city." He gave her a half smile. "Perhaps I might pick you up early, and you can take me on a tour…? Show me the sights?"

"Really? Lord Durin, appreciate anything outside of the wonderful Erebor?" She couldn't help herself from smiling at him.

"I have never had a reason before…" he remarked quietly, an earnest confession. "But I think it is interesting to see the town where our new Doctor was born and raised - through her eyes."

He seemed to have a private car with a chauffeur, rather than a taxi. So they had taken a longer drive down to the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was held. It would mean that she would miss drinks, but that was not a big problem.

As they finally arrived, he had accompanied her to the atrium of the restaurant.

"Thank you for doing this." She sighed as the restaurant host was about to usher her through.

"It was my pleasure." He couldn't help but sound relieved at the reluctance in her tone at returning back to see her friends, for secretly he had feared his youngest nephew was right in imagining that this visit might begin her process to return back. After all, the contract she had taken up with Oin was only for one year, and nearly seven of those months had now passed. Perhaps he wasn't ready yet to offer her all that she should have, but he certainly felt that he couldn't let her go either. "When should I pick you up, my lady?"

"Early please. I don't think I can tolerate the whole evening." She admitted, looking up into his eyes. "Maybe I could message you...?"

"Aye. I shall be at your service." He planted a chaste kiss on her cheek before turning to leave.

"You must be Miss Seth?" The host smiled. "I'm Alex, host for the evening. The Ria and Vikram's dinner is this way. They are all seated I'm afraid."

"Thank you Alex. I'm sorry I'm late." She followed him, dragging her feet. "Is there a way I can be snuck in? And out for that matter?"

"Not to worry at all, Miss. The bride seated you at the end of the table," he paused, assessing her carefully and then shaking his head slowly, his genuine eccentricity finally revealing itself as he gestured flamboyantly. "But I doubt you will go unnoticed with a dress like that – if I am allowed to comment."

"Oh."

"And will your handsome companion not be joining you?"

She looked at him surprised.

"The bride had left enough seating for everyone to bring a partner…"

Realising that either Ria had completely forgotten or failed on purpose, to mention this, she shook her head feeling quite stupid. It made her wonder momentarily who Mike might have brought along. Maybe Kili was right to have suggested she took one of them after all.

"Don't worry Miss, I doubt anyone will notice anyway." He reiterated sympathetically.

They finally reached the large alfresco private veranda, which had bowers of roses, wisteria and honeysuckle creepers perfectly grown along its outer aspect. They were spread on trellises such that they acted to provide shelter against any invading cold breeze, but didn't encroach into the dining area itself. And true to her cousins style, the table was decorated with ample tea roses and many candelabra. It couldn't have been more romantic.

To her relief, at first it appeared that everyone was preoccupied with ample loud conversation and laughter to notice her arrival, until Ria screamed out at her.

"Shobha! Darling!" Her cousin stood up, arms outstretched. Shobha imagined Ria expected her to come running, when she had no desire to even be there! "Oh Shobha! I'm getting married!"

"Yes! Isn't it just wonderful!" Shobha forced a smile, making her way over to hug her cousin. "Congratulations cousin!"

"This girl is suuuuch a lifesaver!" Ria exaggerated, raising her voice in what she felt was a little put on, to be honest. "She came all the way from… the backend of nowhere – I mean it must have taken you forever to even get here – and think of all that terrible weather and so on…"

"Oh no it's fine. I'm fine." Shobha muttered smiling politely. "Really, no trouble at all – I flew here. Only a few hours. But please don't let me interrupt –"

"Oh no! Are you here _alone_ tonight?"

Shobha cringed at how loud her cousin sounded and looked around at the table, hoping to find everyone far too engaged to notice. Unfortunately for her, at that very moment, the whole group fell so silent that she was certain the whole group could hear the pounding of her heart.

She looked around the table, trying her best not to, but seeing all faces turned towards her in that very moment. And then to her utmost borrow she spotted a face, among the many familiar ones that she had known so intimately and hoped to have forgotten. Mike sat, mid table or so, a smug satisfaction plastered across his face as he looked towards them, only to change his expression to a milder one on making direct eye contact with her. Out of curiosity, she looked either side of him to spot, in his accompanying seat, his sister, Cate, who waved at her enthusiastically. Unsure of what to do in reply, she returned a half hearted wave.

"Oh… um… sort of…" Shobha finally replied, looking at the two empty place settings reserved for herself, depressingly. She was beginning to wonder whether her cousin had failed to mention this on purpose.

"Sorry honey, I'm sure the perfect person for you will be around the corner…" Ria patted her arm again with an air of superiority, as she directed Shobha towards her seat.

She took a few steps towards, what was meant to be her 'seat of shame', a few guests turning to greet her as she made her way slowly.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, but you forgot your shawl." His velvety baritone voice, made her slowly turn.

To her complete and utter surpriser, Thorin stood there her black silk shawl in his hands, watching her as though she was the only one in that restaurant besides himslf, a faint smile threatening to break out across his lips.

…..

Dear all, hope you and your loved ones are all keeping safe and well.

Please do let me know your thoughts/comments/reviews xx


	23. Chapter 23

Before she could say anymore, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a tender kiss. After their role play from earlier today, she found herself returning his kiss quite readily too. It took all the unwanted attention from her, as several guests whistled lewdly, and everyone else returned to their own conversations.

"The spare seat beside you, was clearly meant to show you up, my beauty." He whispered into her ear, still holding her close to his body, one hand caressing her neck and a possessive arm pressing her into his own frame. To those who watched them, it was a subtly sensual, skirting dangerously on the verge of appearing grossly inappropriate. In her eyes, he was her knight in shining armour. "Anyway, as all eyes were on you, I thought we should give them something to talk about..."

"How did you know…?" She raised a hand to wipe off a smudge of her pillar-box red lipstick from his lips. "Sorry about that…"

"When I brought your shawl back, I happened to meet the host, who asked whether I would stay." He smiled, catching her hand in his and kissing it, all the while keeping his storm like eyes fixed on her. "I think you have an admirer… and that red suits you."

He pulled her chair out for her, before taking a seat himself.

"Hi! You must be Shobha. I'm Anaya, Vikram's sister." A young woman, who looked like she was in her mid-twenties leant over from beside Shobha to introduce herself. She kept glancing past at Thorin, clearly curious, but not so pushy enough to directly ask.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you." Shobha smiled politely.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Anaya leant closer and asked. She didn't make an effort to whisper, but all the same spoke quieter than was polite, given he sat within earshot.

Shobha frowned at the girl, but found her still waiting for an answer, and not in the least put off by her reluctance.

"Oh.."

"I hardly think one could call me a 'boy'." Thorin cut in, wrapping his arm around Shobha in a clearly possessive display.

"Really babe, you saw that kiss he gave her right?" A young man with dirty blonde hair, grey eyes and a very pale complexion, dismissed Anaya, rolling his eyes. He flashed a genuine smile before offering his hand out to shake hands with Thorin and then Shobha. "I'm Darren. And I don't like being called her 'boyfriend' either… but that's more for other reasons!"

Darren chuckled with Thorin, prompting Anaya to slap his arm firmly, her face clearly soured. He had taken his dinner jacket off and rolled his sleeves up already as if he were ready for an enormous feast to turn up. Knowing Ria, he would be sorely disappointed; this restaurant was probably the sort of place that served up meals that were more like tiny samples of ingredients used for meals, and called them 'deconstructed' dishes!

"I imagine so." Thorin whispered in Shobhas ear.

"So what do you do then Thorin?" Anaya asked him directly, turning her attention back again to them.

"I am actually civil engineer by trade, but run a set of mines." While he answered Anaya, he watched Shobha, studying her face for its reaction.

Shobha looked at Thorin quite taken aback. She didn't know he was an engineer, and certainly never imagined he could be so modest!

"Oh – so you're a miner?" Anaya pressed on.

"No. I do have to go into the mines to inspect them… I probably could do it if I so wished. But no, I do not do any of the mining." Thorin pulled his lips into a tight forced smile.

"It must be quite frustrating running a business when you want to do something else? I just made partner at my practice! So finally I get a say in what goes." She scowled disdainfully.

"I have little choice in the matter. It is a familial expectation." Thorin smiled watching Shobha again as he spoke. "When my father passed away, I was expected to follow…"

Shobha didn't turn to watch Anaya reply, this time, instead she held Thorin's intense sapphire gaze, which made her feel as though he could see all of her.

He wanted to know what thoughts played through her mind, to hold his gaze for so long. Today, when she had played the part of his betrothed, he had let himself imagine what could become of a relationship with her. It had transformed into a tantalising possibility. And what little he had of her then, had felt heavenly – a taste he was neither likely nor willing to forget anytime soon.

"Ugh. How terribly annoying." Anaya sighed, clueless to what he was speaking of. "I would be desperate to get out of that. Those horrid, dirty, dark mines…"

"Anaya, he's not a miner." Shobha dismissed, like she was some sort of annoying insect buzzing around. "Thorin owns the mines and the town."

"And they are probably not coal mines Anaya," Darren rolled his eyes at her ignorance, before holding her hand in genuine consolation. "Where do you think your diamonds and rubies come from? Besides, if you don't eat your starter, I will."

Shobha grinned at Darren, who had not only rolled the sleeves of his crisp white shirt up, but also tucked in one napkin around his neck and set one on his lap to be sure, as he indulged in the food ravenously. He had only put his fork down temporarily to stop his girlfriends overbearing questions, and seemed annoyed at that, because it had stalled his own eating, which was a surprise, since he looked almost rakishly lean.

Anaya, looking over at him, finally noticed his state of undress and began to fuss immediately.

"If you don't want me to get my suit dirty, then I have no choice. I'm not starving myself for your vanity, babe." He began to tuck back into his food hungrily. "You will have to repay me in kind tonight for this stuffy dinner."

Shobha turned back, a genuine grin on her face only to notice Thorin watching her with a mixture of curiosity and something else she couldn't quite read.

He never had the chance to watch her so intimately when she was relaxed before.

"At first I was unsure about whether you would be happy to have my company this evening. But now, I am in no doubt," Thorin whispered leaning in to whisper so closely to her, that she could feel a few soft bristles of his beard brush against the skin of her cheek, which had become suddenly so sensitive. He spoke even softer this time, finishing as if making a confession this time. "And for your sake, quite glad I came…"

She tilted her face a little more towards him, before finding that intense stormy gaze piercing her own eyes before gently touching his arm briefly.

"I'm glad you came too." She whispered back, not daring to look into his eyes this time, in case he should realise her true feelings.

…..

Dinner had been a long and tedious affair, just as she had expected. They had to endure seven course of very delicious food but in very tiny portions. And then they had sat through five speeches, which had made dinner drag on indeed! To make matters worse, several cousins and mutual friends had spoken with her across the table, including Mike's sister, Cathy, recalling the 'good old days' – which had been more cringeworthy than funny. At one point, Thorin, seeing her discomfort had reached down to hold her hand under the table.

Finally as the evening began to draw to a close, Shobha had excused herself to the bathroom, only to be joined by Anaya and Cathy.

"Hey Shobha, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch –" Cathy, who had quietly listened to Anaya prattle on about her role as maid of honour as they walked together finally spoke as they stood washing their hands.

"Please don't, Cathy. It's fine." Shobha interrupted her, grabbing a couple of paper towels to dry her hands as she observed Mike's sister in the mirror.

"I didn't know whether you would want to hear – I just had to explain myself." Cathy, played with her strawberry blonde tresses in the mirror, before fishing out some lipgloss from her purse and applying it in the mirror.

Before all this, Shobha would have probably accepted this, but she felt it was just words of convenience.

"Really, there's no need to mention it."

"Please… He thinks about you. A lot." Cathy sudden burst out with it. "I know he feels terrible –"

"Well then, he shouldn't have cheated." Shobha replied flatly.

"He's an absolute idiot. Buts it's more than that…" This time Cathy watched shobha, with her pale blue watery eyes, pausing because she was clearly in possession of another man's secret that she was still weighing up about revealing.

"What is it Cath…" Shobha looked at the woman that would have once become her future sister in law, curious to hear it out at first.

Only their conversation was cut short by Anaya's arrival, who was entirely oblivious to what had been discussed, and they had pulled apart as if they had been about to kiss.

"So there won't be a hen or stag do specifically as such. But we are all having a night cap in the bar just next door, while the stags stay in the bar here." Anaya carried on, before pausing for a moment to scowl at the two of them. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Oh nothing. Just that I would have preferred to have taken a piss without the chatter – you know; in peace." Shobha remarked trying her best to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "Except women think everyone has to visit the loos together… have you ever worked out that one?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Anaya's lip curled disdainfully at her.

"Why do women feel they have to go when they see another woman going to the loo?" Shobha repeated a little slower. "Is there some sort of 'Toilet-Monster' that jumps the unsuspecting solo visitor…?"

Cathy burst out laughing, while Anaya scowled a little more.

"I think you've had quite enough to drink tonight. There's no point in you coming out with us and getting so hung over that you can't make it tomorrow, or worse, get sick or cause a scene." Anaya observed her with disgust. "She didn't want to invite you – but she was desperate."

"Oh! That's going to be such a disappointment." Shobha replied over her shoulder as she began to walk away from them both. "Anyway I had better head back and sleep this off before tomorrow right?"

The truth was she was sick of this all. Initially she had dreaded returning, and running into Mike with another woman, but now it was clear in her own mind- that she just didn't care about him either way, much at all.

…

Thorin stood by the bar holding Shobha's shawl and purse in one hand while he sipped a glass of port. He had been the first at the bar, and seemed to have quite a lead, as everyone appeared to have continued milking around the dining table near the bride and groom.

She had spent most of the evening whispering apologies in his ear; he could feel her soft, raven hair brush against his skin, and smell the subtle perfume she wore on her skin. Then as she got a little more tipsy, she began to lean against his shoulder and touch his knee. He would feel guilty about enjoying taking full advantage of her intoxication tomorrow, but for tonight, he would allow it all.

It had even meant he had forgotten about the many unsavoury glances they had received from her former betrothed.

"So, you must be Shobha's 'handsome chap', as everyone is referring to you as?" A soft, voice interrupted his brooding.

Turning he found Shobha's cousin, the bride-to-be, smiling up at him. She was not dissimilar in stature and build to her cousin. She wore a revealing figure hugging white dress, with a plunging neckline. Her face was much less striking in comparison with either Shobha or her older sister, but she had used ample make up and false lashes, and another feature Ria seemed to enjoy highlighting were her ample breasts.

"Aye," he set his glass of port down on the bar and held his hand out. "Thorin."

"I hear it's actually Lord Thorin?" Ria batted her lashes at him.

"Well, that would be Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, Lord of Erebor." He corrected coldly, fully aware of how this woman had treated Shobha from overhearing her telephone conversations while in his study. It meant that no amount of charm she directed towards him would work. He was by nature of his upbringing a cold man, not because of his parents didn't show him affection, in fact it was quite the opposite. But rather, because of the mantle he was set to inherit.

"Oooh… so will that make Shobha a Lady…? What woman wouldn't want that?" She tried again, cooing sweetly, leaning forward with a hand on his chest, so her breasts were pushed out.

"I doubt that she would ever use her title." He replied, wearing his usual unreadable expression, and looked down at her, keeping his eyes on her face. Under any other circumstances, he would have found himself quite amused by a woman throwing herself at him so brazenly, if he had found the woman as attractive as Shobha, he might have even felt rather flattered.

"You could be the King of England, for all I care, but if you hurt her, you'll have us to deal with."

"I think you'll find my treatment towards Shobha on a different universe, compared to you." He kept his tone clinical.

"Oh – I guess you're right." She looked taken aback at first, only to accept his judgement immediately after. Then she a sense of panic seemed to fill her eyes, making her grasp a hand at her ample chest. She turned to face the bar and ran her hands restlessly over the grain of the varnished wood. "Do you believe confession is good for the soul, Thorin?"

Thorin did not respond, remaining silent in stead, until she clarified herself.

"I mean, if you knew you did something terrible. And caused someone a lot of pain – without their knowing… And they were the last person that would deserve such treatment… would you tell them?" She finally spoke the words as if they had been bottled up for some time, and he was the first soul to hear them. "I couldn't ever expect forgiveness if I did…"

Thorin remained silent for a moment, wondering whether she spoke of Shobha.

"If it is the right thing to do; and it should bring her the closure she needs…" he finally admonished her. "This should be solely for her benefit. If you are at fault, but it will not serve her well to know – then you must suffer the burden to taking your secret to the grave."

His judgement, much like his demeanour was cold and clinical. It had left her wondering how he could possibly ever show affection for another at all. And yet she had seen it with her own two eyes – that which had been so different about him, in her presence.

"Hey mate – scotch please." Their conversation had been interrupted by the tall frame of Shobha's ex fiancé. He addressed Ria first, reaching down to tuck a strand of hair from her face. "Are you alright, love?"

Ria nodded quickly before moving away from them both, leaving an awkward moment between .

"So… you're the new man eh?" He gave Thorin a brief glance before turning to watch Ria returning back to the group. "Ria didn't know she was bringing a plus one…"

Thorin remained silent at first, sipping his port, which he was no longer enjoying. He had hoped for a few minutes peace from the utter trite these people discussed, but this made him feel somewhat better in truth; this man was shorter than him, and was coming across as a greater fool than he had once imagined.

"She should be most grateful to have a cousin like Shobha, who was willing give aid in her hour of need; a favour unreturned, no doubt." Thorin kept a cold and clinical tone to his words.

"Yes of course. A selfless act by Shobha I'm sure." Mike replied making no attempt to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "I told Vic they should have just carried on without the extra bridesmaid. It wouldn't have made any difference to the day anyway…"

"Hmmmm… I heard no such complaint from the bride. Perhaps you might speak with the bride, so that we may return back earlier tomorrow?" Thorin raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Is that Port? I didn't know it was on the drinks list for tonight…?" Mike sniggered instead, pointing at Thorin's glass. "Scotch too strong for you?"

"Oh no. This is a Taylor's Vintage from 1985. It was an excellent year, but sadly now, quite rare and coveted. In fact, this is the only bottle in this restaurant, and is from the private collection of the owner of this establishment. This particular bottle was accrued from a private Berlin cellar, and cost two-thousand eight-hundred pounds for the bottle. I was quite willing to pay for a glass, but the owner has asked that I send him a small barrel of Erebor single malt, in return." Thorin replied, keeping a neutral expression. Watching the smug look on the man's face melt away, was quite satisfying. "What YOU are drinking, is not real whisky."

Thorin let him skulk off, muttering something about port being an 'old man's drink'. Finally he was free of irritating wedding goers, and could enjoy his drink.

…..

Shobha stepped out of the ladies toilets and took a few steps towards the courtyard garden, to spot everyone out of their seats and milling around talking. Thorin was no longer in his seat either, and she had no intention of hanging around until either Cathy or Anaya joined her.

Another guest began heading in her direction where the rest rooms were, so, panicking, she did the only thing she could and pulled out her phone, thanking Mel silently for the hidden pocket she had placed in her otherwise rather figure hugging dress.

As the guest drew nearer, she recognised it to be Pavan, Ria's older brother! She had once harboured a terrible crush on him when she was eighteen. Pavan, was a suave, handsome bachelor. But also a womaniser, and neither felt a need to hide, or explain his behaviour.

After Mike left her, she had spent several months of self doubt avoiding any interaction with the opposite sex, until she had bumped into Pavan at a family Christmas party. They had somehow spent the evening together, and almost ended up having a quickie! It had been Ria herself that had walked in on them, before too much had happened.

Disappointingly, her phone had no missed calls, and so, she quickly began to listen to her voicemail – looking terribly engrossed as if listening to a very important call.

"Hey doll!" He winked initially, only to whisper an apology as he realised she was on the phone, and head past into the toilets himself.

As soon as he had disappeared, she ended her call, and moved on, scanning the room for Thorin.

Then finally having spotted him at the bar, she began to take the least crowded route towards him. Her path led her away from the group and past several dimly lit booths with tables. Clearly designed for more privacy compared with the remaining tables.

Two familiar figures standing by an empty booth she would have to pass, made her stop.

"What do you want me to tell her?"

It was Mike and Ria! They stood close, whispering harshly, and he had her hand, in some sort of unspoken desperation.

"The truth! She's here for me!" Mike pleaded.

"Don't be so ridiculous! Look at the man she's with…"

"Yeah he's old enough to be her father!" He scoffed again.

"You're jealous." Ria sounded strangely surprised!

"No! No, love!"

"Please! Tell me what you want me to say Mike?!" Ria sounded tormented again. "Its all such a mess –"

They all jumped as Shobhas phone suddenly rang loundly, making her cousin and ex spin around to find her fumbling around her dress to pull the phone out.

It was Thorin!

"I'm at the bar, darling." Thorin's voice sounded even deeper on the phone! Hearing his voice like that made her stomach flutter.

"Thanks – oh yes I can see you! I will see you in a minute"

"If you are not here in one minute, I will come and get you." He added smoothly. "If you are to wake up early, then I need to get you to bed soon…"

"Oh." Heading his words made her feel flushed. "Um – you better do."

She put the phone down, realising she would have to explain herself. But strangely enough, Ria looked relieved and came rushing over.

"Oh Shobha! You have to help me - I'm in such a desperate state."

Shobha looked at her cousin confused.

"Hey Shobha." Mike sounded strangely subdued. "It looks like the highlands suit you; you look well."

"Hi Mike." The words just came out before she could think things through. He looked a little tormented in truth and it made her pity him a little. "Hope you're doing well too."

Shobha had played through the many scenarios of meeting Mike again in her head, since their break up; at first she had thought of some angry words to say, then she had considered asking for an explanation. After all these months, in truth she had been through various stages of the grieving process, but even in the last week she had considered that this encounter would have given her some closure to those five years of her life.

But now, standing here, and actually seeing him again – and all that she had prepared for – and all that she had expected…

The truth was, that she felt… nothing.

She had no idea whether it was the lack of 'actual food', in proper portions, or the ample champagne, but her mind was firmly on Thorin. And in particular, she was curious about all the things he had found in that vault!

"Look Ria," she looked towards the bar, momentarily before looking back to her approaching cousin. "I have to go. Thank you for inviting me this evening – everything was beautiful. And I will see you tomorrow –"

"Stay for one drink with the girls and me?" Ria quickly grabbed Shobhas arm, just as she began to walk away. "Please?"

Mike muttered something from where he stood behind Ria, which was out of earshot.

"We have so much catching up to do… so much to tell you." Ria shifted herself to interrupt her gaze towards the bar again, so that she was in her direct vision. And when Shobha hesitated she pleaded again. "Just one drink – surely your Thorin will wait a for five minutes."

"I really can't…"

"I'll ask him –"

"Really Ria, I am exhausted."

"Leave her to her old man, Ria." Mike muttered from behind again. "I told you she'd be like this – she was never here for your sake!"

Shobha blinked, frankly quite shocked at them both.

"I am here aren't I? Even though you didn't really have the decency to send me an invitation until last minute when you actually NEEDED me!" Shobha shook her head.

"I did invite you!" Ria protested.

"Oh? Because I never received that –"

"With your parents –"

"Uncle, Aunty AND FAMILY doesn't cut it Ria. We've been friends since school!" Shobha deliberately left out the 'best friend' title – that was long gone, and was never coming back. "Even my sister got a separate invite!"

"She is married and has a family!" Ria attempted to explain.

"Well, look, I am here now cheering you both on for your big day." Shobha pulled her arm back from her cousin. "But my injured leg aches, and I need some rest now."

"I hope you won't mind my stealing your cousin back now..."

Shobha felt an arm wind itself around her waist protectively again, looking over her shoulder to find Thorin.

"We were trying to encourage Shobha to join us for a few drinks tonight." Ria smiled at him again. "I think she was more worried about you…"

"Ah…" he looked down at her studying her big, brown eyes, hoping to glean what she wanted him to say, but only found himself distracted.

She had no desire to have drinks with them, so she turned to him fully, standing on tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could kiss him. At first she pressed her lips to his, letting her hands find their way up from his neck and into his wavy hair, only to find his hands press her body firmly into his. Within moments, what should have been a playful, pretend kiss, had turned into something so passionate as he explored her mouth and moved a hand further down her back that she had forgotten about their audience.

"Ugh…"

They were made fully aware of where they were when Mike muttered in disgust as he walked away.

Ria momentarily scowled at Mike, before turning to Shobha.

"I suppose there is nothing I can do to change your mind."

Thorin held her close, since she appeared to have no desire to be released, and she too continued to gaze deeply into his sapphire eyes, now clearly filled with open desire.

"Sorry Ria. You already owe me big time, let's not make your debt bigger." Shobha replied without turning back to face Ria, still keeping her eyes locked on Thorin's.

"Might already be too late for that.." Ria muttered, frowning.

"My lady?" Thorin questioned ignoring Ria altogether.

"Let's go."

Before they could be stopped, Thorin, like her 'knight in a dinner jacket', had whisked her away to the car he had waiting, and opened the door for her.

"Ugh! Thank you!" She threw herself in and onto the seat, partially relieved, partially exhausted, while Thorin climbed in across from her. "How did you get a car here so quickly?"

"I've been driving Lord Durin and his family about in the south since I was a young man, Miss. The name's Giles -Wilson, Miss," The driver replied in a clear cockney accent. "I'm sorry to have interrupted, Sir..."

"My Father used to do a lot of business on behalf of Erebor in London. So he decided we should have a chauffeur and car while we were here. He hired Giles' father." Thorin explained.

"Of course, me father was a black cabbie back then. None of these posh cars."

"The Audi is hardly posh. My father liked Bentleys. And we had a time, when all I could afford was Giles' wages…" Thorin uttered in quiet reflection, as he turned to appraise Shobha. "Back to the hotel please."

"Course Sir."

The car began to move again, as she leant into the soft leather seats. On the way back they passed several old haunts, from when she had been in university. Days that seemed so long ago, they felt like a different lifetime.

Then without warning she called out, causing the driver to bring the car to an immediate halt.

"Oh my God! This is the back of Red Lion Square isn't it?" She cried out.

"Yes Miss… Holborn Station is just past there –"

"Oh my God! Giles, is El Toreador still open?!" She leant over Thorin looking out of is window excited. "Oh my goodness! We HAVE to go see – can we pull over Giles?"

"Yes Miss… your Lordship?"

"Aye Giles." Thorin looked at her with a raised eyebrow, more surprised than annoyed.

"Come on then." She began to push Thorin out to open the door on his side of the car where the pavement lay. "Please?! We have to go!"

"I…" he hesitated initially, but quickly gave in, unable to help himself. Today had been a strange day for him. Having resisted his desire for her, for what felt like a very long time, suddenly he had an almost no-strings-attached taste of what it would feel like to have her as a bride. Secretly he'd hoped it would make him see sense enough to rid himself of any foolish passion he might have harboured for her, but in truth it had only made it worse! She had made him feel young again.

So humouring her with this, before 'midnight struck' and made any semblance of possible affection on her part towards him disappear, was what he desired to do.

"Come on Thorin!" She had grabbed his hand and pulled him along down a street towards a square, that had a single neon sign still lit, amongst a host of other shopfronts and office buildings that all stood in relative darkness. "This is bloody brilliant! It's still open! Look!"

He could hear deep vibrations, the after-echoes of music emitting from the entrance. As they made their way closer.

"Will Giles wait for thirty minutes of so…?"

"Aye. He will wait as long as is needed." He reassured her as she dragged him to the entrance.

The entryway narrowed quickly and led down dimly lit steps towards louder music.

"What are we doing exactly?" He tugged on her hand gently only to have her turn around distracted and bump straight into his chest. Catching her against his body he gazed down at her smiling softly.

"This is a Tango Club Thorin…" she smiled back up at him. He seemed different tonight somehow – younger... "We used to come here when we were in university. We even learn to tango fairly well. There was a guy called Francesco, who used to do a free lesson on a Thursday night – free entry…"

"But I don't dance."

"Yes you do." Shobha corrected him. He knew she referred to that day when he had found her on the balcony. "So don't be such an old man – and come dance with me. Twenty minutes and we go home."

"You want me to take you… home… darling?" Thorin smirked this time.

"Okay, no need to rub it in my face. You needed me to play your 'bride' just as much as I needed a date for tonight." She took his hand and began to pull him back towards the music again, only to be stopped by a large bouncer.

"No entry after nine, love."

"Oh no! Come on! It's just us – and for twenty minutes."

"They ain't serving drinks in there now." He repeated watching her carefully. "You look tipsy enough as it is."

"I'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Thorin spoke as he stood close behind her.

"Pleeeease? We're only here from Scotland for this last night before we have to go back. And I had to show my boyfriend this place." Shobha smiled.

The man looked at the couple before softening his stance.

"Go on then." He broke out into a crooked grin. "You'd better keep an eye on her, Sir. She's trouble that one."

"Aye. And don't I know it." Thorin muttered in reply, as she dragged him through to the club.

The music was just loud enough, that they could hear one another close up and the dance floor rather packed.

"Do you know –" But before Shobha could finish her sentence he spun her around and positioned her close against his body, in a tango hold.

"Yes I do. My mother insisted all the Durin boys learnt to Tango." He led her out on the floor. "I never enjoyed it…"

"Until now, you mean." She chuckled.

He let that thought hang between them, because it was true, even if she made light of it.

"What can I say; I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand." She laughed this time.

"You mean like… irritation… or anger…" he spun her around again before dipping her and as he pulled her up, she wrapped her leg around him. "Or… frustration…?"

She laughed again. He had heard her laugh just as heartily at his nephew's jokes, but it had often annoyed him to hear her so happy with them. Now she laughed with him and it was a wonderful feeling.

….

They walked through the door to his suite.

She spun around happily, laughing again before noticing him standing there watching her, with an amused look. It made her stop to realise just how much fun they had that evening. It felt like she was seeing the true Thorin for the first time. As if he was hiding in plain sight!

"Why did you decide to join me…?" She suddenly turned back to him.

"Would you have rather I didn't?" He moved closer to her.

"No! I'm glad that you did…"

"You were there for me today…" his reply was soft, tender even. He wanted her. In that moment he needed her so much, he was sure she felt it too.

"I was glad to help." She took the last step towards him, closing what little space there remained between them. His sapphire eyes, pupils blown wide, pierced her eyes, as if reaching into her very soul.

"I would never have had the chance to even see those journals if you hadn't found his study." He whispered this time, their lips inches away from each other. His words now more a plea than a statement.

"What was that about curiosity and the cat…"

"I don't know about curiosity, but I can tell you what happens to smart mouths." He offered, gently cupping her chin in his hand and tilting her face up to meet his.

"What happens to smart mouths then?"

He pulled her in firmly with the other arm, pressing her lithe form to his iron frame. She was everything he was not and completed all that he lacked. He needed her now more than ever – it would bring about the healing to his broken soul he had needed all these years. Watching her breath fall a little heavier, and her eyes shut, he claimed her lips with all his being.

….

Dear all,

Sorry if there are any typos. Had less time for rereading and editing this week.

Hope you are all keeping safe and well.

Thank you for following my little mental escape from these terrible times.

Please post and let me know your thoughts xx


	24. Chapter 24

He kissed her repeatedly, each kiss growing more needy, and she too returned each kiss with equal desire. Her hands wound themselves in his dark waves at first, then to move down, unbuttoning his dinner jacket, and ripping off his bow tie.

His own hands, now quite familiar with her form, after dancing so intimately, pressed her to him, as he attempted to slow himself down realising his own state of disinhibition.

Thorin found himself torn between his sheer desire, unbridled and full bodied, as it fought against his own better judgement. He had as a younger man, promised himself that he would only remain married to his duty, and she was getting under his skin – it was not a distraction he needed! While he had watched her with the children, imagined what she might be like as a lover, wife, and mother, his mind was clawing at the final threads of restraint his heart and body possessed; his heart singing, body eager, but his mind screaming all the while.

Her small cool hands ran the length of his torso, clearly enjoying the feel of his muscular body. It released a deep growl from somewhere within him, as he spun her around and pinned her against the wall, biting gently on her soft lips.

Her head spun, heightened with desire, as he began kissing her jaw and her neck, biting and nipping here and there to contrast with all his light kisses. Grabbing his crisp shirt, she pulled up, to kiss him again, hands working their way down to trace the hard outline of his erection.

"Fuck me." She gasped, into his kiss.

Groaning, he couldn't help from pressing himself into her hands, only to suddenly pull away from her, as he registered her words.

"We have to stop." He grabbed her wrists holding them against his pounding heart, as she attempted to wriggle free and carry on exactly as she pleased. "Stop this now! I am not in complete control of my own senses –"

"Yeah…. That's right! Fuck me hard." She smiled at him, impatient to carry on, pressing herself against his iron like body again.

"No!" He grasped her hands this time, attempting to sound as firm as he could, nearly shaking her.

"No?!" She frowned at him. "What the fuck?! I thought you said this is what happens to smart mouths –"

"What?!" He looked at her, with lust filled eyes, still trying to regain control of his own arousal. "No; I meant I would kiss your smart mouth."

"Okay. Well, you've kissed the devil out of me." She pulled her hands out of his and began to unbutton his trousers. "Now you can shag my brains out too."

"Shobha… stop this. Right now – I have been drinking," he grabbed her hands again, frustrated by the whole situation he found himself in. He wanted her. Terribly. All of him ached for that release of what being inside her would bring. He had done this before with other women, as a younger man. Women willing to let him bed them, a pure exchange of pleasure, without any other expectation.

But something about HER stopped him.

"So what? I have too…." Angry at his sudden change, after he had done everything she wanted, she pouted and ground herself against his throbbing cock. "It would be a real shame to waste your hard on… at your age –"

"I don't want to lose control, you're tiny compared to me…" he growled at her insult, spinning her back round and against the wall again. He hesitated before speaking again thinking of how he had been unable to control his own transformation around her when he had first come upon her scent. "I… could hurt you."

"Oooh… yeah! Hot hate sex!" She smiled at him, still attempting to wriggle out of his steely grasp, before pausing to whisper a confession. "I… often have these weird dreams about us having sex… except you were a…"

"Wolf." He completed her sentence, feeling sobered by the realisation that his suspicions at the time had been correct all along; they had shared certain dreams. In particular, certain sexual ones. He had dreamt of her; the thrill of chasing her, and claiming her. But instead of submitting, she had at first resisted, even talked to him, as though surprised at being there, before he had ravaged her. The dreams had seemed so vivid, he would have imagined them true, except he had awoken spent.

"Sorry is that weird…?"

"No." He immediately answered to his own surprise, now staring into her big brown, doe eyes. Reaching out he brushed a strand off her face and smiled gently at the new way she had cut her hair. The dark locks framing her face, made her look a little younger, but still as beautiful. "I like your hair like this..."

"My bangs…?" She blinked completely taken aback by his observation and then felt a deep rumbling chuckle vibrate through his chest. She had never heard him laugh like that.

"Aye."

He watched the surprise lift her features, her full lips part, the red stain she wore on her lips now a little smudged from his rough kisses. Her dress had fallen off her shoulders slightly, and her hair once pinned rather perfectly now coming undone; she looked delicious; and in need of finishing off.

Taking a deep breath, Thorin shut his eyes, feeling the fire in his loins. His desperate ache for her, ready to explode. But he would ignore it tonight.

"We shouldn't do this." He wanted her more than he could bear, but not like this; intoxicated and sloppy. That was not how he enjoyed anything in his life worth enjoying, whether it was music, food or women. He wanted to be able to savour her properly – every last inch.

"What?!" She blinked up at him, the surprise on her face turning into a frown slowly. "Why the hell not?!"

"I can not do this - I'm sorry." He cupped her chin in his hand gently. "Not like this…"

"Good Lord!" she slapped his hand away, pushing him back with her hands against his broad chest. "You can't 'do this'?! It's just a shag! Not a bloody lifetime commitment!"

She pushed him firmly onto the bed, and watched him fall onto his back with great satisfaction, only to have him growl at her and grab her hand pulling her down on top of him. Then pressing her body to his, he flipped her over.

"I actually enjoy being undressed – it turns me on. But since you're having some funny turn, I will help you with that…" she began to awkwardly reach behind her in an attempt to undo her zipper, but instead found his hands grasp both her wrists and pull them up locking them in one of his hands above his head. "Perhaps you will come to your senses…"

"No one orders me about woman!" He growled, leaning down to kiss her, as he ran his hand along the smooth skin of her leg, pulling the hem of her dress up along with it, moving higher and higher. He lied to himself, that a little taste would do no harm, and then pressed his throbbing erection against her, thrusting again, in response to her moan. "Close your eyes."

She squirmed under him, wrapping a leg around him and urging him on in her own attempt to ease the need building within her.

"Please…" she uttered grinding her own hips up to meet him, unable to get the words out.

"Close. Your. Eyes." He growled at her again, lifting himself off her, to watch her obey him and relax, sinking into the soft bedcovers. But as his hand skimmed over her thigh he felt it; the raised scar that ruined the perfectly unblemished, soft, dusky skin of her thigh. It sat ragged, and particularly raised in the centre where the dagger had embedded itself in her thigh, and stood as a recollection of how he had only led her to trouble. Not only did this stop the upward path of his hands but also instantly made his kisses more chaste.

She whimpered a complaint, but appeared finally too worn out to care.

Thorin continued to caress her, watching as Shobha, reluctantly closed her eyes, and unknowingly drifted off to sleep, her breathing growing steady. So he carefully rolled over to lay beside her, kicking his shoes off.

Ignoring the throbbing ache of arousal that welled up in him, he initially turned to watch her. But she had somehow managed to wriggle out of her dress in part, which only heightened his desire. So he lay there looking up at the ornate ceiling of the penthouse suite.

"Don't worry… It's just for a night…" she mumbled in her sleep, turning to wrap an arm over his chest as he lay there.

He sighed and moved to hold her close against his chest, moving her soft, raven locks out of her face. The realisation of his own feelings towards her, which he had fought for so long finally dawning on him.

"It can never only be just one night with you now…"

….

Thorin stroked her face gently, as she lay on his chest fast asleep. After a few moments he gave up on the idea of waking her, and slowly moved her onto the bed, so he could sit up. The room was dark, but his senses perfectly adapted to such conditions. And he could hear the soft attempt to break into the suite. It was unusual, as the penthouse required several levels of security to access it. This was the reason his family had always chosen to stay here during their visits, even for a night.

After hours of brooding and worrying about whether he snored, he had only just drifted off to sleep when he had woken to the sound. Shobha on the other hand had fallen into a deep sleep. She seemed to move around a lot in her sleep, and often talked in her dreams. But at this point, she was practically unrousable!

Quietly moving through to the living room, he watched as the green light on the electronic door lock flickered, and the handle twisted in silence.

The intruder's large form entered from the lit corridor into the dark suite, only to find himself face to face with a large black wolf.

Despite his lumbering stance, the prowling figure was fairly agile, ducking and diving several lunges by the black wolf. Finally, a swipe of its sharp claws caught the large figure, in the middle of his torso, who made no noise in reply, but instead turned and disappeared out of the door.

Thorin stood sniffing the air for the scent of the man, and fighting the urge to chase him, for he stood guarding a far more important prize. But the intruder seemed to bear no scent that he recognised or could distinguish for that matter – just an earthy smell, the sort one got from digging a hole in the garden for instance.

The wolf sniffed the air again. This time he caught a far more desirable aroma, that began subtly at but soon drew him in quickly; the scent of a delicate floral fragrance, mixed in with that of her skin. But there was something else he could pick up now as he stepped closer to the bedroom door. Pausing, he sniffed the air again; it was the aroma of her unsatisfied arousal. It was as though her body was in bloom – ripe and ready.

Any remnant of his humanity gone, the wolf alone was in complete control now, as he staggered over towards the bed.

He paused at the foot of the large bed, where she slumbered, and he watched her for a moment, breathing ragged with excitement.

"Eh Thorin! What are ye doin?!" A voice from behind him snapped him back from somewhere dark, but he remained where he was, guarding what belonged to him.

A gun cocked from behind. Reinforcement. A faint familiarity of the sound from a distant human memory, made him slowly turn, scanning around him.

"Go on - Ye heard me!" Dwalin stood there with a large double barrel shot gun, cocked, aimed and ready. "What I mean is; step away from her! And take control of yerself!"

A faint glimmer of old knowledge beyond the wolf within seemed to surface, making the creature tilt his head and regard the man that stood before him. The beasts strange blue eyes settling on Dwalin, finally understood.

Moments later Thorin stood in its place.

"What in Mahal's name happened just now Thorin?" Dwalin tossed a towel over to his best friend.

"You heard that didn't you?"

"Aye. And he'd have not stood a chance against us… but ye lost control." Dwalin looked beyond his cousin at the woman sleeping in the bed, scratching his beard thoughtfully. At first he hadn't believed Thorin, but now had seen with his own two eyes how the wolf had taken over. Then he turned away from Thorin. "Put some proper clothes on Baheluh, that towel ain't gonna hide that giant stiffie yer growin."

Thorin looked around quickly to find some pants he had set aside, before wearing them quickly.

"You know that shotgun wouldn't have stopped me right?"

"Aye, laddie, but it would have sure as hell slowed ye down." Dwalin frowned. "What were ye doing in her room – it smells of lust in there!"

"She… asked me to stay there…" Thorin moved towards the door to inspect what had happened, switching on the lights for a better view, before gesturing to Dwalin to shut the door to the bedroom.

"She asked ya ter bed her?" Dwalin scowled in disbelief, knowing how these two had been fighting like cats and dogs not too long ago. "Was she drinking?!"

Thorin turned away, his face flushing at his best friends inquisitions.

"Did you see what that was?" Thorin attempted to change the subject before spotting the strange dust on the ground. "It couldn't have been a man; I injured it badly but it made no noise. And look… there's no blood…"

Thorin knelt down to touch the red dust that thoroughly covered the carpet of the lounge near the doorway.

"Aye. Ah never thought of seeing one… Didn't get as good a look, mind… but I think that's a Golem…" Dwalin still held the shotgun in one hand and now carried the large case that had been chained to his wrist with the other. "It's hard to move about with this attached. But at least we know these are safe."

Thorin looked up at Dwalin, his face visibly filled with concern, before spotting the case containing all the documents and the two jewellery boxes his father had left, chained to Dwalin. As his chief of security for Erebor, and closest friend, he knew asking Gandalf to fly him to London immediately had been the correct decision. Everything would have been back in the safer vaults of Erebor, but they had believed the pilot needed rest after making several journeys for Gandalf.

"The sooner we get back the better."

"The lass is now involved in all this. If ye think that Newbury is not to be trusted, it won't do to leave her here, even if her family will be there tomorrow." Dwalin fell heavily into a chair. "But I have to agree now – how else would anyone know we might be keeping anything in here… and how did that thing even get past all the security to the penthouse here. This place is guarded like our dungeons and vaults!"

"Aye. And you are sure it's… a Golem?" Thorin frowned, mouthing the word with more care, as if saying it aloud would make it true.

"Look at this red dust; its old dried clay. Makes sense – they were old legends, but…"

Thorin seated himself across from Dwalin, deep in thought himself, trying to recall what he had been told about the Golem legends by his own father.

"I remember it was rumoured that both Nain and Thror used them. And our earlier ancestors used them to do mining work, until they realised they were not very intelligent. But I don't know what is truth and what is part of some bedtime story for our kids." Thorin set his hands on the armrests of the large chair he sat in.

"Baheluh, I'm more concerned about ye, now that I've seen ya… lose control after changing." Dwalin frowned, true worry etched on his hardened features. "We Gandalf urgently."

…..

She lay still for a moment, trying to recall how exactly she had fallen asleep. Presently she found herself contently snuggled against his broad chest, feeling its steady rise and fall, and listening to the soft snoring that rumbled from deep within.

With her cheek resting against his hot skin, she couldn't help notice the many different tattoos inked onto his torso. There were various symbols; some together, some on their own. Slowly she stretched an arm out, making only the smallest movement to ghost her fingers over a particularly elaborate tattoo of a wolf's head.

"It's free to look at, but touching will cost you, my lady." He spoke softly, as though he would scare her if it were any louder, but was unable hold back a deep rumbling chuckle.

She froze for a moment, ashamed of having helped herself to his body like that, and then sat up in bed, to look over at him unable to recall the last time he looked so dishevelled. His silver streaked hair was ruffled, and he lay there in just his boxers, looking unusually relaxed.

"I apologise," he stiffened, a little insulted by her apparent recoiling to sit up himself. "I spoke only in jest."

"No… I…" she hesitated. She had wanted to sleep with him last night – a one night thing. It was not something she had done much; just once before in fact, with a work colleague not long after she had broken up with Mike. She didn't wish to sound as though she hadn't wanted to have sex with him, but at the same time she could only recall pushing him towards the bed, while HE had actually refused her! And she had certainly not been drunk enough to lose control! All the same she felt embarrassed for having thrown herself at him only to be rejected.

"We didn't do anything." He answered her unspoken question, sitting up to put some more distance between themselves. Last night when she had offered herself to him, he had wondered whether she would behave coldly towards him the next morning, and perhaps it was the pain of that which had kept him from bedding her as he so desperately wanted to. "If that's what you were wondering –"

"No I didn't mean that…" she clutched his large shirt together unable to recall wearing it.

"But you did undress yourself for me…" he smirked indicating his shirt on her. "Did a good job of undressing me too – and wouldn't take no for an answer. So I dressed you in my shirt."

"Oh." She concluded, wondering whether that was because he was not attracted to her. "How decent of you."

He looked over at her, surprised at the tinge of disappointment in her voice, and reaching out to her grabbed her hand pulling her back towards him.

"You said you wished for one night, but I could not…"

"Okay I get it. I am technically under your employment, and that makes it complicated." She muttered turning away again, only to have him pull her back again.

"No. I do not feel one night with you would be enough, my lady." He admitted quietly, pulling her closer, staring into her big brown eyes. "And I fear I cannot offer you what you need…"

She found herself frozen in his cold, azure gaze. At least he was honest about his emotional unavailability.

"Guess you're right; if I want to shag another loser, with as much emotional capacity as a broom then I shouldn't do it with someone who's on the hospital board." She cut him short, watching his face harden as her words cut into him. "I might be a prick-magnet but there's no need to jeopardise my application to fund a proper dressings clinic. And I will probably have better if I bought a vibrator right–"

Her phone rang interrupting them, and he watched as she listened on the phone, training her eyes on the window. Of course he could hear most of the conversation, realising that he would most likely never get the chance to hold her again as he had this weekend.

The call was from her sister, asking her to arrive early to help with some preparations; it also appeared that her family wanted to meet him. Prompted by the conversation, she looked over at him and frowned, unhappily. And so, he stood, turning away to hide his own disappointment, before wondering out of the room quietly.

By the time Shobha had ended the call and turned back, he was gone. She felt annoyed at the prospect of having to ask him to go to the wedding with her, but then resolved herself to go alone unless he volunteered.

"Um… I have to get ready…" she took a few steps through to the living room, only to be surprised by several hotel staff busy cleaning the floor. "Oh! What is this…"

"There was a break-in last night miss," one of the cleaners turned to her to explain nervously.

"Oh gosh!" Shobha gasped, her thoughts instantly turning to all the paperwork they had removed from the vault in Hatton Gardens.

"No need to worry, lass, everything is fine." A familiar voice from behind her made her turn around to find Dwalin sitting in an armchair reading a newspaper. He lowered the broadsheet enough to reveal a quirked eyebrow as he assessed her. "Sleep on the sofa; me arse Thorin!"

"Dwalin!" Shobha smiled, partially happy to see him, but also feeling a little caught out now.

"I'll give him one thing; Yer look good in his shirt." Dwalin commented hiding a smirk behind his part raised paper. "Better get ready then, lass…"

"Dwalin – Ah! Miss Seth," Thorin walked in through another door on the opposite side of the living room surprised to find her here. "I will be ready in twenty minutes... I suggest you make haste and get ready."

"Oh… okay…" she briefly glanced up at him, feeling her cheeks heat up as he observed her, his eyes alone revealing how much he enjoyed seeing her like that.

"You think so little of me, Miss Seth!" His expression changed into something quite cold, his tone to match. "I am not such a dumb brute as you might imagine me to be; as soon as we removed the papers and the jewellery items from Newbury's vault, I had Dwalin flown over with Athol, so that two of us remain with them at all times, until we get them back to our vaults safely. I don't trust Newbury one bit; there was a reason my father kept a separate store of jewels and funds through one of Gandalf's trusted banks. And we were proved right – there was an attempt to break in last night… and as for accompanying you to the wedding, I believe it is to be expected after I joined you last night… unless you do not need me…"

"Of course – I would appreciate that! Thank you." She added quickly, turning to head back into her room. "See you in forty minutes."

…..

Clutching the full skirt of her lehanga, she walked along the grand corridor as fast as she could towards the grooms' rooms.

Within moments of arriving at Ria's grand wedding venue, Myra had found her, explaining that both bride and groom had been missing from their rooms since morning! And with various members on both sides beginning to panic, she had been called in to help.

Shobha cursed under her breath as she knocked on the door to the grooms dressing room, wondering where Anaya, the maid of honour was!

The door opened, but it wasn't Vikram who greeted her.

"Shobha?" His warm hazel eyes, rugged face and dirty blonde hair, were just as she remembered when she last met him quite a few years ago.

"Brent! Oh my gosh!" She cried out as he immediately pulled her in for a big hug.

"Hey darlin'! Its wonderful to see you again!" He spoke with an unmistakeable Texan lilt, pulling away briefly to scan her face, as if he didn't believe it, only to hug her again. "Dya know how hard it is to get hold of ya?!"

She looked up at him and smiled. It was a strange relief to meet an old friend, amidst all the drama unfolding.

"Oh my gosh! Mr Brent Sawyer! You have not changed one bit!"

"Right back at ya missy!" He pulled her in and shut the door. "As you can see, I have the brilliant job of waiting here for Vik, so I can report back to your sister. The boy's truly missing?"

"Yeah. And you haven't heard anything then?" She looked up at him worried. "I have been everywhere in this enormous building…"

"His suit is gone, so figure he's in it… but no one else has been here…" he shrugged looking around. "I just got in this morning from Dallas! And I was thinking of havin a nap… How have ya been? I've been trying your number for some time…"

"Yeah – I'm sorry. I changed it." She didn't want to explain that after Mike, she changed everything – her phone number, her email address. And even moved to Erebor, but she knew he wouldn't probe. That was the nice thing about him; he never judged, and always took her as she was, whether it was heading out to lectures in her pyjamas or going out to on a date. They had lived in the same halls at university. Brent, was the son of an wealthy oil mogul, and had decided to spend some time studying engineering and economics at university. He had always been the 'handsome and popular American' through university. "I'm sorry I didn't call you for some time…"

They had all been close friends, often going out together until she, Jessie and Ria all got into serious relationships. Mike had always been in a foul mood about her friendship with him, which had led to her putting some distance between them. Then after her break up, she had effectively cut herself off from everyone.

"Its okay. I was only calling to see how you were doing… I heard about you and…" he trailed off, watching her with his warm hazel eyes and slowly reached for her hand. "That asshole."

"I've been better…" she smiled. "So I heard you were getting engaged…?"

He laughed in response to that.

"D'ya remember you said once, when we were all just kids – that if someone loved me, they would sign a prenup… that YOU would?" He laughed, this time a little bitterly. "Well, turns out, most girls don't want to..."

….

Thorin carried several bouquets back towards the brides suite, as Myra has asked. They had been left at the site where the photos were to have been taken prior to the wedding, but with a delay in locating the missing couple, she had decided that the flowers would fare better in the cool of the room, rather than outdoors.

He had met all her family, who had welcomed him warmly. It had left him distracted, after the way they had left things that morning, thinking of her and what it might have meant to marry her.

Reaching the door, he berated himself for being dazzled by such foolish follies, when he had a pile of journal entries belonging to his father to go through, and a threat towards his state and mines. Then as he was about to knock he noticed the door was already open.

Still holding the large crate full of big bouquets, he used his forearms to push the door open further. There inside stood Ria, half dressed, deep in conversation with Shobha's former betrothed! He held her hands in both of his.

He stood still, hoping that they had spotted him, but it seemed that they hadn't.

"What can I tell you, Mike… I need someone who will stand by me!" She appeared distressed.

"I have told you already!" He tugged at her hands. "You have to be brave – and make the leap."

Thorin frowned at how intimate the moment seemed between them, and moving further into the room, he cleared his throat to interrupt.

"But how do I know it will be okay –" she gasped, stopping mid sentence and pulling her hands away quickly at Thorin's entry. "Oh! Hi Thorin! Come in!"

"Don't you knock?" Mike grunted at him curling his lip.

"Are you alright Ria?" Thorin set the flowers down on a dresser, ignoring Mike. "Everyone has been worried about you…"

"Oh! Yeah – um… I needed to pick something up. Popped out quickly. I know I'm late…" she turned angrily to Mike. "Can you go find Vik please, and let him know I'm running late."

Mike paused, unwilling to leave, but Ria scowled at him again.

"Please Mike – go find Anaya and Vik." Her tone moved to a plea this time, reaching out to pat his arm gently which seemed to move him. "And just give me some TIME to get ready…"

Mike didn't linger for long, bustling past Thorin as he stomped out of the room, apparently quite upset, leaving Ria to turn towards the dressing table.

"I will let them know you are getting ready, shall I?" Thorin inquired from a distance. He didn't like the interaction he had witnessed not moments before, and had no intention of finding out more.

"Oh God! I've really made a mess of everything Thorin… what do I do?" Ria, tearful looked over at Thorin, half expecting a him to come rushing over.

"Really, it is not my place… Perhaps I could call your maid of honour to help?" He offered helpfully from a distance.

"Ugh she's useless. I have her because I have no one else…" suddenly Ria looked over to Thorin, her narrow eyes scanning him for any signs of sympathy towards her. "I can see you love her, even if you don't know it or deny it…"

He remained silent and stony faced, unable to deny it, but unable to admit it either.

"I don't think I can hide from the truth any more…" she shot a pleading look at him. "There is so much I have to say…"

…

"To be honest, I have no idea where Vik could have gone to. Or what he looks like beyond his photos on Facebook!" Brent laughed, brushing a hand through his hair, before whispering the rest. "I kind of got a late invitation – a couple of weeks ago… I met some guy called Darren outside – says he's the maid of honours boyfriend, sounded really fucked off about it too. He said one of the bridesmaids pulled out last minute, couple of weeks ago and her boyfriend was meant to be an usher – so I figure I'm a last minute stand in."

"Guess what Brent? I am a last minute stand in too!" She squeezed his arm. "That was Jess who pulled out by the way –"

"No waaaay!" Brent frowned, apparently he was just as stumped by the whole thing as she was. "Your bridezilla cousins bestie?!"

When Shobha nodded, he looked around him, comically miming.

"Has hell frozen over? Are pigs flying yet…?"

"Be serious now Brent. Or else, the maid of honour will get you!"

They looked at each other for a brief moment with wide eyes, only to break out into laughter immediately together.

"I've missed you." He whispered earnestly. "I hated that guy…"

"I know… we all drifted apart," she let go of his arm recalling how they had been close during their student days, she had even once spent thanksgiving at his family home – But he was frequently followed by gaggles of admiring girls, and so she had never even bothered to attempt competing. "Anyway, I don't think any of your gorgeous girlfriends ever appreciated you hanging out with us girls."

He stepped closer.

"Oh no honey! Is that really what you thought all this time?" He smiled down at her, slowly reaching out to touch a lock of her hair that fell over her shoulder. But they were interrupted. "They were only ever jealous of you –"

"Shobha..." Thorin stood in the doorway, his initial eagerness to see her, turning into cold indifference as he regarded the other man standing so close to her. "Ria is asking for you."

"Oh – thank you – um…" she stepped away from Brent, a little taken aback by Thorin's firm tone. Then rubbed her old friend's arm as she introduced him. "This is Brent – a close friend of mine from our days in University – he lived in the same halls as me! Brent, this is Thorin, my plus one."

"I am pleased to meet you." Thorin tilted his head and replied in a polite but clinical manner, as Brent held his hand out, only to find it left hanging there, so he finally withdrew it back.

"Good to meet ya." Brent nodded before turning to Shobha. "So I guess I just wait for Vik right? I'm sorry if I kept ya back."

"Not at all." Annoyed at Thorin's clear rudeness, she made it a point to reply warmly towards Brent, leaning in to embrace him again. "I'm glad that you came – it's really lovely to see you again. We'll catch up during the reception. It'll be really nice to remember some of the good old days."

Then she walked out and past Thorin who had held his hand out for her, leaving him to follow behind.

"Are you angry with me?" He grunted.

"No. But maybe next time I meet someone you know, I will be rude to them too…"

Thorin did not reply, aware that he had acted less than gracefully.

"Wait… Shobha. Your cousin.." he caught her hand gently, tugging her to a halt. The warning he was about to give her would be based purely on his observation, and how she had behaved last night and today. There was a certain irksomeness to it, even though he had been quite used to women subtly attempting to cast their nets in his direction; it had been part of the reason for his cold, unwelcoming nature. But he had also often prided himself in his ability to call people for what they were based on mere first impressions. He had rarely ever been wrong. "I do not like your cousins behaviour. I think she only looks to cause trouble –"

"What?!" Shobha started up at him, trying to read his face. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing specific… just something about knowing a secret." He struggled to find the right words to use, out of fear of insulting her family. "But it troubles me all the same."

"Oh God! Don't worry." She patted his hand dismissively and released herself from him, rolling her eyes. "Ria always does this – she is a massive drama queen! Look, I have known her all our lives, and she always has some secret, or a 'big problem'… that's her."

"But she seemed most convinced…" he attempted again, realising he had very little evidence.

"I'm sorry if she tried to draw you in Thorin." Shobha shrugged. "Ria has always done this. Often to boys I've dated in the past. She once convinced this guy who asked me out, that she was flat out broke; he called off our date and gave her money for her text books!"

Shobha shook her head.

"I had to literally pay him the money back. And even then he was so convinced that he told me off for not helping out my own cousin!" Shobha laughed bitterly – that had been the one big flaw with her cousin, but she had tried not to judge her for it, after all, Ria had been there for her at times too. "I think she got worse over the years… but I figured once she met Vik – who seems fairly stable, that all this crap would stop. And I think it probably did for quite a while… Really, don't worry."

She turned to take a few steps on, while he remained there, still pondering the matter.

"Look, let's listen to what 'big secret' she has to say… and then figure it out." She gestured for him to hurry, before carrying on herself.

So he simply followed her back to the bridal suite in silence, wondering whether Shobha harboured any feelings towards the man she had just spoken with; whether he had been an old flame. Perhaps he had no place to ruin any chance at happiness she might have – particularly, where he was in no place to offer her the same, however much his soul yearned for her, or how much it pained him to imagine her with another.

As Shobha walked in through the door to the bridal suite, she spotted Ria fiddling with her wedding saree, apparently having trouble getting into it; Both her waist and chest spilling out.

It made her stop and observe her cousin with greater care for a moment, before Ria herself looked over at her.

"Oh God! Shobha! I'm soooo sorry." She squeaked as she looked up, with her tear stained face. "It's all ruined Shobha…"

Ria sobbed rushing over to her and throwing her arms around Shobha, who hugged her back and patted her reassuringly.

"Ria, I am sure there is nothing that can't be fixed… is it your saree?" Shobha offered, growing a little irritated. "I mean it's hardly noticeable – and with a few pins I can get that fixed right up –"

"No! I mean yes - it's tight but - that's not the main problem…" Ria sobbed harder.

They were interrupted by the sounds of another visitor.

"Oh thank goodness!" Anaya stood in the doorway, looking partially relieved only to see them all, interrupting. "Ugh you're here too?!"

"Please leave Anaya." Ria sniffed looking away.

"What?" The young woman looked uncertain, as if she hadn't quite heard Ria correctly. "Has SHE been upsetting you –"

"No Anaya. Please go –" Ria began but this time Anaya interrupted.

"He's here." Anaya pointed at Thorin.

"Shobha..?" Thorin looked at her. He imagined Ria had nothing pleasant to reveal. In truth he wanted to take her with him – far away from this place.

"I'll be okay." Shobha nodded, and watched as he left, followed by Anaya.

Ria continued to sob. So Shobha quickly sat her down at the dressing table and offered her a tissue, before picking up a water bottle and pouring out a glass and setting it in front of her.

"Ria, nothing is ever that bad… you know that." Shobha reassured once again before offering her another tissue. "Besides, Vik really loves you… and you are ruining your make up and dehydrating yourself before your big day!"

"I've done something terrible, Shobha." She began, only to sob again.

"It's ok…" in the past Shobha would have given her a hug, but right now that seemed insincere, after all these months when they hadn't even spoken a word to one another.

"Really…?" Ria peeked up from her tissue. "And you won't be mad?"

"Why would I be mad. I think we've known each other too long for that…" Shobha smiled, attempting to coax her along. She and Jess had been so used to dealing with Ria's dramas it no longer troubled her. And whatever issue this was, the sooner it was resolved, the sooner she could leave.

"I'm pregnant…"

"Oh my goodness!" Shobha feigned surprise and then happiness, even though she had suspected this when she first saw Ria spilling out of her saree only minutes ago. "That's lovely news Ria! Why would you be worried… no one can see…"

"Really, you mean no one will suspect…" Ria dabbed at her smudged make up with her tissue, examining her cousins face for clues indicating that she might be lying. "I'm almost four months… I got a check up early…"

"Oh gosh Ria! Is that what was troubling you –"

"I don't think I can marry Vik now." Ria quickly added before glancing over her shoulder.

"Vik? Why the hell not?" Shobha frowned. "He will love that! Always talked about having children –"

"It's not his okay?!" Ria cried out, as her hands flew up to her face.

Shobha stiffened up and took a step back suddenly, unable to compute how, her cousin who had always claimed to have been in love with the perfect man, and so lucky at that, could have done such a thing. Ria and Vikram had always seemed so happily in love!

"I think he already knows… I just… I made a mistake – at first…" she paused and looked at Shobha. "But I have to leave him…"

"Why on earth did you wait till today then…"

"I wasn't sure who the baby belonged to." Ria sobbed again.

"Well… it doesn't matter. It can all be fixed. We let Vik know… tell the baby's father… and figure something out." Shobha tried to explain from afar, more in troubleshooting mode than truly comprehending the whole situation directly.

"Oh God Shobha! That's just it… I'm ashamed about the baby's father…" Ria peered up at Shobha again.

"Then you raise the baby on your own. I still don't understand what's so terrible…?" Shobha inquired, but as she watched Ria's face, a vague memory of the discussion she had overheard last night, between Mike and her cousin, came flooding back suddenly. "Who exactly IS the father of the baby Ria…?"

Ria paused and looked up at Shobha, in between dabbing at her eyes with a few tissues.

"For fuck's sake Ria…" she uttered, now fully suspecting what her cousin was about to confess.

"I think your suspicions are right…" Ria sobbed again.

Shobha's heart raced, and slowly she took in a deep breath, as she felt the anger build up somewhere deep inside. It made her ball her hands into tight fists, digging her nails into her palms as she fought the urge to run.

"No. You don't get to do that." Shobha spoke coldly. How could she have been so stupid. It all now made sense; Jessica's distance, the missing groom, and Ria herself cutting Shobha off. "If you did the dirty… then have the balls to come out and admit it."

"I'm pregnant Shobha…"

"Say it!" Shobha repeated sternly this time. Her words rang out.

"It's Mike!" Ria shouted in reply, her hand flying up to her mouth. "I feel sick Shobha…"

But before Ria could stand Shobha moved over to the dressing table, slamming both hands on the table top where Ria had spread all the make up and an array of hair clips and pins everywhere, and with one swoop she wiped off all the items onto the floor. Then grabbing the small bin that sat underneath she slammed it on the counter top directly in front of Ria, beside the box of tissues.

"There you go." Shobha managed, as she clenched her teeth, biting back the desire to yell. "You'll be fine. Now do the right thing…"

Ria began to cry again.

"Why the fuck isn't Mike here. If he knocked you up, he should be here…" Shobha turned sharply on her heels and paced back to the door, which she ripped open to find Anaya stood close clearly trying to listen in. "Do something useful; Go and find Vikram, and Mike! Right now!"

Shouting at Anaya, was not the right thing to do, this much she knew. But if she was stupid enough to be there, then she deserved it. Scanning the floor nearby, she spotted a small case, and picked it up. Then she swung the door back, propping it open by jamming the case against it.

"Right. Now carry on."

"Please, Shobha I'm sorry…" Ria began crying again.

"Okay, I pretty much chopped in my entire life as I knew it – so I think you can answer a few simple questions; you owe me that much." Shobha paced the room now. "When did you first…?"

"Around eighteen months ago..." Ria sobbed harder.

"What – on my birthday?" Shobha struggled to keep her voice down now, her breathing was now much faster. "I was oncall!"

"I came over and he was alone. We expected you back, but you were late after work – and got held back." Ria shook her head, looking down at her hands. "Vik had been away on business for a month… we had a meal together, spoke lots about you… and then… it just happened…"

"I WAS ONCALL! There was a massive trauma that came in – a teenager hit by a lorry! I couldn't just dump and leave!" Shobha stopped briefly to shut her eyes, biting back the tears. When she came home, she knew something had happened that night, but he had denied any problems and she had been made to feel as though SHE had been imagining it all! Of course, Mike had never been the same with her since that night. "You didn't think it was a bit wrong?!"

"It was a mistake Shobha!" Mike replied back from the doorway.

She spun around to face him. This was the conversation she never had with him. They broke up, practically by phone, and the next time she saw him was when he came over to collect his things and drop hers off.

"A mistake?!" She shouted at him, before taking a deep breath again. "Oh I see.. Like… I had an extra beer on a weeknight, tripped over and fell into her! Repeatedly!"

He stood frowning at her words.

"Is that why you proposed to me? Out of guilt?" Shobha turned to question Mike, but he shook his head and didn't answer further. So she paced up and down the room again several times, trying to get her head straight again. "Okay, well how long –"

"I loved you - that's why I proposed… of course it was all wrong." He held out his hands in a gesture of regret. "We both knew that. And the guilt ate at us for months. But that drove us further together Shobha… it was like this great big secret we had to keep… together… and we realised we had more in common than we thought…"

"Oh right. So that means you both kept fucking behind my back."

"No! Shobha!" Ria cried out from behind her. "We didn't do anything for a three months! But then…"

"We realised that… we were in love." Mike delivered the final blow, taking a step into the room. "We never meant to hurt you –"

"Does Vik know?" Shobha came to stand by the window now, no longer able to look at either of them. Choosing to watch the world outside instead as people milled about in the beautifully tended gardens below, completely oblivious to the drama within the bridal suite.

"We haven't told him yet – I mean – he figured out that I'm pregnant…" Ria replied.

Shobha watched a waiter walking about gracefully, carrying a full tray of champagne flutes all full, as though they weighed as much as a feather. She had once thought hearing the truth from Mike would give her closure, and answer all the questions she had. She had expected to be livid, and perhaps she had been for a little while, but now all she felt was numbness.

"Oh God! Shobha say something…" Ria stood from the dressing table and took a step towards her, but paused, unable to complete her actions. There was no comfort for the betrayed.

"What are you going to do.?"

"I can't go through with this…" Ria finally concluded.

"The wedding or our baby?" Mike took another step in nervously. "Please Ria – I promised you… I will look after you both."

"The wedding Mike." Ria replied quietly before turning towards her cousin again. "Please, Shobha… I need your help."

Shobha watched the string quartet this time. The faint sound of music, resulting from their graceful movements could just about be heard from where she stood at the window. Finally the words her cousin spoke and their meaning registering.

"What am I supposed to do?" Shobha frowned. She needed to leave but her legs simply wouldn't carry her right now. They felt weak. "Do you know what's ironic? You guys did a lot of fucking around. But in the end, I'm the one that got fucked over."

"Please Shobha –"

"Who else knows?" Shobha looked from Ria to Mike over her shoulder.

"Jess… Cathy… Mike's housekeeper." Ria replied quietly, hoping the answers would help. "I think my mother knows… please Shobha…"

"It's my fault. Be mad at me…" Mike stepped closer again, as Ria looked on at Shobha.

"I'm mad at myself… What on earth can I do for you? This is your wedding day – your mess to clear up."

"I know it's terrible of me –" Ria jumped in again. "And hate me all you want after this. But I really need you to help me one last time… please Shobha… and I promise – I will never ever ask for anything else again."

"Tell me this, Ria… why?" Shobha asked still facing away from them both. She had accepted that Mike was a terrible, selfish man, and blamed him entirely, imagining he had prayed on some unsuspecting random woman, but her cousins actions in this pained her.

Ria remained silent at first, and then tried her best.

"I… don't know…" she sounded out slowly. "You… always… had it all… you will never understand…"

Shobha started out of the window for a few more minutes, while they waited in silence. She had come back for closure but this was more than she had bargained for. In some ways she wished that she had never found out the painful truth; To be betrayed by the man she thought of spending forever was bad enough, but also her once dear friend, and cousin, had left her feeling numb.

"Oh God! Shobha… please… say something…"

Slowly she turned to face them both, each watching her every movement closely, guilt written all over their faces.

"This is it…" Shobha turned, finally bringing herself to look at them now. She wanted this over quickly, now.

Ria nodded, watching her cousin face them, tears welling up in her eyes again, recalling the countless times that Shobha had put her arm around her shoulder as children, or teenagers and reassured her. To see the frank betrayal on her face would be one of the unforgettable events in her lifetime.

…

"Thank you…" Ria truly wanted to tell Shobha that she was sorry, but couldn't bring herself to admit it, not with all that had transpired. She had, after all, no regrets now that she was going to have a baby with Mike.

"Sure…" Shobha nodded in defeat, watching as Ria moved to the door where Mike now stood. "Go quick then… or I imagine everyone will be here soon…"

As Ria and Mike opened the door they came face to face with Thorin, who moved past towards Shobha. He had wanted to be there for her, but felt helpless, despite his desperate need to protect her from all this. He was not her kin, and had no right to be there. After last night he had wanted to just take her back to Erebor. But he was equally troubled by how much the wolf within him wanted her, and just how powerless he was to keep the beast away. He had never knowingly hurt anyone, while he was transformed, and yet, he had never found his will completely surrendered to the wolf either.

"Oh it's you. You were right – I shouldn't have told anyone about all this. I should have just left with Mike this morning!" Ria scowled at Thorin before glancing over at her cousin one last time, and disappearing through the door.

"Are you alright my lady?" Thorin moved towards her, imagining she needed some comfort – at least he could hold her.

But she suddenly looked at him, her soft features hardening as Ria's words finally sunk in, like a painful dagger.

"You knew about this?" Shobha frowned.

"I did not, my lady!" Thorin shook his head, realising now, that Ria had intended to cause more trouble. He took a few more steps closer, and stopped.

"Then why did she say that?"

"I told you. She claimed to know some big secret, upon which others happiness rested. So I told her that unless any good could come of it to keep it to herself." He replied calmly. "Of course, after this morning when I suspected further, I did try to warn you – but you didn't want to know –"

"Yeah, you tried to warn me, on the walk back here –"

"Well, you were too busy flirting with that man to have your head on, so that you might listen better!"

"FLIRTING with that man?!" Shobha frowned again, feeling angrier. "Apparently, YOU were too busy cosying up, sharing secrets and giving advice to my cousin – which is pretty rich coming from Mr 'I cannot give you what you seek'…"

She moved closer to him now, to study his face better. He no longer wore his usual stony expression, initially appearing quite taken aback at her outburst. But his handsome features soon hardened, with his usual frown lines appearing once more, giving his azure eyes the callousness she saw once, a long time ago.

"That's right… in the end, we can dance around this all we like – but it's all just a farce! A bit fat lie – like yesterday!" Shobha snapped at him angrily. She had fallen for Mike, who clearly couldn't commit to her, and now she was falling for yet another emotionally unavailable man, which was making her angry. "You are all hot and cold – swooping in one minute to 'save me' and then next minute asking me what I 'want from you'? You don't know whether your coming or going with me! I mean really?! Don't tell me that YOU – Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, Lord Durin of Erebor, doesn't know what he wants?"

"Oh good! Place the blame on me for this… when you should have seen it coming, all the while! It was clear to me from the first moment I met your cousin, that she is spoilt, has little regard for others – particularly YOU; And yet you choose to martyr yourself to help her, out of.. what…? Some sense of old friendship?" He moved closer, but stopped short of touching her, noticing the change in her. Their relationship from yesterday seemed like a sweet dream from long ago. "The only farce here, is that you refuse to see what's right under your eyes, woman!"

"Yeah! You're right - I'm an idiot not to see this is all useless. So I don't even know what you're doing here Thorin! I am a big girl and can look after myself – these aren't Victorian times – although I figure you've lived through those too no doubt; I don't need you to hold my hand under the table where no one can see – like I am a dirty little secret.. And I certainly don't need saving!" She turned away from him now, so that he couldn't see her face, in case she was unable to keep herself from crying. She had managed to hold back her bitter tears while Ria and Mike stuck their daggers of betrayal through her already broken and barely healing heart. "Just go."

"Go?" He scowled taking another step closer, wanting to turn her around so he could see her face. So he could be certain she meant what she said. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again, unable to find the words in response to her request. Then after what felt like an age spoke again. "How will you get back safely…"

"You don't need to feel obliged to worry about me; go back to Erebor. Anyway, haven't you got work to do? There's no need to pose as my boyfriend anymore - I will be fine; I'll get the train back."

He took another step closer, desperate to pull her into his arms and shake some sense into her. To love her as she deserved; as she had wanted him to last night. But she stiffened at his approach, even though she looked away now. And this flinch did not go unnoticed, making him halt very abruptly.

"Very well, my lady." His tone was clinical once more. "I will have your train tickets emailed to you, and your luggage taken up… I can also have the car waiting –"

"Thank you."

After a long silence between them, he finally turned to leave, feeling as though he had been punched hard in the abdomen. He paused as he reached the doorway, looking over his shoulder once more, hoping that she would turn to glance at him, even if for a brief moment, or at least give him some sort of indication that the day they had spent together yesterday had felt as real to her as it had to him.

But she merely stood there, looking out of the window, statue still and almost not daring to breathe.

…

"Shobha!" Myra opened the door to the bridal suite, after having been called by Anaya. "What is going on there –"

She stormed in followed by the maid of honour, and the bride's parents, Lalitha and Hari to find Shobha sitting there by the window, all alone, watching everyone still milling outside.

"See! I told you - she upset Ria!" Anaya cried.

"I'm sure Ria can look after herself just fine!" Myra dismissed her irritated. "Er… Shobha, where exactly IS Ria?"

"Gone."

Myra was silent for a few minutes, so where Shobha gave no further explanation, she pressed again.

"Gone?! What the hell does that mean?"

Shobha slowly turned back to face her sister. Myra had always disliked Mike and when then had broken up, her sister had painfully pointed this out, much to her chagrin.

"She's gone. Not coming back." Shobha repeated as if they were being stupidly slow. "Where is Vikram…?"

Before Myra could respond, Anaya, who finally realised what was going on shrieked out and turned to run back out, only to be halted by the incoming party of Shobhas own parents, Arun and Pushpa, followed by Vikram and Brent.

"Where is she?" Vikram repeated.

And once again everyone fell silent awaiting Shobhas reply, as if somehow it might have changed in the moments since Myra asked her before that!

"Vikram – she's gone…" her reply was softer this time, for she deeply felt his humiliation and frank disbelief. "I'm sorry Vik… I asked her to talk to you herself – but she couldn't... So she wrote you a letter…"

Shobha pointed at an envelope that sat on the dressing table and after some initial hesitation he crossed the room and waiting crowd to pick up the envelope.

"She didn't want to talk to us?!" Lalitha gasped, clutching onto her husband, Hari. "I don't understand Shobha…"

Vikram silently took the envelope and sat on the bed, staring at it.

"Son, perhaps it is best we read it for you…" Arun offered gently.

"Here, I think I know what it is going to say anyway." Vikram offered the envelope to Myra who stood closest and then let his head fall into his hands.

Myra, was quick, as usual.

"She says she's sorry but that she has had a 'crisis of conscience' and after much 'soul searching', she cannot go through with the wedding because she has realised she is 'in love with someone else'." Myra summarised with great efficiency what appeared to be two pages of Ria ramblings. "She says she is sorry to all of you… blah blah… and that's it –"

"In love with someone else?! I don't understand. Everything was perfect right up to last night." Lalitha cried out dramatically holding her hands up to the sky. "Baap re Baap!"

"What she doesn't tell you is that she was almost four months pregnant! Because she been shagging Mike all this time! Yeah that's right!" Vikram ground out through his teeth. "He even took her to the scans! And that's who she ran off with!"

"What?!" Myra inquired sounding genuinely surprised, while the words he uttered made her freeze where she stood. "How did you know?"

"I have suspected for some time now. But I heard them talking again today…" Vikram shook his head angrily. "They've been having an affair for some time now…"

He was unable to help himself from glancing over at Shobha guiltily.

"How long have you known?" Shobha asked unable to comprehend this.

"Maybe just over a year, but I think it's been going on for longer. At first I thought it was because she was hacked off I hadn't proposed. So I did… but she still carried on.."

There were several gasps from the group, and Lalitha and Anaya both cried out dramatically again.

Myra came to stand by Shobha, silently reaching out to hold her hand in solidarity. It was the last person she expected it from, and yet, so desperately needed.

"Don't look at me like that!" Vikram sighed at Shobha. "It was none of my business to intervene. Besides Jessica, her boyfriend, Cathy, all knew… in fact Anaya knew. And frankly I believe you knew too Aunty Lalitha?!"

The shocking revelations left Arun, Pushpa and Hari all turning to watch Lalitha flush amidst her dramatic performance!

"Is this true Lalitha?" Hari turned to look at her immediately, letting her go as if she had committed a terrible crime.

"No… I mean… I didn't know… exactly." Lalitha carefully worded her reply. "I thought they were inappropriately familiar…"

"What does that mean Lalitha?" Shobha's mother, Pushpa stepped forward this time. "If you knew your daughter was having an affair with my daughters fiancé, you had better tell us right now!"

"He is her former fiancé!" Lalitha snapped back, all pretence of her prior innocence lost. "And it is not my problem if YOUR daughter is unable to keep her man happy – the silly girl is always working or running off to do whatever it is that she fancies…"

"OUR daughter is perfect – both of them. And we are proud of the hard working, clever, kind and generous women they are! Something that you and Ria, with your self centred ways have no idea about!" Pushpa was sharp with her reply.

"It's her fault for bringing that man into our lives!" Lalitha pointed at Shobha and carried on, as her husband attempted to calm her down. "We are all ruined –"

"Well, it certainly didn't stop your daughter from having a bastard baby with him now, did it?" Vikram stood up from where he sat on the bed angrily.

A piercing whistle cut through the angry voices bringing them all to abrupt silence, and leaving all turning to meet the creator of the noise – Shobha, who stood beside Myra.

"Stop it everyone!" Shobha cried out. "It doesn't matter who's fault it is, now. The bottom line is you have no bride. So there will be no wedding – and a lot of hungry guests."

At first all eyes trained on Vikram, who immediately stood up.

"You can bloody well forget it, if YOU all think I am going to embarrass myself out there. No. I'm out of here." And with that he stormed out past the group gathered in the bridal suite.

"I'm telling my parents. They'll be so mad," Anaya wagged her finger angrily at the group and rushed out following him.

"I do not feel well…" Lalitha walked over to Myra and took the note her daughter, the runaway bride had written and sat heavily on the bed, rubbing her forehead while reading it again.

"Do you think you might be able to help, please Shobha?" Hari pleaded looking towards where she and her sister stood, before slowly walking towards where his wife stood, frankly crying. "I realise it's a big ask…"

Shobha nodded and sighed – this would be the second wedding she would be calling off in two years! But her older sister shook her head and stopped her. She had put up with Ria and all her drama for so long, that she came to accept this too.

"No Hari. That is not right." Arun stepped forward supported by Pushpa. "It should come from the direct family."

"Please…? I do not think Lalitha is capable –" Hari began to plead. "I will help, but this is better from a woman…"

"I will do it." Myra offered. Hari and Lalitha had often asked for support with matters like this, for as long as they could recall. There was a time they relied heavily on their eldest son, but Pavan, had at some point abruptly stopped stepping in all the time. "Leave my sister out of this."

"Okay dad, I know I'm adopted, but maybe this is one of those times you actually ask me to help." Pavan, Ria's brother, who had been standing at the back of the group, finally stepped forward. "I told you this whole wedding was turning into a bit of a debacle…"

He smiled at Myra and Shobha.

"I might need help from a few people to gather up the guests, and I think the wedding planner is about, so will be able to help too…" Pavan looked around the group. "Myra – I would be grateful. But you're right, not Shobha this time. As for you mum, I think it's time to admit that we all need to sit down and have a long chat. You can't keep dumping the stuff you find painful to do on other people, like Unle Arun…"

Lalitha began sobbing again at that.

"Don't cry my dear." Hari brought the box of tissues over.

"He's right, Lalitha. You were once my little sister, but you have been a mother for some time, and now you are about to become a grandmother!" Arun finally uttered the words he should have a long time ago, receiving an encouraging nod and gentle smile from his wife. "Its time to be grown up –"

"Sir, perhaps I can help too?" Brett offered from the very back of the group, to which Arun nodded as he began to usher everyone out of the room leaving the bride's father to comfort his wife.

"Wait – Shobha! Did they at least say where they were going?" Hari asked, clearly worried about his daughter.

"No, sorry Uncle Hari, but Ria will have her phone with her; call her." Shobha replied over her shoulder as she began to walk out.

As soon as the group had moved out into the corridor Arun turned to Shobha.

"My darling girl, I am so sorry. We have really let you down and it's unforgivable." Her father pulled her into a hug, as her mother stroked her hair.

"I should have never let you come back to do this, if that mother fucker was involved!" Pushpa fumed.

"Mum! I am shocked at your language!" Myra's eyebrows shot up and she was unable to help herself from covering her mouth, for she truly had never heard her mother swear like that! "Thank goodness the children weren't here."

They all burst out chuckling at that thought.

"We need to get you out of here." Arun interrupted. "Shall I get you to Myra's house –"

"Dad, I have to go back. Work and responsibilities…" Shobha explained. "Don't worry, I am taking the train – so I will get a taxi."

"What about your friend?" Her mother asked hopefully.

"I asked him to get back early once I saw the car crash about to happen." Shobha admitted quietly. "It's fine; I will be fine."

Her parents looked at her, their faces filled with irritation at her adamance. But she really didn't want to talk about anything anymore.

"You have a mess to sort here –"

"Oh please – I will ask everyone to stay and enjoy the meal. No sense in wasting all this food and champagne go to waste…" Myra winked before giving her a gentle hug. "Give us a bell from the train and when you get back."

"Or any time you feel like it." Her mother corrected.

….

She stood at the reception desk, half looking out of the grand entrance, and half wishing for a car to appear.

"How long did you say that taxi was going to take?"

"I'm sorry miss, but it may take half an hour –"

"Shobha…?" Yet another familiar voice called out to her.

Unable to recall who it might be, and imagining the worst, with a sigh she turned around, in part regretting that she turned down a lift from her parents. She prepared her face to put on a fake smile for whoever it might be, then silently reminded herself that Myra had taken on the task of tactfully informing guests that there would no longer be a wedding, which was a far worse place to be.

As she turned, she spotted a face that she never thought she would see again, since her break up with Mike. It was Mike's father!

"Evan!" She beamed with a mixture of relief and fondness. "Oh my goodness Evan! How are you?"

"Shobha my dear! I should be asking you the same, but I think I know the answer to that, given that you look even more gorgeous!" Evan smiled, moving closer to lean down and give her a peck on the cheek. His once auburn streaked hair had turned completely silver, but his face had not aged a day since she last saw him, as their engagement dinner. "Are you making a run for it too?"

She nodded.

"Me too. It's sort of bad form, if your son's responsible for the wedding being cancelled." Evan grimaced, whispering. "Let me drop you off where ever you need to go?"

He jangled his car keys, and gently put his arm around her. It reminded her of how much she used to get along with him.

"I have to catch the sleeper train… I can't have you drive me all that way…" Initially she hesitated, although she had always liked Evan very much.

"Well, we'll make it to Euston, well on time…" he nudged again, with a gentle smile. "I'm not exactly in a hurry to explain to Bethan, why I am home early."

"How is Bethan?"

"Oh, very well. Believe it or not, she was sincerely disappointed not to have a reason to spend more money when your engagement was called off…" he chuckled. "I think she was hoping to push my retirement out by about five years. I imagine she dreads a time when we are home together, with nothing but each other… now shall we?"

She paused to consider things again, before giving in to the dull ache that had been building up in her still healing leg, for having been on her feet all this time.

She nodded, and within minutes, they were in Evan's car, heading for the train station.

"You know Shobha, I always liked you… and I know he is my son, but I must admit; you were wasted on him…" Evan spoke the words he had longed to say for so long. It felt like a relief, to simply say it. "Cathy, and Bethan are soft on Michael, but the truth is, he was always spoiled. By the time he came along, things had started looking up for us you see. We had more money, and Bethan didn't need to work. So toys, attention, affection… he had everything. And of course Cathy, being our only daughter and youngest, was the same. Evan junior on the other hand, well, if I could have picked a son for you – he would have been the one…"

Shobha glanced over at Evan as he continued to drive, wondering how long he had felt this way.

"Apart from inheriting the good looks, Evan, is a real man. And I am proud of him for it. Works hard, earns well, and would have looked after you in the way you should be…" he smiled, but there was a bitterness to his words. A tone of regret. "I tried to call you last year - a few times… just to check on you, but –"

"I changed my number." She replied back quietly. It felt as though she had surrendered for having done so.

Evan fell silent for a moment, contemplating her words again.

"I'm sorry you left your life in London, because of him."

"Don't apologise Evan. Not for him." She looked over at him briefly, to meet his pale grey eyes. "Besides my old life was overrated. And Erebor, has its wild charm…"

"You know, Evan junior is still single… and he's always fancied the pants off you…" he chuckled, before glancing at her again while the car stood still in traffic. "Too weird huh?"

"Maybe a little weird…" she mused, considering she was living with a clan of werewolves.

"So… that guy you came with…" Evan began. "Cathy said you both seemed rather cosy last night…"

Shobha remained silent, grateful the car was pulling up near the train station, while the man she once considered to be her future father-in-law, and fortunate for it, remained quietly pensive.

"Why is he not here now?"

"I sent him away." She felt no need to explain.

"I imagine you don't want to hear my take or even think it's. But I still care for you as a daughter. So I will just say it: Don't let Michael effect your outlook on love…"

They both sat silently, each mulling things over.

"Michael had never brought a girl home before you. I mean, we knew there were women – but never met any. Cathy often snooped," he laughed at that quite frankly, reliving some undisclosed memories. "I used to joke about that girl being like the Gestapo. No secrets were possible with her around. And she even had nicknames for them all; 'big boobs', 'nose job', 'veneers'… she called you 'the baby'. In fact when I heard about him dating a younger woman, I thought it sounded terrible. I was on the verge of sitting him down and having a chat… you know like an intervention. Then he brought you home for dinner. Do you remember that day?"

"Oh gosh yes! I was so nervous. I had Mike pull over just before the turn off to your road so I could check my make up after the long drive…"

"Well you looked perfect; You wore that pretty flowery, white dress with blue flowers. I remember it like it was yesterday…" Evan looked out of the windscreen as he spoke. "When you pulled in to the driveway, I was struggling to change the headlight on my Merc. Never done it before, but I couldn't wait for the guy at the garage to do it, so I thought it couldn't be so complex, and then learnt the hard way how fiddly it was. My hands were too big to manage. I got the old one out but couldn't fit the new one –"

"Oh my God! I had forgotten about that!"

"I had grease all over my good shirt, and stood there swearing like a sailor, when Michael walked past!" He smiled. "But you didn't go in with Michael, staying to help instead. And those tiny hands of yours did their magic, even though you got grease on that pretty dress! I knew you were a keeper that very day and I told that fool…"

"Evan… it's okay…" she wanted to cry again, but she reached out and squeezed his arm instead. "I'm okay. And I think they'll be happy…"

He silently nodded again.

"There has to be a reason for these things and how they work out… something good to come out of something bad…" he spoke finally as she opened the door to step out onto the pavement. And then he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "But I mean it; if you ever need anything; any help…"

"Thank you Evan." She leant over and this time, gave him a peck on the cheek before stepping out.

And with one last look at him as he sat in the car, she headed out to catch the train.

…..

She lay on her enormous Ereborean bed staring up at the ceiling feeling numb.

Having hoped for closure, she got more than she bargained for. Much more.

After keeping all those tears in, out of some sense of preserving what was left of her dignity, she had cried all the way back on the sleeper train. She had cried for every broken promise, for the life she had imagined she would have, and for every plan she had made with him, which would go unfulfilled. Most of all she had cried out of the anger she felt for herself, at being such a fool!

She had cried until she had no more tears.

All she could be grateful for was that by the time Dwalin had picked her up from the train station, she had been so exhausted that she had slept through the entirety of the long drive back to Erebor. It had meant they hadn't spoken beyond their initial greeting. And then she had headed straight to the infirmary, to drown herself in her antidote to all things – work.

Even after arriving back after an extra long day, and having a long shower, she still felt drained.

Now she knew the whole truth, she wondered whether it would have been better if she had remained blissfully unaware.

There was a quiet knock at her door. But she didn't move.

"Shobha… I… hate how we left things…"

Somewhere in her fuzzy, cried-out, work-worn head, she recognised his deep, velvety voice.

"Are you alright…?" Thorin spoke quietly from outside her door.

He paused again, but she lay there just listening, for even talking felt too exhausting at that point.

"Very well, then at least listen; I am sorry if my words sounded harsh… I did not mean to sound the way I did. And perhaps if you allow me to explain myself better…" He sighed heavily leaning against the wooden door.

But she still lay there quite still. After their last exchange, she hadn't expected to see or hear from him for some time.

"Very well then. I shall be waiting for when you are ready to speak." He spoke again, quieter still and paused for several minutes before leaving.

She remained there, still in her bathrobe, having found no will to wear her pyjamas yet.

She still felt numb. Dead inside; like she needed to feel again.

Slipping off the bed, slowly, she walked out of her room, and along the corridor before finally coming to a halt in front of Thorin's bedroom door.

She knocked gently on the ornately carved dark wood and waited a few moments, expecting no answer, given how late it was.

To her surprise, the door opened, and she found herself under the scrutiny of those stern, sapphire eyes as Thorin stood in the doorway, bare chested in a pear of pyjama bottoms.

"Shobha..?" He appeared surprised.

"Were you expecting any other booty calls?"

"Booty calls?" His face flushed as he worked out the meaning of the term. "No! I truly wished for the opportunity to –"

"Please..." She silenced him moving closer. "I don't want to talk tonight. In fact, I don't even want to think tonight."

He remained at the door looking down at her, wondering what specifically she wanted him to do, but unable to vocalise it all the same.

"I just can't be alone tonight."

Unable to deny her anything she wanted, he stepped out of the way, and she moved past his broad, looming frame into his bedroom.

…

_He awoke, sitting upright, breathing heavily. His head ached and he could feel his transformation waking him from his sleep. Normally, he was in control, but this time the beast held the reigns._

_Panicked he looked over at where she lay, beside him in his bed, soundly asleep. Her small frame seemed so vulnerable, and her robe had loosened in her sleep flashing a strip of bare skin between her breasts visible._

_Another jolt of pain, shot through his body, a sign of his imminent transformation, and his fingertips tearing open, where the claws would soon emerge._

_Taking a deep breath, he threw himself out of bed, fighting hard to hold on to his humanity._

_He staggered a few more steps into the room, willing himself to reach the door, only to fall to the floor again as he felt the tearing sensation across his back._

_Mahal help her, for he would be changed soon…_

…

Dear all,

sorry for the long gap between updates.

It's a very long chapter (sorry about that). Lots of horrible stuff from her past, finally catching up with her. It's more background about her I guess…

Thank you again for following so far. Let me know your thoughts/ comments xx


	25. Chapter 25

Shobha woke up with a jolt. The darkness of the room was interrupted by the soft glow of moonlight that flooded through the large window. The curtains billowed out intermittently from where the window had been left open. It gave the whole setting a strange eerie feeling.

"Thorin…" she whispered. "Thorin…"

She felt across the bed blindly, but found it empty. Her heart beginning to race at the realisation that he was not there.

Then somewhere out of the darkness not too far away she heard a growl!

At first she froze, desperately trying to locate where the sound originated from, and then realising she was alone, decided she would be safer to find someone. So silently slipping out of Thorin's enormous bed, she looked around trying to orientate herself in his room.

_"__Shobha… I know the last few days have been…" he began but paused, unable to find the right words to say. He wanted to tell her that Saturday when they had spent all day pretending to be engaged had felt right. And how much she had come to mean to him. Yet he was a man who did not imagine he would even remotely feel any such towards a woman, and could not be certain how he felt about marriage or children, even now. How could he deny her of such things, which he was sure that she wished for?_

_"__Please. I really mean it, Thorin." She interrupted him walking past him and standing just beyond his doorway before coming to stand a few steps away from him, crossing her hands across her chest. "I don't want to talk about anything…"_

_She turned to face him, as he slowly shut the door and watched her, as she stood there barefoot in her soft bathrobe, with her damp hair falling softly around her face. His thoughts drifted, imagining how she might look while being made love to. And it aroused him._

_He took several steps towards her, coming to stand close, and run both his arms along hers._

_"__What is it that you wish for me to do, my lady?" He inquired sincerely._

_"__Please could you just hold me, while I sleep? Just pretend you care for me…?" She looked up at him, eyes slowly trailing up his broad chest, covered in scars and tattoos, following the trail of dark hair up to his neck and then finally finding his cold, icy gaze. _

_He wanted to tell her that he really did care for her, but what good would it do her right now? And so, without hesitation he immediately scooped up her little frame into his arms, and carried her over to his bed. _

_He could never deny her whatever she asked of him._

She recalled how he had opened the window in his room last night, given how warm it had been, and wondering what had made Thorin leave in the night moved silently towards the door. But before she could reach it, she heard the howls from within the corridor nearing his room.

Initially she froze, where she stood, desperately trying to focus her tired brain to figure out what to do next. She needed an escape route in case the wolf came in here.

An idea flashed in her mind, making her move towards the grand fireplace in his room, and began to feel along the ornate carving work, finally finding the hidden switch.

A loud thud at the door sounded, before the handle to the door slowly began to twist open.

Quickly opening the hidden passageway to the adjoining room which she had once spent the night in, she stepped through silently, covering her mouth tight with her hand to silence her disgust as cobwebs draped over her head in the process.

Reaching the safety of the other room, she shuddered as soon as the passageway door shut, dusting off the fine gossamer threads, as silently and as rapidly as possible.

She could hear the beast enter Thorin's room, and pause, before sniffing the air.

Was it possible that it was searching for her?

Frantically she looked around the room, much of the old furniture that had been destroyed when the intruder had broken in, had now gone, making the space look vast. It also meant there was no place to hide.

Making her way out of the room and into the corridor, she paused to listen for the beast, but it seemed busy searching Thorin's room.

As she made her way out, she stumbled over the edge of the rug in the bedroom, landing on her hands and knees. She paused momentarily, feeling the cold of the marbled floors on her skin, as she listened out. And although the sound she made was barely audible, it seemed to attract the attention of the wolf.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, she rushed along the dark corridor.

The loud pounding of her own heartbeat drowned out the soft sound of claws, as it followed behind. But she didn't dare look behind her.

Turning the corner, she found the stairwell leading down to the kitchens, and raced down the steps as fast as her legs would take her down safely clinging onto the banister.

She pushed open the doors to the kitchen, and shut them behind her, before falling to her knees, this time on purpose, and crawling behind a counter. Looking around from where she hid, she could only berate herself for cornering herself in.

Suspecting it to be a werewolf, she already knew it's sense of smell and vision in the dark would be too superior for her to hide for long.

Quietly she stood up, trying desperately to steady her harsh, ragged breathing. Then quickly, she moved towards the butchers block and pulled out a chef's knife, before making her way to the large pantry. She walked inside the room, lined from floor to ceiling with shelves filled with various dried foods, and other ingredients. To one side sat a shelf filled with various spices and herbs, while she couldn't see the various colours, the aroma of their combination was definitely unmistakable.

Gently, she shut the door, hoping that the wolf would be unable to smell her amongst the scents of the various ingredients.

She shut her eyes, her right hand shaking as it held the knife, and closed her eyes in the pitch black pantry cupboard.

Everything outside sounded silent. And so she pressed her ear to the wood of the door, feeling it's cold surface against her burning skin, to listen better over the thrum of her own racing heart.

Only to hear the sound of the semi-silent footsteps, it made against the marble floor, each step given away only by the scraping of its claws.

She began breathing deeply, holding each breath several seconds longer, as the steps moved in her direction.

It was moving slowly, but deliberately. Stalking her. Pausing after a few paces, to sniff the air.

Within minutes the beast was nearing the pantry. So she stepped back and away from the door.

Watching, in the near pitch black confines of the store, the door knob began to slowly twist open. It made her grasp the handle of the chefs knife she held tight in her palm.

Suddenly the door flung open, and there stood the large wolf, the clear alpha of the clan, with its strange blue eyes, and its silver streaked, black fur. It was the darkest black imaginable. And the wolf itself was enormous; towering; almost as tall as the ceiling.

It snarled at her, crouching down to look closer.

She had come across this wolf several times before, but never quite registered just how large it truly was. Thorin had not been wrong to worry, for if he wished it, he could have killed her in a heartbeat.

Reaching in with a giant clawed hand it wrapped it around her waist and pulled her out, almost effortlessly, placing her against the smooth wall, besides the door to the pantry and growled at her.

Standing face to face, she recognised the beast well now; It was Thorin.

It too, moved closer to inspect her better.

"Please… Thorin… its just me; Shobha…" she tried appealing, unable to bring herself to wield the knife as she intended.

Just mere hours ago, he had held her tenderly while she fell asleep, because she asked it of him. After all the madness that her recently transpired in her life, she had not wanted to even think. And there, in his strong arms as he lay enveloping her, she had felt safe. She had hoped the man that dwelled within the beast might recognise that.

But he only tilted his head and looked at her strangely, with those piercing eyes.

"Your Thorin is not here… my pretty maid," it spoke with a deep, rumbling voice.

"Then… who are you…?" She found herself pressed back against the wall, through sheer terror.

"I am his deepest desires; his base instincts; his rage." The beast snarled, it's white teeth contrasting in the dark against his black fur. "I am 'the alpha'. And I have you to thank for my release…"

"I… I don't understand…"

The wolf stepped closer still, grasping her chin roughly in its clawed hand, and pulling her face to stare at it, as if it were memorising every detail.

She could feel it's hot breath against her skin, and instinctively she found herself closing her eyes.

"I am his need to protect you, his desire to claim you – to see you bear his young…" it traced its clawed hand down her neck, where her robe had opened up slightly, after she had tried to run away. The feel of his sharp claws against her skin, made her gasp. "You of all should fear me the least, little one…"

She whimpered, dropping the knife she held, to claw at the walls, as it continued to drag its sharp claws down her robe, opening the tie, letting the robe fall slightly open.

"Please… no…" she managed.

"He has chosen you as our mate. Even if he refuses to accept it, for now." The beast lifted its gaze from the strip of exposed skin up to her face. "We will have you… but we will only take what you give freely."

She felt relieved a little at that.

"His taste is always superior – the appetite of a King. Yes." It moved closer, lowering its head towards her exposed navel and drawing in a deep breath, like it was savouring the aroma of a particularly tasty meal.. "You are indeed delicious… very fecund."

She whimpered again out of fear, and it stood back up, staring at her for several moments again, watching her breasts heaving.

"Is it… always like this…?" She whispered, scared of it but also a little curious, feeling a little reassured that it was not out to kill her. It might explain why despite having encountered these wolves a fair bit she had survived to tell the tale.

However, the wolf appeared distracted in the next moment, before glancing back down at her, as if it were listening to something far off.

"… You…" initially beginning to explain, it abruptly stopped again, turning to look towards the doorway. After a few moments of standing there listening for a while, it finally turned back to her. "Get back to his room. And stay there."

And with that, he immediately turned and left leaving her to slump back against the wall, feeling her legs, previously fuelled by adrenaline, turn to jelly.

…..

"This is much slower than I wanted to go, Dwalin." Shobha bent down to stretch her legs out while she waited for Dwalin to catch up.

"Aye. But ye always run as though yer bein chased by Morgoth himself." He chuckled as he caught up and took off a long duffel bag he had carried with him.

"Well, this is far too slow. It's more tiring than if we ran flat out." She complained looking over at him. "What on earth are you carrying such a giant bag with you for? We're not going camping!"

"Never mind. I have to show ye something now. So yer gonnae have a break anyway." He took out a small bottle of water and threw it to her, before rummaging through his bag again.

They had taken a northern route for a run that morning. It was near the border of the clans' land, but very peaceful and relatively flat scrubland. They had stopped near a small brook, which made a soft burbling sound that was quite pleasant. It was not the hard core run, Shobha had in mind, but the scenery had been so beautiful, that it had taken her mind off most of the things she had wanted to stop thinking about.

"So… what exactly are we doing here again…?" She watched him pull out several items, which looked mechanical in nature. There was something familiar about them, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"All in good time lass… How was yer cousin's wedding?" He glanced over before returning to rummaging through his bag and pulling out items.

"Thorin didn't tell you?" Shobha looked over at him frowning.

"Och lass, Thorin is many things, but talking about how his weekend went is not his thing." Dwalin shook his head as he began to fit several pieces together.

"Oh." She watched Dwalin, but it seemed he truly had no idea. "Did he even tell you about Saturday?"

"No lass. But it sounded like ya both enjoyed yer selves…"

"Okay. Well, the rehearsal dinner was a little awful, since they had left an extra space for a guest to join me, without letting me know. Luckily Thorin stayed. I've never seen him trying to be so sociable before!" Shobha smiled, deciding whatever Dwalin had in mind would take longer and sat herself down on a soft patch of grass. "And the wedding was cancelled."

"Eh?!" Dwalin glanced over looking entirely surprised.

"Yeah. After all that she decided not to marry Vikram –"

"Och no. I mean, Thorin being social…? That's gotta be a first!" Dwalin laughed, still looking quite shocked. "He likes ya alright. Thorin is NEVER social. So are ya square with yer cousin? Or will ye have to go back for her next weddin'?"

"Nope, I have no more obligations towards them now." Shobha whispered the last bit. It felt as though she would cry again. "Ever."

Dwalin stopped what he was doing to look over at her carefully detecting her subtle change, realising something must have happened.

"Ye know what they say eh? Ye can't choose yer family an all…" He walked over to her and sat himself down next to her. "I'm sorry lass. I should've realised that was why ye were so quiet on the drive back…"

"It's okay."

"I thought it was Thorin! I gave him a bloody earful too." Dwalin admitted grimacing.

"And he didn't tell you anything?" Shobha suddenly looked over at Dwalin, who shook his head.

"No. He just stonewalled me. Made me think somethin definitely happened between ye two… he's like me brother lass. I know he likes ya. More that he cares ter admit… but he's made a pigs ear outa it so far." He softly put his hand in her shoulder. "In some ways I will confess that I'm relieved. We all like ya here. And the lads thought… well, they thought that you might not come back."

"Kili! I should have known." She chuckled quietly, for the first time in a few days.

"Aye lass! He was really worried about it too! Kept badgering Thorin since the day he heard about it." He laughed back. "Even Dis began ter worry."

"So did Thorin come to the rehearsal dinner to keep me here?"

"Och no! Yer a pain for him as far as Erebor goes. Nah, he came for ye."

They sat quietly for sometime just watching the clear water trickling down past rocks and stones.

"Have you ever been in love Dwalin?"

"Aye. Once. But I took too long ter tell her. She accepted another man's proposal by the time I had figured it all out. They got married and had bairns as well – grown lads now." He spoke looking away. "In the end the man in question went missing after the whole mountain collapse… we thought he died in the terrible accident."

"Did you never tell her?"

"Nah. What good would come of it now?"

She sat quietly, thinking.

"My ex is having a baby with another woman. The woman he cheated on me with."

"Och lass. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. I mean I think I'm over Mike. It's just that it turns out quite a few of my closest friends knew about it at the time. And no one wanted to tell me. Even I didn't know. It felt like he just left me for no apparent reason…" she finally admitted. It was a relief to tell someone. "That's what gets me. I didn't even suspect – How stupid could I have been?! How can I trust myself again…? Especially when I didn't see everyone around me hiding the truth? What if I DIDN'T want to see it?"

Dwalin looked back down at her to spot silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat crunched up in a ball, with her knees tucked under her chin. He leant over and wrapped an arm around her pulling her tight into his side.

She found she couldn't hold back, turning to bury her face into his chest, she felt her sobs fall sharp and her breath grow ragged. Dwalin just held her. He had no words to comfort her, but he could hold her for as long as she needed it.

"Oh Dwalin! How could I have been so blind?!" She sobbed softly into his chest.

"Lass, there is one thing I have realised in life; when they said 'love is blind' – they really meant blind in every sense!" Dwalin stroked her hair slowly as he held her, and pulling out a handkerchief from a pocket, passed it to her. "Anyhoo, ya know what they say eh? Better ter have loved and lost…?"

"I think Tennyson was mad to have said that…" she sobbed a little quieter this time, his distraction proving to be helpful.

"Aye lass; I think when he said 'lost', he meant lost yer mind!" He chuckled softly.

It brought out a quiet chuckle from her too, as she clutched his hanky to her face.

"There ya go lass. See, it's not all bad. It brought ye to us eh?" He stroked her hair again. "Old Uncle Dwalin will look after ya…"

She took several deep breaths as her sobbing began to ease, and nodded.

"Besides, who else can infuriate Thorin the way ye do? And we do enjoy seeing him all wound up." He laughed again, and this time she laughed with him. "He was fuming about yer application fer some extra clinic at the infirmary."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot!" She genuinely laughed this time, recalling her presentation to the council for her business proposal a few days previously. It had been several days since she returned from London, and she hadn't spent the night again with Thorin – not since the wolf had chased her. Even Thorin himself had returned long after she had fallen asleep in his bed again, and woken up much before her, so she hadn't seen him for days before she saw him at the council meeting. "Goodness! It's not much funding I am asking for really. But he was so angry. I could see him, bubbling away behind that morose look he always wears."

"Well, I gotta hand it's ter ya. Nobody gets him riled the way ye do!" Dwalin laughed again.

"I'm sorry about all this Dwalin." She pulled away, still mopping her eyes. "I really shouldn't have…"

"No ye should. Always." And then he pointed towards a tripod stand which housed a small target board. "In fact I've got something I need to talk to ye about. I want yer to learn how to shoot. With a shotgun."

"What?! Where did that come from…" she looked at him puffy eyed, and quite surprised.

"It's not that hard, and hopefully ye never have to –"

"Why?! I really don't think –"

"Now hear me out lass. Certain things have happened – and we need to keep yer extra safe. I know about yer being chased in the night. Thorin told me. He was worried about ya –"

"But the alpha spoke to me. He told me he that… he wouldn't… hurt me." She spoke the words slowly, hearing how absurd they sounded coming from her own mouth.

"The Alpha spoke ter ya?" Dwalin glanced over, eyebrows shooting up.

"Yes. Why?"

"Our wolves never speak –"

"But I have heard you all –"

"Aye. But that is us in control. When the wolf takes control – I never thought it COULD speak." He rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "This is new. What did he say?"

"He told me not to be scared. But something distracted him, and he told me to go back to the room, and ran off." She didn't feel comfortable revealing everything the wolf had told her. "Where is Gandalf when you need him…"

They both fell silent for a few moments, each pondering the significance of these developments.

"Maybe we should ask Ori to do some research in the ancient archives…"Dwalin suggested, glancing at her. "Thrain and Thror certainly would know what this might mean."

"Are there no more people of that generation still alive then?"

"Well… we have an aunt who lives in the Iron Hills." Dwalin hesitated again. "But I dunnae think ye should be venturing out that way. Anyway, I recon they are all a bit batty down there."

"So what do we do?"

"Sit tight until Thorin gets through all of Thrain's diaries, and Gandalf will be back for Durins Day. Until then… that's the reason ye need to learn to use a gun. If nothing else, and ye need ter stop the alpha if it chases ye again and yer worried," Dwalin picked up a small double barrel shotgun. It was probably just about right in size for her, but in Dwalin's giant hands it looked oddly miniature. "This here is Bessie; she's me favourite. Perfectly balanced and just the right hold fer ye. A couple of rounds will do the trick to stop even the alpha."

"Oh my God! I don't want to kill him!"

"No need ter worry about that lass. It'll stop him getting too close. Sorry lass, it'll take much more ter kill us." Dwalin smiled darkly. "But this will give ye a fighting chance ter getaway."

"Oh God! Dogsoldiers was right." She joked.

"What's that – a movie?"

"Yup – a classic werewolf movie."

"Well whatever ye saw is nothing. Don't be fooled because we keep ye safe." This time his warning was sincere, his tone loaded with remorse. "Transformed, we are nothing less that the worst monsters ye can imagine."

….

She stormed down the corridors, holding the letter she had received from the council, rejecting her proposal for a dressings clinic. After realising how much the infirmary required this, she had spent several months meticulously auditing the need for the service, trialling a clinic and performing a cost analysis, as advised by the treasurer Chancellor Gloin. She had even spent inordinate hours speaking with various council members whom Oin advised might oppose her, and buttering them up, gaining their agreement in word, before completing the presentation at the town council meeting. She was also fully aware that she had a majority vote passing her proposal, and therefore the rejection could only be at the hands of the sole member who possessed the capability to veto any proposal; Thorin!

Standing outside his study, she knocked loudly. They hadn't seen each other since the night they had spent together, when he had lost control and she had been chased down by 'the alpha' except for when he had been present at the council meeting.

"Come in."

She heard him grunt, so she pushed the door open and marched in to find him at his desk pouring through a pile of documents.

"Why would you do this?" She waved the letter as she walked over to his desk. "The infirmary needs this badly, and everyone was happy… so why?"

At first he looked up at her, slightly confused, and then the usual look of irritation fell across his face.

"Use your inside voice please, Miss Seth." He looked at the piece of paper she set down firmly on top of all the rest of his work. "I realised you are upset; But the truth is that there is no need for such a service. Erebors Infirmary has been functioning satisfactorily thus far. Why fix a problem that does not exist?"

"No need?! My assistants and I never leave work on time because there is such a demand. I don't care for myself, but some of the other staff working there have families – have children!" She fumed. "And we are SO busy, because we even get patients from Dale because they have such limited resources too… didn't you even listen to my presentation…or read the proposal before rejecting it?!"

"And what makes you sure I rejected it?" He asked smugly. "It is all decided democratically and anonymously."

"Because I know how many people voted in my favour and I had a clear majority! So that leaves you – with the only veto vote."

"Ori!" He muttered angrily under his breath, cursing in Khuzdul.

"No. I had spoken with almost all the council members beforehand. And they were all in support." She crossed her arms over her chest, still standing in front of his desk.

"Our system was fine before you came. It does not require any meddling."

"Oh goodness! Please tell me you are not skimping because of the extra wages! You have enough gems down in those mines to fund a hundred hospitals for the next five centuries!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. He was his usual unreadable self again. It was as if she were a complete stranger. "I will take a pay cut – or bloody hell, I will go down there and do some mining during weekends voluntarily!"

"I would like to see that." He mused wryly standing up from his desk and walking away from her towards the window.

"I don't understand. Is that still a 'no'?" She turned to look at his statuesque frame, as he continued to look out of the large window.

But he remained silent. He didn't want to turn around right now, for he had a particular predilection for her when she was all worked up like that. She fearlessly challenged him, making it difficult for him not to engage back, which inexplicably aroused him. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his side, doing his best to keep calm.

"Do I at least get an explanation or some sort of real reason for why you rejected my proposal?" She pressed, taking a step closer. This time her tone was distinctly softer. It was hard not to feel the tension between them any longer. "Thorin…?"

He turned slowly, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Quickly crossing the room, and ignoring her to his great satisfaction, knowing that it was irritating her more, he opened the door.

"My Lord, there is an unexpected package, which has arrived addressed to Laverna." Gror, Thorin's butler stood at the door. "I assume it's harmless, but Laverna has not purchased anything, Sir… and you did ask that we alert you to any suspicious things…"

"Aye, Gror – " he paused, and a very subtle tilt of his head towards his shoulder, was the only tell that he had no intention of discussing anything further in front of her. "I am free. I will join you in the atrium."

As far as he was concerned she had become too involved with the problems that were unfolding in Erebor. Those wishing to remove him from his Lordship, were now also targeting her, and what's more, he was having real trouble controlling his inner wolf around her.

"Does it say Bosch on the box?" She spoke up from where she stood.

"Aye Miss. How did…" Gror began, as Thorin slowly turned towards her.

"I ordered a dishwasher for Laverna; it's a heavy package because it's an industrial size, and I have added six months worth of consumables…" Shobha explained.

"Gror, I shall join you in the atrium shortly." Thorin dismissed him, before shutting the door and turning to face her. His own features were now creased with deep frown lines. "You just can't help yourself can you?!"

He moved towards her, irate.

"It's just a dishwasher Thorin! Laverna needs it, and it won't take long to install it –"

"Do you not see, that all this security is in order to protect YOU, woman?!" He towered over her, angrily. "I cannot allow your clinic, as it requires additional staff, who will have to be brought in from elsewhere. Even if this is from Dale or the Iron Hills, it still poses a risk! We have already had several attempts at breaking in, fortunately with little success, because we have been vigilant. But I cannot be held responsible for any harm befalling you."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She looked up into his cold gaze, and watched as his face softened a little.

"I do not want you involved any further." He moved closer still, as he spoke softly, reaching to cup her chin and tilt her face up to take a good look. "What in Mahal's name made you buy a dishwasher for Laverna?"

"I cant believe you have left her to do the washing up by hand all these years! She's old, and think of when you have all those lavish dinners –"

"She has plenty of help on such days." He couldn't help smile.

"Thorin, what do you mean by there have been attempts at break-ins?" She looked up at him worried. "And did you find anything in your fathers diaries?"

"He documented much in a great deal of detail. It seems there are many more secret passages to my Halls that I was unaware of… and more mysteries surrounding my bloodline than I was aware of." He paused briefly looking at her with concern. She was already far too deeply involved. "That night… you spent… with me… a golem was sent to try and break in."

"A golem?!"

"Shhhh… inside voice please." He held both her hands in his, trying to quieten her.

"Okay. Okay." She shut her eyes briefly, trying to control her utter shock. "As in man fashioned of clay from the riverbanks; like the rabbi of Prague; THAT sort of golem?"

"I think I recall the story you speak of, but there are many references to golems throughout literature." He replied smugly. "It was said that our ancestors carved golems out of stone that lay deep within the mountains. They were the ones who carved the initial paths into the rock to create the hidden passageways and carve out much of the Manor. They only answered the commands of the Lords."

"So…what happened to them?"

"The golems tunnelled so deep that they got lost themselves. You see, they are not known for their intelligence, although bullishly persistent. In fact I believe that is where our phrase 'rock brained' comes from." He shook his head, clearly irritated at having told her that much. "The point is, a golem, seemingly the same one that attempted to break in to our hotel room, tried breaking in again."

"Sure. If there are werewolves and vampires in the real world… why not golems." She muttered to herself. "So… It's after the journals?"

"Aye. I think so."

"And… what in the journals do you think is soooo important –"

"Come on, Miss Seth. Have you dined yet?" Thorin changed the subject, guiding her out of the room, with his hand around her. He had come to realise, when they had played the part of being betrothed, that a guiding arm was probably the one way to have any sort of control over her. And he was thankful that it worked today. "I think after such a long day at work, you need to eat. And then rest."

"Wait! Oh my God! You don't know what important information it's after! Please! Let me help! I could look through the diaries too –"

"No. Miss Seth." He guided her along the corridor, despite her protesting. "I told you. I don't even trust anyone from outside coming in to help at your proposed clinic… Now, who do I have to bring in to plumb the infernal thing–"

"I don't know what you mean." She attempted to look nonchalant as she attempted to reach for the doorknob.

"Oh, my lady, one thing you are terrible at is lying." He smirked, as they reached her bedroom, stopping her from opening the door, until she had answered him.

"Okay; Roth, is the plumber I spoke with. He has experience with fitting, repairing and servicing dishwashers in Dale." Quickly reaching for her door, she let herself in, watching him turn to walk away.

….

"I'm bored." Kili lounged on the sofa in her shared office beside Fili, who rolled his eyes.

Autumn had set in, as September had rolled on. The warm days had grown much more seldom, and Shobha had kept her head down with work.

"You guys don't normally hang around here. Anyway I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on." She grumbled. "I neglected it all to carry out that audit and proposal for a new clinic, wasted hours schmoozing various council members, only to have it rejected in the end."

"Well you didn't schmooze me!" Fili wagged his finger mockingly. "Anyway, it had nothing to do with us. We voted in your favour, my lady."

"I know…" she admitted. The truth was that she had avoided her shared office for quite some time, because of the tension between herself and Lis. It had made working in there a little unpleasant, since Gorin bore no hard feelings towards her, and would occasionally sign a silent hello when his fiancé was otherwise engaged. This made matters even more awkward. But she didn't want to get into all this with the two young Durin Councilmen. "Shouldn't you guys be working?"

"This is that time of year when nothing much happens. Everyone is just getting ready for winter and up coming Durins Day." Kili explained.

"And you've been very well behaved recently…" Fili smirked at her.

"Yeah. Normally you're annoying uncle, and getting into trouble aren't you?" Kili grinned.

"Well. I only have a few more months left of my contracted period. I guess, in three months, I will be up for some sort of review." She replied absentmindedly, as she read through some of her dictated letters and sighed them. "And then I suppose I will have to start looking for a new job…"

"That's a load of rubbish! Everyone in town loves you! And Oin will certainly expect that you are kept on." Fili dismissed with a wave of his hand. "And I think Uncle secretly quite likes all the trouble you are creating…"

"Okay… so what do you propose we should do then?" She looked up at them suddenly.

"A trip to Dale?" Fili looked over at his brother.

"Aye. Just what the doctor prescribed." Kili grinned mischievously back. "The Old Bargeman has karaoke night on Fridays."

"But it's a rough crowd." Fili warned. "We don't want to get her in too much trouble, brother."

"Aye, but we'll be there. And Bilbo fancies a good night out too. After Durins Day he'll be heading back home to Hampshire." Kili argued back. "Come on, Fili, please?"

Fili sat contemplating it for a little while, before one corner of his mouth pulled up into a slight half-smile.

"Very well, brother." He conceded. "But at the first sign of trouble, we leave. And you keep your big mouth shut about it. Not even Amad is to know."

"Deal." Kili jumped up with excitement, patting his brother on the back and doing a little jig. "Nori, Ori and Dori will be good for the night too. Oh! And Bofur!"

"Aye! But that's it! No more!" Fili warned again. "And you, my lady, can't even tell Dwalin. You'll have to say you're going to bed early, and then sneak out."

"Oh dear God!" Shobha groaned, covering her eyes with a hand, as various images of things going terribly wrong raced through her imagination.

"Relax my lady! Fili and I used to sneak out all the time! I'll pick you up." Kili grinned again, hardly able to contain the mischief he was plotting. "It'll be a really good night out. I promise. You'll see…"

"Famous last words." She mumbled, starting to feel a little worried now. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…"

…..

"Are you sure we won't get caught this way?" She whispered, as Kili led the way down dimly lit corridors and stairwells. It seemed Durin Manor was filled with various creepy passages, that one could get lost in for days!

"Aye, my lady. Fear not." He winked cheekily. "At worst, if we get caught, I can say we were heading over to visit Ori and Dori to play chess."

"What?! Thorin will never believe that!"

"Why are you so worried?" Kili turned to give her a funny look. "Come on! No one will probably even realise that we have been out and back."

As they finally arrived in the enormous underground cavern they used as a parking garage, They both blinked and squinted under the brighter lights.

"Why is your garage better lit than the corridors of Durin Manor?"

"Do you know what? I have no idea." Kili chuckled. "Come on. There they are."

They both hurried over to two SUVs parked together, where Bilbo stood as Bofur fussed around the other car. As neared, they also spotted Fili rummaging through the boot.

"It's bad I'm afraid – you have a flat Kili." Bilbo shook his head. "I'm no good at this – usually call out the AA to get it sorted…"

"Well. There will be no AA coming out here." Shobha rummaged through the small handbag that hung across her body, and pulled out another set of keys. "I can change a flat, but we don't have time to waste like that. Not when we have other options."

She waved her set of car keys and stood on tiptoe to look around the large garage filled with various cars that belongs to various members of the family and then spotted hers parked in a corner.

"Come on lads. Abandon ship there!" She called out to Fili and Bofur, before walking over towards her own car. "There's not as much room, but we can still fit two adults in the back."

She turned to Kili and tossed him the keys.

"You'd let me drive your precious car?!" Kili grinned unreservedly.

"Well… since we're going to get caught either way." She laughed uneasily. "You do drive manual right?"

….

They all sat in a booth, watching Bilbo and Dori singing The Proclaimers on the stage. They appeared to have several ladies from Dale standing near the stage, dancing and cheering them on. The pub was as packed as they had anticipated, and it had been fortunate they had attended in such a large group, as that had earned them a large booth.

Fili and Kili had squashed in either side of her, while their group had been joined by Sigrid, Bain and Tilda, the children of the Mayor of Dale. The three of them sat on one side laughing as they chatted with Bofur and Ori.

"I really needed this night out." Kili sounded genuinely downhearted, and a little tipsy. "Lady Melia blew be off thrice now. I don't see any point in my attempting again..."

"Oh dear brother, Lady Melia is a stuck up, prude. You are better off this way." Fili took a sip of his ale, as his eyes drifted towards Sigrid briefly. "Besides there will be another… better lady for you."

"Yeah. You'll meet someone waaay better." She sympathised. "Otherwise you end up wasting five years of your valuable youth; only to have your fiancé shag someone else and have a secret baby with them."

Fili and Kili both shot a strange look at her.

"By the way, mother wanted me to remind you that you need to ask Mel to make you a new dress for Durins Day." Kili smiled, reaching over and patting her hand. "And my dear brother and I, well… we think you should wear something quite racy."

The two young men looked at her and winked.

"Oh dear God." She muttered. "Right, Kili, I will drive back thanks. And what do we do about you Fili? Because everyone else is quite happily sloshed too!"

"Relax, my lady. One of the advantages of… our transformation gift… is our metabolism burns stuff like this off very quickly." Fili reassured her with a whisper.

"Speak for yourself, brother." Kili whispered back across Shobha, quite harshly.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I am not part of their little lupine club." The younger, dark haired brother explained bitterly, to her total surprise.

"Relax, little brother. You will. You are five years younger, and I only began recently." Fili reached across to Kili, wrapping his arm behind her, where she sat between them, and grasped his shoulder in solidarity.

"So… what does it feel like?" Shobha turned to the older of the Durins, only to have Kili lean in.

"It hurts at first. Sometimes… I still can't control myself, but I have been told that comes with experience and time." Fili admitted, glancing around the table as he kept his voice down. "I guess it's all about…"

He hesitated, clicking his fingers a few times, trying to find the right word.

"Instinct." Fili finally finished. And then with a smug satisfaction that reminded her of his uncle, he took a sip of his ale.

"And how do you control yourself?" She asked, thinking of what had happened between Thorin and herself. She had expected that he would have talked to her about it the next day, but it never did happen.

"… I… sometimes I can't." He admitted. "I nearly mauled our cousin to death a few months ago; and I almost crossed the boundary to Dale."

"Yeah. Thorin had to stop him reaching Dale; I mean can you imagine what might have happened if he had? A wolf rampaging through Dale?" Kili grimaced. "The other time, Dwalin halted him after three rounds of his shotgun."

"Shit! It took three rounds to stop him?!" Her eyebrows shot up.

Fili grinned at her proudly before he realised her concern, immediately attempting to reassure her.

"Oh Mahal! I don't think you need to worry at all, Shobha. No one would ever harm you!" Fili quickly reassured her.

"Besides, Uncle would protect you." Kili added, and they all fell silent once more. Around them a round of applause erupted as Bilbo and Dori finished their song. And yet there, in their little corner of the booth, the three of them had fallen deep into thought.

"You know, it's a territorial thing." Fili broke the silence. "A need to protect what's yours; That's what calls the beast."

All three sat looking at their drinks, still quite serious, while Nori and Ori took to the small stage, and the music began. Although she watched them singing 'Message in a bottle', her mind was deep in thought.

"Right." Fili smiled, his eyes drifting towards the young woman from Dale. Sigrid appeared to have stood from her seat. "My turn to buy a round… orders everyone please! What's your poison?"

Everyone sitting down began to call out.

"I'll come with ya." Bofur began inching out of the booth.

"No. No. I'm going up anyway. And maybe Sigrid you could help us, since you are up anyway?" Shobha smiled as she stood up, nudged Fili. "I am popping over to the loo, and making a quick call… got to check on a patient. So Sigrid can help until I join you both and Fili will keep you company… if that's okay with you, Sigrid?"

"Of course." She smiled, glancing over at Fili, a slight flush creeping into her cheeks.

They walked towards the bar, Shobha pushing the two of them together, ahead of her.

"I will just nip off…"Shobha began, but Sigrid quickly turned and caught her hand.

"Use the rest rooms upstairs. You get better signal and it's quieter." Sigrid spoke with urgency. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Do you need the loo too?" Shobha asked in return. The truth was that she had no true desire to use the toilet, it was really to get away for a moment.

"Not really –"

"Good God, then please don't worry." She spun Sigrid around, bodily, to face a softly smiling Fili, as they reached the bar, weaving through the crowds. "Promise the toilet monster won't get me."

They both shot her a quizzical look, as she ducked aside and moved towards the door marked with signs to the toilets. Pushing it open she found herself on the landing of a dark stairwell. She could hear loud music emanating from the steps leading down. She paused, pulling out her phone to check, only to find someone bump into her from behind.

"Oh! Sorry love."

She found herself looking up, blinking in the dim lighting of the stairwell, a young woman staring back. She was pretty, with pale skin, hazel eyes, long chestnut hair that fell in waves around her face, even if she did look unusually gaunt.

"Didn't see you there honey." She ushered Shobha along down the stair with her. "Come on. I think we're already late."

She pulled Shobha down the stairs towards a dark corridor from which loud music boomed out, with an eagerness that gave little time to contradict. At the end of the corridor was a door, guarded by a tall man in a black suit. Everything began to take place quicker that she could object.

"Hey! Sorry we're late –"

The bouncer blocked the door.

"Come on Terry. It's me!" She replied irritated and then sighed. "Ugh. The code word is Nosferatu… I mean gotta hand it to them and their weird sense of humour –"

"Who's your friend?" Terry nodded his head towards Shobha. "She's not a regular."

"I know… but you know…" the young woman whispered to him this time, although she had to whisper loudly because of the music, which meant Shobha was able to just about overhear her. "He has exotic taste…"

Terry hesitated initially, only to be hurried by the woman again.

"If you delay her.. HE will probably get angry – and we're already late: And HE hasn't done this for a very long time I am told."

Terry grunted something inaudible as he shook his head and stepped out of the way, still a little hesitant.

"Just saying, Terry," the young woman this time patted him on the chest and gently ushered him aside, before pulling Shobha along and into what appeared to look like an underground club. "Come on honey… don't be afraid… I've been doing this for years now; Promise you'll be fine."

The dark room, was smaller than the pub space above. Strobe lights flashed about the darkness, as she took a moment to allow her eyes to adjust. Looking around the room, it was packed, as loud music made it almost impossible to hear. People had broken into small groups, or pairs, all of them kissing, or groping one another. It looked like a strange orgy!

"Mmmmm… who is this?"

Shobha found several pairs of hands touching her; it was unwanted, but also not unpleasant, all at the same time.

Turning around, she backed away from several tall, thin, pale men and women, all with long hair. They surrounded her, like hungry wolves around a carcass, one bending down to plant a kiss on her hand, another circling behind, gently trailing his hand down her back, and the third picking a lock of her hair and wrapping it around his finger, as if it were the tendril of a pretty floral creeper.

"Enchanted… little lady…" the tall blonde haired man, playing with her hair lowered his head to practically sniff her neck. "Hardly necessary with you… but, mmmm…. You do smell good…"

"Leave her alone." The young woman, who had dragged her down there seemed to appear out of nowhere. "She isn't for you."

"Why does HE need her – he doesn't even take part usually…"

"Well then all the more." She chastised him again. "She belongs to him! Now out of the way!"

As the woman dragged her further, she could make out a group of people seated at a booth at the back, illuminated intermittently by the flashes of strobe lighting. It made the platinum blonde hair of the tall man seated in the centre almost glow. Two women sat either side of him, one kissing his neck as she ran her hands up his thigh, while the other kissed along his jaw as her hands brushed along his chest through the partially unbuttoned shirt he wore. As she moved closer, amidst the dark mass of people that sat crowded into that booth, where several orgies appeared to be taking place, Shobha was able to make out the shape of a third woman knelt down, between the splayed open legs of the man in the centre too, her head moved up and down rhythmically, as he stroked her hair, coaxing her to continue to his desired tempo.

His head was initially thrown back, seemingly enjoying the various ministrations he was receiving, until his eyes suddenly shot open, watching her as the women continued. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself completely, although he was not entirely dissatisfied either. Thranduil, tilted his head forward, smirking at her, before beckoning for her to approach.

"Join us, my dear." He called out to her, extending a hand.

But she took a step back, bumping into several strong, cold bodies, her desire being to leave now. Looking around her, it finally dawned on her that she had walked into some sort of weird vampire party! She could feel many eyes trained on her now, as she desperately turned around to search for the nearest exit. Finally she spotted it, a fire door to her right. But it meant weaving through several groups of vampires.

Instinctively she ducked and moved, half running, and half dancing, towards the exit, as several hands grabbed and tugged at her.

Arriving at the firedoor, she desperately clutched at the bar to open it, until finally she pushed her full body against it, to spill out into another stairwell which appeared to lead up and out.

Scrambling up the stairs on both hands and knees, she emerged on a narrow cobbled street, surrounded by closed shops, with dark windows and stone buildings. She looked around in vain for anyone that might help, but apparently, she was very much alone. Hearing steps following behind she ran down a narrow street which appeared to have some sort of lighting and turned several sharp corners into other smaller streets that led off, and finally believing herself free of any stalkers, she leant back against a brick wall.

Slowly, she allowed herself to breath out, still trying to remain as quiet as possible, despite her lungs complaining about her attempt to control her breathing after all that running. Shutting her eyes, to make it easier to focus, she stood there for a few moments. She rubbed her palms, which were grazed and raw from her hurried scramble up the stone steps onto the street. And then peered around the corner of the wall, back at the route she had taken to see whether there was any sign of someone following.

Much to her relief she found herself entirely alone. Placing her hand on her chest to steady her breathing, and finally she turned to walk on, only to walk straight into a tall, lean, muscular figure.

"You have quite a healthy curiosity, little lady…" he spoke almost uncaringly. "But you do realise that curiosity killed the cat?"

She looked up into Thranduil's pale face and her eyes widened, nervously. He stood there, his hair still somewhat ruffled, and his shirt was undone, clearly having left his own little orgy in a state of incompletion.

"I'm starting to realise that." She backed up, only to find herself against the stone wall, and wondering how she would get out of this. If he wished to bite her, no one would know. She wondered whether Fili, Kili and the rest had even noticed she was missing.

"Worry not, little one, I won't feed on you. I am no beast," he smirked, taking a step closer. "But you do owe me completion… thrice…"

She laughed nervously. Surely he wasn't serious, since he left his own little orgy halfway. But as she stood alone in what might as well have been a lonely, dark alleyway, it was not something she wanted to test out.

"I am sure you can easily find three willing women…" she began.

"Oh, but it can be so much better with just one, if it is with the right woman; I can see you have a supple, flexible little body. I imagine you dance well..." He took a step closer and stopped. "But alas, I believe your heart belongs to another beast. Even if you try your damnedest to act otherwise."

It was then that she noticed movement behind her, and turning, spotted several tall, pale men surrounding her. They appeared silently out of the darkness. But Thranduil dismissed them with a graceful gesture, and the creatures seem to melt away into the darkness from which they emerged.

"What was that?" She moved towards him, looking around her for those vampires again.

"My immortal guards." He tilted his head watching her out of curiosity. "You declined my invitation earlier. They see this as disobedience… and no one disobeys me.. if it were up to them, you would be forced to bring me to completion."

She raised her eyebrows concerned, only to have him dismiss her with a gesture.

"Be at ease, my dear. I will do nothing to you, that you would not wish for." He smirked once more. "So, tell me, what is it that you are doing out here tonight?"

"It's karaoke night. I just happened to get lost… and someone thought I was one of your orgy-girls. I suppose I should feel flattered by that. I mean… they all are very pretty..." She prattled on, when he interrupted her.

"No. I mean, which of the many things that burden your mind drove you to interrupt the first time I chose to tend to my needs in a while..?" Thranduil held his arms behind his back, peering deep into her eyes. It felt as if he was reaching into her soul.

"I just don't know… I mean…." She hesitated uncertain of this.

"Sometimes it helps to talk to a perfect stranger." He held his hand out to her, and this time she seemed to take it without hesitation. It even surprised her. "Now, perhaps, a better place to think…"

He pulled her close to his body, which felt icy cold, and within moments they were up in the air. It was a most peculiar feeling. She shut her eyes, as he held her tight, and when she next opened them, they were standing on a rooftop. It was a very small space, but the roof was, thankfully flat.

Cautiously, she peered over the edge. It was a very long way down indeed! The cars looked like matchbox vehicles, and the few people walking around in the empty streets around the open pubs looked like ants, scurrying in the darkness.

"Please do not go too close to the edge." Thranduil warned gently, as she felt the weight of a heavy leather coat fall onto her shoulders. On him it came down to his thigh, on her, it nearly reached her ankles. He then took her hands and gently observed her grazed palms. "We are on top of the historical town hall building… I come here when I need to think. You have hurt your palms."

"It'll be fine. Feels worse than it is." She looked up to spot his strangely elongated features looking out over the town. His expression was quite unreadable. Unsure of where to begin herself, she looked away. "Sorry I spoiled your orgy."

"It has been over a century since my wife died. But this is the first time I joined the others in the carnal feast." He admitted, with a heavy sigh. "None of those women were truly satisfying me."

"Oh God, are all those people going to be killed?" She asked worrying about the rest of the group.

"No such thing. We merely feed on the sensual energies; no blood will be spilled tonight." He reassured. "Although, sometimes, there may be a taste – with consent of course. Nothing but a trickle… owners won't even miss it."

She looked away disgusted.

"I think you would enjoy it! The tiniest amount of vampire venom at the point of climax… heightens… ones pleasure…" he smirked momentarily before glancing at her sidelong. "It is most unfortunate for you that your preference is for those wild dogs…"

She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I was not born yesterday, my dear." He observed her with a certain degree of impatience. "So… why are you here out with the others, and not the alpha?"

"What?!"

"He has chosen you as his… mate… right?" Thranduil looked down at her. "I have observed them for quite long enough –"

"Are the frescoes in the church a true portrayal of the history?" She interrupted him, realising this was a valuable chance. Despite him imprisonments of her before, he clearly liked her company enough to want a chat.

"The church wishes to claim we were the evil ones, when we were here for much longer than any of them! The wolves were here a long time too. Almost as long as our people. We always lived on the blood of animals, the wolves always opposed us. That was the only way we could lead a settled life. Sometimes when the odd human strays on our land, unpermitted – they must pay the price with blood." He paused a moment, looking at her again, as she listened intently. "Well, I suppose you could say the wolves kept us in check. You see if any of our stray undead left the borders of our land, they would viciously rip them to shreds; they have this territorial thing. I can't say I am particularly upset by it; you see the feral ones, have little semblance of humanity, they they possess only a desire to feed and mate. Sometimes we have to deal with them ourselves, for if left unchecked they would consume all life. Of course they have their uses: They guard our borders. But that's in a very rudimentary manner. I think we allow them to live out of pity."

He fell silent again gauging her reaction. But when she remained silent, looking up at him with those big brown eyes, almost like a child holding on to every word of an epic tale, he continued with a half smile.

"The humans came to settle down after we began to trade and deal with the outside world – this was mainly done by the wolves. Because they are craftsman and miners, but grown nothing, so they need food, medicine and clothing – things not made here, while your kind covet their jewels." He explained very clinically, as if the Ereboreans were lesser than them. "They may not live on the life blood of others, but their greed runs deep. Of course, their trade led to trade with us also, after all, the blood from an animal slaughtered for meat, could be traded with us. Since we possess skills and knowledge of the land, which we would share, unlike the wolves. For them, it's cold business, and if they can gain wealth from anything they will do so. And if they can do this with as little contact with the outside world as possible, then all the better."

She opened her mouth to refute this, but fell silent, thinking of Thorin's and Dain's aversion to outsiders.

"Tell me… do you know how they trade?"

She paused, realising she knew so little of how Erebor gained their wealth.

"Very well then, I shall inform you. The owner of the mines holds the wealth. He pays his miners, very well, I might add, and they mine jewels of great value and other precious materials: Diamonds, Emeralds, Rubies, Sappires, rivers of gold… that which you could not imagine. These are then refined or cut by Erebor smiths, and sold on to your world. The jewels are almost always of the highest quality and finest cuts, so they always go to very exclusive auctions." Thranduil rubbed the many rings on one hand with the long fingers of his other hand, drawing her attention to the various precious stones and filigree-work he wore. "It brings in unimaginable sums of money. This is then used to employ the many people within the town; security, healers, cooks, housekeepers, tutors, and so on. But… all the trade this relies upon… is carried out through trusted parties, based in Dale. The purchase and supply of food items, textiles, books, equipment, and frankly anything that is not made here, is also carried out by parties in Dale."

"So that is how Dale became populated. But I thought they have farms?"

"Yes. Organic, small scale farms – for field to table type ventures." He uttered scathingly. "Hardly worth the effort."

"So what's your point?"

"The point is, their desire for riches knows no end." He turned to her. "There is a strange madness that runs in their family. A desire… for gold… jewels…"

"Okay, firstly, mental health is stigmatised enough by that sort of talk. Secondly, a desire for things… I don't think that is a madness –"

"Thror fell in love with an artisan jeweller. Her craft was so fine that royalty from many countries commissioned coronets to be crafted by her. But each piece of work she did, he finally negotiated thrice the original price for – I should know." He looked away again, this time into the distance. "The jewels bequeathed to my wife, were entrusted to him; a price even agreed on. Then to go back on this agreement, for more payment."

"So that's the necklace." She whispered recalling what Legolas had told her about when she was held prisoner in Greenwood.

"It is not just that. Thror withdrew, and became more paranoid as he aged with this… affliction." He chose his words with greater care this time. "He did not even trust his own son in the end!"

She wondered whether Thorin had discovered this in Thrain's journal entries.

"Do you think it's possible that someone was trying to take over Erebor?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Of course this is entirely possible. But what makes you think that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Lots of things and yet nothing completely solid." She decided to keep her answers vague. After all, she wasn't sure she could trust him entirely just yet.

"And have you taken this to your leader and admirer?"

"What makes you think he's my admirer?"

"Oh, lots of things and yet nothing solid." He answered coyly, with a bemused laugh. "If you haven't already suggested this to him, I would do so immediately. And be careful of investigating such a matter yourself. If what you believe is indeed true, then you will be putting yourself in considerable danger."

She didn't respond, just looking up at him to watch his face turn quite serious as he warned her.

"In that case, since I expect you plan to meddle fully, I would like to offer you my assistance in any matter, should you wish it. At any time, my lady." He tipped his head, as if mimicking a bow, but remained unbending. "And you would be entirely blind not to see that Thorin harbours a favour for you… which is not entirely unreturned."

A chilling breeze blew, as she stood there next to him looking down at the stone buildings of the sleepy town below, bathed in darkness. It was almost difficult to imagine there was an underground room somewhere below that had a vampiric orgy taking place!

"Do you know much about golems?"

"Much of Erebor's hard work was done by them. Certainly the more dangerous bits. It is now all passed into legend, but I believe Thror had use of them, that he used them to mine certain very precious stones from the very heart of the mountain. Problem is, when they got buried in the mines, he didn't rescue them. Even after their lifetime of servitude, to generations of Lords." He commented scathingly again. "But that is how the wolves are. Greedy to the very core. Once they have little use of something it is often discarded. Part of the payment for my wife's necklace was her help in delivering Thrain, and saving Thror's wife when she was almost dying during childbirth."

Thranduil looked away into the horizon again. But this time, it was clear his heart still aches at the thought of her.

"But… I thought your wife passed away over a hundred years ago?!"

"Yes. The Ereboreans live much longer than the rest of you… mortals. Thror was almost one hundred and fifty when he died."

She frowned trying to think of her patient group, and did notice that she saw many in their eighties and nineties. Even Mel and Laverna looked rather old, although she had no idea of an exact age. She could only wonder why she never saw the more elderly patients.

"So that necklace means a lot –"

"She was killed by a hunter while travelling to Italy to see the coven that she came from not long after Thror's wife offered to craft a necklace for her." He turned away from her, clearly hiding what was still a painful memory. "It is the last thing I planned to gift her… except when I arrived to collect the necklace, Thror refused to the price already agreed on."

"Oh God." She whispered, suddenly feeling pity for him. "Does Thorin know all this?"

"My dear Shobha, Thorin is very ignorant to many things that occurred in Erebor. Thrain ensured he was well schooled, and raised in the ways of their people, ready to take up the mantle when the time was right. But, as soon as he was permitted, he left Erebor, to complete his education. If you ask me – he reluctantly took his place." Thranduil turned to face her this time. "And now, my dear, I think it's time we returned you back. 'Your people' will be looking for you I imagine."

…..

She gingerly touched the doorknob, shutting her door, biting her lip to avoid herself from hissing in pain from her grazed palms coming into contact with the metal. Slipping her heels off, and letting her mac slip off onto the floor she hissed, as the skin on her hands burned with even the lightest contact of the material.

"There is no need to sneak around in the darkness."

The deep voice that emerged out of the darkness of her room, made her jump. An involuntary scream accompanied her shock as Thorin moved from the armchair on which he sat at the far end of the room, to turn on the lights.

"I… um… we had game night at Ori's…" she mumbled. When Thranduil had brought her back to join the others, they had already been in the midst of frantically searching for her, and on the verge Of telling Thorin. So they had each decided it was in everyone's best interests to stick to the story of game night, and that's what she did.

"Is that right?" He mused as he walked over to her. "Would you care to amend your answer if I told you that I received a call from the landlord of the Bargeman…?"

"Err…" she struggled. She was tired, and her mind otherwise occupied.

"You're hurt." He picked her hands in his and inspected her palms.

"I'm okay," she shook her head. "Just needs a quick wash…"

"Very well then, let me." He led her through to her en-suite, and opened the taps, carefully testing the water temperature before pushing her hands under the cool running water.

"Ouch!" She hissed. Her eyes slowly drifted up to observe his face, forehead creased with concentration but his eyes half hidden under his dark lashes.

"Good! That will teach you to go wondering around." He groused. "I received word from Thranduil also."

"Ugh."

"What possessed you to walk into their carnal feast. I take it you saw what was happening as soon as you walked through the door?" He turned off the water and then pulled down a clean towel from a shelf dabbing gently, despite her groans. "Hold still!"

"What are you doing here?" She looked up at him, but he ignored her at first opening the medicine cabinet to pull out a jar of ointment.

"I think it's clear what I am doing." He muttered opening the jar and dabbing ointment onto her palms before looking around the sparsely occupied bathroom. "Have you actually unpacked your things here?"

"No. And do you know what? I am glad I did find Thranduil!" She pulled her hands back. "He said that necklace was made out of gems that belonged to his wife! It's sentimental in value, Thorin. You have to give it back."

"And tell me why I should help them?!" He grunted at her, stepping away to put the ointment back.

"Because it's the right thing to do. And because he clings onto it because it is a precious memory of his wife. While it means nothing to you, other than the symbol of an old feud, that wasn't even of your doing!" She took a step closer to him, as he turned to face her, his face now clearly showing signs of irritation. "Don't you think it's time to move on?"

He took a step closer, frowning. As much as she enraged him, in that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss those full lips again, and yet there was so much that held him back.

"You speak so easily of moving on, Shobha, but look at you; you still haven't even unpacked! You're living here as though you have one foot out of Erebor, ready to flee from your feelings at the slightest thing!" He reached out to stroke her face and then pulled his hand back.

"Well, I have to do what I must in order to protect myself. After all, you're not the most stable person – all hot and cold with me all the time..." she frowned back. Even if they were arguing, at least they were getting everything out in the open. "One minute you hold me, the next minute we kiss, and then you insult me or go cold… I just don't know where we are –"

Watching her all this time, quite intently, he suddenly growled out of frustration, and bending down, grabbed her, picking her up as though she weighed nothing more than a child to him. Then he carried her back into her bedroom, where he threw her on the bed. Then carefully climbing up to straddle her, bent down and roughly kissed her.

It was a possessive kiss; his beard brushing at her skin, his lips pressing themselves jealously over hers, his tongue plundering her and his hands suddenly pulling her up into his lap as he flipped them both over, bodily.

It left her breathless, and weak, needing to lean herself against his body, throwing an arm around his shoulder in desperation, only for him to stop as abruptly as he began.

"Now do you know where I stand…?" He growled. "Woman, you are an infuriating, meddling, enragingly stubborn creature…"

He watched her slowly blink, seemingly a bit surprised and confused by his outburst. She remained silent.

"But I would rather be here, fighting with you, than be placated by anyone else." He gently caressed her face, but his heart was heavy. He had never intended to let her become close to him, but from that very first night when he had been drawn to her, even as a beast, he had never been able to keep away.

"You must be a real glutton for punishment then." She smiled softly, wrapping her hands around his neck. It was hard to deny how she felt about him, but she no longer trusted her instincts when it came to love. This time, she would enjoy the moment, but not dream of happily ever after.

"Aye." The corners of his mouth twitched slowly into a smile, and he pulled her in for a softer, ore chaste kiss.

"What is it?" She pulled away to study his face better, certain that he was now holding something back. "Oh God! Please don't tell me that you are having a secret baby with some other woman?"

He smiled at her words and shook his head.

"I… fear that you have a terrible choice in men, my lady…" he smiled again.

"You finished reading through the journals!" Her big brown eyes widened, as she observed his face and noticing the sudden moroseness he struggled to hide, even at a moment like this. He truly looked like one who bore a terrible secret that ate away at him. "What did you find?"

He paused again, half desperate to reveal all to her, knowing she would probably unearth enough on her own anyway, but also adamant that he should protect her. So he kissed her again, tasting he remnants of some sweet, fruity drink, he imagined she had consumed. Running his hands along her legs, he grabbed a thigh and pulled it across his lap, bringing her over to straddle him. His erection ached and throbbed for her attention, in response to the delicious friction she provided in her positioning. All he wanted was now to be inside her.

Wrapping one arm around her tiny waist and roughly grabbing her thigh with the other hand he pulled her down against him harder. It made her moan into their kiss, which only made his arousal greater.

Suddenly she pulled away, making him groan involuntarily.

"Come on. You have to tell me…" she pleaded, as her fingers danced along the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one, grateful he had already removed his jacket earlier.

"Are you attempting to trade your body for my secrets?" He grabbed her waist, pulling her in.

"Is it working?"

He rolled them both over pinning her beneath him on the soft covers of her enormous bed.

"Tell you what – I will give you Thranduil's necklace. It will be your gift to do with as you please." He offered, as she tugged his shirt off his shoulders, which he lifted himself up to remove fully.

"Well that's not worth the hard pounding I imagine you plan to give me." She mocked, unable to hold back a chuckle. "I'm reconsidering our trade."

"I believe you initiated this, Shobha!" He ran a hand up the inside of her thigh, delighting in the sight of her opening her legs, apparently as desperate for his touch as he was for hers. "You would go to bed quite so unsatisfied?"

"Oh no. I'm good – had my fill at that vampire orgy and with Thrandy himself –"

"What?!" He genuinely looked alarmed at first before realising that she was teasing him. "Oh I see; I think you deserve a hard pounding just for that…"

She ran her small cool hands through the dark hair on his chest, and smiled up at him very invitingly.

"You know my mother warned me about men like you…"

"Except, I have met your mother.." He laughed at that, gently brushing several errant strands of soft onyx hair from her face. "And I do believe she rather liked me…"

He cupped her chin, lifting her face up to meet his and claimed her lips once again.

….

Dear All,

Another long chapter – sorry about that.

Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and comments❤️ and for following my story so far.

Please do continue to let me know your thoughts

Keep safe xx


	26. Chapter 26

The autumn sun began to creep in through the curtains she permanently kept half open. Durin Manor, even at its best after dark, was undeniably creepy, whether it was the many dark marble corridors which almost glowed an eerie green when dimly lit, or the enormous rooms decorated in dark colours and furnished with heavy dark woods.

She stirred with the intrusion of light, only to find herself cocooned within the firm, muscular arms of Thorin!

At first he had been far more bullish than she had expected, and they got very close to having sex, until he had run his hands over her scarred thigh a little too hard, making her wince involuntarily. When he halted at that point, she had worried that he was about to turn into a wolf, until he had made up an excuse about thinking it best that they go slow. And so he had ended up in just his pants and she had pulled on his shirt, as the closest item of clothing to her.

He had wrapped himself around her, his arms and legs possessively pulling her against his body. It meant that when she moved even very slightly, she inadvertently rubbed against him, arousing him very easily. Perhaps a little too easily! It made her wonder why they had not gone all the way last night, since he was clearly attracted to her.

Laying there together, she fit so perfectly into his arms, he was beginning to wonder what it might feel like to wake up every morning like this. And yet, unknown to her, he had transformed again last night. His wolf had taken over, and he had lingered near her tiny sleeping form, guarding its prize, before he had finally transformed back and crawled into bed. He could only be grateful that she had remained safe and sound asleep. It had left him feeling conflicted over his decision to reveal his feelings for her.

And so, slowly he relaxed his hold on her, letting her free herself carefully, while maintaining his pretence of slumber.

Shobha, rubbed her head, attempting to sooth the pulsing headache coming on, as she delicately picked her way out of his tangled web of limbs that wrapped around her before tiptoeing across the room. Reaching the small side table, she poured herself a glass of water from the carafe that stood on the silver tray. Then after downing two glasses, poured herself a third, hoping to counter the dehydration that had developed from last nights outing; she had not consumed any alcohol, but also it appeared, had woefully drunk nothing else either.

Unable to resist himself, he rolled over to his side silently to observe her in his shirt and smiled. His large white shirt came down to her mid thigh, and she had quite happily made herself comfortable, with the sleeves rolled up.

Holding her third glass of water in hand she smiled to herself, unaware of her silent audience. It was undoubtedly a carefree smile; in that simple moment, she had no troubles that seemed to weigh on her mind. But as she stepped back from the table she noticed her case from the previous weekend in London.

He watched the soft smile fade from her face, and detected that the case had been left untouched at the door, her party heels still half protruding from an outer pocket, where she had last stuffed them.

Reluctantly she took another step closer, as if thinking out loud and then back again, then sighed.

"What troubles you so, my lady?" He spoke from where he lay, deciding to interrupt her thoughts.

"Oh!" She jumped a little with surprise. "I thought you were asleep…"

He felt guilty now, perceiving that she may have purposely left the case unpacked because of how raw the memories were still.

"I imagine you have plenty to do… perhaps I should be leaving you to it –"

"No! No!" She tiptoed back over to where he now sat at the edge of the bed, his feet firmly on the floor, but he kept some of the covers draped over his underwear to hide his raging arousal. "Would you like some water?"

He shook his head.

"I am debating whether to unpack my case or just chuck everything out to a charity bin… the clothes in there are not particularly my favourites, they will take a lot of sorting out and cleaning… but on the other hand, I did bring some treats back. There's peanut butter and my favourite chocolates." She smiled reaching him at the edge of the bed.

"Sounds like you have valuable things to rescue from in there." He ran his hands through his silver streaked mane and shifted. "It also sounds like what you would say to conceal your true worries."

She pursed her lips, giving him a sidelong glance, only to notice that unreadable expression settle as he signalled his surrender.

"I thought we would be open with one another now." He stood up from the bed and began searching for his trousers.

But the erection that tented his underwear like the tall mast of a large ship, made her burst out with laughter, making him quite openly irate.

"I could help you with that…" She teased at first biting her lip and coming to stand in front of him, holding her hands out against his chest to stop him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"My lady, you are clearly not interested in taking this seriously…" he bristled.

"Well, I'm finding it a little hard," she quipped again, a slight chuckle escaping her, to which she received a grunt as he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"I admit my feelings for you, and all you can do is jest!" He growled. "I think you do this to provoke me on purpose, woman!"

"Actually you kissed me, and asked me to speculate on that basis." She corrected him. "But when we were about to go further, you suddenly turned it all off."

"I think it's clear how I feel about you, my lady. But I fear that you will come to harm because of me." He knelt down, his hand sliding down her side until it reached her leg, before slowly running his fingers gently over her recent scar that sat ragged, pale and ugly across the smooth brown skin of her upper thigh. "You have already ended up in harms way because of me, and I could not bare to see you come to any more trouble."

She pulled him up to gaze up into his sapphire eyes, now filled with a softness she had never seen before.

"You haven't led me to any harm, Thorin. That's all on the people that are plotting against you." She reached up to rest a small hand on his cheek. "And I want to help you –"

"You don't understand Shobha. I changed again last night. Couldn't control myself." He interrupted her urgently. "You we're asleep…"

"I have spoken to your wolf."

"Yes, Dwalin mentioned that. But I didn't understand how." He searched her face again for any fear, but she displayed none.

"I didn't tell Dwalin the whole thing…" she blushed a little. "But you're wolf said I was his mate, and that I wouldn't be harmed. And do you know what? I believe him… it… the alpha."

Thorin remained silently pondering what she had just revealed, letting his hands drop to her hips.

"If you think about it, the wolf had enough time to kill me. But he didn't. He was almost –"

"Guarding you." He confirmed his suspicions after last night. "I still don't like the lack of control. That's why I agreed with Dwalin."

"Jesus! That was YOUR idea?!" Her eyebrows shot up. "Well it doesn't matter. I am not shooting you."

He muttered a curse under his breath.

"It does not matter. I will be happier if you knew how to use a shot gun regardless." He added, bringing her in. "Gandalf called me today. And he has been detained in joining us. Someone has put an animal welfare case against the sanctuary land he owns down south. And every motion to dismiss is being blocked at each turn by someone –"

"I bet it's not a coincidence either." Her face lit up, as she imagined she was piecing the puzzle together. "Someone is trying to force you to give up rule of Erebor, and knowing Gandalf was helping you, they have tried to keep him occupied.."

"My father said there was something that changed Thror. The Arkenstone. A jewel of brilliant rainbow light. My grandfather believed it was a sign, that he had divine right to rule Erebor. But over the years he grew more paranoid, and stubborn with his decisions. This was why my father stored everything in London. Thror even came to distrust his own son." Thorin explained, grateful that she was not disgusted by their family secret. "I remember him like that from when I was young, but he liked me. In fact I fear, I was one of the few he trusted in the end."

"So you think his behaviour was because of this jewel?" She frowned recalling what Thranduil had told her about the gold sickness.

"Aye." He hesitated for a minute before confiding in her fully. "I fear I will succumb to the same fate."

"Do you know where it is now?"

"My father said it was hidden somewhere, but did not give the exact location." Thorin shifted, watching for her reaction.

"Why not ask Bofur – he is your chief of mining operations right? And he knew all the tunnels from what I gathered the day I met him."

"Maybe." He frowned brushing his beard thoughtfully. What he didn't tell her was that Thráin's journal had disclosed of a multitude of secret passageways throughout During Manor, which none knew of. The mines were likely to be worse, for they did carry on far below into darkness if the rock.

"Maybe that is what the break ins are about… they are trying to find the Arkenstone?"

He nodded in agreement, before taking both her hands in his.

"I have sent what I have found to Gandalf, and he said he will look into it too, but he has his hands quite tied at the moment." His lips curled into a partial smile, predicting precisely what she would be asking. "It's some animal welfare group, but these groups can be bought. Otherwise, we don't know who is truly behind the case. His main concern is for his animals, because they are trying to forcibly remove them –"

"That's terrible! And def an antagonistic move, designed to keep his occupied."

He could see her deep in thought, and imagined she was scheming about how she could look into things herself. So he stepped closer and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in, against his body again.

"Aye. But all the more that you don't do looking for trouble. These people are dangerous," he felt her relaxing against his body, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "Gandalf can look after himself. I don't want you involved now."

"Okay… can you distract me then…?" She smiled invitingly, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. "I can think of several things to do…"

Letting her hands slowly drop down his chest, and lower still, she ghosted her fingers over his steadily growing erection. Unable to restrain himself, Thorin shut his eyes, dark lashed resting on his cheeks as he permitted himself to enjoy her light touches.

"I have some business in Dale to attend to, this morning. But I can help you…" he grabbed her wrists and kissed her roughly, smirking at his own depraved thoughts.

…..

Thorin gently closed the door to her bedroom behind his back as he checked the corridor was clear and began to walk the short distance to his room. He only wore his trousers, leaving his shirt behind in her bed somewhere, after he had pulled it open to expose her fully and kiss her from top to toe before watching her come undone. Last night, still unsure of his own control, he had only attended to her needs, which had left him still quite worked up.

"Yer going ter be late Thorin!" Dwalin teased from down the corridor, with a bawdy chuckle. "What's happened to yer hair? And where's yer shirt eh?"

"I… never mind." Thorin huffed realising there was very little in the way of an excuse he could provide. "I want Athol watching her."

"Aye! No need to _lose yer shirt_ over it!" Dwalin sniggered as he continued to follow behind. "We'll wait fer yer in the car! I will let the lads know yer on yer way – popped back for a shirt, but not ter worry it'll be a _quickie_!"

"Very droll Dwalin." He growled quickening his step towards his door. Holding his boots over his arousal from seeing her so undressed and draped in sheets that morning.

"Droll?! More like ye've been _drooling_ fer months!" His cousin hooted with laughter this time. "Was the poor lass horrified by all the cobwebs and rust down there eh?!"

"Mahal Cousin! Are you quite done?!"

"Got plenty more, Baheluh!"

…

Shobha sat in her office, later than usual. It was most certainly dark now, and autumn had certainly set in. It made her wonder how cold it got here during winter.

The only two sources of light was the harsh glow of her computer screen, and the dim, warm illumination of the desk light. She sat pouring over the counter proposals by Thorin for a dressings clinic service that he had conceded to.

Of course, nothing with him was free or easy and he had; For almost a whole week since he confessed something of his feelings for her, he had implied that she had got her way because of their intimate relationship. They had kept it all quite secret from everyone else, with only Dwalin and Athol aware due to their involvement in her security. But each had found plenty of excuses to spend the night in the other's arms. And despite how well he seemed to play her body, he had still restrained himself from going all the way, worrying of his inability to fully control his alpha, so opting to tire her out first. It had left him quite frustrated.

Angry that he had belittled all her hard work in setting up a clinic, she planned to spend the next few evenings at work going over his counter proposal, adding her comments and advice.

And so here she was…

She snorted with disdain at the next section of his proposal. It was clear that he had no concept of the goings on within the hospital, but worst of all was arrogant enough to make suggestions as if they were facts!

Sitting there in almost complete darkness, between her bouts of anger at his poorly written suggestions, she found herself annoyingly distracted – and worst of all, craving her dose of Thorin.

Erebor's infirmary was a sleepy place after dark. Even on calls overnight rarely brought in any urgent cases. The corridors and offices were usually eerily silent.

Her ears pricked up at the sound of a door opening along the narrow corridor that led down to their offices. It made her freeze in her seat. Her heart raced, but she held her breath, straining hard to listen for any footsteps that might be approaching.

She looked over her shoulder, just about making out Thorin's SUV parked in the small car park, where Athol sat waiting, only to realise that he probably couldn't see her sitting in the dark.

Slowly, trying desperately to stay quiet, she stood up and carefully moved towards the door and peered out into the long, dark corridor. Staring for a while, it was evident there was not soul in sight. But she couldn't help feeling as though she was being watched.

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, and a chill creep in. Contemplating making a run for the car, and very much regretting not inviting Athol to stew in their dingy office while she worked, she took a step back.

"You're working late, my lady –"

She spun around, almost tripping on the coat stand that stood by the door, only to be caught by cold, stony arms.

"You're very jumpy tonight aren't you?"

She looked up to find herself staring into strange, pale eyes. Legolas smirked at her, his red lips pulled tight with a real smug satisfaction.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you…" he held her in his arms for a few moments, before gently setting her back on her feet.

"I'm sure you didn't." She muttered under her breath, regarding him quite suspiciously. "What –"

"I am here to check on you, after… well… last Friday night." He sauntered around the room, as if he was inspecting it, before turning around a flashing her a smile. He then pointed towards her desk. "I come bearing a peace offering; dessert…"

She followed his gaze to where two small ramekins sat in a small basket with two spoons and a couple of napkins poking out.

"Oh." She was surprised.

"Delivering food, or gifts in person, is the only way we are permitted to venture into their territory. So you will have to indulge me." He gestured towards her desk again, and then moved a spare seat to sit opposite her. "Your watch-dog is observing with great interest right now, so if you don't appear comfortable then I will have to leave. I have no intention of starting another feud between the clans."

"Okay. Okay…" she popped her head back into the corridor to look around, but once again everything looked completely dark and silent. "Did you… come in through the window?"

She was about to reach for the light switch to the office, when his hand stopped her, appearing behind her once again, almost out of no where.

"No, I am faster than you can see." He ushered her to her seat, despite her protests.

"We need light if we're going to eat –"

"Not harsh light, my lady. I have packed some candles in the basket: You will enjoy it better this way…" moving her towards her chair, the tall blond, sat her down, as if they were out on a romantic date. Then he began to unpack the small basket, lighting candles and arranging it all. "So… do you like chocolate?"

"Oh God yes! I would sell myself for good Chocolate these days!" She gushed at the thought of a lovely chocolate dessert.

"I shall hold you to that." He grinned, continuing the unpack the small basket.

"I think that was figuratively speaking."

"Hmmm… lets see.." he continued to unpack several small candles, the two ramekins with napkins and spoons. Within each ramekin sat a single portion of what looked like a rich chocolate mousse. "Now, I am here, because I have been thinking more about what you said. I have also spoken with my father…"

She remained silently watching him, spoon in her hand, but not quite relaxed enough to enjoy eating.

"Has your leader ever told you of the Arkenstone?" He finally settled down at his seat and picking up the spoon, took a scoop of the velvety brown mousse.

"Some things yes –"

"My father recalls the time of its discovery, deep in the mines. Thror changed immediately…" he gestured for her to taste the desert. "I think you will like this…"

She carefully scooped a small spoonful and brought it up to her lips. After the initial hesitation, slowly she closed her lips around the contents.

"Mmmm…" She nodded in approval. It was unlike any mousse she had ever tasted. It's thick, creamy texture melted on her tongue, bursting into a symphony of a million different flavours. It was rich, milky, chocolately, with hints of raisins, nuts and even cinnamon. It seemed to leave the sloghtest cocoa and metallic after taste. But she certainly liked it. He was right. "What is it?"

"It's 'Sanguinnaccio Dolce'; an Italian dessert, made of pigs blood and milk, sweetened with nuts, raisins and the chef here in Dale who makes it adds a drop of cherry liqueur." He explained, eating another spoonful. "We have traditionally used it to select a mate; You see, not everyone enjoys the taste of blood… but, somehow I imagined you would.. enjoy the taste of blood and sugar – ever since that day when we kissed."

Wide eyed, she put her spoon down.

"You know I'm vegetarian –"

"Well, there is no meat in this." He took another spoonful and winked at her. "I mean, technically, I am a vegetarian really…"

"Errr… I don't think that's how it works." She smiled at his strange sense of humour.

"Well, this is cows blood – and I do not mean that in a derogatory sense. I mean an actual, four legged, cow." He ate another spoonful. "It's the blood that is drained from the beef that is served up to the men of Dale and your highly carnivorous wolves of Erebor. It would normally be thrown away. So you could consider this a form of recycling… like wearing leather…"

She was unable restrain her laughter at that, eyes scanning his almost fully leather clad form.

"I mean in that sense one could argue that we are almost vegan-eco-warriors really…" he smirked smugly as he made her laugh again.

"I am pretty sure THAT is definitely not the definition of veganism! And neither is this Sanguinnaccio Dolce." She put her spoon down. "I thought you couldn't eat normal food?"

"No. We can. It just tastes foul. But there are a few blood-based foods that are palatable." He gestured towards the dessert. "See, I find your sense of humour and curiosity incredibly attractive… have you travelled to Italy?"

"Oh I love Italy!" She smiled fondly, silently recalling her many fond memories of her various travels there. "Although, I haven't been to Volterra."

"Well, perhaps one day I could take you there. But you would need to be changed. Our Kin there, are somewhat more orthodox in their thinking…" Legolas, caught her gaze this time, intent on fully assessing her reaction. He guessed that Thorin harboured feelings for her, but always found the Lord of Erebor often came across as though quite constipated – hardly a suitable match for a young, vivacious woman such as her. "There are so many places in the world i would wish to travel to..."

"Do you travel much then?"

"Sadly, no."

"I wish I could travel more." She replied ruefully. "I love to see new places."

The tall, blonde man watched her avidly, the faintest smile playing on his lips.

"What you need is a good travel companion." He smiled unreservedly this time, it highlighted his refined features against his alabaster skin, as if he was chiseled out of marble. Unable to look away, her doe eyes found themselves fixed in his pale gaze, and she let out a nervous giggle.

"… um… what were you saying about the Arkenstone?"

"Yes… my father recalls when it was first discovered in the deepest parts of the mines – or so he was told. It became a symbol of Erebors power. My father was invited to see it too. And he recalls that Thror was distinctly attached to it, and claimed that he kept it near him. So perhaps you need to think of places that were personal to him. A hidden safe in his study, or bedroom?" He offered. "Either way that jewel seems to have some strange effect on them."

He leant back in his seat and crossed his legs, before adding.

"It's like their Kryptonite. Isn't that what your people would call it?"

She smiled, wondering how he knew about Superman.

"Our kind probably move among your people more than you realise. The wolves however," he shook his head disdainfully. "You will find they are a very closed people. They have as little to do with the outside world as they possibly can."

"I must say that I have only ever found them friendly –"

"Well you and your socially challenged admirer will need to find that stone, and put it somewhere safe, before someone else does." He dismisses her defence. "The other thing is… the military men, who run exercises… have been trying to capture members of our clans for many years now. It is entirely possible that they may be involved in some of the goings on…"

"But I know a few of those men and I haven't heard of such –"

"Of course they would not admit it. But they would love to weaponise our kinds." He seemed to observe her with concern. "What relationship do you bear to such men?"

"My father works for the ministry of defence. He knew a few of those men in the past. So they sent some food and treats through the men to Dale. Nothing much else…"

"They are not straightforward men. My advice to you is to avoid associating them – for your own safety. Should you want for any special items not available in Erebor, I can personally see to it that we obtain these items for you." He offered, reaching into the small basket and setting wrapped box on her desk. "There are few items that do not reach Erebor, and chocolate is one. So imagined if you missed anything, that it might be chocolate."

"Thank you…" she seemed taken aback by the gesture. It was almost too thoughtful! "That's very sweet – no pun intended…"

"There is no need to thank me." He stood up from his chair in a smooth fluid movement, that was far too supernatural to even remotely resemble human. "Consider it an apology for keeping you imprisoned in my suite when you were found in Greenwood. Although, it was more for your own protection. There is also, another thing that you may want that emotionally repressed boyfriend of yours to look into; there were reports of a lone wolf seen around the southern borders of Erebor – none can recognise it."

"Oh." She frowned at that wondering who the mystery wolf might be. And then she realised that she and Thorin hadn't really defined what was going on between them. It didn't trouble her at that point, it was still early, and he had taken a long time to address what she now realised was sexual tension between them from the very beginning. "He's not my –"

"Yes well… how very modern of him not to 'label' things…" he virtually spat out the words this time. "Either way, I am not fussed. He may have won the first round, but any real suitor worthy of you will be playing the long game."

He turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"I think you will be expected back soon. I don't want to get you in trouble. In any case, we are not truly free to talk here – since we are being watched." He tilted his head towards her window, where the sole SUV in the car park was just barely visible in the darkness. "Leave the basket here. I have instructed for it to be collected tomorrow."

"No I mean… how do I describe this lone wolf…?" She turned back around from the window but found him gone already. "Fuck!"

Scrambling to her feet from the chair, she ran out to the corridor and rushed down its dark passageway calling out. As she reached the end of the office corridor, she realised he was long gone.

After a few moments of looking around in vain, she dragged herself back to the office, where she quickly gathered her paperwork and turned off her computer. Shoving everything back into her bag, she noticed the box he had left for her. It was nothing special to look at, just a plain brown card box, but it was wrapped in a blood-red silk bow.

Huffing, she plopped herself back down in her seat and pulled the box closer. Picking the ribbon up in her hands, she hesitated, biting her lip and glancing over her shoulder briefly. It felt a little like cheating. And then wondered whether it was cheating since they hadn't even figured out whatever it was that they were having, let alone where it was going. For all she knew, it was just a fling for him. And maybe no one in Erebor would even be happy for their Lord to have anything to do with an outsider, when there were surely many very eligible daughters of advisors who were far better for the role of Thorin's wife.

Cursing herself for overthinking things, she tugged gently at the ribbon, and just as if it read her mind, the silken material came undone almost on its own. The box was filled with red rose petals, the fragrance of which filled the room almost immediately, and nestled within these were several handmade bars of milk and white chocolate, and a small jar of some rather expensive looking hot chocolate.

Shutting the box back, she quickly placed it in her desk drawer and turned the key, standing to leave. After walking over to her office door, she turned back, after recalling what Lis had done previously, and pulled the key out of the lock.

Wasting no further time, she walked over to the car in the parking lot, and got in, her thoughts mostly concerned with ensuring her desk key was in a safe place. Being such a small key, it would have been all too easy to drop it during her walk, so she concentrated on relocating it to somewhere safer. And then she was still marginally annoyed that she had not managed to finish looking through Thorin's poorly cobbled together counter ideas for a 'skeleton' clinic service, compared to what she had taken time and thought in proposing.

"Just give me a second, Athol, I need to put this infernal key somewhere safe, or else I won't be able to get back in…" she rummaged through her bag in he dim cabin lights of the car. "I'm really sorry, I know I've kept you late. I mean, I think it's probably unnecessary for you to even do this –"

"I think you should be apologising for avoiding me, instead, while you entertain an evening with that bloodsucker," a rich, velvety, baritone voice came from in place of Athol in the drivers seat, making her jump and almost drop the key. "Don't you think, my Lady?"

Thorin couldn't help chuckling at her surprise. And for that, she found herself more irritated by him yet.

"I was expecting Athol." She replied flatly. "Anyway, I'm not avoiding you; I have work to catch up on. And now I have to look through your shoddy plans for a clinic. I mean - it's clear you have no idea how a hospital is run."

"I let Athol return to his family, some many hours ago." He now sounded irritated himself, at her criticism of his work. It was not something he was much too used to. "There is no need to punish an innocent man and his family, because you bear some grudge against me."

"Some grudge!" She huffed. "What grudge could I possibly bear?! I am merely having to rework your crappy suggestions into something barely operational. I am ready to just give in and accept that things will stagnate."

He bristled at her words, but held his tongue at first.

"Well? Aren't you driving me back? Or am I to rot here in this car park for the rest of tonight?"

"Rot?!" He growled. "We are not going anywhere until you wear your seatbelt? Or doe Athol let you do as you please –"

"Now who is taking it out on Athol." She buckled herself in, begrudgingly. "And I still have work when I get back. If I had known it would put you out, I would have just spent the night on the couch in the office."

"Oh I see. So that's how it will be is it?" He grunted angrily, driving on. "You will sulk like a spoilt child, when I deny you any folly you ask for, while you happily entertain those who kept you prisoner, tied to a bed, like a whore for the taking?"

"No. You're the only one that treats me like some sort of sordid affair. Anyway I guess that's what we are, it's not like we have dinner, or do anything really… except spend all our time together in bed!" She retorted. "I mean it's fine with me. I did originally suggest a one night stand, so I should consider myself 'lucky' that I have even seen your naked body so many times right?"

It made him growl angrily in reply, as he parked up and walked through the grand entrance of Durin Manor with her in tow.

He paused outside his bedroom door along the large corridor off which they were found.

"I had planned to draw you a scented bath, and give you a massage…" he muttered quietly as she paused behind him. "But you will perceive this as whoring you too, I suppose?"

Her frown softened a little at his gesture, and noticing this he moved closer to her and desperate to touch her, reaching out gently, to pick up a long soft, ebony tendril that had fallen over her shoulder. He liked it when she wore her hair down. Very much so.

"I know you enjoyed it when I washed your hair last." He whispered, stepping closer still as he continued to toy with that strand of hair, wrapping it around his finger, watching as she struggled. It was clear that any semblance of anger she bore had now faded.

"I think that was for other reasons to what you are thinking." She whispered back, eyes shutting briefly as she fought against his thrall. Then she groaned. "I have a lot of work to get through still…"

"Very well, I shall join you then…"

But she set her hand on his chest.

"You can, but I really have to work tonight. And so should you." She urged, mustering all the strength she had to resist simply giving in to his offers of pleasure. "Thranduil recalls that Thror changed entirely after he found the Arkenstone. So I wonder whether whoever is breaking in might be looking for it's whereabouts, and maybe even thinks there are clues to this in your fathers journals?"

He almost visibly withdrew from her completely at the mention of the vampires, darkness clouding his handsome features.

"And why would they offer help out of the goodness of their hearts?!" He ground out. "I would not trust a word they spoke."

"Well, unless you have any other ideas, Thranduil seems to be one of the few people who was invited to see this jewel. And suggested that it would have been kept close to your grandfather all the time. So maybe you need to search his bedroom and study –"

"That would be my bedroom." He grunted again impatiently. "Don't you think I would have found something like that by now?"

She fell silent, too tired to think beyond the work she had to finish. Clearly given how dismissive he was, she had no desire to continue this discussion.

"Okay. Well, I'm exhausted, and I still have to finish things up…" she shifted, but her caught her hand gently, pulling her back towards him.

"Have I offended you in some way, my lady?" He asked, sincerely a little put off by how distant she seemed. He wanted to point out that how she happily conversed with her vampire captors in comparison to spending any time with him of late, but felt self conscious to do so.

"No… it's nothing really…" she suddenly felt needy to point out that she wanted to be 'wooed'. Frankly, she wasn't even sure she would ever use the word 'wooed', but there was no other way to describe it. Besides, they were both busy, and he probably couldn't recall the last official date he had been on!

"Need I remind you that I know your face well, my lady, and your face does not agree with you." He urged again.

She sighed. This was not really a corridor conversation, but if she invited him back, she would only end up a naked, wanton mess, in his arms.

"It's nothing really – but, I am starting to feel like this is all a bit of a sordid affair… I mean don't get me wrong, I am very happy to keep it all quiet, and the sneaking around can be fun… but all we do is… well – you know…" she bit her lip nervously, and waited for him to say something. But he found himself very distracted in that moment, staring at that luscious mouth of hers, and longing to bit her lip for her! "And no, I am not asking for gifts or anything like that…"

"You mean… you do not… enjoy… what we do?" He frowned surprised.

"Do you know what - it's late, and I'm tired… just forget it." She gave in once again.

"So, may I see you tonight, my lady?" He asked in as sure a voice as he could muster, despite how nervous he felt. He had lived a life filled with hardship and great challenges, but never had he felt more vulnerable and nervous about anything as he did now. It had, in truth, taken him great courage to even admit anything of his feelings for her.

"Of course." She smiled gently and tiptoed up to kiss him before heading back to her bedroom quickly.

...

Thorin stood by the window, staring down at their grand driveway below, an immovable silhouette. She stood with Elgar, another Erebor healer and Oin casually discussing the supplies in the boot of the large SUV, while Dwalin stood behind with his arms crossed listening in like a watchful parent. The week had flown past in a blur of operational headaches for him, including the oversight of the mining activity that was due to wrap up prior to the severe winter months, her comments on his recommendations for the clinic she had proposed and preparations for Durins Day. Finally she had accepted defeat and agreed to set up a partial and much more simplified service. While he had been quite smugly satisfied with that outcome, particularly since she had not refused his advances towards her, it had niggled at him that she had let it go so easily. It had left him distracted at times when as he continued to mull over what she had hurriedly revealed when they had spoken frankly in the corridor. The worst thing was that he knew this could not be resolved by gifting her jewellery or any other trinkets, unlike any other women he had in his life before.

He had also set about exploring the various hidden parts of Durin Manor that his father had documented in his journals for further clues.

"If you have something to tell them then I suggest you go down there and do so." Dis tutted as she looked through her various checklists. She hat in the long couch that stood in his office opposite his desk, which faced away from the window. It had meant that since he took up his viewing place, she had continuously craned her neck behind to even get any sort of grunt of approval from him. "Instead of standing there like an overbearing crow watching over a carcass!"

He grunted again in reply.

"For Mahal's sake Thorin! If you are too distracted now to talk about the plans for Durins Day, then I will come back another time." She set her folio of papers down on the couch beside her with a huff, and reached out to pick up her cup of tea.

"No! No! Sister, you have my full attention." He tore himself away from the window finally and moved towards his desk again.

"If you disagreed with this outreach clinic for the people in Dale, then you should have told them. I am sure they would have listened to your concerns." She offered as she observed him drag himself back to his desk and thumb through the paperwork idly. Standing up, she poured another cup of tea and took it over to set it down at his desk, receiving a grateful nod of his head. "She was gracious about your decision to stop them setting up an extra clinic. Heaven knows, everyone knew we needed one. Miners, jewellers, smiths, carpenters, masons – all with their injuries; I have seen her working, Thorin. She is probably the hardest working healer other than Oin and Elgar there, and she didn't even challenge you after last week. Even Oin suggested we needed this service years ago – he could never get anyone from the Iron Hills to do that job because it was too busy –"

"Well, she is young and comes from a big city hospital where they see much worse." He interrupted her sharply. "That is the whole reason we brought her into the clan, at great risk of exposing our secrets here, not to mention the danger she was being placed in."

"Aye, brother, but she was not told of these things when she was offered the job. Not even permitted a visit. And she uprooted her whole life here." Dis frowned watching her brother carefully. Something had certainly changed in him. It was nothing she could put her finger on, even though she knew him as well as anyone could know the grumpy, closed, leader of their clan. But there was most definitely a change. "Her contract ends in a few months – and if we want to keep her, we should make things more… comfortable."

"I have proposed a solution. I did not just dismiss her request." He rubbed his forehead at the irritating questions. If anyone would start to suspect their relationship, he expected it to be his own sister. It had been her life's work to keep an eye on things that happened in their household, since he had no Lady of the Manor. And she had done this with the greatest tact and grace. "Besides, how have you seen her work…"

"I help out with the newborn nursery at the infirmary, brother! Every Tuesday and Thursday, I help the midwives and new mothers, from teaching some to change a nappy, to… well…" she paused, thinking of her official role. "Being a 'cuddler'."

"A 'cuddler'?" He quirked an eyebrow, lifting his gaze from his paperwork.

"Aye. I help hold the babies, when their mothers need a rest while they recover from their labour. Not everyone had family or fathers who are free to help. And certainly second time mothers are often alone, because their families are looking after their other children…" she smiled to herself. "She sometimes visits me during her lunch break. You should see her with the babes, Thorin, she is a natural. And the look she has when she hold them. She will make a wonderful wife and mother to some very lucky man one day…"

She watched him closer this time, noticing the slight twitch at the corners of his lips as he tried to suppress a natural smile from his face. He looked strangely younger, as if he rested well, and no longer suffered from nightmares; Or as if he had found some sort of peace, in his frenetic and chaotic role.

"Let's finish our plans shall we, Dis?" He quickly looked back down at the paperwork she had set before him, focussing hard as if the solutions to all of the worlds ills lay written in those words, hoping he had not already given away too much to his sharper younger sibling.

"What's the rush brother? I thought we had all morning?"

"I thought we could take a look around in some of the old formal rooms. There are so many secret passages and vaults in our fathers journals." He continued to stare down at the paperwork.

"So there have been more secret passageways then?" Dis wondered out loud. "I mean Shobha did well to finger out the one leading to dads study…"

But Thorin did not respond, his memories going back to that day when he had watched her emerge, dripping wet from the water. He felt his body reacting; the last few week had been agony for him, as he had purposely denied himself from making love to her – choosing to spend their nights working solely on her pleasure instead. He did not trust himself not to transform in the throes of passion at this point.

"What's up with you?! Why are you so shifty?" She teased at first and then when he failed to look up at her, frown or complain as he usually did about the young doctor from the south, it made her curious. "Something has happened between the two of you, hasn't it?"

He remained silent, but shook his head and turned over several pages trying to appear disinterested.

"You don't complain about her as much, and she seems to have given in to you, somehow."

"I am not sure whether it has…" That last part made him look up, having it confirmed felt a little painful, for he had always secretly enjoyed that about her. She challenged him.

"Yes it has…" she hesitated. "Well…something has changed between you two. And by your beard, I hope you have not broken that poor girls spirit. That is one of the many things I love about her!"

"She has plenty of fight…" He cursed under his breath, and received another tut from her.

"Well, Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, I dare say, she was good for you as well! You shouldn't just be surrounded by all the 'yes m'lord' types. And it will do you some good to treat her well – or she may choose to leave Erebor when she has fulfilled her contract."

...

"Well, that was a success." Oin nodded, adjusting his hearing aid, as Dwalin mumbled something from the drivers seat beside him. Their first clinic in Dale had been a great success, with Dale having only a small medical clinic itself, and such a long waiting list, it turned out that there were many who had avoided scheduling anything at all until today! "Ya know, I had always wanted to do that, lassie, just never had the time to organise it until ye came."

Dwalin mumbled something in reply to that too. He had spent all day keeping tabs on her, amidst the crowds, which had been hard enough, until she had told him to stay out of her cubicle repeatedly. Of course he realised it was for the patients' own comfort, but he had nonetheless done so quite begrudgingly. And then, to make matters worse, she had accepted a visit to the local school assembly, to give advice to children on what to do if they accidentally burned or cut themselves. This unplanned visit had made him very uneasy. Feeling tired out by the whole day, he had become very grumpy towards their pack up and return.

"Well, I think a whole lot of them will return next month when we go again." Elgar nodded, as he lay back in his seat shutting his eyes too.

"Why would they not come here, for emergencies?" She queried watching the outline of Greenwood in the far horizon of the valley, as they drove back towards the Lonely Mountain, that loomed ahead.

"That's just how it has always been Lass. And Thorin has never encouraged it, or else, we would be overriden with Dales people." Oin explained without turning back.

"Overriden?! Goodness! They're people not vermin!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I'm glad we managed this."

"Well lass, he has his reasons. But you're right." Oin chuckled. "You certainly have shaken things up around here though… we can keep changing things year by year."

She fell silent, unable to respond to his unspoken question over her wish to stay longer, staring at passing landscape through the car window again, in its expansive and harsh beauty.

Her thoughts slowly wondered towards Thorin. He had become her guilty addiction over the past few weeks. It was hard to see him changing, after so long. And while he happily spent hours pleasing her in bed, holding her so that she might sleep soundly in his creepy Manor House, they still hadn't spent an evening together talking. He was such a complicated man, and she wasn't sure she knew him. What worried her most was that perhaps he was not interested in getting to know her.

Maybe their relationship was purely a physical one? Maybe that was all she was to him? After all, it was her that suggested a one night stand that night.

She leant back and shut her eyes, mentally telling herself to not make a big deal of it and just enjoy things as they stood.

As they pulled closer to Erebor, and the infirmary, they could see a tower of thick smoke billowing out, somewhere along the mountainside. And they had been met by Aileen, who directed them towards the mines.

Dwalin had driven them there and dropped them at one of the old entrances to the mines on the western side of the mountain, moving the car further back to set up a medical tent.

Smoke bellowed out of the opening, as men with fire equipment and breathing gear rushed in and out.

Truly, the whole scene was something unearthly, with a tower of thick acrid smoke, framed against the backdrop of the mountain that rose behind it, and framed against a coral sky.

Slowly the smoke began to lessen, and with it, the first casualties began to arrive.

"A fire in the mines, Master Oin," a man covered in soot, carrying another explained coughing. "Came outa nowhere…"

"How many?" Oin directed the man towards Shobha, who began to assess his injured colleague, cutting away his burned, sooty clothes.

"Not many: maybe eight or so… We're lucky today." He nodded, turning to walk back in order to help.

"Elgar, are ye ready fer the next…?" Oin shouted as another two men rushed in with a stretcher this time.

"Aye." Elgar, a man of few words, replied, ushering the men towards him. "This way lads."

….

Dear all,

Thank you for following, I hope you enjoy this chapter too

Please comment, to let me know thoughts xx


	27. Chapter 27

The scene outside the western mine entrance had descended into chaos, between the men that ran in with hoses and fire equipment from the truck that had arrived, to the helpers driving the ambulances with the wounded from the tent set up to the hospital.

"Lass, I am going with this lad, back to the infirmary, to get things under control there – Elgar is struggling. Will you be alright?" Oin grasped her shoulder, to which she nodded. This was what she had been used to back home, to some extent. The trauma that had generally arrived in Erebors hospital tended to be minor, with exception to rare machinery related injuries. But even then it was never as bad as she had expected. The Durin Clan were apparently a very resilient bunch of men and women!

"I will join you after the last one is brought out of here –"

"No lass, you need to stay on site, until all the fire fighters have done their bit. Thorin will also be on his way." Oin added quickly as he moved away. "It's just in case any of them are injured while they work on the tunnels. Once they clear out, you go home and get some rest, you will have to take over from us, on shift."

"Okay. I'll see you a bit later then." She called out as he moved away fast with the last patient they had stabilised.

After watching them drive off, she slowly trudged over to the medical tent and surveyed the state of mess; there were dressings, packages, cut and torn clothing all over the floor and gurneys. Pulling on a pair of gloves, she quickly pottered about with a waste bag collecting all the bits and pieces, and then wiping the surfaces clean with cleansing wipes. Finally she looked through the equipment and set up the high powered floodlights for the working space, watching as the men carried on rushing in and out of the tunnel on that crisp evening.

"Lass! Where is Oin?" Bofur interrupted her, rushing over. His face was covered in soot and dirt and his paused to catch his breath looking around for the old healer.

"He has gone back to the hospital to sort out the other patients –"

"Oh. Then I will wait for Thorin –"

"No. Thorin isn't a doctor. What is it?" She urged him on sternly.

After briefly hesitating he looked at her worried.

"The tunnel that the fire happened in is an old one, we are going to seal it up in a bit, but we think he last two of our men are trapped down there…" he hesitated again. "But Thorin is on his way now with supplies to seal the tunnel, and more oxygen tanks to go in –"

"Come on. Lets go." She looked through the medical kit for a resuscitation bag and pulled it on, before finding the chief miner looking more nervous than ever. "Well? Give me a hat and a headlight –"

"Oh Miss… His Lordship was explicit in his instructions – if I take you in he will have me beard." Bofur shook his head regretfully. "And probably me bollocks too…"

"Okay. So when you say trapped. You mean they might be running out of air? Or have rocks fallen on them?"

"Aye…" he hesitated again, reluctant to admit the truth. "Maybe both."

"Then, it's a medical emergency – and it's my duty to help."

"But Thorin –"

"Thorin can go lump it, as far as I'm concerned. If they have trapped a limb, or the air is running out, then every minute we sit here debating it, they are at risk." She poked him in the chest firmly. "Now lets go."

Bofur paused a moment again, deliberating his decision, but he was clearly worried about his fellow miners from the expression he wore. And so, he nodded, pulling his lips into a tight line and sighing in defeat.

"Lads I need another suit, hat and light." He called out to the men that were gathering behind and waiting for their decision. "But we turn back at the first sign of the slightest thing out of place."

….

"Right, lass, we've only just propped up this part of the tunnel. It's not a sure hold, so if we tell you to leave, you run. No questions. Even if there are men left. Is that clear?" Bofur reiterated, having stopped her just before the entered the next section of tunnel. His blue eyes narrowed in her head light. "And the medical needs of others included."

She watched, as he frowned again – a sign of his disapproval of her capability to ignore their dear leader. Of course, her only intention was to help the poor souls that might be stuck in the tunnels, and so, she nodded.

"Come on then. Let's be quick."

Bofur led the way with another miner, and two more followed behind, carrying some further equipment including rope, and what looked like fuses for explosives. The tunnels looked old, and for the most part unused in recent times. There certainly appeared to be no gemstones or coloured minerals in the tunnel walls either side. In stead, the walls and ceiling appeared mostly black and dusty.

She followed Bofur, and the other miner ahead, urged on to keep pace by the two miners behind. They all wore face masks with filters under their hard hats, which compounded by the thick fire-retardant jacket she wore, and the resus-bag she carried started to make her feel tired. The air was hot and stuffy in the tunnels, and the residual stench of acrid smoke seeped into her nostrils even with the tightly fitted face mask.

Finally, just as she was beginning to regret not saving this journey for Thorin, they reached the caved in segment, where several miners from the rescuing team were struggling to move several large boulders and create an aperture for their entry to where the two men remained trapped.

"We've managed a fair sized hole. It'll get a gurney through, but we need to make it a bit wider still to get em out." One of the men spoke, turning towards Bofur, as they arrived.

"Aye. How long?" He asked urgently.

"Another thirty, maybe forty minutes, to test it's safe once we expose –"

"Is it safe now?" She cut in, plopping her medical bag down.

"Aye. But it's too small."

"Not for me." She moved a step closer, only to be pulled back by Bofur.

"Are ya mad lass?!"

"No! Maybe? I mean – just hear me out; I fit through, take some bits in, and patch the men in their up, while you get the opening wide enough for more people to pass. That will be the most efficient use of time…" she had considered her actions with more care this time. And it seemed the best option. "You said we have to be quick…"

Bofur frowned, before turning to the group of men that stood beside the opening. They all watched the exchange unblinking. There was no doubt the opening could have fit almost two of her through.

"It's strong enough. But of course, there are no guarantees." The other miner answered their question. "It's not such a mad idea, Master Bofur…"

After several long quiet exchanges tween the two, and a long pause for deliberation, Bofur turned to her, with a clearly pained look.

"Well then lass…" he almost half grumbled it. "Let's get you in. But you get out fast, if you can't do anything. And we will collect them soon as we are done."

They had to half lift her up to the aperture, but as soon as she got some purchase she was able to shuffled through it, landing with a hard thud on the floor behind.

"You land safely?" Bofur called out.

"Yeah…" she replied back quietly before scanning the space beyond.

Two miners sat slumped against a wall. They looked like they had no significant injuries, thankfully. She moved carefully towards them.

"I'm Shobha, one of the doctors at the infirmary –" she began as she reached them, when one grasped her hand, clearly relieved.

"Lass… I'm alright, just bruised and out of breath. He's not too good. Think he broke his leg." The man rasped.

She turned to his comrade who looked like he had passed out. Then the first miner gave him a sharp elbow.

"Eh! Magnus! Wake up ya clot-head!" He nudged, easily rousing his fellow miner, who startled and winced in pain.

"Ah! Ye hairy arsehole!" Magnus, a large man with a very sooty face grumbled, reaching down to clutch his left leg as a jolt of pain ran through him as a result of his sudden movement. "Me leg! Me leg!"

"Are you injured anywhere else?" She asked, quickly patting him down, feeling his racing pulse, and his clammy forehead. "Any pain –"

"Nooooooo! Aye!" He groaned as she cut his trouser leg to reveal his swollen, and severely bruised leg. "It fucking hurts there alright lass! Some doctor ye are! More like a 'Mistress of the dungeons'! Well… I like me pain served up when I pay fer it –"

"I have morphine!" She squeaked cutting him off mid sentence to avoid hearing anything more she had no intention of hearing. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Just ye apparently! Ugh! Ow!" He chuckled wincing in pain again.

"Right, you've broken your leg. But I will need to splint it up here temporarily before we get you to the hospital and fix you up. I will need to stick a line in and give you some morphine here before we do…" she explained quietly as she rummaged through her bag. "And we soon as they can, they will get us out."

"We would have been dead for sure, if it wasn't for that other one who was down here…" the first miner spoke again. "He pulled us away from that there bit…"

He pointed at what was now the caved in rock with the small opening through which she came.

"WHAT other man?" She pulled back to look at his face better.

"Huge bloke. Not one of our lot… probably some loner or homeless fella, who has come to live out here… poor bastard"

"Why would someone be living –"

"Look, lady. These tunnels are hardly used. They lead to coal deposits. Not big amounts, but it was once enough to power all of Erebor… we haven't used coal for thirty years to power anything. We sometimes need coal to make steel. Then we come down in a small group mine the least we need and get the hell out –"

"Like today?"

"Aye." He nodded. "But we saw another…"

He hesitated trying to weigh something up in his own head. It was a look she had spotted amongst many Ereboreans when it came to discussing their clan secret. It made her feel very much like an outsider and she didn't like it one bit!

"I know about the lycanthropy." She added quickly to spare him the awkwardness as she bandaged up Magnus' splint. "You mean you saw another wolf?"

"… Aye." He slowly admitted. "Not one of our own clan. No markings we could recognise either… but then we didn't get too close. It was a wee one, not like our own. Had russet fur. It was outside the tunnels, but ran when it heard us."

"And what happened in here?" She asked, listening to his chest now.

"We were collecting a cart load of coal. It was already mined. But then there was a sudden explosion further down the tunnel. The blast of the fireball, caught a few of us. Came outa nowhere!" He gestured. "We all had to run in different directions to avoid the most of it – and then there were several rocks than cake down in various parts of the tunnels. We would have been under all that rubble if this big bloke didn't pull us back!"

"Aye! That's right, Doctor." Magnus chimed in out of nowhere. "Doctor… do ye do home visits too…?"

He smiled dozily at her, it made his wide, round sooty face look like a strange moon.

"I have done a few home visits – but I'm not a family physician… so it's not really –"

"Because ye can come to me house any day… and break me leg again…" Magnus gave her a crooked, toothy grin again. "Och Miss! D'ya know yer very pretty…"

"Okaaaay." She patted his hand as he reached out for her, appearing almost a little drunk. "I am afraid I had to give you a bit of morphine, that's all that is."

She turned back to the other miner, finishing her assessment.

"So what happened?"

"This bloke, pulls us out of the darkness. And then goes running off into them tunnels there." He leant his head over to indicate the dark tunnel that lay beyond.

Shobha looked over at the tunnel that led on, which stood in pitch black, except for the tiny light that came off her headlight.

"Hello?! …Is there anyone there?" She called out, but there was no reply. She called once more, but began to imagine she could see someone or something there.

Just then, she was joined by Bofur.

"Right lets get these two out and you!" Bofur hurried them all along.

"Wait - there's someone else down here; another man. He saved these two, he went in – maybe looking for another way out." Shobha explained quickly. "I have to see whether I can find him. He might be hurt."

"He isn't one of ours lass." Bofur frowned in her headlight.

"But we cant leave him in here – especially not if you're planning to seal this tunnel up!" She pleaded. "He SAVED these two chaps! They're lucky to have not ended up worse off!"

He sighed again, irritated, finally realising the constant pressure Thorin felt, for having to keep this girl out of trouble, when she chased it at every opportunity, like some sort of recovering addict!

"We owe this man!" She grasped his arm again. Then looking over at the aperture in the wall of rocky rubble she had an idea. "Please… look – it will take you at least twenty minutes to get these two men out through that opening. Because let's face it - it's not much bigger than the one I came out of – and Magnus has broken his leg, so you have to get him through on a stretcher. In the mean time I will go in by about ten or twenty feet and have a look whether I can spot anyone. Call out even. If there is no sign, I am out of here with you…. Otherwise, we might have just saved his life!"

He sighed again, and shut his eyes, making out to deliberate on what she had argued. But the truth was, she made complete sense in what she proposed. The only problem was, just like the last time she was abducted, while with him in the tunnels, he had a suspicion that her best laid plans (and very sensible ones they were too!), would be waylaid by some other occurrence.

"Very well, Miss." He attempted to crack a tiny smile, but it looked more like a twitch of his mouth. "But you come right back if you're worried, or in twenty minutes. And we leave with or without this mystery man. Is that clear Miss?!"

"Thank you so much!" She nodded, although he was clearly not happy, turning towards the two men and muttering angrily under his breath.

Quick not to waste any time, she continued cautiously into the tunnel leading away. The pitch black space was only barely illuminated by her small head light.

"Hello…?" She quietly called out, and then strained her hears to listen for anything back.

She carried on moving further in. The tunnel appeared endless, until she could hear some strange shuffling ahead. Stopping again to listen, she found it had stopped too.

The tunnel ahead appeared to have been caved off. She found herself face to face with yet another wall of rubble, but the tunnel had a turn off to the right, that led sharply away. It could have been easy to miss, if she hadn't moved further.

She stepped closer to the opening of the other tunnel that led away, and inspecting it she noticed thick cobwebs that decorated the upped reaches of the tunnel. Halting abruptly at the sight, she shuddered at the thought of spiders and dusted herself down in a subconscious reaction towards it.

It was unlikely anyone had gone down there for sometime! So why had she not seen this man already?!

She had no intention of exploring a spider infested tunnel!

With a sigh she prepared herself to return back, taking several steps back towards the wall of rubble again. Worried she might trip back, she quickly spun round to face the rock. In the illumination cast by her small headlight, the rock that had piled up in the collapse looked tightly packed. There was no way anyone could have escaped through that!

Suddenly worried about the time she had already taken, and not wishing to face an angry Bofur or worse still, a livid Thorin, she turned back. But before she could take another step, she found herself frozen with fear, for she was certain, the black wall of the tunnel to her right had moved!

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she slowly turned to face the wall, sure of what she had spotted in her peripheral vision, but could only see the black, dusty rock that formed the bed of this part of the mountain.

Rolling her eyes, she moved closer, reaching a hand out to inspect the walls.

"Shobha!" Bofur called out in the distance. "Magnus and Eran have been taken to the ambulance now; Thorin will be arriving soon, and the fuses are nearly all laid out! Better get yerself out now!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back absently reaching out and touching the walls, only to find her hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at what she felt. The tunnel wall she currently touched was in no way hard, or 'rocky'. Instead it felt smooth, even soft, although it was a perfect match in colour, and appeared to look as the rest of the rock surface!

Heart racing she stepped closer still, despite her the voice in her head screaming at her to run, and ran her hand across the boundary of the two surfaces feeling the clear difference.

Then returning her hand to the soft surface, she spread her fingers and hand flat against it, and very slowly sunk her hand into what was almost clay like.

Suddenly, to her absolute shock, a strange pair of eyes, that appeared embedded in the wall opened up and looked straight at her!

Letting out a scream, she stepped back, tripping over some rubble, and lost her footing.

But as she fell back, a pair of enormous arms shot out of the wall and grasped her fire retardant jacket, suspending her mid-fall, and pulled her back to her feet.

"You live, my lady." The wall spoke, making her let out a scream again.

"What the –"

And there before her eyes the shape, which had perfectly blended into the rock wall of the tunnel, moved out into the open, to resume the shape of an enormous man!

She swallowed as her eyes drifted up his giant form to find his head, just touching the roof of the tunnel, his reddish-amber eyes burning into her.

"You have removed my masters rune, and replaced it with your print." He spoke in a strange voice, that sounded almost a little mechanical. He was probably at least eight feet tall, and stood stooped in the centre of the tunnel, where the ceiling was at its highest. "And so, by rights, I am now at your service..."

He suddenly moved again, carefully shifting in an almost fluid movement or such an enormous form, and coming to lower himself on bended knee before her.

….

"Please don't hurt him!" She pleaded with Thorin again, as the giant Golem stood bound by chains behind her.

"You realise, this thing attacked us! Broke in to the Manor, and the hotel in London –"

"Yes, but he hasn't hurt anyone now. And all he was doing was following his commands!" She argued, as Thorin huffed at her.

The Golem stood bound in several rounds of chains with his feet and wrists shackled, but was now at his full height of almost eight and a half feet tall! Even in the tunnel when he knelt down on one knee, he was still over six feet fall!

"Thorin, it does say here, that she is now his master, according to legend. And the Golem, has only ever waited for or obeyed her commands." Balin weighed in flicking through a thick old book, his glasses half slid down his nose, as he looked over the lenses at them in between reading. "In fact the act of pressing ones palm over the rune of the previous master is considered an act of freeing the Golem of service… So he has CHOSEN her as a master…"

"Very well then, she can command it to reveal what it was doing and who it was working for?" Thorin snarled angrily.

The Golem looked up at her suddenly, as if he wanted to say something but held his tongue.

"What is it? What were you going to say?" She stepped closer to it, only to be pulled back by THorin's firm hand. "Stop that! He isn't going to hurt me- or he would have done already."

"I don't trust it –"

"Go on. Say what you want." She urged the giant clay man, who had now changed its skin to look terracotta red, which she imagined was his normal appearance.

"I must be granted permission first, Mistress." He spoke again.

"Okay. You are granted permission to speak freely as you wish, and tell me everything you know."

"I can reveal what I have done. These actions, although commands, are mine to bear responsibility. But I may not reveal my previous masters names, nor what they had confided in me in the past: these are our laws." His words sounded final, like he was quoting his own version of the Ten Commandments!

"Right well, I want to do two things – first tell us everything you know, and then tell me how to set you free," she looked at the Golem, who nodded back slowly. "So then, I am responsible for him, Thorin. So I want him untied please…"

….

She sat in her clinic room finishing her dictation, when her phone rang. Frowning at it, she put her pen down and picked up the receiver with one hand and reached out to take a sip of her now lukewarm coffee.

"Hello…" she glanced at her notes again, expecting it to be someone who had dialled the wrong number.

"Shobha! How are you?! The reception out here is terrible, but I will be quick, 'cause I know you're still at work –"

Shobha slowly put her coffee down, still not quite fully registering the voice.

"Shobha! It's me! My goodness!"

"Myra?!" She finally recognised her caller, still a bit surprised by her. And suddenly her heart began to race as she wondered why her sister was calling her at work. Had someone fallen ill, or been hurt? "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Sorry to do this and call you out of the blue, but I kind of need your help…" Myra hesitated again. It was almost a pause weighted with guilt, which made her sound highly suspicious. "I'm kinda stuck, so I need you to come and get me."

"Oh dear God…" Shobha muttered.

"Look – Dev's got time off for Diwali. He's taking the kids over to his parents. So I thought, this would be a great time to spend the weekend with you! It'll be so much fun!"

Shobha groaned again. Her sister never did fun! At least not with her!

"Don't be such a sour puss! You told us about this whole Durins Day thing that they're having… I thought it might be nice to join you." She tried to sound innocently curious about the whole thing. "You know – spend the weekend together. I mean, how long has it been since we did that last –"

"Yeah. We NEVER did that." Shobha wasn't fooled. This was Myra feeling sorry for her. And despite her life unravelling down to its very core, she had no desire for any of Myra's sympathy friendship. Despite being sisters they were never really very close. But she couldn't turn her back. "You know this is like some sort of gated community, right?"

"So what?" Myra chuckled. "I mean, you're in bed with the 'Laird' of your land aren't you? He practically gets a semi at the mere sight of you! So he won't his lovers sister visiting –"

"We're not lovers!" Shobha corrected. In truth, Thorin had been in a real mood with her since she had, 'defied his explicit advice', as he had put it, and gone into the mines. So they hadn't exactly spent much time together let alone in bed since the day of the fire. And as she herself had been busy with work, she hadn't broached the subject with him either. "And he is going to flip about this…"

"Well, he certainly does seem really uptight…" Myra laughed this time. "So… are you going to come and get me or what? I took a taxi from Edinburgh -but he dropped me off here, saying he doesn't drive this far out! Can you believe it?!"

Shobha grimaced silently, wondering how Thorin would take this news, and then dismissed the worry. As far as she was concerned, she couldn't leave her sister stranded, or ask her to turn back, and if Thorin had a problem with that then she didn't care. Myra, after all, was family.

"Okay. Tell me where you are…"

…

It was well after supper by the time they had pulled in to Durin Manor. The whole town had been decorated with strings of bulb lights as if in welcome, and the Manor House itself stood imposing and grand carved into the rock, with its impressive façade, grand sweeping gravel driveway and pretty fountain. Myra has muffled a 'wow' as the car had pulled up in the Porte cochere, to find Helga and Gror waiting for their arrival.

Shobha, who had driven, stepped out to take Myra's bags, only to have Gror collect them from the boot, and greet Myra.

"I apologise, my lady, but it may take a few more minutes for me to get a guest room prepared for Ms Myra –"

"Oh no Helga! Myra can stay in my room. That bed is enormous. Plenty of space for us both." Shobha patted Helga on the arm gently before turning to Myra. "It will be like sharing a bed when we used to visit Daadee-mama Seth…"

It may have been a long time ago, but they had indeed shared a room and bed, whenever they visited their grandparents in India, right up until their grandmother had died.

Myra pulled her lips into a thin line in an attempt to force an agreeable smile, but it resembled neither a smile nor did it bear any semblance of agreeability!

"YOU surprise-visited ME, remember?!" Shobha chuckled. "Right, I had better go park my car –"

"No Miss, I will do that." Athol cut in quickly. He had spent much of the journey to the small town several hours from Dale nervously complaining about her speed, and worrying about what Thorin would say that he had agreed to let her drive, and travel to pick up Myra without letting him know. And then on the journey back he continued to grumble and worry, with the added complaint of having to eat a fast food burger, which he assumed was an offal patty. But he had fallen silent after tasting his first french fry!

"Aye, Miss Shobha, I will take your sister up to your room." Helga ushered Myra through, before leaning in to whisper to Shobha. "His Lordship wishes to have a word with you in his study."

"Right now?" She sighed.

But Helga could only afford a sympathetic nod in return.

…

"I think you just enjoy defying me. Repeatedly." He fumed, his teeth clenched.

"I couldn't leave my sister stranded somewhere random! You wouldn't do that to Dis! Besides she just wants to check on me." She argued back.

"But you take your tiny little car – "

"If I took yours it would rouse suspicion, and I don't even know whether I am insured in the real world –"

"You are. Next time you take my car!" He spat out angrily, taking a step closer to her, where his face suddenly softened, as he lifted a hand up to gently cup her chin. "What if you had been attacked…?"

"That's why I took Athol –"

"You travelled out without telling me! And you forced Athol to defy his instructions from me; to keep me informed!" His face hardened once more. "Do you not realise what danger you could have faced?!"

"It was all fine in the end. Relax!"

Those words seemed to have triggered something in him, because he stepped away, swearing under his breath and slammed his fist on his desk. The sudden change made her jump. He was livid!

"Relax!" He ground out through clenched teeth. "Do you not realise that by what you did, you put your sister and Athol in possible danger?! If you had been attacked, he would have risked his life for you! Both he and Myra have children! Had they died you would have let those children without a mother or father – simply because you didn't think for two minutes!"

Her mouth was open at first, ready to argue back, but hearing this, she fell completely silent.

"There is very poor cell phone signal around these parts. You would not have even got a message out in time to get help!" He continued angrily, moving over to her again, where he stood towering over her, piercing her to the core with his icy stare. He let those words hang in her mind for a bit, before his face softened a little finally. "And I could never forgive myself, if any harm had come to you… can you not see…?"

"I'm sorry…" the words came out in a whisper. "I didn't think it –"

"No." He stopped her, with a resigned sigh. "You didn't think at all. This is not the world you are used to. Life here, contrary to what it may appear as, is harsh. Brutal even, at times. You simply cannot go running off to do whatever you feel like."

She pressed her lips together in silence, letting his words sink in. It was nothing new, and she had known this all along, but this time it could have hurt others. She thought of her niece and nephew and Athols young baby. There was no smart comeback for that.

Thorin watched her carefully, wondering what it was that had rendered her so silent, and couldn't imagine her remaining this way for long. It made him want to kiss her, so desperately!

A quiet knock at the door interrupted them. Shutting his eyes briefly, and rubbing his furrowed forehead, he sighed again, watching her look towards the heavy wooden door to his study. At first he wanted to ignore the knocking and kiss her anyway, but seeing her so distracted, he accepted that he too would not be able to avoid this visitor, no doubt on Durins Day Business.

"You should return to your sister…" he concluded, moving towards the door. "I will have Dis arrange for your sister to be seated with us for the banquet…"

She nodded her agreement before leaving. It seemed neither of them had planned or expected an end to their private conversation quite so sour or abrupt as this.

…

"So you married with two rather grown up children? Really?!" Kili mused, smiling tipsily, resting his chin on his hand, and hanging onto each word Myra casually spoke, as if it was the most fascinating conversation. "I can barely believe that you are older than Shobha – it cannot be by much…"

Myra chuckled, only to receive a sharp nudge from Shobha, who sat to her other side.

"What on earth are you doing Myra?!" She whispered harshly, frowning at her sister.

"What?!" Myra narrowed her eyes back. "Oh relax! We're just having a little fun!"

Durins Day had turned out to be their grandest celebration in Erebor. A grand banquet had been prepared in a large marquee placed outdoors in the fields just outside of Durin Manor, that flanked its long driveway. It had been lit by rows and rows of bulb lights, and burners set at regular intervals to provide heat. The roof of the marquee itself was transparent, which had given something of an illusion of dining under the stars, with the moon being full and particularly large and low in the dark autumn sky. There was even a dance floor, and the evening was to culminate in a fireworks display.

Dis had seated them both with Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Bilbo, which had led to several hilarious or entertaining conversations so far. And with Myra there too, she had finally found that she was enjoying herself completely after so many weeks of having been tense since the wedding. In fact, one of the first things that Myra had done when she arrived had been to unpack the case she had taken to London for the wedding, such that when Shobha had finally arrived, she had found the suitcase and the contents gone! Myra had also quickly made friends with Dis, over the particularly enormous jar of Nutella she had found in that travel case, both chuckling over an embarrassing sibling-story from each other's childhood they had shared, it had all been quite entertaining to watch!

"Yes, of course. Except YOU have a husband and kids back home." Shobha reminded.

"Yes. Yes. Except Dev doesn't look like he could swing a broad-sword about with ease… or pull off a kilt! Jeez, Shobha! These two are the light and dark versions of YOUR Mr-Grumpy-Hunky – I mean why on earth are YOU not flirting with them?!" Myra joked. "I mean… what exactly IS the deal between you two? You've clearly been doing… stuff…"

"I don't know. I guess I am seeing how things go…" she replied back, allowing her eyes to wonder over to where Thorin sat, with Dain, Balin and another chestnut-haired man that has accompanied Dain. She had avoided gazing over in that direction all evening, in case Dain had looked back. But this time, she caught him watching her, curiously. "And we haven't been doing… stuff… in the way you think."

"I get it. You're being cautious. But maybe… a little too cautious…?" Myra admitted. She had never been one to beat about the bush when it came to speaking truths. "And before you say it – yes, I do think you have been particularly unlucky in love. Mike and everything that happened was… messy… and… frankly as awful as it comes. But, in my humble opinion, the best way to get over things is… well, is to move on."

Shobha held her sisters sharp gaze for a few moments, and sighed. Myra was right, of course. But things with Thorin had also become a bit messy.

"She's right, your sister." Bilbo whispered from beside her, after listening in.

"So how biblical have you got then?" Myra whispered.

"Er – lets talk about why you're actually HERE and not home for Diwali." Shobha snapped back.

"Can't a girl do something nice for her sister…?"

"Yeah. But no. This is us Myra." Shobha pointed out.

"Stop upsetting your sister. She's wonderful to leave her children at home, to come and see how you are doing." Kili cut in suddenly, vying for her attention. His chocolate eyes brightly watching the older of the sisters and his mouth ever so slightly down turned into the beginnings of a rather fetching pout.

"Save your come-hither looks for a woman who is able to reciprocate them!" Shobha warned the young councilman, who looked so genuinely deflated in return, that it made her feel a little guilty for chastising him.

"Why are you so grumpy today?!" Bilbo complained. "I mean if you and Thorin aren't involved, then you can at least flirt with me!"

"Exactly how biblical are you two –" Myra began once again.

"Oh pretty much the full works, I'd say –" Dwalin suddenly chipped in laughing at the conversation unfolding.

"Oh my God! Stop making this about me! One must never sex and tell!" Shobha snapped back irritated, attempting to stop the conversation. She could feel her cheeks flushing, and was unable to stop a quick glance towards the head of the table again, to find both Thorin and the younger man with chestnut hair watching them somewhat amused. Luckily few others seated close to them appeared to have been paying any attention. Feeling her face grow hotter still, she quickly looked away, taking a sip of her champagne and turning to her sister annoyed. "Spit it out Myra."

"Okay. Okay. I had to get away from it all. Mum and Dad are spending a week away in Italy. Dev has taken the kids to his parents… I didn't really fancy hanging out with them there –"

"But isn't this the big Diwali celebration weekend?" Shobha frowned again, but Myra merely looked away, subtly attempting to avoid the question, and took a sip of her own glass.

"Oh no! You mean – everyone is avoiding questions about me and Mike?!" Shobha gasped, realising how much it seemed to affect everyone.

Myra remained silent initially but replied soon after.

"It's less you. And more our delightful cousin that people are upset about. Everyone expresses how very sorry they are for us and YOU." Myra finally confessed. "But dad is always adamant – you would never want anyone's sympathy. It's just easier to be away for a bit."

Shobha sighed wondering whether she would ever be able to live events down again, even though she technically had nothing to do with all the mess that had transpired.

"The jilted fiancé and his family have a particular venom over the whole thing. They are the worst of the gossips. But you know; this will be yesterdays new soon enough, so relax." Myra smiled confidently. "Besides why bother with all that rubbish, when you're surrounded by all these hunks! I mean… Ding – Dong!"

Shobha who was mid mouthful of food, nearly choked at her older, more sensible sisters reaction to the admittedly broad chested and well built men or Erebor. Afterall, Myra had always been the sensible one! It all resulted in a round of raucous laughter at that end of the long table they all sat on, with Bilbo rushing to pat Shobha on the back, and Kili once again flirtatiously winking at Myra!

The lavish feast had carried on for a little while longer, after which the dance floor had been opened by Fili and Dis, to the sounds of a lively band playing a variety of songs, and couples had joined the dancing. Apparently, Ereboreans really knew how to party! This had also been the time that people had begun to stand and mingle, gathering in small groups chatting, while having a drink of stretching their legs.

Shobha had left Myra to chat with Oin, Aileen and Dwalin, who had also taken a quite a fancy to her sister, but gone about it in a more subtle way than Kili, while she and Bilbo had made their way to the rest rooms. She had feared running in to Dain for most of the evening and vowed not to be alone. Bilbo, had turned out to be quite the attentive escort. He had also been a brilliant dance partner for the few songs they had joined the crowds on the dance floor for, but had quickly moved off as they saw Dain join the floor with Dis!

"You know, Gandalf does the fireworks. I don't know how, but his fireworks are something else." Bilbo raised his eyebrows in awe. "I know because his estate is not far from me, and he agrees to do his fireworks whenever I have a bit of a bash myself! I'm a Baggins by name, but a Took from my mothers side – and there are a whole lot of Tooks on my mother's side. A bunch of mad, mouthy, silverware thieving fools, that also apparently breed like rabbits!"

Bilbo frowned at the thought before carrying on, while she tried to hide her chuckle at the description of his family.

"Yes, and if they don't get invited the whole lot of them, I get a load of vicious hate mail, soon after! Mad the lot of them! And will turn up for their own executions, if there's a free meal in it for em!" Bilbo shook his head. "Of course, the Bagginses are genteel and far more classy folk."

"Hang on – when you mean Gandalf does the fireworks, you mean he gets his best technician –"

"No! No! HE does it all himself. I guess he gets some help, setting it all up but they're not wired like the standard stuff, his ones are like giant rockets… I really don't know how he makes it so magical.." Bilbo admitted before whispering. "I sometimes think it's magic."

Shobha looked at him surprised at that.

"Yeah. But not the illusions they do in shows – I mean… REAL sorcery." He whispered again.

"So Gandalf is here again?" Shobha was suddenly excited. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, particularly about the Golem, who was currently safely housed in one of the guest rooms of Durin Manor, and asked to remain there other than to watch the fireworks from one of the balconies.

"Yes – we had drinks with him earlier in Thorin's study." Bilbo confessed, before grimacing, as he realised it seemed to trouble her. "What really is going on between you two?"

"Honestly, Bilbo, I just want life to be a little uncomplicated right now." She took his arm, as soon as he offered it. It felt safe and devoid of expectation, other than true friendship. There was no sexual tension, or lust, just genuine warmth and care. She leant into him a little more. "It's all been a few tough weeks. And right now, I am not certain about my future. My contractual obligation comes to an end in four months, and Oin would keep me on, but the whole hospital board have to consider me, and confidentially, I am currently considering ALL my options, you know?"

It was something she hadn't admitted to anyone, but a confession that felt good to finally get out to someone. She sighed.

"You mean… leaving Erebor?" Bilbo turned to look at her better, his gentle hazel eyes scanning her face with surprise.

She nodded.

"But what about Thorin? He likes you – you just need to give him a little more time maybe." Bilbo stumbled on his owns thoughts.

Shobha shrugged. She had secretly hoped that Thorin would ask to escort her to this celebration, but despite his half admission that he wanted her some weeks ago, and the strange partially physical relationship they had developed, which had also waned over the last few weeks, there was no sign of anything from him. And in some ways she was okay with that. The whole saga with Mike and her cousin, had been terrible, and for the first time in a while, she felt completely over it all.

In the recent weeks she had even realised with greater clarity, that she deserved better than what she had allowed herself to accept in her life!

As for Thorin, if he had no intention of opening himself up to her wholly, then it was better that they didn't fool around either! There was no need to make things complicated, after she had finally rid herself of all her unwanted emotional baggage!

…

"Dr Seth, it is finally a pleasure to meet you again."

Myra turned from where she stood at the table where a bartender served drinks, to find the rather majestic looking Lord of Erebor offering out his hand.

"Lord Thorin. The pleasure is mine, once again." Without hesitating, she shook it. "I am sorry we met in such a rushed way last time."

"And I too apologise that we haven't welcomed you more here – normally we would have arranged a dinner and –"

"Oh goodness! There is no need for so much pomp in my honour." Myra held out her hand. "I am here for my sister, to see how she is. I think everyone is led to believe she is much tougher than she truly is because of how she comes across. And I think she does a great job to hide it too. But I am her sister – not her friend but her flesh and blood. So I know who she really is."

Thorin tilted his head conceding her point.

"So, what exactly IS going on between the two of you? When we met last, it seemed you were happy to share a room. But this evening you have hardly spoken to her." Myra looked him square in the eyes, as she spoke. When it came to family, or matters she particularly cared for, she approached them head on. It had been her thing since she asked her teacher why the children in class had been allowed to sit wherever they wanted, when they would all just gather as friends and spend their lessons talking, at the age of ten, in primary school!

Thorin remained silent, taken aback by what she had to say, and how fearless and straight talking this young woman had been. Even Shobha was a lot like her in many ways, but had never been this forward with regards to their relationship. And frankly, he wasn't sure how to answer her.

"I mean, I gather from others that you are having some sort of relationship with her, right?" She asked again.

But he remained silent.

"Oh I see. From your silence, I gather it's a friends with benefits type thing huh?" Myra narrowed her eyes at the older man. "Aren't you a bit old to playing around with younger women? And Shobha is particular? I mean she looks young enough to be your daughter!"

Thorin was unable to hide his surprise at this open comment. He had never considered his age in this, since pairing in their clans was treated differently to the rest of the world, clearly! And he had always considered himself rather handsome, his mother had always told him so – and all the women that had fallen at his feet so readily before… he was surprised his charm had not worked on either of these sisters!

"Oh dear. So you're not even friends… more like, colleagues with benefits?" Myra shook her head disapprovingly. "Well, that's not going to end well is it?"

"I care for your sister deeply. But I understand the trauma of her previous messy relationship and I am giving her the space she needs –"

"Oh? By doing… stuff… in bed with her?" Myra crossed her hands across her chest. "Well, that's definitely giving her space then."

"No. By being there for her as she needs me." He corrected feeling smugly satisfied with his response.

"And you sat her down and spoke to her about what her needs are did you?" Myra cut him down without hesitation.

Once again feeling entirely attacked, he remained silent.

"Because I know that she had terrible luck in meeting a worthless waste of space for a man once before. That's all it was. Messy? Well, I think you will find ALL relationships worth having are messy. If you are looking for uncomplicated. Then go pay for a decent whore right?" Myra laughed coquettishly at how tongue tied he was. "I suppose you are so old and so alone, after all there years, is because of that noble idiocy of yours!"

He finally gave in. He felt as though he had gone ten rounds at sparring with the heaviest broadsword against Dwalin!

"And what do you suggest, Dr Seth?"

"If you really LOVE her. And don't bother pursing her if it's anything less than that. Then you need to let her see who YOU are and get to KNOW her better." Myra concluded. "Do you know her favourite holiday destinations are beach ones? Not because she likes to tan. But because she likes walking by the shore at sunset and sunrise. And she loves to read fan fiction! So she goes crazy if she is cut off from the internet for more than forty eight hours!"

Myra chuckled to herself at that last point.

"Take your time… there's so much to learn about each other…" she softened initially. "But if you don't have time, or care for her like that, then don't bother. I cannot imagine, she hasn't got so many eligible men chasing her – even when she doesn't try in a secluded place like this! There will be a worthy suitor amongst them no doubt who WILL unreservedly LOVE her."

Thorin was unable to look away from Myra's feline eyes, which seemed to strip back all his armour, with nothing more than mere words. Words which lacked frills or ceremony. Words which spoke nothing more than the truth, for all its harsh clarity.

Bilbo and Shobha joined them, and he was unable to help himself sneaking a glance at her. But Shobha seemed strangely less interested in him and more interested in her own sister.

"Did I leave you for long?" Shobha assessed the look on both her sisters face and the deflated look which Thorin seemed unable to hide, and began to worry about what sort of well-intentioned but scary and harsh discussion the two of them might have had!

"Long enough." Myra replied flatly.

"Myra, lass!" Dwalin seemed to appear out of nowhere to break up their sombre gathering. "Ye promised a dance with me!"

…..

Shobha sat at their table laughing at Bilbo and Fili who had brought a pack of cards with them, and begun a game of poker. They were only into their second game, but already money had exchanged hands, with Bofur and Gloin pulling up chairs to watch, and clearly itching to join in.

"He has a good poker face." Fili narrowed his eyes at Bilbo and then back at his hand. "I will raise you another fiver."

"Well it's not hard to keep a poker face when your playing for pennies." Bilbo laughed. "I see your five and raise you fifty."

"You cleaned me out last round!" The blonde councilman complained.

"Can't pay – then don't play!" Bilbo teased.

"Woah – easy there tiger!" Shobha stepped in. "Let's keep it all friendly."

"Except he's more like a tiger-moth!" Fili laughed amidst his complaint. "He's all stripes and no teeth! He won the last round only because I folded!"

"I'll cover yer fifty lad!" Bofur stepped in, placing a note on top of the pile on the table and slapping Fili's shoulder.

"This is not going to end well." She muttered tapping the table. She had been roped into dealing. So she sat there watching each of the two men before looking over at Myra who stood by the bar now between Kili and Dwalin who were both taking turns to regale her with various stories in an attempt to best the other and win her attention. "No – this will not end well at all…"

"Excuse me lads but I have to take your beautiful dealer away."

A gentle hand placed on her back, made her turn around and interrupted them all.

"Maybe Glóin can take over?" Balin looked at the auburn bearded and rather rotund man, who nodded.

"Please don't let the gambling get out of hand…" she whispered to Glóin, who merely winked at her in assurance.

"I am not Thorin's treasurer for any old reason lassie."

Shobha stood up to leave, but looked back at her sister, laughing heartily, as she stood between Dwalin and Kili both leaning in closely!

"This is not going to end well…"

"Don't worry too much about them, lassie. They're respectful lads. They'll know their limits." Balin smiled sympathetically following her gaze to where they stood. "Come now, we cant keep Gandalf waiting."

He had led her back to Durin Manor and Thorin's study in no time, where they found Gandalf seated by the fireplace in an armchair, smoking his pipe, while the Golem stood at the back of the room by the window.

"Ah! My dear! It is wonderful to meet you once again – although, I am sorry we will not be able to spend very long…" Gandalf glanced at Thorin, who sat brooding at his desk, watching them, with his own pipe lit. "Well, our friend here will not speak unless you are present…"

Gandalf looked at the Golem, who was already standing to attention awaiting her command.

"His name is Cole." Shobha corrected quietly.

"Oh I see! Forgive me Master Cole –"

"He's Mr Cole Grey." Shobha added, making Thorin mutter under his breath. "Because I found him in the abandoned coal mines. Didn't Thorin tell you?"

"I cannot fully recall, my dear, perhaps he did… you know this evening has been so hectic, I have already forgotten many things..."

She knew he was only trying to keep the peace, when Thorin had hated that she had named the Golem, not to mention how she had discovered him!

"Well, Cole was originally tasked to abandon me in the boundaries of Greenwood; he was only awoken from a slumber at that point, but says he worked for Thror prior to that! So he knew his way around the mines and tunnels of Erebor."

"Which would explain why he was sought out." Gandalf nodded to himself thoughtfully.

"He was tasked with searching for the Arkenstone in the tunnels, and when he failed to find it, he was tasked with finding Thrain's diaries! But he didn't attack me at the pool, although he did try to enter the hotel room." Shobha summarised quickly aiming to bring Gandalf up to speed. "And then was tasked to look through the old coal mines when the miners from our works came unexpectedly, and so whoever was controlling him attempted to create a diversion while they escaped, but they left a set of clues…"

She turned to the tall terracotta coloured man that stood there, inhumanly immobile and still, as if awaiting her command. With exception to his eyes, Cole was like a primitive statue of a man, formed out of clay, but exceedingly tall and broad. There was something both terrifying and saddening about his form.

He stepped forward and pulled a parchment folded from within his clay form, as if reaching into a pocket, except it was actually the clay substance that formed his trunk! He then unfolded it and set it down on Thorin's desk.

Everyone had seen the parchment before, but Gandalf in particular stood up from his seat and took a good time to examine it. There was no doubt it was old, there was a schematic diagram of the lonely mountain, with several markings of hidden tunnels and shafts, that they had presumed were old and forgotten about over the centuries. One set had been highlighted in red ink, and a gemstone drawn there, which they imagined was the jewel, the Ereboreans had named the 'Heart of the Mountain'.

"There is one problem – those tunnels or at least their location, was destroyed during the cave in from the sinkhole." Thorin finally replied, his deep voice sounding final in his thoughts on the matter. "None of us are able to read the Runic text used on there, it was lost with my parents generation."

"I can read a few words, but will discern nothing intelligible from guesswork." Gandalf pondered again to himself. "And do you think your former master had this map themselves, Master Cole?"

The golem nodded slowly.

"I see." Gandalf brushed his beard again thoughtfully. "I suppose you are unable to share anything more about your former master?"

The Golem looked on unmoving.

"Did you find out who is making a legal challenge against you Gandalf?" Shobha had been curious to find out all the while.

"The petitioner of the complaint is listed as a Mr D. Iain..." Gandalf shook his head as if trying to shake a traumatic thought. "It's an alias, and worst of all, whoever he or she is keeps blocking every move we make to have the case thrown out –"

"But how is that even possible?"

"They have a few people high up in their pockets. The evidence is all sketchy and concocted at best, but it is all still being pushed through." Gandalf sat back in his chair and frowned as he contemplated. "They even have some animal welfare group outside protesting!"

"D. Iain… sounds like Dain to me." Shobha thought out loud.

"It's too obvious. In any case, I had some of my investigators follow the money trail, and it has no links to the Iron Hills." Gandalf shook his head.

"Dain, is many things, but not this conniving." Thorin stepped in at last. "What would be stand to gain?"

"Gandalf was helping you figure out the truth about the Arkenstone and what was written in your fathers journals when he was taken away from it all. Isn't that a bit too convenient for you?" She asked surprised that Thorin would still defend Dain after all this.

"Coincidences can happen…"

"Enough of this arguing, it will do neither of you any good. You must take this to Rivendell. Lord Elrond will know how to read the runes."

"More bloodsuckers?! No!"

"Where's Rivendell?"

Thorin and Shobha exclaimed almost concurrently.

"Rivendell, or Imladris as it is known there my dear, is the last homely house East of the Atlantic." Gandalf explained silencing a groan from Thorin. "It is a hidden city located in the heart of Fiji."

Thorin complained again, this time to be silenced by both Gandalf and Shobha.

"I like the sound of that..." she mused. Who wouldn't turn down the chance to visit a tropical island?

"This will need to be carried out with tact, however, so I think YOU will need to handle Lord Elrond. And of course, Mr Cole will need to take his parchment…" Gandalf viewed Thorin with suspicion again, before turning to Shobha. "Besides, it will do you both good to get out of Erebor… but you really will have to downplay the search for the Arkenstone… and Cole will have to travel separately, so as not to raise any suspicions."

…

Dear All,

thank you so much for following so far and I am so sorry for the long gap between updates. I am planning to post the next sooner than last time.

also i apologise in advance if i have more typos than usual - i proof read this one in a rush.

please do cont to post your thoughts - i am always grateful xx

special thank you to Luinwen for taking time to post your reviews and follow - fear not i am a lover of happy endings for these two, but the ride there may be bumpy lol 😈

As for the bad guy (or girl!)... there may be a few. not just the military guys but also those within the clan... unfortunately my plot became more complicated than i originally planned, so i am trying to untangle as i go. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

She watched as the tall frame of the golem disappeared through the door following Gandalf. For such a large creature made entirely of clay, or so she was led to believe, he was particularly quite nimble and light footed, and name no noise as he moved. Then finally feeling subconscious about remaining in the room with Thorin, when she felt so confused about him, she stood to leave.

But just as she did, she felt a large calloused hand grasp her wrist firmly.

"Where are you going?"

"To watch the fireworks." She looked up to find his piercing sapphire eyes, clearly gauging her for her reaction.

"You will not make it there on time." He let her go and gestured towards a bookshelf in his office. "You're better off watching it from here."

"… a bookshelf?" She followed his gaze.

"Not quite…" he replied smugly, suppressing a smirk, as he moved a book from the shelf and touched the wood behind the wide volume, before stepping back to avoid the entire ceiling height shelf as it swung open. "I have discovered a few secret passages, thanks to my fathers journals. He was meticulous in his documentation and instruction. But it seems, none of these passages have any light…"

He stepped over and held his hand out for her.

"So you will need to trust me to lead you.."

She paused and considered his offer for a minute, which seemed to wipe any signs of smugness from his rugged features. Then she took his hand and followed, stepping into the darkness.

"I am a bit scared of spiders –"

"I have had this passage cleaned out."

"Oh."

They walked on for several long minutes, as he led her with care, before finally emerging into the night air, on a balcony. They could see the sweeping driveway below as it made its way to the grand entrance of the Manor, and the marquee sat in the fields surrounding. There was something rather pretty about the view from above as the crowds buzzed below with excitement, some had already gathered outside, while others still chatted, laughed raucously and carried under the white canopy, which was illuminated with what looked like thousands of small, soft lights.

She stood there watching silently, when a cold breeze danced past her. It ruffled the many layers of embroidered and sequinned navy chiffon that formed the skirt to her dress, and played with her hair, whipping a few strands across her face. Stifling her shiver, and suddenly feeling self conscious, she reached up and brushed those strands away.

Then without warning she felt a large dinner jacket land gently, over her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. You look stunning – as always, but that dress does little to keep you warm. And it's particularly chilly up here…." He watched her carefully as she looked down below at the gathering crowd, and moved closer. The desire to wrap his arms around her and pull her against his body was strong, so he clasped his hands together behind his back. The woman's sister had given him a brutal warning – and he too knew she was still healing after all that had transpired.

They stood together in silence, but it didn't feel awkward. The tension between them however was palpable, with each wanting to hold the other, but fighting the urge nonetheless!

"I'm sorry if Myra's visit has complicated things… it really wasn't something I planned – in fact I'm surprised she would even visit me like that –" she was halted mid sentence when she glanced at him to find he actually wore a soft smile as he watched her.

"I understand – I have a meddlesome sister too…" he gave her a nod before they both looked back out below for fear that each may give in to their desires again. "I understand she meant well…"

"Nope. She is just staying away from gossiping crowds after the wedding debacle. Apparently it is still the most talked about topic of gossip."

He remained silent for a moment. There was a time when he was once gossiped about as a young man and it had not ended pleasantly; in fact he had chosen to keep their relationship a secret for that very reason, but he was no longer sure about anything. She had turned his entire world upside down.

"It's fine. At least I'm here – and there's no need to go back…" she suddenly felt the need to fill the silence. "Well – for now anyway…"

"Does it trouble you still?" He abruptly asked, wondering whether she still bore any feelings for her former betrothed.

"Not about Mike and Ria. If that's what you mean." She corrected him. "It makes no difference to me. I'm not upset about it – maybe a betrayed by the people I thought were my friends, but I guess I just have to make more friends… No, I'm sorry my family has to deal with the blow back – the gossip. After all I did nothing wrong other than choose to marry a someone who apparently couldn't keep it in his pants."

He silently took in what she said and mulled over it for a few moments as the first firework flew into the sky and exploded into a myriad of stars. The incandescence did not fade, but rather each sparkle glowed and twinkled for a few minutes as they fell to the ground.

Gandalf's fireworks he had witnessed before, instead he found himself mesmerised by her, as she watched wide eyed with wonder.

"I'm sorry." He finally uttered gently, as he stood closer still. His hand brushed against the soft chiffon of her dress as he shifted slightly.

She suddenly turned to look at him with surprise, interrupted by his unexpected apology.

"I realise that I have come across very… overbearing… stifling…" he struggled, despite feeling he was entirely right in his decisions.

"Overprotective? Dictatorial –"

"Yes, well…" he grunted back less pleased by her descriptions. "The point is that when I took over the Lordship, I was young and it was under harder circumstances. And my only way to control the situation and keep everyone safe was to rule with an absolute firmness and caution that didn't risk anything more…"

He paused to look at her again, and she too seemed far more engrossed in what he had to say now.

"While I still stand by my decisions with utter certainty, I think perhaps… I need to understand… that you come here from a life of relative freedom, unlike others in Erebor who accepted my word as though… I were some sort of…"

"Dictator or God?" She rolled her eyes.

"King or Rule-maker was more what I had in mind. But thank you for the clarification on how you feel." He forced out the words trying to keep his temper under control. "The point is that I am trying to understand the rashness with which you act – and I am trying to explain the reasons behind my decisions. And you must understand that society here – the world WE live in is wilder than the world you come from…"

She sighed, conceding his point and nodded.

"Noted." She finally replied turning up to look at the fireworks again. This time several rockets whizzed up in unison to explode into the shape of a large statuesque man wielding a hammer, and as the sparkles fell, it looked as though he brought his hammer down onto an anvil, which then exploded into a myriad of little stars once more! It was spectacular in a way she had never seen of fireworks before! Not even the amazing displays in London on New Year's Eve had compared to these!

He watched her silently, a soft smile threatening to reveal itself on his lips in reaction to her almost childlike wonder at Gandalf's displays. They stood close enough that he could observe the way that the breeze gently played with the short strands of ebony that fell onto her face, and way in which the brilliant sparks reflected in her big, brown eyes.

"See, it's nice to give me a little bit like that about yourself. It helps me understand…" she admitted turning towards him, to catch him looking away suddenly. "I thought you were upset because I didn't get 'permission' from you before my sister came to visit…"

"No. I would never deny you of your kin." There was no doubt in his response to this. "My only concern was for your safety…"

"Okay. I get that now." She nodded slowly. "But you don't have to worry anymore… I have Cole. Did you know that he can change the colour and appearance of his clay surface to match anything?

"The Golem?" He grumbled unhappily ignoring her praise. "I do not trust him –"

"He has sworn to protect me, I mean – why would he choose to 'serve' me?!"

"Why indeed…" he held up his hands after his cynical reply. "Very well! We shall see when we go to Fiji."

"Okay and if I'm right will you be more open…?" She laughed but he seemed to be quite serious.

"Of course. But if I am right… ?" He watched her as yet another myriad of dazzling stars exploded in he air above them, but those big, brown eyes of hers were no longer watching them. Instead they remained entirely devoted to gazing up at him. It stirred a primal desire in him.

"If you're right…" she hesitated at first, knowing he wanted her to agree to his rules and then smiled at him rather invitingly. "I doubt that will happen. But if it does then…"

She hesitated again.

"…then I will admit you were right –" her attention was immediately drawn away by the roar of applause and loud cheering from below as the display came to a conclusion. "Where is Gandalf –"

But her question was already answered by the distant thrum of helicopter blades which continued to fade as Shadowfax carried him away.

They both stood there in the dark watching the crowds below as they continued to slowly dissipate in groups back to the marquee, chatting and laughing.

He stood so close to her, that she yearned to touch him – to feel his hard, broad frame, surrounding her, as they had done quite so often until recently. But until they both had clarity about where this relationship was going, she would focus her mind on something else. She closed her eyes and let the cool night air wash over her, hoping it would dull the butterflies that were beginning to mount in the pit of her stomach for being so close to him, and thinking of all the delectable things he had done to her not so long ago.

"Shall we…?"

She felt him move closer and gently wrap an arm around her waist.

"It's getting chilly out here."

Her thoughts suddenly jumped to the group down below – where she had left a very tipsy Myra flirting dangerously with both Kili and Dwalin, and a very competitive Bilbo egging on the surprisingly risk-taking Fili into gambling more at a game of poker!

"Oh my God! We have to get down there right now!"

…

Myra and Shobha walked back along the corridor, led by a small group consisting of Fili, Kili, and Dwalin in front.

Bilbo rather happily strode alongside Shobha, smug with his rather heavy winnings from the game of poker which had accrued more spectators and gamblers. Ori and Bifur had taken further bets on who would win, which Bilbo had cleverly found a way to place a bet in on also! This had all resulted in a near fight between several of the Ereboreans. Fortunately Myra had defused the situation, which had meant a small argument had broken out between Kili and Dwalin in her absence!

So on her return, Shobha had arrived to a very glum scene of a sulking group of men, who looked like toddlers that had just been robbed of their favourite toys! And the night had come to an early conclusion.

"I told you this wouldn't end well." Shobha whispered first to Myra and then to Bilbo, who looked innocently surprised at her. "Yes – I mean you too! Really – you didn't have to win EVERY SINGLE round did you Bilbo?!"

"It was just a bit of fun!" He pouted innocently patting the pockets of his waistcoat. "Besides, Kili was starting to get quite drunk himself… so it was the perfect reason to get Myra out before –"

"They started dancing! All left footed you know…" Myra frowned at Bilbo, cutting in quickly.

"Oh Jeez – what happened there?!" Shobha snapped angrily, so when neither of the two flanking her replied, she became suspicious. "Perhaps I should just ask Fili –"

"They both got a bit too tipsy…" Myra began and then quietly whispered the last few words making it hard to fully hear what she had to say. "And were trying to convince me to have a three-some… maybe…"

"What?!"

"Oh God Shobha! Don't be such a prude! I may be older than you and a despite being a working mother to two… I still got it!" Myra laughed pretending to indicate that her arse was so hot it was on fire!

"Yes and you're still married as well!" Shobha scowled at her sister with a mixture of equal measures of disgust and shock.

"Oh relax! I was never going to go through with it." Myra rolled her eyes matter of factly. "Anyway… where were you misus?! Having a quickie with your bang-buddy –"

"Oooh is that what it is?" Bilbo laughed bypassing Shobha to give Myra a high-five.

"No!" Shobha put her hands out to break up their lewd cackling.

"Oh I get it… it's all very stiff and civilised… you know 'ride a cock-horse to Banbury Cross' kind of jobbie!" Bilbo laughed again, mocking an air of snobbery.

"No! No! There's no banging or cock –anything!" Shobha snapped at them both harshly.

"Oh. Shame. Maybe you'd be more relaxed if there was…" Myra joked again, as Shobha growled back angrily.

"Okay. Right. This is you, Bilbo. No more poker!" Shobha stopped outside Bilbo's room.

"No – I think any more winnings and I would probably have to declare it in my tax returns!" He chuckled before turning to Myra and pretending to whisper although keeping his voice still quite audible. "But maybe… we should drop your sister off at Thorin's and ask him to 'poke-HER'!"

They both burst out laughing, much to Shobha's chagrin.

"Poke her?!" Dwalin laughed joining in. "I donnae think Thorin even remembers what his tool is for anymore – let alone poking!"

"Aye! You'd probably have to stick mothballs down his pants first – and then spend a few days clearing out the cobwebs and dust… maybe even use some WD-40 to clear out the rust!" Fili hooted, ribbing Dwalin back, who was now doubled over with laughter.

"He probably doesn't even remember how to take a piss standing up!" Bilbo laughed joining in, wiping away a few tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Aye! He probably forgot how to slap his sausage – and ended up cutting it off, frying it and serving it up for breakfast!" Kili attempted rather tipsily. Except this time everyone who had been imagining a very sexually deprived Thorin, had gone ahead and visualised this too!

"Ew! A bit too graphic!" Myra grimaced in disgust.

"Mahal brother! Why must you always cross the line?!" Fili shook his head disapprovingly.

"Aye – have ye no respect fer the penis?! Donnae ye feel another man's pain laddie?!" Dwalin chastised before starting to walk off again as he called back at Bilbo. "Night Master Baggins!"

The girls quickly wished Bilbo a good night before carrying on towards Shobhas room.

Finally, the three men had spent a slightly longer time wishing Shobha and Myra a good night – with Dwalin and Kili planting gentle kisses across the back of Myra's hand, and shooting her forlorn looks.

"Honestly, Myra – you're supposed to be the sensible one!" Shobha pointed out as she shut the door to her room, and bolted it, watching her sister kick off her shoes and sit heavily on the small sofa.

"Tell me that the thought has never even crossed your mind?" Myra laughed at her younger sister. "Dwalin's all – Vin Diesel and Kili's got this Poldark thing going for him…"

Shobha slipped off her shoes and quickly let down her hair, taking out the pins she had used to keep it up, before addressing her sister.

"No. They're kind of a bit like brothers to me now…"

"Not Fili though… I see the way he looks at you – tried to hide it but definitely wants to get in your. Cookie jar – and probably would if not for his cock-blocking uncle!" Myra laughed again. "Maybe a threesome is what you need…"

"What we both need is some proper sleep. You have an early train tomorrow."

…

She watched the brilliant blue ocean below from out of the small window beside her seat, as she began to feel her eyes close again. It was probably getting close to midday at their destination, and it was probably going to be very hot already, she imagined based on how the sun shone so brightly. The plane was already in descent and would land fairly soon.

This had been the third connecting flight they had taken since they transitted through Kuala Lumpur after their last big commercial flight. And the planes had grown smaller and noisier with each change! At least this time the seats were individual. She had sat next to Cole, the Golem during the first small flight, and fallen asleep on his shoulder, which had annoyed Thorin, who had sulked during the following two hours of transit. Then she had fallen asleep and her head had accidentally leant on a complete stranger during the next flight, which had upset him even more!

She had never been to Fiji which had kept her excitement going despite the long journey, as a result of their abrupt need to travel! Feeling her eyelids shut heavily under their own weight, she drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken around twenty minutes later by Thorin himself, as they had landed and were getting ready to disembark.

"Where's Cole?" She looked ahead as all the passengers were stood from their seats in a forest of chaos, collecting their luggage from overhead lockers, chatting and some even queuing to leave the plane.

"He has already left ahead – he is not to be seen with us for now." Thorin replied irritated. "Come on, gather your things and let's get going – I look forward to a decent shower and a sleep!"

She stretched before quickly scrambling to her feet and grabbing her bag.

As they emerged from the exit onto the air stairs, she could feel the warm tropical air wrap itself around her. The island that she could see beyond the airport was lush and green, while the Pacific to the other side of the runway was an expanse of deep azure as far as the eye could see.

She clutched at her skirt as a sudden cooler gust of wind, coming in from the ocean, whirled around her, threatening to provide her with her own less glamorous Marilyn moment.

"My lady, we have a driver waiting." Thorin gently reminded her from behind. "Here, let me take your hand luggage…"

She felt his hand on hers taking her weekend bag out of her hands, effortlessly. And so she descended the wobbly air stairs and followed the other passengers to the terminal.

By the time they had reached their driver, Cole was nowhere to be seen. But worst of all, her small suitcase had been lost, she imagined it would have been on one of the many transit flights. Fortunately she had packed a spare summer dress, a swimsuit, a spare set of underwear and a small wash bag with a toothbrush and a few pieces of makeup, but had nothing else! And there had been nothing in the way of dutyfree or other shops in the airport. Ground staff had been very helpful, taking down all her details, offering to chase up her luggage, even though their expressions had rapidly changed upon hearing that she was a guest of Lord Elrond!

Their drive inland had been quite long, their initial route had been a beautiful road winding along the coast. But then, the route had turned inland travelling uphill through green dense vegetation.

Finally the driver had pulled up in a large clearing at a set of enormous and rather impressive dark gates, beyond which a long, tree-lined road snaked away into the distance.

"This is the way to Imladris, my Lord." The driver turned off the engine, after parking up, his previously relaxed demeanour shifting fast into a partial state of nervousness.

"Aye. And we want you to take us all the way –"

"Please Sir, we do not travel beyond the gates." He had already stepped out of the car, and moved around to open THorin's door. "Normally, his Lordship might have a small buggy waiting for you – but I think they may be all busy with preparing for guests. We have not had visitors for some time now…"

"What do you mean by this?!" Thorin began angrily. "We have luggage –"

"My Lord, please forgive me, but we do not venture beyond the gates unless invited, for none that pass without permission return. It is the way." He explained appearing terrified. "It is not far to walk… please. I have a young family –"

"Thorin!" Shobha followed him out of the car watching the exchange. But Thorin himself turned to her, his own expression demonstrating his sympathy for the man. "I'm fine to walk – besides I don't have any luggage now either…"

He looked at the poor driver and nodded. So without hesitation the driver unloaded the only case from the boot of the car and quickly drove off leaving them at the gates.

She walked over to the gates and looked at the well maintained road that worked its way up through the dense foliage. Amongst the sounds of crickets and birds chirping she could just about make out the noise of flowing water. Between the expressions that the islanders appeared to give on hearing of their invitation to visit Imladris and the interesting location, she found her piqued curiosity was keeping her from fatiguing.

"What king of vampires would live in a gorgeous, super sunny, tropical island?" She mused as she walked ahead looking around.

"Imladris is located quite far from any other settlements." Thorin replied back. "I imagine they simply do not come out during the day…"

"And we are still fairly close to the coast on one side right?"

"Aye."

"So theoretically we should have the beach to ourselves during the day!" She suddenly found herself excited by the thought. "I could swim naked and no one would see!"

"I forbid it!" Thorin replied looking at her wide-eyed with surprise at her suggestion, as he trudged beside her. Their path had turned into a steep uphill walk. "You can never trust these creatures –"

"What's the problem – Cole is not far off –"

"You will not wonder off ANYWHERE without me! And that is final."

"You're not –" but before she could disagree the tarmac had suddenly widened into a small area where several flashy sports cars were parked on one side, and small golf buggies on the other side.

And just ahead as the trees cleared, a collection of several buildings built from white marble came into view. They appeared to be built into a valley surrounded by the rest of the mountains, which framed the scene with several breath-taking waterfalls beyond.

She immediately stopped her journey, looking around to admire the vista, much to Thorin's irritation, although he begrudgingly halted to allow her to do as she pleased.

The white stone of the buildings that formed the town, appeared to rise out of the lush greenery and the sharp contrast was highlighted further by clusters of brightly coloured tropical flowers, which had been clearly landscaped to grow in select places.

"Gosh! It's gorgeous!" She smiled, looking around, as he grunted his disagreement under his breath sourly.

"I am glad you think so, my lady…"

They both turned towards their left, to find a small group of tall, lean men walking over. They resembled the Greenwood vampires a lot in terms of their general build, and even wore their hair out long, with braids and ties holding it back from their faces.

The group even moved in an odd, fluid manner that was clearly not human as they drew closer. And the strange long tunics and kaftans they wore, merely accentuated their movement, to make it look as though they were gliding over!

But what was most surprising was their pale faces, with their chiselled, statuesque features as they moved fearlessly through the brilliant sunshine, completely unshaded: Their pale skin seemed to shimmer, even glitter in the sun! It was like their skin was made of perfectly cut crystal that sparkled in the sun!

And unlike their Greenwood kin, who moved in darkness, and covered themselves in leather, these vampires seemed to make no attempt to hide their true appearance. On the contrary, they seemed to celebrate their appearance quite freely!

"Welcome to our hidden valley, Imladris!" The vampire at the front spoke, holding his arms open, before he bowed his head gracefully. He was clearly their leader, as they all kept a few steps behind him, respectfully.

"Lord Elrond…?"

"Yes. And you must be Dr Seth?" He pulled his lips into a toothless but sincere smile. "I have heard so many good things about you, from Gandalf. He is a most dear friend to us indeed…"

Thorin stood behind her watching expressionless, as she greeted the tall Vampire, who immediately turned to bow in his direction also.

"And you must be Lord Thorin Oakenshield." Elrond smiled again. "You have your grandfathers bearing… I knew Lord Thror very well."

"Funny – he made no mention of you –"

"It's probably from a long time ago Thorin…" Shobha stepped back to his side, feeling a little nervous at how they suddenly found themselves in a lonely place, surrounded by a group of vampires, and Thorin was now insulting them!

"It was indeed my lady, although the memory of his kind hospitality is a good one, which I could never forget." Elrond replied graciously ignoring Thorin's insult. "Come let us take your bags and show you to your room… you and your fiancé must be very tired after your long journey. One thing that has not changed much despite all the 'modernisation' and technological improvements our world has undergone, is how long it takes to travel to our beautiful island here. It really never ceases to amaze me…"

…..

"He said we are free to take a walk around." Shobha complained as Thorin lay on the large sofa in their room. Elrond had assumed they were engaged and had given them a room with a romantic four post bed draped with soft mosquito netting. Thorin hadn't complained about it openly, maintaining the story that they were indeed engaged, but he had been careful to immediately lay on the sofa instead. Fortunately there was ample room on that giant bed, even if they wanted to sleep apart! "Stop moaning and enjoy this break! We have sun, sea… beautiful scenery –"

"We are here, for a task…"

"Yes but it can't be seen as the focus! You heard Gandalf! It has to be done tactfully!"

He swore under his breath again as he covered his face with a cushion.

"Well – I am going for a walk –" she was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. So tiptoeing across the marble floor she opened the door to reveal a tall, incredibly beautiful woman with long dark hair. "Oh! Hello…"

"Hello. Welcome to Imladris! I am Arwen – my father said you had lost your luggage?"

Shobha merely nodded looking up at their hosts' beautiful daughter.

"I am here to take you over to our dress maker..."

"Oh… okay –"

"Is it really necessary, my lady?" She was interrupted by a large, rough hand touching hers surprisingly softly, only to find Thorin standing very close behind. "After all, the flight staff indicated that your luggage will be found and returned…"

Shobha turned around to face Thorin, a look of irritation slowly spreading across her features.

"I have one dress, a pair of jeans - and it's too hot to wear jeans! I mean, I will have to sleep naked tonight!"

"Then let me come –" Thorin stepped closer whispering into her ear but she shook her head.

"This is kind of a girlie thing…"

"I do not trust them." He whispered back with a frown. "And besides which, you can wear one of my tunics at night – although it would suit equally if you were naked in bed…"

"Your fiancé will be in very safe hands, my Lord. There is no need to worry…" Arwen offered from where she stood at the door in an attempt to be helpful.

"Thorin – Gandalf trusts them, it'll be fine." Shobha leant into him this time, setting her hands on his chest before tiptoeing up to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. She watched him close his eyes as he instantly kissed her back without hesitation, and snaked his arms around her waist. Then she whispered back in his ear. "So… naked in bed huh…? You would love that wouldn't you…"

Suddenly, she found him pulling her in tighter against his large, broad frame, apparently forgetting or not caring that they had their host's daughter rather patiently and, frankly a little awkwardly, waiting outside their door.

And so, twisting herself free from his greedy grasp, she quickly moved to join Arwen, who couldn't help stifle an involuntary chuckle at how the Lord of Erebor stood there surprised at the woman's nimble escape.

"Please just take a rest – in fact have a nap!" She suggested, as his forehead creased with the beginnings of a frown. "I will be back in a bit –"

"My father thought you would both wish to rest and recuperate on your first night here, so he has arranged for your dinner to be brought to your room." Arwen smiled softly – it made her already beautiful face, practically glow! "But we hope you will join us for dinner tomorrow night…"

"Of course, Lady Arwen." Thorin tilted his head in acceptance. It was gracefully done, but clear to Shobha that he had merely given in, almost as though he had given in to the new reality that during their short stay here, for the sake of finding out information, he would have to suffer the hospitality of these peoples.

She too bowed her head again in response to him, before smiling at Shobha who was already waving at Thorin and apparently itching to get some clothes.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you…" she began to walk ahead, as Arwen shut the door before quickly joining her. "Hopefully I will get my lost luggage back soon –"

"Oh, my Lady… I fear you will see your luggage next only when you return back home." Arwen replied carefully, with a hesitant and careful tone.

"What?!" Shobha squeaked, part surprised and part annoyed. "I mean surely…"

"This is not unexpected, I'm afraid. Often when there are many connecting flights, a case or two sometimes get left behind…" the tall, pale woman walked alongside her, guiding her along the many open, marbled corridors at a leisurely pace. The pillars that held the stone roof were simply decorated and neatly spaced out, such that the walkways connecting the buildings were sheltered from sun and rain, but open on the sides to allow for breeze. The odd, creeper, or vine in bloom sometimes trailed off a pillar here and there, providing a pop of colour. "Unfortunately, the flight staff will complete the paperwork, but those bags never make their way to this end. I suspect it is simply too costly and complicated. So it is far easier, I imagine to simply send the luggage back to the passengers home address…"

Arwen gave Shobha a sidelong glance again, as she guided her towards another stone building.

"I am sorry." She finally offered Shobha. She sincerely felt bad for the woman. "I imagine you are quite disappointed..."

"Well…" Shobha pursed her lips and shrugged, attempting to look unphased. "These things happen… besides it's not your fault. You have nothing to apologise for."

"But I feel bad for you… Gandalf explained this would be like a honeymoon for you both. That you will most likely not get the chance to have a proper one when you get married…" Arwen explained again.

"Oh did he now…?" Shobha wondered what he meant by that.

Arwen then paused and seemed to observe Shobha carefully, almost as if scrutinising the air around her.

"If you don't mind my being too forward though… I believe you will have a honeymoon. Just not after your official marriage ceremony." She watched Shobha closely as her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And I believe you will come back here…"

"Really…? I mean - it's gorgeous here…" Shobha smiled to herself as she carried on walking beside the tall, beautiful daughter of their host, but Arwen almost immediately stopped, he face growing quite serious.

"Lady Shobha –"

"Please just call me Shobha –"

"Shobha, I don't think you understand. What I mean to say is you and his Lordship will return here, only this time it will be all three of you!" Arwen smiled at what she was implying, but soon realised that her guest was still a little clueless to her predictions, and possibly a little distracted, and so she carried on. "No need to worry, I will make sure we do several absolutely beautiful outfits for you..."

…

She sat under the shade of a plumeria, at the edge of the powder white sand watching the ebb and flow of the crystal clear blue water.

It was a pleasant afternoon, having spent all morning trying on clothes and having them adjusted, she had returned to their room to find Thorin had showered and then begun to read a book in bed before drifting off to sleep.

So she had walked in to the sight of an almost fully nude Thorin, in his full muscular glory asleep on their bed. His hair lay strewn on the pillow, his handsome features entirely at rest as he snored softly and his arms lay flung out.

Unable to help herself, she had moved a little closer to look at him as he lay there like some sort of Bernini sculpture. His whole body was peppered with scars while his chest and arms were covered with tattoos. Some tattoos were clearly in runic text while others were simple patterns, markings or clan symbols. It had stirred her own desire, and she had almost got into bed, but fought the urge instead and decided to take a walk to clear her head.

As it turned out Imladris was a beautiful place with quite an agreeable climate compared to the rest of the island. It's many courtyard gardens, stone steps, trailing vines, pools with fountains, and waterfalls had been very easy to explore. But then she had worked her way out to the ocean.

It was a small stretch of pristine beach, isolated from the rest of the island by looming mountainous cliffs either side. It meant only those from Imladris could use the beach, unless it was reached by boat.

The ocean sparkled in the afternoon sun, as it changed from a deep blue in the horizon, through several shades from azure, to cerulean, to teal and then a paled turquoise, before the waters grew paler still as it foamed lightly upon gently lapping at the shore.

Tucking her knees up under her chin, she wrapped both arms around her legs tight, and breathed in the salty air. There was something about the ocean that she found soothing.

It felt therapeutic. She no longer felt broken.

"My lady…"

Shobha looked up to find Cole kneeling beside her.

"Oh goodness! You scared me!" She gasped.

"I sincerely apologise- but I wanted to assess these lands to ensure your safety." He looked up at the tree line beyond the beach. "This shoreline in particular is secluded, even those in Imladris don't appear to value this in the same way…"

"Oh. Well that's good…" she observed him carefully, noting his usual calm face. "So what's the deal with you? I mean, I have offered you freedom and yet you don't take it?"

"I have craved freedom for as long as I can recall. I never imagined I would be granted it," he paused, evidently thinking. "I am unsure about what I would do with this…"

"Oh gosh! If that's your only problem –"

"I also believe you are in danger, my lady."

"Oh."

"Perhaps not here. But in Erebor." He scanned the perimeter again before replying. "I am not of flesh and blood; I have no scent that can be detected. So I am best placed to watch over you."

Shobha smiled and nodded her head, grateful for his loyalty.

"Thank you."

They fell into silent thought for a while, as the Golem finally relaxed and sat on the sand beside her, both watching the gentle ebb and flow of the waves on the shore.

"I have never been this far from Erebor, in the many centuries I existed." The Golem stared out into the shimmering blue horizon. "The world we live in is a thing of great beauty indeed. I never dreamed it possible…"

She turned to look at his face and found his strange grey eyes taking everything in eagerly, although his features remained quite expressionless.

"You should travel and see the world, Cole. If my limited travels are anything to go by, I think you will really like it!" Shobha smiled. "Can I ask… are there more like you in Erebor?"

"Yes, my lady – at least there were. Magnificent, more powerful stone-men…" his tone was bittersweet, but his face could not match his emotion. "Even the Iron Hills has them, the tunnellers were enormous powerful beings, and so big – they could not stand up in the tunnels. Instead they lay down and worked. And tunnelled away, they did. Often in the most dangerous of conditions, where no machine was strong enough to do the job. Then there were those like us, who operated the pumps, or fetched the carts from within the tunnels. We would have to wheel out the large tunnellers sometimes when their task was complete. But many of them were lost; dug too deep, caved in, became lost tunnelling. Eventually many of us were lost or forgotten…"

They both fell silent, each imagining the fate of those Golems.

"Well… we have better tech now – we could find them…" she offered suddenly.

"I suspect they are happier as they are."

"Stuck…?" She pondered out loud.

"Resting." He corrected again with a sad tone that simply did not match his expressionless face.

She fell silent again, realising that these Golems had been treated almost likes slaves; 'bred' into service and used for nothing more. It made her wonder how Thorin might have treated Cole, had he assumed the role of master.

"Do you think our future actions are doomed to be shaped by our past mistakes?" She crunched her knees up tighter under her chin as she watched a larger wave roll in and lap at the white powder-sand. Although it was not such a large wave, she felt the finest spray reach her face this time, carried over by a gentle, salty breeze.

"I do not know, my lady. But I truly hope there are second chances out there, for all of us…" he replied quietly. "I cannot imagine there might exist a being in this vast world, who has never erred…"

She turned to look at him as he carefully observed her back with his grey eyes, that clearly hid so much more emotion than they revealed.

"In truth, I think that… if there is honesty about these mistakes; and good recognition of these too… it would be the greatest steps taken to prevent such mistakes in the future. And the start of rectifying what can be, and salvaging what is precious…"

They fell silent again, when the rustle of leave could be heard.

"My lady… "

She turned back to spot Thorin, trudging down the stone steps towards the beach, wearing a clearly irate expression.

"My lady! You have been gone a while…" he complained. "Your clothes have been delivered, and they mentioned that they will deliver supper shortly…"

"Oh! I was just…" she turned back to face Cole, but found he had vanished. It was like a magic trick – his disappearance practically into thin air such that she would have been entirely justified in questioning her sanity! "I… was just –"

"Running off to do whatever you felt like?" He grunted at her stopping at the very edge of the steps and scrutinising the sand in connection with the heavy boots he wore. "Come on! By the time you have rested, washed and dressed, supper will likely be cold. And I am starving!"

He stood there no longer attempting to hide his anger at her sluggishness to spring into action, as she slowly stood up and began to dust off the sand from her clothes.

"Starving… more like 'hangry'!" She muttered back as she walked across the scorching hot sand. "Hope they have a lot of food."

…

They both sat together quietly after dinner on the terrace directly above their suite watching the sun set in the distance. Elrond had indeed given them rooms with a breathtaking view!

Dinner had been simple but rather delicious and accompanied by a selection of delicious tropical fruit for desert.

Thorin had remained silent for a while since he had arrived on the beach to find her. She had arrived in their rooms to find a small selection of very beautiful clothes delivered: there were two summer dresses for daytime made of the softest linen, and two longer evening dresses made of the softest silk in bright pink and a bottle green, embellished with fine sequins in a pattern that gave it real shimmer each time the fabric moved.

And despite wondering what it was that seemed to drive the Ereborean Lord into such deep brooding, she had become quite comfortable with the silence between them, bearing no desire to fill it with mundane chatter.

"Was supper satisfactory for you, my lady?" He finally asked, despite having paid close attention to her throughout. Their wait staff had arrived with each course from time to time, and fussed about, but he had been the one to serve her at the table.

"It was delicious, thank you…" she replied quietly, although she had already said the same to the server who had brought their desert up on a tray before collecting their empty dishes from the main meal.

"I have been thinking a lot these days… about… us…" Thorin began again after a pause.

"Us…?" It slipped out of her before she could stop herself. She was unsure where this was going, part of her expected a break up speech, while other part wanted to scoff at the thought, since the most they had experienced was a physical relationship if any at all!

"Yes." He sighed appearing to understand her sentiments. "And I realise how things seem right now, and all this time I had been blaming you for the direction in which things moved, but I realise now that I too am accountable."

He paused again holding her gaze across the small table at which they sat. She seemed to lean in, a hand playing with her glass of water, as she had left her wine mostly in drunk.

"It has been a while since I have pursued a romantic relationship – a very long while, indeed, and I believed I would be there for you in whichever capacity it was that you desired. But I realise now that I was wrong to do that." He sighed. "You needed time, to trust – to love again, unreservedly. And I should have given you that. You, see I am not always good at being clear about how I feel or what I want when it comes to matters such as this…"

She was surprised at his admission given how arrogant he usually was. And so she remained silent, paying full attention to what else he had to say.

"I apologise if I have come across stifling – giving you orders as if you were mine. But I feel strongly about you. And my desire to protect you, overwhelms any other need. I also apologise if I have led you to think that I am happy to be there to merely service you, that was borne of fear that you would reject me, and a lack of faith in myself. But I will not make this mistake any longer." He seemed happy with what he had admitted, relaxing a little more visibly. "So, I need you to know that my heart solely belongs to you, and if you feel the same way, then I wish for you to allow me to court you. And if you do not feel the same way, then I am happy to wait until you do – instead of carrying on as we have been…"

He trailed off, this time hoping that she would step in. But she remained silent for a while, still watching him. He could see the candle flames decorating their table, flicker and dance, reflected in her big brown eyes, and it made his heartbeat quicken. He wondered what it would be like to make love her by nothing but candlelight, the soft glow all over her brown skin.

"Thank you for being so open with me… I know I needed someone to just hold me that first night we were back – but I was wrong to treat you like that. And I was cheating myself. I want to be all in, but part of me believed that you didn't – but you have been hot and cold about it with me, and keeping us secret –"

"And for that I was wrong too." He shook his head slowly, his deep sapphire eyes watching her, hoping that she understood his intentions. "I am trying to tell you that I only desire a full relationship with you, body, mind and soul – and nothing less."

"Well, I understand that now. And maybe the one thing that held me back from admitting the same to you was my own fear, after… well, Mike." This time she appeared to relax. "Today… sitting on that beach I felt completely free for the first time in a long while. But I too have realised that being over Mike isn't enough."

He suddenly stiffened up a little at that, clearly worried about what she had to say.

"No – What I mean is, in order to stop making the same mistakes – in order to make unfettered choices free from our past, we have to be honest. So I have a confession." She finally took a deep breath before continuing. "When I came to Erebor, maybe I wasn't entirely over Mike – we'll not Mike, but all that our relationship had stood for, and then after discovering that all my close friends knew what was going on… well, that was terrible! And something inside me blamed myself at first. But I feel free of all that. Because you can never trust that someone will be honest with you. But loving is about giving someone the chance to keep the trust that they have earned, and if they break that trust, well it's their bad."

He watched her, blinking a few times as he took in all that she had to say.

"So… I think we are finally on the same page, Thorin…" she smiled softly at him. "If we are going to do this, then, there can be no secrets."

He thought about it for a moment.

"And yes, that means, I don't care if it involves danger. Because it's worse, if I feel that you have kept something big from me…"

He sat quietly thinking about what she had said again before speaking.

"In the spirit of being honest, I too will confess that my own past has held me back before… the only time I ever loved before you was as a younger man. At least I thought I loved, but we were so young then, just barely come of age…" he admitted. "Marina… She was a girl from the Iron Hills, although she was an outsider, who was adopted by Lord Errol… my parents at first were hesitant, believing she was too much of a distraction, and maybe they were right. We spent ever second of free time together, until I had to go away for university. I asked her to come with me…"

"And what happened…?" She sat nodding, surprised he had been so honest.

"She refused." He himself still seemed surprised at the sudden turn of events. "I asked to join me, to study, travel the world, to start our lives together… but she believed I was running away – had little ambition. She wanted me to stay and begin training to take over from my father and grandfather. And of course, I had no desire to do this, so after I left Erebor, I never heard from her again — well until once close to my graduation… when she visited me again. We talked had dinner… and ended up sleeping together, but after I told her I had no change of heart, she simply left."

"So what happened to her?"

"She married my cousin Dain. And I never heard from her, but then soon after they had their baby, she disappeared after going for a walk – everyone searched for a while, but found nothing… I never understood it, as I know she is a strong woman…" he sadly shook his head again. "I think Dain still blames me a little… I think I blame myself too. But now that you know… if you think you can still have me –"

"Thorin… It will take more than having a past to put me off!" She smiled. "So do you think she just upped and left?"

"It's a mystery, but I do not believe she is dead."

"As sad as I feel about that poor woman – it doesn't change a thing about how I feel." She smiled. "In fact I love you more for being honest with me…"

Without any further hesitation he stood up from his seat, and was by her side in seconds, just as she too had stood from her seat, and pulling her into his arms, pressing her against his body, he lowered his face to claim her lips.

His broad, rock hard body made her insides flip in ways that she had never felt before. Forget butterflies, this was more like a whole troupe performing the 'cirque du soleil' inside her!

As he pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms greedily around her little waist, their kiss deepening, her hands moved up from his chest and neck to bury themselves in his wavy hair. It was as if they were both finally free.

…..

Dear All,

Thank you for following so far – there you have it. At last, they are finally there! Not long left now to the end…

Please keep posting your thoughts and comments – you keep me going xx

Special thank you to Luinwen – Myra is indeed very disinhibited to say the least, but I think she is one of those chicks that doesn't mince her words, and however crass it may be will call it for what it is. I think it def gave Thorin a harsh dose of reality lol! Poor Shobha though right?! I have to say these two do irritate me – neither Thorin nor Shobha are being open about things, and that is making everything a complete mess. At least they are now on the same page.


End file.
